What If?
by kinetic-kid
Summary: What might have happened if Willow decided to go away to college? How might things have turned out?
1. Chapter 1

**What if?**

**Rating: NC-17 (XXX - Sex will be happening)**

**Disclaimer: Definitely no money being made. All characters belong to Joss **

** Whedon and ME. I own nothing except whatever characters I**

** may make up for this story.**

**Distribution: Oh yeah, anywhere, anytime. Just make sure I get credit and let **

** me know where it is. **

**Spoilers: This is a completely Alternate Universe! **

**Feedback: Please Please PLEASE. I live for feedback. I get irritable and **

** upset if I don't get any and I might not continue writing. Of **

** course, if you don't like the story and think it sucks you may**

** not want me to continue!**

**Pairing: B/T W? X?**

**Summary: What if Willow went to one of the other colleges courting her during her senior year? **

** What if there werenoDawn or Glory? What might have happened?**

** This story is the Scoobies Freshman year of college.No Anya/Xander hook up from the past.**

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, I'm going to go head out on patrol." Buffy calls to her mom as she pulls on a light jacket and checks to make sure she has a knife and a couple stakes on her.

"Be careful, honey." Joyce wipes her hands on the dish towel as she walks out of the kitchen, smiling at her daughter.

Buffy looks up grinning. "Have to. I'll have you on my butt if I don't."

"You sure you don't mind staying home while going to college?" Joyce questions as she watches Buffy start to open the door.

"Mom, we've been over this before. I know you need to save as much money as possible and if it's easier on you my being here while going to college, that's what I'll do." Buffy sights quietly. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't, but I kind of feel guilty that you're not getting the whole 'college' experience." Joyce admits. "I can take out a second mortgage on the house."

"No, Mom. NO." Buffy states more adamantly. "It really isn't that big a deal. Willow's going to MIT, Xander's got a job at a construction site. It isn't like I'll be living on campus and sharing a room with a friend." Buffy shakes her head before glancing out at the night. "And it saves you a lot of money." Smiling she looks at her mom before quickly walking over and giving her a quick hug. "It's okay, honest."

Joyce smiles and hugs Buffy back, thankful that after all the years and problems they had been through, they were finally on an even keel. "Be careful. Kill lots of evil monsters and come home safe and sound."

"I will. Love you, mom." Buffy grins as she opens the door heading out as she hears her mom telling her she loves her.

Buffy quietly hums to herself as she patrols downtown Sunnydale on her way to the campus, knowing that a lot of vampires look for a co-ed snack. She had already killed three newly risen vampires in two different cemeteries.

Strolling along, she senses a vampire around and listens intently as she hears a noise coming from the alleyway just ahead. Quickly sliding into the shadows of the alley, she sees a vampire just sinking his teeth into this young teenager. Running full tilt, she rips the vampire away from the teen and slams the vampire against the wall, disorienting him. "Are you okay?" She questions the teen, and as he nods his head, holding his neck he looks at surprise to the petite blonde girl that just saved him. "Go home. Stay to the well lit areas and preferably to crowds." She admonishes the kid.

"Th-thanks." He stutters out before quickly running out of the alley.

Buffy watches him go and shakes her head at the stupidity of the people in Sunnydale before ducking as the vampire takes a swing at her. "That's not nice. Trying to take advantage of my not paying attention to you." Buffy smiles at the vampire before backhanding him across the jaw.

"Fuck you." The vampire growls out as he quickly pops back up from where Buffy had knocked him down. "I'm gonna kill you slow, little girl."

"Don't think so." Buffy shakes her head as she calmly waits for the vampire to attack. As he lunges towards her she jumps up and tucks into a roll over top of him coming to land behind him before spinning around and catching the vampire upside the head with a back spin kick.

"You know you actually have to touch me to hurt me." Buffy smirks at the vampire as he runs towards her again, quickly dodging to the side, Buffy slams her stake into his heart through the back. "You weren't any fun." She grumbles quietly as she twirls the stake before tucking it back away in the back of her jeans.

Buffy grins as she heads past the Bronze, scoping out the alleyway making sure there were no vamps before nodding to Jimmy the bouncer as he let her in to look inside. She smiles thinking about the fact that Jimmy just let's her slide in without paying the door charge after she saved him from the 'disfigured' mugger that one night.

Opening her senses fully, she glances around, sweeping haze eyes briefly over the dancers on the dance floor as she feels a slight tug at her senses, she narrows in on the dark corner that always seems to attract the vampires. Quickly sliding and dodging around bodies, Buffy makes her way back and stakes the vampire that was just getting ready to bury her teeth in the unsuspecting man. "Be careful who you decide to suck face with. You might not like the results." Buffy quickly turns on her heel and heads out of the Bronze winking at Jimmy as she leaves.

"Find any?" He grins as Buffy chuckles and nods her head. "Thanks."

"It's what I do." Buffy shrugs her shoulders before quickly heading down the street. She feels sad as she works her way towards the campus, wishing Willow had decided to stay in Sunnydale to go to college, but knowing in her heart that the redhead was way too brilliant to go to a little hick college. Not with MIT, Harvard and Oxford recruiting her. Shaking her head she smiles, realizing that it was only a little over a month away before Christmas break and Willow would be back to visit.

Buffy hears a muffled cry coming from behind one of the college buildings and quickly runs over seeing four different vampires attacking a blonde woman. Quickly staking one vampire, she grabs two more, flinging them back and away from the woman before slamming her fist in the last vampires face, breaking his nose. Glancing briefly at the woman, she notices that it didn't look like they had started feeding yet and breathes a sigh of relief. Spinning around and double fisting the vampire across the head she calls out. "Be careful, try to stay out of the way." Jumping up she kicks the other vampire hard in the chest, smiling as he flies back a good ten yards before coming back down to sweep the legs from the third vampire out from under him as he tries to sneak up on her from behind. Quickly staking him she growls as she feels the other vampire ready to hit her and falls down in surprise as he disappears in a burst of flames.

Tara sees the vampire closing in on the petite blonde that had come to her aid and quickly sends a fireball to dust him. Calling herself all kinds of stupid for being out so late by herself, she knew she was in trouble when the four vampires surrounded her. She can take care of one, maybe two by herself but had known she was about to kiss her ass goodbye when she saw all four of them. Not believing how thick the townsfolk people were not realizing they were living in vampire heaven, she shakes her head and watches as the petite blonde quickly takes care of the fourth vampire. Suddenly feeling shy she grabs up her books that she had previously dropped and whispers "Thank you." Before quickly heading back to her dorm room.

Buffy stands there watching the retreating back of the blonde and frowns, realizing that though she would have been able to defeat the vampires, she obviously had done some kind of magic spell to help her. Starting to follow the woman, her eye is caught by something shiny on the ground, kneeling down she picks up the charm that had obviously fallen off either a bracelet or a necklace. Walking slowly to where more light was shining she smiles at the Celtic Cross in her hand. Looking up, searching for the blonde she realizes she's already disappeared and sighs quietly. "Thanks whoever you were. Hopefully I'll see you again and give this back to you." Tucking the charm into her front pocket, Buffy finishes canvassing the campus before working her way back home.

AAAAAAAA

"Mom, I've got to get going or I'm going to be late for class." Buffy calls out to her mother as she grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulder.

"Have a good day." Joyce calls from upstairs.

"You too." Buffy yells as she heads out the door, starting up a quick jog to get to her college class in time.

AAAAAAAAA

Buffy grumbles as she sits down in the back of the Psyche class. 'I swear that woman is evil' she thinks to herself looking at Professor Walsh talking quietly with the TA Riley Finn. Buffy eyes the Senior, having to admit the man was good looking and definitely built. But something about him sets her teeth on edge. Finally giving up her musings she glances around the class, actually paying more attention to her class mates as she grabs her book and notepad out. Seeing a blonde head that seemed somewhat familiar at the other end of the classroom and halfway down, Buffy tilts her head trying to place the woman.

Glancing back to Professor Walsh as she starts the class, Buffy puts the other thoughts out of her head and quickly starts taking notes.

AAAAAAAAA

Tara quietly groans as she stands up to leave class, feeling her back catch slightly from when the vampires had pushed her against the tree the previous night. Gathering her books up and pressing them against her chest she slowly walks out the door smiling shyly at the Professor and TA as she leaves the Psyche room. Slowly heading towards the Cafeteria, she jumps as she feels a small warm hand on her arm. Quickly looking up into smiling hazel eyes, she blinks a couple time before realizing this is the woman that had come to her rescue last night. Blushing she looks back down, letting her hair slide to cover her embarrassment.

"I think this might be yours." Buffy smiles as she holds out the charm in front of the blonde woman. "And I owe you a thanks for last night."

Tara shakes her head and slowly reaches out smiling at the charm she thought gone. "No, y-you saved me." Tara runs her thumb over the cross before tucking it away in her purse. "Thank you. I thought for sure it was gone." Glancing up briefly Tara smiles before turning towards the Cafeteria.

"Umm, I'm going to get something to eat, since it's like lunch time and that's what most normal people do. Do you have a class?" Buffy questions intrigued by the shy blonde. "Maybe we can talk about how you know about the things that go bump in the night…and how you did what you did?" Buffy smiles trying to catch the blue eyes she has only gotten brief glimpses of.

Tara stops stunned as the pretty little blonde asks her to get something to eat. "I w-was going to the Cafeteria. If you w-want to come." Tara looks up grinning slightly. "I was p-planning on g-grabbing a sandwich and eating outside." Tara admits.

"Sounds good." Buffy nods in agreement and turns to walk with the taller blonde. "I'll buy."

"You d-don't have to buy." Tara shakes her head glancing briefly to the side watching the blonde bounce along, smiling to herself. Tilting her head slightly, she feels the strength and …. Mystical power? Coming from the woman.

Buffy smiles as they get in line, grabbing a tray she winks at the blonde. "Nope. I'm buying. Isn't that often when someone saves me. So I feel the need to spend some of my mom's hard earned money."

Tara chuckles quietly. "If you insist." Quickly looking through the fruit, Tara grabs an apple, placing it on the tray as they work their way down the food, watching in surprise as the little blonde starts piling up the tray. Raising an eyebrow at the quantity of food, Tara grabs one of the pimiento cheese sandwiches and a water to the tray.

"That all?" Buffy looks at the small sandwich, apple and water. "What about dessert? They've got brownies? Come on, you got to like chocolate." Buffy jokes as she grabs a couple plates with brownies on them. Quickly walking to the cashier, Buffy digs her money out of her pocket paying for the food before heading out to the Quad, with the other woman following her. Glancing around she smiles as she sees an empty bench and makes a beeline for it.

"By the way, my names Buffy Summers." Buffy grins as she holds her hand out to the other blonde after setting the tray down on the bench.

"T-tara Maclay." Tara shyly takes the other woman's hand before looking up curiously. "Exactly what are you?"

Buffy sighs quietly, knowing that Giles was going to go ape shit on her ass. But for some reason she feels the urge to let this woman know everything. "A college student?" Buffy raises an eyebrow and grins slightly.

Tara smiles briefly before looking down and unwrapping her sandwich. "More than a college student, I bet." She murmurs before taking a bite.

"Yeah, but I always get in trouble if I just blurt it out." Buffy admits quietly looking out across the quad at the students walking by. "How did you take that vampire out last night?"

Tara looks sideways at the blonde, wondering if she should tell her. Running a finger over the edge of her water bottle she unconsciously straightens her back, deciding she got away from home to become someone, and this wasn't getting it done. "I'm a witch. I did a fireball spell." Tara finally whispers out before nibbling on her sandwich some more.

"I should have known that." Buffy grumbles quietly. "Slayer brain MIA again." Buffy growls quietly as she grabs up another sandwich quickly devouring it.

Tara looks up in surprise at the petite woman. "You're the slayer?"

Buffy's eyes widen as she makes contact with the witch's blue eyes. "You know what a slayer is?"

Tara nods her head excitedly. "They're mentioned quite frequently in a couple of my Magical texts. Seems that sometimes they would work together with different witches. I should have known with the demon population here that the likelihood of the Slayer living here would be extremely high."

Buffy smirks as she leans back against the bench. "I gotta tell Giles this. He'll probably flip." Chuckling quietly she glances over the woman. "How long have you been here? I mean obviously you didn't go to high school here, I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"No, I didn't go to high school here." Tara quietly admits before finishing her sandwich. Taking a sip of her water she glances up, looking at the clouds drifting by in the sky. "I'm in my Sophomore year here. Imagine my surprise when I left home to come to college and I end up on a Hellmouth." Smiling softly she glances at the slayer. "I finally figured out why I got such a good package deal with the scholarships, grants, tuition and boarding."

Buffy laughs and nods her head. "They have a hard time keeping the classes filled." Not understanding why she feels so comfortable with the woman, Buffy watches her intently, smiling as she starts taking tiny bites out of her apple. "Please tell me you don't make it a habit of walking around after dark."

"Not normally no." Tara makes eye contact before looking back at her apple. "I didn't realize how late it was getting when I was studying at the library. I try to be in the dorm room by dusk."

"Just try to be careful. Unfortunately I can't be everywhere all the time to protect people." Buffy states sadly before sipping on her soda.

Tara feels her urge to reach out to the obviously hurting woman. Briefly placing her fingertips on her lower arm, Tara smiles. "I'm sure you do everything you can. If people would pay more attention instead of dismissing things as 'ugly muggers', or 'overgrown dogs' they would help themselves out immensely." Tara pulls her fingers away from the warm, electric feel of the slayer's arm. Glancing down at her watch, she realizes she's only got ten minutes to make it to her next class. Gathering her trash she stands up and throws it in the can beside the bench. "I need to head to my next class." Tara looks and actually makes longer eye contact with the enchanting hazel eyes. "Thank you for lunch."

Buffy smiles standing gathering the wrappers from her food and frowns as she sees the brownie sitting there. "Here, take your brownie." Handing it to Tara she grins at the little laugh coming from the witch.

"Thank you." Tara giggles quietly. "Yes, I do like chocolate." Quickly turning to head towards class, she's stopped by the warm hand on her arm again.

"See you again?" Buffy can't understand why she feels sad at the woman leaving, and wants to make sure they'll run into each other again.

"At least every Tuesday and Thursday." Tara grins and nods at the other woman. Chuckling at the confused look on the slayer's face she tilts her head. "Psych class."

Buffy smacks the side of her head before grinning. "Definitely see each other then. You better hurry. I don't want you to be late."

"Thanks again, Buffy." Tara quietly whispers before quickly walking across the quad to her next class.

"You're welcome, Tara." Buffy breathes out, wondering at the feelings coursing through her. Glancing down at her watch, she groans remembering she'd promised her mom she'd be at the Art Gallery to help her unpack some crates. Then she needed to go to the Magic Box and train. "A slayer's day never ends." She grumbles as she throws her book bag over her shoulder and heads towards the Art Gallery.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Joyce smiles as she watches her daughter silently and quickly unpack the shipments she had gotten in. Chuckling to herself she finally walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Who is he?"

Buffy glances up in shock at her mother as she had been thinking very seriously about a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a crooked grin that had shown itself briefly during the conversation at lunch. "What did you say, mom?" She smiles apologetically at her mother.

"I was wondering who has caught the eye of my only daughter." Joyce smiles at Buffy as she hops up on one of the unopened crates looking at her with confused eyes. "What's wrong, honey?" She questions after seeing the confusion.

Buffy thinks about her mothers phrasing and realizes she's been thinking about Tara non-stop since their lunch that afternoon.

Grabbing a chair, she pulls it to sit in front of Buffy, waiting patiently as she watches the different emotions crossing her face.

Tucking her legs up under her to sit in a cross-legged position, Buffy places her elbows on her knees and leans her chin down on her fisted hands. Thinking deeply, realizing as the blue eyes make another appearance in her mind, her heart speeds up momentarily.

"Mom, I'm confused." Buffy whispers out quietly, almost heartbrokenly.

"What's wrong, honey?" Joyce reaches out and places a hand on her daughters leg. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

Buffy sighs as she straightens her back and picks at a callous on her hand. Finally looking up and making eye contact with her mother, she whispers "I met someone last night on patrol that's actually in my Psych class."

"And that confuses you?" Joyce watches her daughter and frowns slightly.

"No, the fact this person helped out last night and knows about slayers actually makes things easier." Buffy thinks hard about what she's going to say next. "The fact that I can't get this persons eyes out of my head since I bought lunch for us this afternoon is what's confusing me." Buffy finally admits.

Joyce thinks heavily about what Buffy is saying and not saying. Realizing as she plays over the phrasing of her daughter's words that she was using words like someone, person, us. Not he's, or his. Looking intently at her daughter she reaches up and grasps her hand catching her eyes with hers. Taking a gamble she questions "What's her name?"

Buffy's mouth drops open as her mothers question sinks in. "How--"

"I listened to what you were and weren't saying, Buffy." Joyce smiles softly at her daughter.

Buffy looks down blushing. "Her name's Tara. I just met her last night but after actually talking with her today I feel drawn to her." Looking up confusion filling her eyes. "I don't like girls, mom."

Joyce sighs quietly grasping the hand in hers tighter. Wondering how to phrase this to not hurt or alienate Buffy. "Buffy, I love you. And I'll love you no matter what." Joyce looks into her daughter's hazel eyes smiling sadly. "Maybe you don't like girls per se. Maybe you just like this one girl." Joyce reaches up and brushes a stray hair off Buffy's cheek. "It's hard if you choose to see if there's a possibility of a relationship between you two. Same sex couples are still frowned upon and treated badly a lot of the time." Joyce sighs thinking about some of the people she works with, the artists and some of the horror stories about how they are treated. "You know that I have a few artists that are gay. And with what they've told me about their lives and how they're treated, I wouldn't want that for you."

Buffy looks in her mom's eyes searching, not believing how well she's taking this. "I don't know mom. Maybe it's just a tiny crush. Maybe if I'm around her more often I'll find out she has a hairy eyeball or something and go running the other way."

Joyce chuckles as her daughter tries to make light of it. "I know you, baby. Once someone catches your eye it takes a world ending apocalypse to get it back out of there."

Buffy nods her head silently in agreement knowing her mother's right. "What should I do?"

"Find out if there's a chance she may return the feelings." Joyce suggests quietly. "Ask her out to lunch, maybe invite her over to dinner in the future." Joyce smiles as she sees her daughter perk up a little more thinking about it. "I'll support you no matter what honey."

"You're the best mom ever." Buffy whispers jumping down and hugging her mother tightly.

"I don't know about that." Joyce chuckles hugging Buffy back.

"You are." Buffy smiles as she pulls back. "I need to run. I'm already late to meet Giles for a training session."

"Are you going to come home first or just go straight out on patrol?" Joyce smiles at her daughter.

"Depends on what he's got planned. If it's a light workout I'll head home. But for some reason I have a feeling he's going to be putting me through my paces." Buffy grumbles. "I've been able to ditch a few sessions and I think I'm about due to pay for it."

Joyce chuckles quietly. "Tell Rupert to take it easy on my baby girl."

"Mom." Buffy whines then laughs.

"Be careful. I'll see you later." Joyce watches as Buffy quickly grabs her gear and heads towards the door waving as she walks out. Sighing quietly looking at all the unpacked crates, realizing there was only the one left that Buffy had been sitting on. "Thanks Buffy." She whispers glad that all she had to do was finish setting the items up in displays and unpacking the last crate.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Giles, I'm here." Buffy yells out as she quickly enters the Magic Box, knowing she was going to catch hell for being late.

"Buffy, you don't have to yell. I'm not deaf, you know." Giles mutters out before looking at the young woman in front of him. "I'm sorry my dear. Unfortunately she has the manners of a billy goat."

Chuckling quietly, blue eyes glance up at the watcher. "Actually I think she's quite charming and nice."

Buffy strides toward the counter and stops dead in her tracks as smiling blue eyes look her way. "Tara!"

"Hi, Buffy." Tara smiles before looking back down.

"You know each other?" Giles questions as he finishes ringing on the ingredients for the young woman.

"Giles, this is Tara. Tara, this is my watcher dude, Giles." Buffy smirks as she waits for the blast from Giles.

"Buffy!" Giles sternly looks at the slayer.

"She knows all about me, Giles." Buffy rolls her eyes before grinning at a blushing Tara.

"We k-kind of ran into each other last night." Tara starts glancing up briefly smiling at Buffy. "Four Vampires decided I'd make a good snack. She saved me from them. Then she saved me again this afternoon from the hunger demon." Tara jokes softly.

Buffy chuckles quietly as she walks closer to the witch. Looking down at the stuff she's buying, she frowns. "You aren't planning on turning me into a toad with all this stuff are you? I don't think I'd look good being green."

Tara looks up in surprise at the blonde standing close by her and picking through her ingredients. "No. I th-think you look good as you are." Tara's eyes widen slightly and she blushes deeply looking back down at her hands.

Buffy's heart skips a beat at the compliment and she grins from ear to ear. "I didn't realize you shopped here."

Tara glances back up and smiles softly. "It's the only shop in town that carries real supplies and not just henna tattoos." Tara crookedly grins at the slayer. "Tattoos aren't really my thing."

Buffy chuckles leaning her hip against the counter, facing the witch. Watching her intently.

"Yes, well. I dare say this young lady has been coming in her for the past year." Giles smiles at the young woman. "I don't know how you two haven't ever been in here at the same time."

"Maybe fate had different plans. Hell, we've been in the same class all year and didn't know it either." Buffy murmurs casually taking in the other woman's taller figure. "What do you have planned for me tonight Giles?" Buffy questions not turning her gaze away from Tara.

Tara blushes as she has the distinct impression that Buffy's checking her out. Glancing up and seeing the interest in the hazel eyes, Tara catches her breath before exhaling quietly.

Giles looks at his slayer in confusion, cleaning his glasses furiously. "Yes, well. I figured you should start on the weight bag then work on your dexterity and throwing skills. After I closed down the shop I was going to get padded up and work on your hand to hand combat."

"Okay." Buffy agrees amiably watching the interesting colors the witch is turning. Glancing up, noticing that it would be dark in an hour she tilts her head at Tara. "You going straight back to campus?"

"I need to make a couple more stops. I need to go by the grocery store and stock up on juice while it's on sale." Tara admits quietly swallowing before glancing back up, letting hazel eyes catch hers. "After that I need to go to the library for some more studying."

Buffy looks into the warm blue eyes and smiles. "I can't have that. You'll be there late again and I would be worried about vamps trying to munch on you. No, that isn't going to work. Why don't you stick around here and after I finish training I'll walk with you to the grocery store and the library. I'll patrol around the campus and check in on you before walking you home?"

Tara looks up in surprise and shakes her head. "You don't have to go to all that trouble for me. I'll be okay."

"I insist." Buffy reaches out and tucks the hair covering the woman's face behind her ear, shocked at her own daring.

Tara slowly lifts her head as she feels the warm fingers caress her cheek as they tuck her hair behind her ear. Blinking a couple times before nodding her head. "Okay." Tara whispers quietly and smiles as an absolutely beautiful smile crosses the slayer's face.

"Want to watch me beat up inanimate objects before Giles comes in for me to beat up on him?" Buffy smirks sliding her eyes to actually look at the watcher.

"Okay." Tara agrees quietly, smiling softly as she hands the watcher the money for her ingredients.

Giles sighs before accepting the money and quickly giving the change back to the young woman. "There's chairs already in the back for you to sit on. I'll be in there in a little while, Buffy."

"Thanks Giles." Buffy smiles as she motions for Tara to proceed her. Glancing over the back of the witch smiling at the long skirt flowing down over what looked like army boots to the…army boots? Buffy glances back down and smirks. Reaching around to open the door to the back Buffy points towards a wooden bench against the wall. "If you want you can sit there. Or you can sit on the stack of mats in the corner." Buffy smiles as Tara sets her items down on the bench but heads to the stack of mats sitting down in lotus position glancing back up at her with smiling blue eyes.

Buffy grins as she heads to the corner and grabs a pair of shorts and tank top to work out in, heading to the changing area Giles had set up for her. Quickly stripping and putting the clothes on she grabs her tennis shoes and sits down on the mat quickly tying her laces up. Pulling her hair back in a tight ponytail, she starts stretching her legs out glancing up to look at Tara. "How long have you been practicing?" Buffy questions as she shifts her body up to a straddling position slowly sliding all the way down before leaning over sideways groaning as her muscles pull slightly since it's been a while since she's given them a good stretching.

Tara's eyes widen slightly as she watches Buffy and coughs quietly. "Umm my Mom started teaching me when I was basically a baby."

"So your mom's a witch, also?" Buffy pushes up with her arms and slowly swings her legs up and in front of her before lowering her body back down and reaching for her toes, pressing her forehead against her knees.

"Yes, as was her mother before her. All the women in my family are witches." Tara admits, starting to feel a little warm.

"So, if my memory serves me that makes you a hereditary witch? Doesn't each member get stronger the further down the line?" Buffy glances up making eye contact with the woman.

"Yes." Tara glances down running a finger across the mat.

"So that must make you pretty powerful." Buffy hops up bending over backwards to stretch her back out before slowly walking towards the reinforced weight bag Giles hung from the ceiling.

"I guess so." Tara glances up as Buffy starts to slowly hit the bag gradually building up speed before interspersing legwork with it. Looking over the well toned muscles of the slayer, Tara feels a shiver work through her body at the obvious power and strength of the woman.

"Don't you know how powerful you are?" Buffy grunts out between punches and kicks.

"I've never been tested." Tara admits quietly. "My mom said I was powerful, but it isn't something that I just do all the time. I only use magic if I have to, or when I'm practicing new spells."

"They have testing for that sort of thing?" Buffy stops turning towards the witch.

Tara grins and nods her head. "Yes, they test you from the simplest spell up to extremely complex spells. Covens will make you do spell after spell to see how strong you are, how long you can last. Some witches are very powerful, but they weaken quickly. Say they can only do one huge spell then they're done before they can recharge. There are other witches that aren't very powerful, but have good stamina. They can cast spell after spell for hours on end."

"Which are you?" Buffy questions. At Tara's shrug, Buffy frowns. "Your mom never put you through your paces?"

"When I was younger she did. But as I got older and my powers grew stronger she wasn't able to." Tara looks down as tears slowly come to her eyes.

Buffy catches the glint in the woman's eyes and quickly strides over to kneel in front of her. "What's wrong?" When Tara just shook her head and made sure her hair covered her face, Buffy growls quietly reaching up to lift her chin and look into the tear filled eyes. "What's wrong? Please tell me" Buffy whispers quietly.

"Just s-sad." Tara whispers.

Buffy thinks over the conversation realizing that there could be a couple reasons why Tara's mom wouldn't have been able to test her and she feels her heart ache for the other woman. Slowly standing up she sits down beside Tara and wraps an arm around her, hugging her gently. Buffy hears the door to the training room open and sees Giles step in. As he looks up she shakes her head gently and urges him back out with a look and tilt of the head. Giles glances from one woman to the other and quickly leaves, shutting the door gently behind him.

"B-buffy. Why are you being so n-nice to me?" Tara asks the question out of nowhere as she feels the other woman gently stroking her back as she slowly calms down.

Buffy stops her stroking for a moment before picking it back up. "Because I like you." Buffy watches to see if there's any reaction from Tara. As the woman sits there quietly and reaches a hand up to wipe the tears from her face, Buffy sighs. "Aren't you used to people being nice to you?"

"No." Tara answers bluntly. "My mother was the only one that was ever nice to me."

Buffy gets the distinct impression that Tara doesn't wish to discuss this any further, so she doesn't ask anymore questions. Thinking quickly she smiles. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Tara nods as she wipes the rest of the tears from her face. Glancing up she watches as Buffy quickly jogs out of the back room, blinking at the muscles flexing in the slayer's legs, Tara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Not exactly what I need. And it's not like she'd be interested in me that way, anyway." Tara mutters as she quietly centers herself.

"Giles, I promise I'll work extra extra hard at the next session." Buffy quickly tells the watcher as she jogs out of the training room.

"Is everything all right?" Giles questions as he stops dusting the shelves.

"Yeah. We were talking and I think we hit on a sad subject that upset her." Buffy quietly explains. "I think her mother died and her life hasn't been the best." Buffy frowns as she grabs the phone down quickly dialing her house. "Mom, are you fixing dinner?"

"Hello, Buffy." Joyce chuckles quietly at her daughter. "Yes, I'm fixing spaghetti and garlic bread. Are you coming home for dinner?"

"Depends?" Buffy winces slightly. "How do you feel about setting another place at the dinner table?"

"Would this other place happen to be for a certain young lady?" Joyce questions surprised.

"If she'll come to dinner. She was buying some items here at the Shop when I came in. I figured if it was okay with you I'll see if she'll come over tonight." Buffy silently begs her mom to let her bring Tara to dinner.

"That didn't take you long." Joyce chuckles quietly. "Please bring your young lady to dinner, Buffy."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Buffy smiles hugely. "But mom, please don't call her that."

"Call her what, dear?" Joyce frowns wondering what she said.

"My young lady. I don't even know if she likes me or not." Buffy's eyes widen as she realizes what she's said in front of Giles. Making eye contact with the Watcher, she watches as he turns a funny color and whips his glasses off pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure she likes you. How can she not?" Joyce smiles before continuing. "I'll be on best mom behavior."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Quickly hanging up the phone she winces as she looks into the serious eyes of her watcher. "Go ahead and yell at me."

Giles sighs and shakes his head. "I'm not going to yell, Buffy. Just be careful. From the little I've talked to that young woman in the past year I don't believe her home life was the best."

"What has she said?" Buffy quickly jumps on the watcher's words.

"It's not what she's said but more of what she hasn't." Giles shakes his head. "And more of a feeling I get. Just take it easy." Giles smirks his lip a bit. "She seems to be a lovely young woman, Buffy."

Buffy smiles glancing towards the door to the training room. "Yes she is." Buffy whispers before looking down at her clothes. "I've gotta change. Thanks for not being mad Giles."

"How can I?" Giles whispers to himself as Buffy's already ran back into the training room. "Just please take care, my dear." Giles taps the ear piece of his glasses against his chin thinking about the past. Shaking his head he adds a couple items that he noticed he was getting low on to the order list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sink - No specific days yet for updates - just started the fic so I haven't worked too far into it.(Hopefully Sun or Mon)No threesome - strictly B/T ship. I loved Joyce's character and thought her and Buffy had become quite a bit closer before she got ill. I'm kind of going off that. Glad you're enjoying the new story already!**

**Dee - Bad bad person. Not leaving FB! LOL - Glad you enjoyed DE - even if it was a 3-ship. No this one is only going to be the two. I'm playing fast and loose with time-lines. (Hence Giles owning the Magic Box already LOL Along with other stuff that will happen - but hey, it's Fan Fiction - I get to make these choices)**

**Delauro - Another Positive FB - Thank you! **

**Madshatter - Hopefully this addiction is a good thing and I don't disappoint! Glad to hear from a new voice!**

**Just - I've started work on the Sequel - still trying to figure out your requested pairing-But I do have an idea- LOL! As to Giles - I always thought something happened with him and Ethan - hence him being okay with these two! Tara is stronger - not as shy, doesn't believe she's a demon. Initiative is definitely around - I think this chapter they will be hinted at. Joyce is a major sweetheart - and she's going to love Tara (Of course - who doesn't love TARA? If anyone doesn't - go far far away from me!) Xander - HMMM Got a couple ideas for reactions from him (Of course there will still be the normal Xander-ish reaction)**

**See Below - Thanks for the FB! Always good to hear from a new person. I assume you like Family also! Thank you! Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Blazer - Definitely continuing the story - as to how things will be different - you will need to read and see:-)**

**Kim - Hopfully my muse will stick around! Thanks for the FB**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know about this." Tara looks around as she and Buffy walk from the store towards Buffy's house.

"It's fine. Come on, what were you going to do? Go home and eat a cup of Ramen Noodles?" Buffy asks and sees the guilty flush cross Tara's face and sighs. Buffy shifts the bags she's carrying to her left hand and loops her right arm through Tara's left arm. "Come on, spaghetti and garlic bread. She'll probably have a salad fixed and maybe even dessert. Where would you get a better offer?" Buffy grins at the witch.

"Okay, okay. You've already talked me into going to your house for dinner. But you're positive she isn't going to be upset?" Tara looks worriedly at the slayer before glancing down at the arm hooked through hers, feeling a smile working across her face.

"I'm positive. I called and asked, she laughed and said yes. No problem." Buffy smiles as they turn onto Revello drive. "Mom always fixes extra anyway."

Tara quirks her lip up at the slayer. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Buffy questions.

"So take charge." Tara giggles as the slayer stops and pouts out her lip looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Little ol' me?" Buffy pouts and blinks her eyes. "I just invited you to dinner. You could have said no."

Tara laughs loudly at the slayer before opening her eyes wide and covering her mouth. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Buffy looks at the witch questioningly. "You didn't do anything wrong. And I like your laugh. It's honest and from the gut, not these fake haa haa laughs that most people give."

Tara blushes looking down before glancing back up into the serious hazel eyes. A small smile playing about her lips Tara whispers "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Buffy hooks her arm back through Tara's and heads down the sidewalk before turning up the walkway to her house. Letting the witch's arm go, she opens the door and waves her in. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Tara giggles as she walks into the home and stops a few yards in waiting for Buffy.

"Mom, we're here." Buffy calls out loudly as she shuts the door. Setting the bags of Tara's juice down by the door before smiling at the witch.

"I'm in the kitchen finishing the salad." Joyce calls to her daughter.

"Let me put your jacket up." Buffy smiles at Tara as she quickly pulls her own jacket off hanging it up as Tara slowly removes her, handing it to Buffy. "Let's go meet my mom."

Joyce glances up from slicing the cucumbers to place on the salad, smiling at her daughter then seeing the obviously shy blonde walking in behind her. "Hi honey." Joyce smiles as Buffy kisses her quickly on the cheek.

"Mom, this is Tara Maclay. Tara this is my mom." Buffy smiles as Tara glances up smiling quickly at her mom.

"Thank you for letting me come over to dinner tonight, Mrs. Summers." Tara smiles at the older version of Buffy.

Joyce casually observes the young woman, seeing why her daughter seemed to be captivated by the warm blue eyes. Smiling towards Tara she shakes her head. "You are more than welcome to come over to dinner whenever you wish, my dear. I always fix too much. And please, it's Joyce."

"Thank you, Joyce." Tara looks down as she blushes. Glancing back up she looks at Buffy and raises an eyebrow "I need to wash my hands, could you tell me…"

"Sure. Up the stairs and on the left." Buffy smiles as Tara grins thankfully at her and quickly leaves the kitchen. Waiting a moment as she hears the woman start up the stairs she turns to her mom, grinning.

Joyce chuckles at the obvious smitten look on her daughters face. "No hairy eyeball?"

Buffy rolls her eyes at her mom. "What do you think?"

"She seems to be a lovely young woman, Buffy. But I've only seen her briefly." Joyce laughs at her daughter. "Why don't you set the table."

"Okay." Buffy mutters quietly before turning to pulls the plates and bowls down walking into the dining room.

Joyce's lip quirks up at her daughter's actions. "Definitely smitten." She quietly mutters to herself as she pulls the garlic bread out of the oven.

AAAAAAAAA

"That was a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Summers." Tara smiles feeling more comfortable in the two women's presence.

"Joyce, my dear." Joyce corrects the young woman, smiling gently. "I didn't make anything for dessert but we do have ice cream?" Joyce makes it a question looking at the two young women.

"What kind?" Buffy questions as she finishes off the spaghetti.

Joyce smirks at her daughter. "Rocky Road, Butter Pecan and just plain vanilla."

Buffy grins at her mom.

"One Rocky road with extra chocolate syrup for my growing daughter." Joyce sighs before looking towards a giggling Tara. "And you, dear?"

Tara smiles fully for the first time and Buffy's breath catches in her chest at the absolutely beautiful woman. Blinking her eyes a couple times, Buffy slowly stands gathering the dirty dishes, taking a pile into the kitchen.

"I don't really think I have room for dessert, but thank you." Tara starts to stand and help gather the dishes.

"No, no dear. Buffy and I will get them. You're a guest." Joyce pats Tara on the shoulder smiling at the young woman. "And are you sure you can't fit just a small bowl in there somewhere?"

"Maybe just a scoop of vanilla with a little syrup?" Tara grins lopsidedly at the elder Summers.

"Then that's what you'll get." Joyce gathers up the rest of the dishes and follows her daughter into the kitchen. Quickly setting the dishes in the sink she watches as Buffy stares out the back door. "Honey, something wrong?"

Looking over her shoulder with worried eyes she looks at her mom. "I'm scared mom." Glancing back out at the night she slumps her shoulders.

"What are you scared of honey?" Joyce walks over and places a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"My feelings." Buffy whispers. "I just met her last night, mom. And when she just smiled in there I felt my breath actually catch in my chest." Making eye contact with her mom in the reflection of the back door she sighs. "I didn't even have that with Angel, mom. What if she doesn't return my feelings?"

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Joyce squeezes her gently. "This has definitely hit you fast, hasn't it honey?"

Buffy just nods her head and places her hands over top of her moms.

"Just go slowly honey. And ice cream is just the start." Joyce hugs her tightly before releasing her and opening the freezer pulling out the ice cream.

"I'll get them mom. What did she want?" Buffy grabs the bowls down and the ice cream scoop out of the drawer.

"A scoop of vanilla with chocolate syrup." Joyce smiles at her daughter.

"I got it. If you want, maybe just take the syrup into the dining room?" Buffy smiles as she scoops out the vanilla. "You did want butter pecan, didn't you?" Buffy questions as she looks at the three containers of ice cream.

"A couple scoops, please." Joyce pulls the chocolate sauce down before walking to the dining room. Sitting down she smiles. "Buffy's bringing in the ice cream."

Tara runs a finger over the edge of her glass. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs…Joyce." Tara catches herself and grins at Buffy's mom.

"Thank you. May I ask you something, Tara?" Joyce questions the young woman and as she nods shyly she smiles. "Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

"N-no." Tara stutters out quietly. "I d-don't have anywhere to go."

Joyce frowns at the stutter from the young woman. She had only stuttered a couple times through the whole dinner, but she stutters twice over those few words. "Well you do now, if you want."

Tara smiles in thanks at Buffy's mom. "Only if you'll let me help."

"I usually bake a few pies the night before and get the turkey in the oven first thing in the morning. We have the usual fixings with dinner." Joyce hesitates as Buffy comes in juggling the three bowls if ice cream. "Do you need help dear?"

"I got it." Buffy smirks as she quickly sets the three bowls down on the table and slides them to the two women. "So was I hearing talk of Thanksgiving Dinner?"

"Yes you did. Is there anything special you enjoy at Thanksgiving?" Joyce looks towards Tara.

"Sweet potato casserole." Tara whispers. "My mom used to make it every Thanksgiving."

"I haven't ever made it before. If you have a recipe…" Joyce looks at the woman.

"I can get the ingredients and make it when I get here, if that's okay?" Tara offers.

"That's fine. How long will it take to bake?" Joyce smiles encouragingly at the young woman.

"It'll take roughly 45 minutes to bake. Probably take me 15 minutes to prepare." Tara grins thankfully at the woman before squeezing a small amount of syrup on her ice cream and scooping up a small portion to eat. Her eyes widen as Buffy grabs the syrup and turns it upside down squeezing what must have been half the bottle on her huge bowl of ice cream.

Joyce chuckles at the look on Tara's face. "If you haven't figured it out already, my daughter likes to eat."

"Mom!" Buffy whines quietly as she sets the syrup back on the table before scooping up a big bite of ice cream.

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. "She must burn thousands of calories just standing still. I'd love to have her metabolism."

"You and me both." Joyce smiles in understanding at the other woman. "It's enough to make me sick."

"You two do realize I'm sitting right here and can hear everything you say, right?" Buffy grumps as she eats her ice cream.

"Sorry dear." Joyce tries to hold back a grin.

"Sorry, Buffy." Tara giggles quietly as she finishes her ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah. You two sound real broken up about it." Buffy grumps before grinning. "Giles and Xander are still coming to Thanksgiving dinner, you have any strays you're inviting from work this year, mom?"

Joyce shakes her head. "Nope, everyone now has significant others or family to spend Thanksgiving with."

"So a small group this year. More food for me." Buffy grins happily.

"Buffy!" Joyce admonishes her daughter. "That isn't nice."

"W-who's Xander?" Tara questions quietly.

"One of my best friends since Sophomore year. He's spent Thanksgiving with us every year since then. His home life isn't the greatest. His parents are both alcoholics and he's lucky if they'll throw a microwave dinner in the microwave for him." Buffy growls out angrily.

"Relax dear. You can't fix everything." Joyce pats her daughters hand.

"Yeah if I could I'd knock some sense into his parents and into Willow's parents both. From one set that treat their son like shit to another set of parents that pretty much completely ignore their daughter." Buffy snarls out.

Tara watches Buffy, in shock at the emotion coming from the slayer. Tara reaches across the table and lays a calming hand over Buffy's other hand. "Goddess, if you get that angry over their parents, remind me to not tell you about my father and brother." Tara's eyes widen as she realizes what she said and quickly pulls her hand away from the slayer.

Buffy's eyes jerk over to the witch's as what she said sinks in to her haze filled brain. "Tara?" She questions lowly.

"N-nothing. D-don't w-worry about I-it." Tara shakes her head letting her hair slide forward to hide her face.

Joyce pales slightly and places a firm hand on Buffy's arm. As Buffy looks towards her she shakes her head. Pleading with her silently to leave it be for right now. Finally all the tale tell signs added up. The obvious shyness, the stuttering, the hiding behind her hair, almost afraid to say anything or speak up for herself. The poor girl had obviously been abused as a child.

"Well, I know you need to go on patrol, Buffy. Would you like me to take you two to the college?" Joyce questions softly.

Buffy tilts her head watching Tara not look up and sighs quietly. "Tara, do you want to ride back to the campus? I know you said you needed to go to the library. It'll be quicker if mom drops us off."

Tara nods her head without looking up. "That would b-be g-good." Tara stutters out.

Buffy clenches her hand into a tight fist, feeling the urge to put it through something or someone. Closing her eyes she takes a couple deep breathes to get control of her anger. Finally opening her eyes she looks into her mother's worried eyes and smiles sadly. "Mom, we would love for you to drop us off on Campus."

"Let me get my purse and keys." Joyce quickly stands up and heads to the living room.

Tara briefly looks up and sees the worried eyes of the slayer watching her. Lowering her eyes back to the table, she slowly stands and collects the bowls, stopping as the warm hand of the slayer covers hers.

"If you ever want to talk, I'll be there for you." Buffy whispers quietly, unconsciously running her fingers over the soft hand.

Tara feels her heartbeat speed up at the soft caress and nods her head. "Thank you." Slowly pulling away, Tara takes the bowls into the kitchen and sets them in the sink.

Running water over the bowls, Tara looks down silently kicking herself about opening her mouth about her family.

Buffy stands quietly in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the obviously upset witch. Hearing her mom come up silently behind her she leans back against her. Turning she points to the living room. Listening for Tara, Buffy looks at her mom. "She was abused, wasn't she?"

Joyce looks into her daughter's sad eyes and frowns. "It appears that way, Buffy. She's going to need to be handled with kid gloves dear. Tread carefully so that you don't scare her off. I do think she likes you in a more than friend way."

Buffy smiles at the uplifting thought. "Very slow, very careful. Got it." Buffy whispers and looks towards the kitchen hearing movement. "We're ready to go Tara, if you are." Buffy calls as she walks to the door leaning down to pick up Tara's groceries.

"I can c-carry those." Tara starts to reach for the bags and looks up when Buffy pulls them out of reach.

"I've got them." Buffy smiles softly and winks. "I've got super powers, I can lift bags of juice with a single finger."

Tara feels her lip quirk up at the slayer. "I can't argue with that."

Buffy feels her heart lighten as Tara actually makes and holds eye contact as she gets a partial smile from the woman. Opening the door she ushers Tara and her mom out.

AAAAAAAAA

Standing in the doorway to Tara's room, Buffy shifts from one foot to the other as the woman quickly sets her bags down by the desk and grabs her backpack shoving a couple note and text books in with a handful of pens. Smiling as she looks in the room, realizing there were small Christmas lights hanging around the ceiling.

As Tara walks towards her, Buffy holds her hand out for the book bag. As Tara looks questioningly at her, Buffy smiles. "I can get your book bag for you."

A slight frown crosses her face as she looks at Buffy. "I can carry my own book bag,  
Buffy." Tara mutters quietly as she slings it over her shoulder, pulling the door closed behind her, heading down the stairs.

Buffy's shoulders slump before she quietly follows the witch. "Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Buffy questions as they walk across the campus towards the library.

Tara hears a note of sadness in the slayer's voice and she slows down glancing over at the woman. Seeing the slumped shoulders, she frowns trying to figure out why she seems so sad. Blinking her eyes a couple times she thinks about how Buffy wanted to carry her bag and wondered if that could be what was upsetting the woman. Shaking her head at the improbability, she takes a deep breath and slides the book bag off her shoulder.

Buffy sees the bag swing in front of her and she unconsciously reaches for it taking it from the witch, throwing it over her shoulder as she straightens and a bounce enters back in her step.

Tara watches in stunned surprise as the slayer switches from being sad to happy in a few seconds. Deciding to file that thought away for future reference. She quickly walks up the steps leading to the library and thanks Buffy as she opens the door for her.

Buffy follows Tara as she works her way through the library towards the back section.

Tara looks up and smiles briefly at the slayer. "I usually set up here." She watches as Buffy slides the book bag off her shoulder and gently places it on the table.

"Are you okay here by yourself?" Buffy glances around seeing a few other students studying, nothing tweaking her senses.

"I'll be fine." Tara smiles at the slayer.

"How long will you need?" Buffy glances up at the large clock. "Or should I just come back in roughly an hour to see how you're doing?" Buffy pins the blue eyes with her determined hazel eyes.

Tara quirks her lip up slightly. "I will need a minimum of an hour. Maybe longer, depending."

Buffy nods "I'll be back in roughly an hour to check on you. Don't you dare try to sneak back to your room by yourself, understand?"

"Understood." Tara grins at the slayer.

Buffy looks curiously at the witch for a moment. "I'm going to go check for bumpy things. I'll be back later."

"Bye Buffy." Tara smiles as she watches the slayer walk away. "Exactly what is going through your brain, Buffy?" Tara whispers to herself before frowning at her book bag. Grumbling she starts pulling her work out taking her notes as to what books she needs before heading into the stacks.

AAAAAAAAAA

Buffy strides out of the library, her thoughts on the witch. Unconsciously allowing her instincts to lead her to a vampire hiding in the bushes ready to jump on an unsuspecting co-ed. Growling deeply, Buffy kicks him hard in the head knocking him out before staking him. Tucking the stake away, Buffy continues silently stalking the denizens of the night. Feeling the anger build up at the thought of the woman's father and brother beating on her, Buffy growls deeply. "Better pray to God that you don't show up here. I'll fucking rip your hearts out." Looking out over the quad searching for something to take her anger out on, Buffy kicks a rock smirking as it goes at least a hundred yards. Feeling something trying to sneak up behind her, she waits until it's close before dropping down and swinging her legs around, dropping the vampire on it's ass. Quickly popping back up in a fighting crouch. Buffy waits for the vampire to come after her. Smirking as the vampire comes up swinging, Buffy let's loose. Taking her anger out on the hapless vampire, Buffy throws punch after karate chop after spinning back kicks at the vampire, not letting up. Finally as the vampire collapses on the ground unconscious, Buffy looks down at it and snarls her nose before quickly staking it.

Sensing another vampire nearby, Buffy stalks quietly towards it when she sees a group of…men?…soldiers?…zap it and drag it away, frowning she follows silently behind the group, sticking to the shadows. Seeing them disappear down a drain opening, Buffy growls and makes a mental note to check this out later. Jogging quickly away from the area, Buffy makes another circuit of the grounds, still feeling angry, but not finding anything to take it out on she grumbles quietly to herself before taking deep breaths to calm down before trotting up the stairs to the library. Quietly working her way back, she stops and watches the blonde writing across her notepad quickly while flipping the pages with her other hand glancing between the book and pad. Smiling she leans against the edge of the book shelf crossing her arms, observing the woman.

Tara flips the page of the book frowning as she quickly skims over the material. Placing her fingers under the section she needs she quickly writes down the information. Realizing someone is watching her she glances up and smiles at Buffy. "I'll only be a few more minutes if you want to sit down."

Buffy smiles and quietly slides into the chair across from Tara. Looking at the flowing writing of the woman, she grins. It's beautiful just like the witch. Crossing her arms and laying her chin on them she silently watches Tara as she finishes taking her notes.

Tara fights the urge to laugh as Buffy watches her. Finishing she glances up making contact with happy hazel eyes. "Enjoying yourself?" Tara smirks slightly at the slayer.

"Yes." Buffy admits smiling.

Tara blushes and shakes her head before putting her items back in the book bag and stacking the books to be dropped off at the desk to be re-sorted. Standing she rolls her eyes as Buffy grabs and slings the book bag around her shoulder while tucking the other books under an arm heading to the front of the library. Following behind the slayer, Tara takes the opportunity and slowly rakes her eyes over the slayer's petite form, the obvious play of muscles under her tight jeans and the predatory way she moves. Surprised at the feelings of desire working through her body, Tara shifts her eyes to look at the floor as they reach the desk.

Glancing up smiling as Buffy places the books on the counter as she heads towards the door. Walking through the open door, Tara whispers "Thanks, Buffy."

"You're welcome." Buffy grins letting Tara walk slightly ahead of her, watching the gentle sway of her hips. Slow, slow, slow. Buffy mentally tells herself as she raises her eyes from the witch to pay more attention to their surroundings as they walk back towards the dorms.

Tara can't help but smile at the slayer as she unlocks the door to her room. "Would you like something to drink? I have juice and water."

"Water would be good." Buffy slides into the room and gently places the book bag beside the desk. Watching as Tara kneels down and opens the tiny refrigerator, pulling out apple juice and a water, she rocks silently back and forth. "You didn't answer earlier. Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Tara closes the refrigerator before standing and handing Buffy the water. Gently shaking her apple juice, she tilts her head considering the blonde slayer. "Are you my guardian angel, now?" She questions seriously.

Buffy almost spits out the water she's drinking. "Me an angel? Hell no. Some of the things I've done…" Buffy trails off shaking her head. "I'm no angel. I'm a girl that got drafted into this fight. And I like you. Mom likes you. She said you were more than welcome to come over for dinner anytime." Buffy smiles engagingly at the witch. "So, dinner? Tomorrow?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tara quirks her lip up at the slayer, finally just giving in to whatever the blonde wants.

"You always have a choice." Buffy seriously admits. "If you don't want to come over, please just say so. If I piss you off, tell me. Anything you want to say, please say it."

Tara blinks a couple times at the slayer's serious comments and nods. "I will." She whispers and smiles softly as Buffy grins at her. "What time?"

Buffy frowns in confusion for a minute before she realizes she's asking about coming over for dinner. "What time's your last class tomorrow?"

"My last class ends at 2:30. I'll probably come straight back here to do some studying and finish working ahead in a couple of my classes." Tara admits.

"You work ahead?" Buffy groans and falls back against the door. "She's a brain. She's going to find out what an idiot I am and go screaming in the other direction."

Tara laughs quietly at the slayer. "I somehow doubt that you're an idiot. And I wouldn't consider myself a brain."

"I bet you are. What's your major?" Buffy questions straightening back up.

Tara blushes while looking down. "I'm a double major. I'm going for teaching credentials with a second major in Art. Minor in business." She whispers the very last.

Buffy glances back around the room quickly, paying more attention to the few items hanging on the wall, narrowing her gaze in she swears she can see T. Maclay in the corners of the pieces. Continuing her inventory of the room, she now sees what looks like art pads, pencils, charcoals, paints and other items neatly stacked in the corner.

Slowly bringing her gaze back to Tara she raises an eyebrow. "When do you have time for a life?"

Tara looks back up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"When do you have time to go out and have fun. Live it up, dance the night away. Go out on a date, go to the movies or out to dinner? You know, life!" Buffy growls out.

"I… I go to class and study." Tara frowns. "Summer I get a job and find an apartment to stay in until school starts back up."

Buffy paces back and forth. "What about a…" Here she hesitates thinking about her phrasing. "How about going out on dates? Isn't there someone out there that has asked you out? Wanted to snuggle with you while watching a movie?" Buffy stops her pacing and looks at the woman. "Wanted to kiss?" She whispers.

Tara opens her mouth and shuts it a couple times watching the slayer. Not knowing what to say she sits down on the bed, absentmindedly peeling the label from the apple juice she's been sipping. "No."

Buffy feels her heart constrict at that simple word. Standing there looking at the blonde dumb-founded, Buffy internally winces. Finally getting up the nerve she whispers "Anyone you ever wanted to do any of those things with?"

Tara feels her heart jump as she glances up quickly and looks back down. "Not before, no." Tara finally admits as she pulls the label the rest of the way off.

Buffy frowns wondering at the 'before' part of that statement. Deciding to stop pushing she finishes her water and walks over to the small trash can by the desk. Dropping it in she smiles as she looks at the blonde. "I guess I'll have to do something about that, then." Smirking as Tara's eyes widen before she looks back down, Buffy slowly walks towards the door. "I need to finish patrol and do some studying when I get home. I'll come by tomorrow evening and walk with you to our house for dinner."

Tara glances up as Buffy opens the door, "Thanks Buffy." She watches as the slayer hesitates before glancing over her shoulder and smiling at her, nodding. As Buffy shuts the door gently behind her, Tara flops back on her bed, closing her eyes. "What am I getting myself into?" She whimpers quietly to the empty room, before a slow beautiful smile works its way across her face. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be worth it."

AAAAAAAAAA

Buffy quickly works her way through the cemeteries, all the vampires she came across meeting a quick violent death as she works her way home. Opening the door, she hangs her jacket up and locks the door behind her glancing in the dining room smiling at seeing her mom working at the table. Walking towards her and pulling out a chair, she sits down and frowns, thinking about her conversation with Tara.

Joyce glances up as Buffy sits down beside her. Watching the emotions crossing her face and the frown that's looking to take up permanent residence on her daughters brow, she sighs quietly and slides the papers in the folder and puts them in her briefcase. "What's wrong now, honey?"

Buffy glances up, her eyebrows almost meeting she's frowning so hard. Standing up she paces from one end of the room to the other. "She's never been on a date before Mom. From what I was able to get out of her, she's never had a life except school and work. She hasn't even been kissed!" Buffy growls out striding more quickly back and forth. "What kind of family does she have that she's never been on a date? Never been to a school dance? When she frowns and doesn't even understand when I ask her if she has a life and her answer is she studies, goes to class and works during the summer so she can afford an apartment." Buffy stops and stares at her mother.

Joyce's eyes open wide as her daughter rattles everything out quickly. Opening her mouth as Buffy looks at her, she shakes her head and closes it back not knowing what to say.

"She's double majoring and has a minor also! Majoring in Teaching and Art while minor in business! What kind of class load is she taking to do all this? I actually paid attention to her room while I was there after I walked her back from the library. There were three beautiful paintings on the wall, and if I saw right, she painted them. She's going to work herself into the ground. Or a fucking early heart attack." Buffy yells out the last words slinging her arms up in the air before raking a hand through her hair. Collapsing back onto the chair Buffy drops her head onto the table.

Joyce reaches out and runs a calming hand over her daughters head, frowning as she thinks over everything Buffy said. "Honey…" Joyce starts and stops, completely at a loss. Rubbing her daughter's back, Joyce sighs. "I assume from what you said that she doesn't even have any friends at the campus then?"

"I don't think so." Buffy whimpers quietly. "Mom, what am I gonna do? What can I do?"

"Start off by being her friend. Talking to her, maybe get her to go to the Bronze when she feels more comfortable. Invite her over to dinner as often as you want, honey." Joyce offers what she can.

"She's coming to dinner tomorrow night." Buffy admits lifting her head and smiling sadly at her mother. "I'm going to run by the campus and walk with her here."

"You've taken on a lot, you realize that, don't you?" Joyce watches as her daughter nods her head.

"She's worth it." Buffy grins. "She's obviously very smart if she's taking all these courses. Then to get the grants and scholarships…" Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. "Do you think you'll need your usual summer help?"

Joyce smiles at her daughter. Eyes twinkling she winks "I'm sure I will."

"Thanks mom." Buffy stands and kisses her mom on the head. "I need to go upstairs and do some studying before I crash. I can't imagine taking all the classes she does. Just with the few I'm taking and patrol I've got enough to keep me busy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dee - Oh, boy! You are just becoming a regular FB leaver! I wanted to take this story in a totally different direction - hence no Dawn & Glory! As for the comments from the e-mail - don't worry. I think either Chapter 4 or 5 will let that be known. **

**Sacred - Here's your update update update! LOL**

**Delauro - Thank you! Hopefully more people think this story works! It does seem to have garnered some interest!**

**Gina - Thanks! Here's the Update (Why do I get a picture of Jack Nicholson in my head saying 'Here's Johnny'?)**

**Kim - Joyce will probably be featured not heavily, but frequently in this story. Willow - not so much (of course, with her being away at college.) Xander will be in occasionally. But I always loved Joyce's character - once she came to terms with Buffy being the Slayer.**

**Word - Canon - sort of. Initiative will be in this story, but different things will be happening. (I really do not like following Canon too much - as most of my stories will show. I feel that if I did, you could just watch the show instead of reading Fanfic - Just my feelings. Hush - I was thinking of incorporating that in - but it will be out of the shows time-line with my spin - of course) Glad you're enjoying this story also! **

**Just - Wow! What to respond to first - Willow will be home for Christmas - not Thanksgiving. Glad the wait was worth it! Hoping I don't disappoint my readers. Joyce is going to be a major sweetheart in this story! Don't dismiss the family showing up yet - got a couple ideas brewing in my head for that - but it'll be a while before it might happen. Might post the first chapter in a week or two for the DE continuation - trying to come up with a good title (Tentatively The Goddess & Her Two Slayers - if you think of something better PLEASE PLEASE let me know people! Cause I am NOT sold on this title) Also, You wanna title your suggested pairing - Just Me? LOL **

**Wicked - Don't know about how close my portrayal is of Tara - but thanks! Just hope I make people happy with my writing! **

**Sink - You're hooked? I'm going to have to reel you in! LOL Glad you're enjoying the new story. Hope to keep you interested. Take care of yourself!**

**Toniboo- Thank you so much for the kind words - Always great to hear from someone new! B/T is actually one of my favorite hook-ups - just wish there were more stories out there! I think I have read every one!**

**Manticore - Glad you're enjoying the story! **

**Tag - Boy it's getting to the point that my replies to the reviews is longer than the chapter! LOL - Just kidding. Glad you're enjoying the story - hope I don't disappoint!**

**Whiro - Glad to hear from you! Boy I just started writing fanfic -- What two or three months ago? -- And I'm you're favorite author! Thank you so much for the kind praise!**

**Chapter 3**

Buffy smiles happily as she walks across the campus heading towards Tara's dorm room. Thinking about how she had shocked Giles when she didn't argue or complain once during the training session today. Taking the workout seriously had surprised the watcher. Buffy giggles quietly at his surprise as she did twice as many of everything that he wanted her to do. Watching as the students hurry about their lives, Buffy smiles softly hoping that soon Tara will have a life to enjoy instead of just school or work. "And hopefully I'll be part of that life." Buffy smiles at the thought. Quickly walking up the steps Buffy opens the door and jogs up the two flights of stairs striding towards Tara's door. Nodding at a couple students she passes along the way, she stops outside the witch's door and runs a hand quickly through her hair before knocking.

Buffy rocks back on her heels and smiles as the door opens. Glancing over the blonde quickly, Buffy quirks her lip. "Did someone order their own personal bodyguard service to walk them across Sunnydale to spend an enchanting evening eating dinner and talking nonsense with two women starved for company other than each others?"

Tara chuckles at Buffy and shakes her head. "You're incorrigible."

"Now, now. Be nice to the not so bright slayer. She doesn't understand the big words." Buffy's eyes crinkle up at the witch.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Tara murmurs. "Did you want to come in for a moment? I need to put my shoes on."

Buffy smiles and eases into the room, walking around it looking more closely at the paintings. The three paintings couldn't be more different. The one was a riot of colors that just seemed to jump out at you, no rhyme or reason but something that made her smile while looking at it. Looking over at another softer colored painting that was obviously of a beachside locale with waves gently rolling in and a little boy building a sandcastle while his parents look on. The sand dunes with a golden retriever running over them towards the boy. Looking more closely, Buffy grins as she sees a little crab scrabbling across the sand away from the boy, the detail unbelievable as she looks more closely at the painting.

"Th-that painting helped earn me a scholarship." Tara murmurs quietly. She had been observing Buffy as she put her shoes on. Waiting patiently for the slayer to finish looking over the paintings, she decided to say something when the woman stalled on that painting.

"It's absolutely unbelievable." Buffy starts to reach toward the painting but stops her hand short of actually touching the canvas. "The details. The more I look at it the more I see. The tracks in the sand from the crab scuttling away. The retriever almost looking like he's grinning as he comes running back towards his family. The soft loving smile on the woman's face as she watchers her son playing in the sand. The father watching his wife while gently running a hand over her back." Buffy tilts her head smiling softly. "The dolphins you can barely make out in the distance." Looking over at the blushing woman Buffy quirks her lip up slightly. "How come I have this feeling I can look at this painting for hours and hours and still find things I didn't see before?" Shifting back over to the riot of colors, feeling a vibrancy jumping towards her from the painting she grins from ear to ear. "This one just jumps out at me yelling 'LOOK AT ME, I'M BEAUTIFUL, I'M BOLD, I'M GORGEOUS.'" Buffy tilts her head nodding in agreement with her assessment.

"I would love to spend large quantities of time looking over your paintings. I haven't even gotten a chance to look at the other one. However we have dinner to show up for." Buffy walks slowly towards the blushing witch. Placing a gentle hand on her lower arm, Buffy smiles softly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Tara glances up making eye contact with Buffy and smiles in response to the grinning slayer.

"Do you have any other paintings besides the three hanging on the wall?" Buffy questions quietly as they head out of the dorm room.

"Yes. I have a few more in the closet and under the bed. A good portion of them are in the Art Rooms storage area. The teacher is kind enough to allow me to keep them there since I don't really have anywhere to store them." Tara blinks in surprise as Buffy threads her arm through hers again as they walk across the quad heading towards Buffy's house.

"Do you sketch also…Never mind that was a stupid question. Of course you do, you have the charcoals and other supplies in your room." Buffy smacks her own head at her stupidity. "Have you thought about having a showing? I mean if your other paintings are even a third as good of the two I looked at in your room…"

Tara smiles shyly. "My teacher says they are all excellent. I haven't gotten up the nerve to look around at the Galleries around town to see if they might be interested in showing my work."

"Hmmm." Buffy grins, realizing they never did mention what her mom did in front of Tara. "Would you be interested in showing your work?"

"I guess so." Tara looks questioningly at the slayer.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I kind of have an in with one of the Gallery owners in town. If they maybe were able to see some samples of your work to make a decision…" Buffy trails off grinning.

"Are you serious?" Tara softly breathes the words. "If I could sell some of the paintings, I might be able to afford a nicer apartment come the summertime. Plus buy more supplies."

Buffy frowns at the words, wondering just what kind of apartment she had stayed in previously. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she smiles and squeezes the arm threaded through hers gently. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you." Tara shyly smiles at the slayer.

"No thanks yet. And if they decide to have a showing it will be because of your ability, I will have just brought you to their attention." Buffy has the urge to wrap her arm around the witch and hug her, but refrains mentally chastising herself.

As they walk up the steps to her house, Buffy glances at a smiling Tara. Releasing the witch's arm, Buffy unlocks and opens the door, motioning Tara into the house. "Mom, we're here."

"Kitchen again, honey." Joyce calls out from the kitchen.

"Jacket?" Buffy asks as she quickly shrugs out of hers and hangs it up holding her hand out to Tara, smiling as she shrugs out of her coat handing it to her. "Why don't you sit down, I'll go see how dinners coming along." Buffy motions to the couch and smiles as Tara sits down. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be good." Tara smiles at0 Buffy as she shifts back on the couch, getting comfortable.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Buffy grins before spinning on her heel heading into the kitchen.

"Hi, honey." Joyce glances up smiling at her daughter.

"Hi mom." Walking closer to the older Summers woman, Buffy whispers "Mom, you wouldn't believe the two paintings in her room. They're absolutely gorgeous. And two totally different paintings. I know I'm going to ask a lot here, but do you think you could maybe check her paintings out and see if you think they're good enough to have a showing at your gallery?" Hesitating for a moment Buffy looks out of the kitchen doorway, thinking heavily. "Don't mention you own a Gallery in town. I didn't tell her yet."

Joyce shakes her head at her daughter's quick rambling. As she sorts out what her daughter is asking, she raises an eyebrow. "Honey you have never really been that interested in art…"

"I know mom. But you've got to see them. Give her a chance? Please? The detail on the beachside painting is unbelievable. And the colors that jump out from the other one just call attention to it. I didn't promise anything, just that I had an in with an owner of one of the galleries in town and that I would see if they would check her paintings out. I didn't promise anything, honest." Buffy begs quietly.

Sighing at her daughter, Joyce wraps an arm around her shoulders and nods her head. "Fine, Buffy. But I can't make any promises. And you might want to explain to her who you're going to be talking to about this, so she doesn't think you're trying to pull something over on her."

"Do you think?" Buffy frowns wondering at the possibility. As her mom moves over to check on the dinner Buffy opens the refrigerator and pulls a couple waters out. "How long before dinner's ready?"

"At least half an hour. I was running late at the Gallery." Joyce smiles apologetically.

"That's fine. I think I'll talk to Tara, maybe show her my room and Mr. Gordo." Buffy smirks at her mom. "Got to see if Mr. Gordo likes her. Can't have a relationship with someone he hates."

Joyce chuckles at her impossible daughter. "Be nice, honey."

"Of course." Buffy quickly strides out of the kitchen to the living room, leaving a bemused Joyce standing there alone.

Buffy smiles at Tara as she walks into the living room. "I was wondering if you would like to see my room and meet Mr. Gordo. Mom said it would be at least another half hour before dinner was ready. She was running late tonight."

"That's fine." Tara grins as she quickly stands up before frowning imperceptibly. "Mr. Gordo?"

"My absolute best friend since forever. He got me through some of the most horrible times in my life." Buffy grins over her shoulder at the witch as they quickly walk up the stairs. Walking into her room, she picks up the stuffed animal and hands it to Tara. "Mr. Gordo, I'd like you to meet Miss Tara Maclay. Miss Tara, this is Mr. Gordo."

Tara chuckles quietly looking down at the stuffed pig. Running gentle fingers over the fur. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Gordo." Tara looks up with twinkling eyes at the slayer.

"Why don't you have a seat." Buffy motions to the bed as she slowly paces back and forth in front of the bed.

Tara frowns as she watches Buffy become serious and start pacing. "Is everything all right, Buffy?"

Buffy sighs and looks at the witch. Sitting on the floor in front of the witch, Buffy tilts her head looking up at the woman. "I didn't tell you the complete truth. Or actually I did, I just didn't tell you everything." Buffy watches as confusion crosses the witch's face. "Remember how I said that I had an in with an owner of one of the Gallery's in town?" At Tara's nod Buffy grins apologetically at the witch. "It's mom."

Tara takes a second and let's that information sink in. "Buffy, I don't want her to do this just because you asked. I don't want her to feel obligated in any way, just because you've decided to take me under your wing for some strange reason."

Reaching out and placing her hand on the witch's shoe, Buffy shakes her head. "She won't do this just because I asked her to. She'll look at your work and decide for herself if she deems it worthy of a showing. She won't do it because she feels obligated. It's her livelihood, her business. She won't just do something like that for a friend, she has to honestly believe that the artist is worthy of the showing and has a good chance of selling his or her work." Buffy explains quickly and sincerely. "And there's no strange reason. I already told you why."

Tara considers the woman for long moments seeing the honesty in the hazel eyes and sighs before smiling lopsidedly at the slayer. "So I'll earn it on my actual abilities and not because her daughter has befriended me?"

"Right." Buffy grins nodding her head happily. "You're not mad at me for not telling you the truth from the beginning?"

"No, Buffy." Tara shakes her head smiling softly. "I am glad you told me quickly. If you had waited I might have thought you were trying to hide something from me."

"Thank you, mom." Buffy mutters and sees the questioning look on Tara's face. "She suggested I explain she's the person I was talking about."

Tara's lip quirks up. "Smart mom."

"Very smart." Buffy nods her head. "And I'm going to have to be on my best behavior for a while to pay her back." Buffy smiles engagingly at the witch.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, Buffy." Tara giggles at the slayer.

Buffy tilts her head looking at the floor before glancing back up at Tara. Standing up she sits down next to Tara on the bed. Running her finger over the comforter that's between them, Buffy smiles. "I was thinking about when you were talking about being tested to see how strong you are?"

Tara looks at the slayer out of the corner of her eye and whispers "Yes."

"Giles knows people at different covens. If you want, maybe I could ask him to check into someone maybe coming here and testing you, or maybe even you going to one of the covens." Buffy looks up and shifts slightly on the bed, pulling one leg up so she's facing the witch. "All I can do is ask. If you would like to know."

Tara shifts, unconsciously mimicking the slayer. "I honestly don't know what it would tell me. I mean, it isn't like if I find out I'm real powerful I'm going to do anything different than what I'm doing now."

"You have a point." Buffy has to agree with the witch. Shifting to lay on her side, propping her head up on her hand she considers the woman. "So…I know you're a witch, brilliant, excellent artist and shy. What else should I know about Tara Maclay?"

Tara blushes looking down at the comforter, playing her fingers over one of the flowers on it. "I just turned twenty last month. And as you've already figured out I haven't had much of a life before now."

"That's going to be remedied here soon." Buffy smiles softly at the witch.

Looking up in surprise at the slayer, Tara doesn't know what to say.

"But only as you feel comfortable. Maybe going out to the movies, hitting the Bronze and dancing. That type of thing." Buffy watches the witch.

"I don't know how to dance." Tara whispers.

"Gives me a good reason to teach you." Buffy chuckles quietly. "If I can help Willow out, I can definitely help you." Buffy hears her mom call from downstairs. "Looks like dinner must be ready." Buffy quickly stands up off the bed watching Tara gracefully shift and stand up.

Joyce smiles as the two women walk into the dining room. "I hope you like chicken." Joyce smiles at Tara.

"That's fine. I just can't eat shrimp." Tara admits smiling at the older woman. "Allergic." She shrugs gently as she sits down.

"I'll remember that." Joyce eyes her daughter questioningly.

"When would be a good time to maybe have mom look at your paintings?" Buffy answers her mom's look indirectly.

"Whenever she w-would want to." Tara blushes looking briefly at Buffy before turning apprehensive eyes on Joyce. "You don't have to. I m-mean don't do it j-just because…"

Joyce places a calming hand on the young woman. "I look at different artists work all the time, Tara. I just have to make decisions on whether or not they will make a good showing at the gallery." Joyce smiles. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, for every artists' work that I display there's ten that I don't."

"I understand that." Tara smiles relaxing. "That's why I'm getting a degree in teaching. The world will always need teachers, but artists…" Tara trails off grinning lopsidedly. "For every artist that can make a living, there's probably at least a hundred that can't."

"Very smart, young lady." Joyce smiles at Tara. "It's always best to have something else to fall back on." Joyce reaches out for the chicken and pulls a breast placing it on her plate before passing the plate to Tara.

The three women quickly fill their plates as they slowly eat dinner.

Tara glances up smiling at Buffy. "What are you majoring in?" Tara questions quietly.

Buffy blushes and looks down at her plate playing with her mashed potatoes. "I'm not really majoring in anything." Glancing up briefly at her mom she frowns. "Unfortunately with what I do…"

Tara's frowns realizing that Buffy was alluding to the fact that most slayer's don't have a chance to have any kind of career. Feeling sad at the thought of this young, beautiful, vibrant woman dying, Tara sets her fork down, clasping her hands on her lap. "It must be hard." Tara whispers.

Joyce nods her head silently looking at her daughter. "It isn't the easiest thing coming to terms with. Not that I think I ever will."

Buffy reaches out to her mother and smirks. "Yeah, but technically I've already beaten the odds once. Maybe I can have a normal life."

Tara looks questioningly at the slayer.

Buffy sighs and grins. "My Sophomore year there was a prophecy that I was going to die."

"You did, dear." Joyce murmurs quietly.

Tara's eyes open wide and she pales slightly. "You died?"

"Yes, the Master drowned me. Luckily Xander brought Angel down looking for me and Xander performed CPR bringing me back. I was pissed and proceeded to kick the evil vampires ass." Buffy grins slightly, before frowning. "But I was dead long enough for another slayer to be called." Thinking about Kendra, Buffy looks down at her plate sadness creeping in.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault she died." Joyce pats Buffy's arm.

Tara shakes her head looking from one woman to the other. "The second slayer died?"

"Oh, boy." Buffy mutters before grinning at Tara. "Yeah. But if I get started telling you about everything, we're going to need days to go through everything. Because one story will lead to another…"

Tara chuckles quietly at the slayer. "I have a feeling that a lot has happened."

"That's putting it mildly." Joyce murmurs before glancing at Buffy. "Have you checked to see how Faith's doing lately?"

Buffy nods her head, feeling tears work their way to her eyes. "Yeah, no change." Glancing up she shakes her head at Tara. "Even longer story, she's the current slayer and she's in a coma at the hospital. Maybe we can get together and I'll give you a brief breakdown of my so called slayer life."

Tara nods seeing the obvious sadness in the slayer's eyes. "Maybe we can exchange some stories." Tara offers quietly, knowing that if they were to become friends she will need to open up to the woman, no matter how much it might hurt. But knowing in her heart that her mom wouldn't want her to keep the pain inside, or to shut herself off.

Buffy glances quickly to her mom. Surprise evident in her eyes at the fact Tara seems willing to open up. "That would be wonderful." Buffy smiles and watches as Tara slowly starts eating again. Grinning to herself, Buffy quickly attacks her food looking up occasionally at the witch.

Joyce smiles at the two girls. "Do you mind if I ask where you're from originally?" Joyce questions Tara.

"No, ma'am." Tara shakes her head smiling up at the woman. "I'm from a small town in north Texas."

"What kind of foods do you like to eat?" Joyce smiles encouragingly at the young woman, smiling as twinkling blue eyes look back at her.

"Everything but shrimp." Tara grins. "I have a weakness for spicy foods."

Buffy grins and wiggles her eyebrows at her mom. "Looks like you're going to be outvoted mom."

Joyce groans quietly. "I'm going to need to stock up on antacids."

Tara giggles looking from one woman to the other. "I take it you like spicy food, also?"

Buffy smiles at Tara nodding her head. "She won't fix it too often. She grumbles that it upsets her stomach." Buffy smirks at her mom. "But I could really go for some hot wings."

Tara chuckles quietly. "How hot can you eat them? I have a recipe for some killer hot sauce."

Buffy groans and almost starts salivating. "How hot can you make them?"

Joyce shakes her head. "You realize dear that you are now going to have to make them for Buffy. She's going to bug you until you do." Joyce smiles. "Get me a list of ingredients that you need and I'll have them here so you can possibly come by and fix them sometime. I'll fix myself a hamburger or something."

Tara bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "If you have a pen and piece of paper I can write down the ingredients."

"You know it off the top of your head?" Joyce looks surprised at the woman.

"Yes." Tara nods her head. "I fix them quite frequently during the summer when I have an oven to cook in."

Buffy watches the woman intently. "This weekend?" Buffy hopefully questions.

Joyce chuckles looking at her daughter, before turning back with a smirk on her face towards Tara. "Told you."

Tara smiles shyly looking down. "It's best if I make the sauce and let the wings soak in them for a few hours before baking them."

"Then either Saturday or Sunday would be best." Buffy looks at her mother.

"Saturday I need to work at the Gallery, if you want to come over and have a girls day here, you're more than welcome to." Joyce makes the offer, hoping that maybe will give the two women time to talk and get to know each other.

Buffy smiles thankfully at her mother before turning back to Tara. "If you need to study, you can bring some books with you. Even though I honestly think you should take some time off and relax."

Tara blushes looking down at her plate before looking back up at Buffy. "Saturday is fine."

"Good, that's settled." Joyce finishes her dinner watching as Tara quickly finishes her last bite. "Would you like some more, dear?"

"No, thank you. It was wonderful." Tara smiles at the woman as she gently places her napkin over her plate.

"I didn't have time to actually make anything for dessert, but I did pick up some turnovers and they should be done in a few minutes." Joyce smiles and winks at the two women. "I got Buffy's favorite."

"Mmmm. Raspberry turnovers will never be turned down." Buffy smiles as she finishes her third chicken breast.

Joyce gather's her dirty dishes, quickly walking into the kitchen to check the turnovers. She smiles as she turns and watches Tara bring her dishes in. "Do you like Raspberry turnovers? I know you said you like everything…" Joyce trails off smiling.

"Raspberry is fine." Tara looks down briefly before glancing back up. "I want to thank you for letting me come here for dinner."

"No thanks necessary, dear." Joyce pats her gently on the arm. "It gets a little lonely around here with just us two. Xander and Rupert will occasionally join us for dinner." Glancing out towards the dining room she smirks thinking about her daughter. "Plus I know Buffy misses Willow. When she decided to go away for college, it left a vacuum in Buffy's life. Those three have been almost inseparable since their Sophomore year." Joyce smiles sadly.

"She's been through a lot, hasn't she?" Tara whispers watching the emotions crossing the older woman's face. "You've been through a lot with her being the slayer."

"Yes, very much so." Joyce admits. As the oven timer goes off, she turns and pulls the turnovers out, placing them on a rack to cool. Placing the oven mitts on the counter, she tilts her head considering the witch for a moment. "It's something that I never would have wanted for Buffy. Hell for anyone." Joyce shakes her head and looks up seeing her daughter standing in the doorway rolling her eyes. Smirking with her eyes twinkling she continues "But it sure made her a better person than she was shaping up to be."

"Mom!" Buffy whines slightly. "Just because I was almost a carbon copy of Cordelia doesn't mean you have to tell Tara about what an uncaring, unfeeling bitch I was in my younger days."

Tara's eyes open wide in surprise as she turns watching Buffy. "I don't believe it."

"Oh, do." Buffy admits quietly. "I was the quintessential bottle blonde cheerleader. Snobby and bitchy to everyone who wasn't in the 'clique'. I never would have considered becoming friends with someone like Xander or Willow. And it would have been my loss." Shaking her head she places her dirty dishes in the sink, leaning near the blonde. "I didn't realize what a self-centered bitch I was and if for no other reason, I'm glad my becoming the slayer changed that." Smiling sadly at her mother.

"Well, I have to admit that you seem to be a very nice, caring woman now." Tara shyly admits glancing up at the blonde.

"Thank God." Joyce grins. "Anyone want vanilla ice cream over their turnover?"

"Please." Tara smiles at Buffy's mom.

"Of course." Buffy smirks at her mother before walking over to the freezer grabbing the ice cream out. Setting the ice cream down on the island, Buffy accepts the two bowls her mother hands her with a turnover in them. Frowning she looks at her mom. "You don't want any?"

"Not right now, honey. I need to get some work done." Joyce smiles and winks at her daughter. "Please feel free to come to dinner any time dear." Joyce smiles as she leaves the kitchen.

"Your mom is nice." Tara smiles as Buffy scoops ice cream on one of the turnovers.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. We had our problems, especially before she found out I was the slayer. And we won't even discuss after she found out I was the slayer." Buffy rolls her eyes and grins. "How many scoops?"

Tara takes a moment before looking down. "Two?"

"Two it is." Buffy quickly scoops the ice cream onto the other turnover before frowning at the small amount of ice cream left. "How about three scoops?" Buffy glances up and feels her heart skip a beat at the crooked grin pointed at her.

"Twist my arm." Tara murmurs and laughs as Buffy quickly scoops the last of the ice cream out onto her turnover.

"Do you mind eating in here?" Buffy smiles as she pulls out a stool sitting on it. "I kind of like it better in here than the dining room."

"More homey." Tara acknowledges as she slides onto the other stool. "Do you make it a habit of taking in strays?" Tara looks questioningly at the slayer.

"Taking in strays?" Buffy glances up at the question. "You're not a stray."

Quirking her lip slightly, Tara plays in her dessert. "Actually I am." Looking up and making contact with the confused hazel eyes, Tara smiles sadly. "The only person that ever wanted me was my mom."

Buffy reaches out and places her hand over the soft, larger hand of the witch. "I think the people in your life must have been complete idiots. And if you would like I would be happy to go smack some sense in them for you." Buffy's lip cocks up hoping to make the witch smile.

Tara giggles and smiles back at the slayer. "Regular smacks or slayer smacks?" Tara's eyes twinkle at Buffy.

"I could let you choose on a case by case basis?" Buffy smiles and winks at the woman.

Feeling her heart lighten, Tara smiles and turns her hand over to clasp Buffy's fingers in hers. Squeezing gently she whispers "Thank you."

"For what? Offering to smack around people that didn't have the good sense to see what a kind, caring woman you are? It would be my pleasure." Buffy smiles softly and swallows as she feels the soft fingers caressing her hand.

Tara realizes that she's unconsciously caressing the slayer's hand and blushes before gently easing her hand away from Buffy's. Looking down she starts eating her dessert, glancing up occasionally.

Buffy sighs after Tara pulls away watching the woman, quickly scooping up her dessert working her way quickly through the turnover and ice cream. "Do you mind walking back to campus? I hate to bother mom when she gets started on her work. I'll make sure no muggers" Buffy smirks before continuing "get hold of you."

Tara smiles up at Buffy and shakes her head. "That's fine. I don't think I could ask for a better body guard." Finishing the last bite of her dessert, Tara looks back at the slayer and tilts her head. "You probably need to patrol, don't you?"

Buffy glances out the window at the night and nods her head. "Yeah. I'll do it on the way back from dropping you off."

"If you want, we can patrol on the way back to campus." Tara offers quietly.

"You wouldn't mind?" Buffy's eyes search the witch's face, seeing only the genuine offer to help, Buffy smiles. "Thanks. It makes the patrol go faster having someone with me. Even though I do get worried something might happen." Buffy frowns as she thinks about something happening to the woman.

"I'm not completely defenseless, Buffy." Tara smiles lopsidedly at the slayer. "Remember, I can throw a pretty wicked fireball. I've also been known to put up a good barrier spell given a few moments time. Amongst being able to levitate."

Buffy frowns "Levitate?"

"Levitate, control where a stake, or in my case pencils go?" Tara chuckles as she literally sees the light bulb go on. "I can't tell you how many pencils I've used since being here. And not for my courses!"

Buffy starts chuckling and it quickly turns to laughter. "That is absolutely priceless." Eyes twinkling mischievously Buffy looks at Tara "So buying a couple hundred pencils for you for Christmas wouldn't go amiss?"

"As is whittling you some stakes for Christmas?" Tara laughs with the slayer. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out for fallen tree limbs."

"Oooh. I know what I'm getting for Christmas." Buffy sing-songs smirking at the witch. Standing she gathers both their bowls and quickly places them in the sink running water in them.

Turning around and placing a hand on Tara's shoulder, Buffy smiles. "I'm going to go get my gear. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tara smiles and nods her head. "If it's okay, I'm going to run to the bathroom before we head back."

"Please feel free to consider this your home, Tara." Buffy squeezes gently before pulling her hand away. "I'm going to go upstairs and get my stuff."

"Thank you." Tara smiles watching as Buffy walks out of the room, shaking her head before slowly standing and heading up the stairs to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacred - Glad you're enjoying and here's the update!**

**Toniboo - Xander will be showing up eventually, of course Willow won't be showing up until Christmas time.**

**Delauro - Thank you!**

**Kim - Glad to hear from you again! Glad you're enjoying this one!**

**Dee - wishful thinking girlfriend! There's some major kissing coming up in the next few chapters along with some, hopefully, interesting developments! **

**Just - Happy that you're happy. I kind of liked that description of the Pre-slayer Buffy, also! As for your story if you actually e-mail me I'll send you the first few chapters - that might help you out some! But it's going to start just after the episode 'Dead Things' and go from there!**

**M14Mouse - Tara was definitely one of my favorite characters. I wish there were more stories of her with either Buffy or Faith. I really enjoy those hook-ups. Glad you're enjoying the story - hope to hear from you again!**

**Sink - Make it a Peanut Butter cyber-cookie and you got yourself a deal! Personally I think Buffy should hunt down Tara's family and slayer smack their asses! SMACKDOWN Baby! Occasionally on the show Buffy would come across with something really smart - and in depth but no one every gave her credit for it. In my own personal world she's a much smarter insightful person! I think they kind of short-changed her a lot. Oh, well.**

**Momo - Thanks for the praise. **

**Chapter 4**

"You okay?" Buffy questions Tara after she finishes staking the two vampires they came across in the cemetery.

"I'm fine." Tara smiles at the slayer. "Maybe I should have looked for some pencils to bring with me?"

Buffy chuckles quietly as they continue on patrol. "I'll buy you a couple packs and keep some at the house in case of emergency."

Tara laughs and shakes her head. "Earlier tonight you mentioned about when you d-d-died." Tara finally stutters the word out. Taking a deep breath to help her relax, to help her stuttering, she continues "I know who Giles is, you've mentioned Xander before but who is Angel?"

Buffy sighs and looks up at the night sky, unconsciously twirling the stake in her hand as they walk. "That's a long story. As you know I came here my Sophomore year. I met Xander and Willow. Xander overheard me talking to Giles, who's cover was being the school librarian. Anyway Xander overheard us talking about vampires and things kind of snow-balled from there. Xander and Willow helped me with patrols, research, whatever was needed. Well this was before my senses were really working, I hadn't trained at being a Slayer, I fell through the Watcher's Councils cracks. Anyway about my senses, like now I can feel a vampire a good distance away. Then I really couldn't feel vampires. This guy named Angel would drop by and give me crypt messages about what was going on around town then disappear." Buffy tucks away the stake, and clasps her hands behind her back, looking down at the ground as they continue walking. "I ended up having feelings for him, the tall, dark and handsome mystery guy. Needless to say he was a vampire. With a soul."

Tara looks at the slayer in surprise. "He was a vampire and you didn't know it. But he has a soul?"

"Yeah. We danced around each other for a while, but I fell in love with him. And that is another story in of itself, and I really, really don't come off good in that one. Anyway, there was a prophesy that I would die fighting the Master. I quit, told Giles that I didn't want to die and he could find some other idiot to take over the slaying. There happened to be a vampire attack in the school that Willow and Cordelia found, blood and body parts all over the place. When I saw the fear in Willow's eyes I couldn't run away. I went after the Master. He drowned me and luckily enough Xander didn't accept the prophesy. He shamed Angel into going down into the Master's lair looking for me, he performed CPR, I was pissed and kicked the Master's ass." Buffy shrugs and brushes some dirt off her pants.

Tara walks along in stunned silence, eventually looking at the slayer who's walking quietly beside her looking down at the ground. "You died, and were brought back. Activating…" Tara trails off not remembering the woman's name.

"Kendra." Buffy supplies.

"Activating the new slayer Kendra. You fell in love with a vampire. A vampire with a soul?" Tara questions.

"Yeah, he was cursed with a soul by gypsies for killing the woman, future of their tribe." Buffy frowns before looking up into blue eyes. "And that is another story, which will lead to another one…"

"I have a feeling you have a lot of stories to tell." Tara shakes her head in disbelief. "I guess that's enough to talk about for tonight."

Buffy scuffs her foot over the sidewalk as they slowly work their way through patrol on the way to the campus. "Is this where you tell me you don't want to know me and go running to your dorm room refusing to have anything else to do with me?"

Tara stops, stunned. Turning she watches as Buffy stops and turns back to face her, a sad look on her face. "Why would that make me not want to be friends with you?"

"Hello! Vampire Slayer, in love with a vampire. That in of itself is enough." Buffy waves her hands in the air.

"I-I-in love w-w-with a v-v-vampire?" Tara stutters out horribly, feeling her heart drop at the current tense.

Buffy frowns at the witch, not understanding why she's stuttering so horribly now. "Yeah, I fell in love with him. I mentioned it before."

"B-but you're s-still in l-l-love with him." Tara whispers.

Buffy finally understands and shakes her head vehemently. "Past tense, was in love. Not any more. I'll always care for him. A part of me will always love him, but I'm not IN love with him." Slowly reaching out a calming hand, Buffy strokes down the jacket covered arm.

Tara takes a moment to digest what Buffy told her and smiles softly as she watch's her stroke her arm. Taking a deep breath Tara looks up into the worried hazel eyes of the slayer and smiles crookedly. "So you were in love with a vampire with a soul. But you're not anymore. That was everything big that happened your Sophomore year of high school?"

Buffy smiles and gently squeezes the arm under her hand before shifting and threading her arm through Tara's, urging them to continue walking. "Pretty much. There were fights and stakings. The Harvest when the Master tried to break out of his prison by using Luke as his vessel. Broke that up, unfortunately Xander had to stake Jesse, his best friend that had previously been turned. I still see him get a look occasionally on his face when he thinks about Jesse."

"Wow." Tara whispers.

"Worse things than that have happened." Buffy shakes her head looking down. "So many things that could have been avoided if only I had done what needed to be done. The people that died because of me." Buffy swallows feeling the tears gathering in her eyes as she thinks about Jenny Calendar.

Tara feels the heartache coming from the slayer in waves and without even realizing it reaches out and gently clasps the woman in a soft embrace. "You can't save everyone, Buffy. No matter how much you wish you could, you can't."

"No, but I could have saved quite a few people my Junior year if I had done my job instead of letting my feelings get in the way." Buffy whispers clasping the witch tighter and turning her cheek to lay across the woman's shoulder.

"Another story for another day?" Tara whispers quietly.

"My Junior year may be an all day story and then some." Buffy chuckles sadly. Buffy stiffens and quickly pulls away as she feels a vampire nearing them. Looking around searching the darkness she gets a glimpse of something moving behind one of the trees halfway up the block.

Tara looks at Buffy in surprise as she pulls away from her without saying anything, but as soon as she sees the look on Buffy's face, she realizes she feels a vampire nearby.

Buffy glances back at Tara and smiles as she sees the comprehension on her face. "Let's continue." Buffy shifts her body a little farther away from the witch and pulls the stake out from her pants holding it so it isn't visible.

"So, did you read the chapters for Psych class tomorrow?" Tara smirks slightly wondering when the slayer had time to do any studying.

"More or less." Buffy grins as they close in on the vampire. "I swear Professor Walsh is evil."

Buffy's prepared as the vampire jumps out in front of them, hoping to catch the two women unawares, he looks down in surprise at the stake that's sticking in his chest back up to the blonde opening his mouth as he disintegrates.

"Not too bright." Buffy brushes the dust off her sleeve as she tucks the stake away again.

"I haven't met any vampires that are. It seems when they get turned they lose whatever brains they had." Tara admits quirking her lip at Buffy. "And what's this about Professor Walsh being evil?"

"Her eyes are cold. Always, I have never see any warmth in them for anybody or anything. Then her TA Riley sets my teeth on edge." Buffy shakes her head.

"Really? I overheard some of the other girls talking in class that think he's an absolute…dream boat I believe their phrasing was." Tara giggles as she sees the look of disgust crossing Buffy's face.

"Nope. He's not my type." Buffy states easily, grinning about the thought of what her type is now. Glancing at the witch she sees a questioning look come over her face. Wanting to see if she has the nerve to ask, Buffy waits quietly as they continue strolling through Sunnydale.

Tara watches the grinning slayer, wondering if she should ask when a sideways look at her and a partial smirk crosses her face. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she gets the distinct impression Buffy's almost daring her to ask. Vacillating between asking or not asking the slayer, Tara tucks her hands in her jacket pockets and feels the Celtic Cross charm that she hasn't had a chance to put back on her bracelet. Deciding to take it as a sign, she questions quietly "What's your type?"

Buffy's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. It had taken a while, but the woman finally got up the nerve to ask. Debating on how to answer the question, Buffy tilts her head momentarily. "Hmmm. That's a tough question. My type seems to have undergone a radical change recently." Buffy looks up at the night sky briefly, trying to decide on what to say. "I guess my type is a kind and loving spirit. Someone that would love me just as I am, faults and all. Maybe someone extremely smart that won't make too much fun of my being slayer thick." Buffy raises an eyebrow and slides her eyes towards the witch before looking back at the sidewalk.

Tara hesitates on her next step before continuing the walk, tilting her head to look at the slayer with a wondering glance. "And is this type tall dark and handsome?" Tara holds her breath waiting for the answer.

Buffy's lip quirks up slightly enjoying the fact that Tara seems to be coming out of her shell quite nicely. "No. Not at all. Pretty much the opposite on all counts."

Tara bites her lip and watches the slayer a little more intently as they come into view of the campus. "So this type is short, pale and ugly?"

Buffy stops and turns to look at Tara with a hint of disbelief.

Trying not to giggle Tara tilts her head and with twinkling eyes does the comparison. "Well the opposite of tall is short. Dark is pale and handsome is ugly, right?"

Buffy narrows her eyes briefly then sees the merriment twinkling in the witch's beautiful blue eyes and doesn't fight the chuckle working it's way out. "Are you playing dense on purpose?" Buffy finally asks, watching Tara.

Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer's question, not expecting her to so bluntly put out there what the two had been dancing around.

Buffy swallows and backs up a step. "Forget I said that. Just imagine this conversation hasn't taken place." Buffy mentally kicks her own ass. Way to keep things on a slow even keel.

Tara watches as the slayer literally backs off both physically and emotionally. Seeing the self-condemnation in the slayer's eyes, Tara feels her heart go out to the obviously distraught slayer. "So what would you consider the opposite?" Tara whispers giving Buffy the opening to do what she wished.

Buffy considers the slightly taller woman before taking the step back towards the witch. "Not so tall, maybe a couple inches taller than me. Light coloring, blue eyes. And pretty…no make that beautiful." Buffy whispers quietly. Putting it all on the table to see what happens, Buffy silently prays that she hasn't just shot herself in the foot.

Tara stands staring at Buffy in shock, blinking her eyes trying to let the slayer's words make sense in her fuzzy brain. Knowing she feels something for this woman that she's never felt before for anyone, she looks in confusion at Buffy. "I--I---." Tara stops, not knowing what to say.

Buffy looks down away from the confused blue eyes she was intently watching. "You don't have to say anything. Let's get you home." Buffy slowly turns heading towards the dormitory.

Tara walks alongside the slayer, silently contemplating the younger woman. Seeing the sad look on the slayer's face as they slowly walk up the stairs to her dormitory, Tara makes eye contact with hazel eyes as she holds the door open letting her proceed the woman inside. After walking up the stairs, Tara digs around in her purse pulling out her dorm key. As she unlocks the door she watches as Buffy shifts as if to leave. Reaching out, she clasps the slayer's arm gently. "Come in for water."

Buffy glances up from the milky white hand on her arm to warm blue eyes silently begging her to come in. "Okay." Following Tara in the room, she watches as she gently shuts the door and shrugs off her jacket hanging it up in the closet.

"Can I hang up your jacket?" Tara offers holding her hand out for the jacket and smiles softly as Buffy quickly strips the jacket off and hands it to her. Turning around and hanging it up, Tara walks over to the tiny refrigerator and pulls out two waters, handing one to Buffy. Bending over she unties her boots and slides them off before sitting at the top of the bed crossing her legs and tucking her skirt about her. Looking up she watches as Buffy shifts slightly. "Sit down, please." Tara points to the bed in front of her.

Buffy swallows silently as she kicks her shoes off and sits down Indian style facing Tara. Opening her water she takes a quick sip waiting for Tara to say something, anything.

Picking gently at her skirt, Tara looks up watching Buffy for long moments before whispering "I'm not beautiful."

Buffy looks up in shock at the witch, expecting anything but that. Feeling the urge to argue with the woman, Buffy hesitates before calming down. Catching blue eyes she shakes her head and makes the statement, letting the truth show in her eyes. "Yes you are."

Tara holds her breath as she sees the truth shining from Buffy's eyes. That to Buffy she is beautiful. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is the most accepted statement to make in a case like this." Buffy allows herself a small smile.

Feeling her lip quirk up at the slayer, Tara nods her head. "Then, thank you Buffy."

Buffy allows a sigh of relief to escape her before smiling fully at Tara. "You're not going to tell me to leave you alone and to never darken your doorway again?"

Tara tilts her head and smirks. "No, I don't think so. But…" Tara trails off and watches as a questioning look comes across the slayer's face. "What happens now?" Tara continues quietly.

"Depends." Buffy reaches out and runs a fingertip over the top of Tara's hand before slowly pulling her hand away and placing it back in her lap. "Would you consider…dating?" Buffy more breathes the last word than actually giving it voice.

"I've never dated before, Buffy." Tara admits quietly.

"Then it's about time you did. The thing is, would you want to date me?" Buffy finally asks outright.

"Why wouldn't I want to date you?" Tara questions a confused look crossing her face.

"Well, first of all I'm female." Buffy starts wincing slightly.

"You are?" Tara asks in mock horror.

Buffy bites back a laugh, and shakes her head. "I guess that means that isn't a consideration?"

"My mom ingrained in me growing up that love is love no matter where or who it came from. To never turn it away if it's offered. Whether it's the love of a friend, a family member, or as a significant other, they are all equally important. She didn't believe that you couldn't love a person because of their sex or color. She believed you loved a person for who is inside." Tara smiles thinking back to her mothers words spoken so long ago.

"Very, very smart woman." Buffy watches the love cross Tara's face as she thinks about her mother.

"She was." Tara smiles sadly making eye contact with Buffy. "I miss her. She was my friend as well as my mother growing up."

Buffy reaches out and gently clasps Tara's hand in support. Smiling as she feels Tara start to caress her hand. Realizing it was getting late, Buffy sighs and gently squeezes Tara's hand as she releases her grasp and slowly stands up. Finishing the last of her water, Buffy places it in the trash can before turning to face Tara who's standing quietly by her bed.

"You need to finish patrol then maybe sort of finish your reading for Psych class?" Tara quirks her lip up slightly watching the slayer.

Buffy groans and closes her eyes. "Don't remind me. I don't feel like reading five chapters. I'll probably fall asleep before I finish the first one."

Tara chuckles quietly before quickly walking over to her desk. Flipping through the notebooks, she pulls out her Psych one and hands it shyly to Buffy. "I made notes on the most important points for each chapter if you would like to borrow it to read over before class tomorrow."

Buffy looks down in surprise at the notebook. Hesitantly reaching out for the book, Buffy smiles at Tara. "Thank you. Can I buy you lunch in payment?" Buffy offers smiling her thanks.

"You don't have to buy me lunch, but maybe we can go to lunch together?" Tara offers.

"It's a date." Buffy smiles at the phrasing, tucking the notebook under her arm before closing the short distance between them. "You can definitely say no if you want, but…" Looking up into the warm, caring blue eyes Buffy tilts her head smiling softly. "May I kiss you goodnight?"

Tara blinks a couple times before nodding her head, holding her breath as Buffy leans in and brushes her lips gently against hers. Unconsciously raising her fingertips to brush against her tingling lips, Tara smiles.

Buffy pulls back and watches as the smile crosses Tara's face and her fingers press against her lips. Smiling in response, Buffy reaches up and gently touches a fingertip against her cheek. "I need to go."

Tara nods her understanding, not able to say anything just yet. Watching silently as Buffy pulls her jacket down off the hanger and shrugs her arms in it before tucking the notebook away inside. Following her to the door, Tara holds it open as Buffy starts to step through. Reaching out a hand to stop the slayer, Tara smiles as Buffy turns and looks at her questioningly. Leaning in Tara quickly presses her lips against Buffy's again before pulling back. "Good night, Buffy. Be careful."

Buffy grins hugely and nods her head. "Better believe it." Buffy whispers as she practically floats through the door to finish patrol and go back home.

Tara watches Buffy walk down the hallway before backing into her room, shutting the door and locking it. Leaning her back against the door, Tara stares out the window marveling at the unexpected turn of events. How two nights ago she was saved from four vampires by the vampire slayer. And tonight she was kissed by the same woman, but not just a vampire slayer, no a caring, kind, loving woman that thinks she, Tara Maclay, isbeautiful. Realizing her heart is beating a thousand beats a minute, Tara presses her hand against her chest, smiling happily. Shaking her head, she quickly strips and puts on her sleep wear before turning out the light and climbing in bed, falling asleep with the picture of caring hazel eyes in front of her.

Buffy hums happily as she unlocks the door sliding into the house and quietly shutting and locking it behind her, she takes off her jacket hanging it up. Noticing a light on in the kitchen, she walks in and is surprised to see her mother still up.

"Hi, Mom." Buffy smiles and kisses her on the cheek as she walks by to grab a water out of the refrigerator.

Joyce sips her tea as she watches her daughter smiling and humming. Raising an eyebrow Joyce murmurs "Good patrol?"

"Patrol was boring. Came across five vamps. Pretty much all newly risen." Buffy smiles sitting down across from her mom sipping on her water.

"Good walk to the college?" Joyce hints watching her daughter smile.

"Best walk to campus." Buffy admits quietly. "I gave her a run-down of what happened my Sophomore year in high school and she didn't run the other way." Buffy grins at her mom.

"You told her about Angel?" Joyce questions as she sips her tea, watching her daughter surprised at the happiness on her face.

"Yep. I didn't get into everything, but I figure Saturday I'll maybe tell her most of what happened Junior year." Buffy stops smiling and looks down as thoughts of what happened work there way through her mind.

Joyce reaches out and gently covers her daughters hand. "Honey, don't dwell on it. Things happen for a reason. So tell me why you're all happy and smiling."

Buffy blushes and looks down. "Multiple reasons, actually. She agreed to go out on a date with me." Buffy looks up grinning madly.

Joyce blinks in surprise "What happened to going slow, honey?"

Shrugging her shoulder's Buffy leans her chin down on her propped up fist. "Got to talking about what 'types' I was interested in and I made a few comments, leaving it open for her to question more seriously or leave it be and a few minutes later she actually asked if my type was tall, dark and handsome." Buffy smirks in remembrance. "I pretty much said just the opposite." Shaking her head she looks at her mom, smiling. "She's got a wicked sense of humor once she opens up, mom."

Joyce shakes her head and questions quietly. "So how did you end up getting her to go on a date with you?"

"Oh, after clarifying types a little, I asked." Buffy admits quietly. "It just kind of rolled around to it, and I took the plunge. Then when I was getting ready to leave I asked if I could kiss her."

Joyce's eyes open wide. "You didn't?"

"Yep." Buffy smiles at her mom, waiting to see if she'd ask.

"Well did she?" Joyce watches her daughter smirk at her.

"Do you expect me to kiss and tell -- to my mother?" Buffy frowns and sighs dramatically.

"You told me about everything else that happened tonight, you can't tell me if you kissed?" Joyce grumbles quietly.

"We did. A brief brush of lips. Then as I was leaving, she stopped me and kissed me again." Buffy admits quietly while smiling at the thought. "She has the softest lips imaginable."

"Don't over share, dear." Joyce murmurs quietly before chuckling. "Is she coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

Buffy blinks and shakes her head. "I don't know. I didn't ask tonight, but I'll see her in class and we're going to grab lunch at the Cafeteria together tomorrow." Buffy smiles softly thinking about Tara. "And don't worry, mom. We're not gonna jump in the sack quickly or anything. At least not to…you know." Buffy blushes glance at her mother.

Joyce sighs and shakes her head at her daughter. "Just be careful, honey. You're old enough to do what's right." Standing up, Joyce placing her cup in the sink. "Night, honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night mom." Buffy smiles watching her mom leave before glancing back out the window at the night, getting lost momentarily thinking about warm blue eyes. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she picks up Tara's notebook and heads upstairs to get some reading and studying done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacred- I'm really, really glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Gina - Communication is key with Buffy - I think she had a major problem with it on the show - that bugged the hell out of me!**

**Dilvish - I always thought Buffy was a lot smarter (as her SAT scores had proved - thanks for the number by the way - I couldn't remember what it was!) Riley was more or less a good guy - but he seemed almost like a dumb rock at times. Only following orders and having no thoughts for himself - then the whole being a blood whore thing... Hey, can I borrow that idea for Mr Maclay for a possible future story? That could be hilarious! Hopefully I'll have the web-site updated tomorrow!**

**Delauro- as always, thanks for the kind words!**

**Word - sorry about your browser being a pain - but it happens - I know this for a fact! Who knows where my rambling mind may be going with this story! As I've been told I'm a very strange person! LOL**

**Dee - you know better than it being me getting back at you:) Hope that extra digit doesn't get in the way too much. Leaving people wanting more is a good thing! Hopefully means they're enjoying and interested in the story!**

**Toniboo - More KISSAGE coming up - lots and lots and lots more!**

**Kim - Thank you!**

**Sink - MMM MMM Peanut butter cookies were goooooooood! Glad I'm still doing something right. I think my smut readers are going to get irritated with me on this story! LOL hee hee hee Evil laughter**

**Wicked - I always thought if given the chance Buffy would be very mischievous. (however it's spelled - always have trouble with that word!) So I look for these two to pick on each other a lot.**

**Just - Glad to hear from you! About time you signed on legally here at Fanfic! Glad you're enjoying this story. Might have to push back the DE continuation for a while longer. Not quite ready to start posting it. Don't get too mad at me people!**

**Chapter 5**

Tara glances up as she walks to her Psych class, and smiles as she spies a certain slayer leaning against the wall by the door. As Buffy turns her eyes towards her, Tara chuckles at the obvious happiness coming from the slayer. Slowing down to stop in front of her, Tara raises an eyebrow. "Any problems last night?"

Buffy shakes her head. "None. All the bumpys were good little boys and girls for me. They went poof without any problems." Turning to walk into class, Buffy stops just inside. "Do you want to sit together?"

Tara blushes and nods her head agreeing to the suggestion. "Yes. Were you able to do any of your reading?"

"Oh, don't remind me!" Buffy groans quietly as she climbs to a relatively empty section and sits down digging in her book bag. Handing Tara her notebook, she grins. "You are a lifesaver. I tried to read the chapters, but halfway through the first one I almost fell asleep. After that I read your notes. Condensed version Tara is a lot easier to read."

Tara giggles and places the notebook under her text. "Any time you need to borrow it, let me know. I usually work ahead as much as time allows and re-read over sections as they come up."

Buffy groans and bangs her head down on her books. "The brain, the brain." Buffy looks up with a pouty lip, but twinkling hazel eyes. "This isn't gonna work. The Brain and the Slayer." Buffy sighs dramatically "I'm going to bore you senseless and you're going to go find some other hot babe to take my place. Someone that's brilliant and sexy."

Tara giggles quietly at Buffy shaking her head. "You need help."

Buffy pouts her lip out even further and is surprised when Tara taps it with her finger.

"Put it away. I can't do what I want to with it here in class." Tara murmurs blushing lightly.

Buffy's eyes open wide and she grins from ear to ear. "Remind me to pout when we're not in class."

Tara chuckles before turning to face the front of class as Professor Walsh starts speaking.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

As the two women talk as they leave the class, Buffy's stopped by Riley. "Uh, Buffy. I was wondering. We're throwing a party tomorrow night at the dorm and I wanted to know if you wanted to go?"

Buffy looks at Tara and shakes her head. "No, Riley. Thanks for the offer but I sort of have tentative plans for tomorrow night. Thanks anyway." Buffy places her hand in the middle of Tara's back as they walk down the hallway.

"He likes you." Tara murmurs quietly, glancing over at the slayer, intensely aware of the small warm hand in the middle of her back.

"We can't help the people we like." Buffy raises an eyebrow looking at Tara briefly. "And I don't like him."

Tara giggles as they quickly make their way to the Cafeteria. Tara chuckles quietly as she watches Buffy pile up the tray again. Grabbing a ham and cheese sandwich, chips and juice, Tara frowns as Buffy insists on paying again.

"Come on, it's not that big a deal." Buffy grumbles quietly at the look. "I want to, and if it makes me happy to buy you lunch, you should let me, right?"

Tara sighs and rolls her eyes at the slayer. "Just don't make it a habit." Tara smiles softly at the slayer. "I'll get spoiled and expect you to buy me lunch all the time."

Buffy grins. "It looked like it was going to rain, do you want to eat in?"

Tara glances out at the darkening skies and nods her head. "Might be a good idea." They quickly find an empty table and sit down. Tara grabs her items off the tray and watch as Buffy starts unwrapping her food and eating.

Buffy looks up and watches as Tara tucks some hair behind her ear as she nibbles on her sandwich. "So, what's your plans for tonight?" Buffy questions quietly.

Tara looks up and smiles apologetically at the slayer. "I have a paper that I need to finish typing. Then I have some reading I need to do for one of my classes."

Buffy nods her head in acceptance. "Tomorrow night?" Buffy smiles hopefully.

Tara chuckles quietly. "I usually spend Fridays doing laundry." Tara admits quietly.

Buffy pops a chip in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. "What time do you finish with the laundry?"

"Around 9:00 or so I guess." Tara shrugs her shoulders. "Why?"

"Well, I can do a patrol around town and work my way over here. Then maybe take you out to the Espresso Pump or somewhere for coffee and a snack? Or if you want to go dancing…" Buffy trails off smiling at the witch.

"No, no dancing." Tara shakes her head before smiling softly. "Espresso Pump sounds good." Tara looks down and finishes her chips. Sipping her juice she glances back up smiling as Buffy finishes her food. "Your mom's food bill must be outrageous."

Buffy growls good naturedly at the witch before laughing. "She's mentioned getting a second job to help pay for food. But she hasn't done it yet." Buffy winks at Tara before picking up the trash from the table and placing it on the tray. Glancing up at the clock, Buffy sighs quietly. "You have to go to class, don't you?"

Tara looks at her watch and smiles. "Yes. I should probably head that way."

"I can walk with, if you want." Buffy offers as they stand.

"Hmmm. Spend time walking with you to class, or by myself? Hard decision." Tara murmurs quietly before laughing at the look Buffy sends her. "I would love for you to walk me to class."

Throwing the trash away and placing the tray on top, Buffy hesitantly holds her hand out to Tara and smiles as she laces their fingers together. "You don't mind?" Buffy whispers quietly as they walk out of the building heading towards Tara's next class. Buffy glances at the dark clouds, praying silently that they hold off.

"Mind what?" Tara questions quietly glancing at Buffy.

"Holding hands in public." Buffy smiles into blue eyes.

Tara thinks for a moment. "I never had someone before. Not someone for me, but I don't see what's wrong with showing small amounts of affection in public." Looking down as they walk, Tara glances up making eye contact with Buffy. "How do you feel about it?"

Buffy glances down at their hands and raises an eyebrow, making Tara chuckle quietly. "I just know how people are. Mom's worried that people are going to talk or get angry, possibly violent. She has a few people that she works with that are gay, and I guess they've been telling her some of the horror stories about what they've been through." Buffy admits gently squeezing the hand in hers.

"You've talked to your mom?" Tara breathes out the question more than gives it voice, slightly shocked.

"Yeah." Buffy admits as they walk up the steps into the building. "Tuesday I was kind of distracted when I was helping her. I told her everything. It's kind of a rule we have now after the whole slayer hiding stuff. We try and tell each other everything. She's been cool. Sort of shocked and surprised, but cool." Buffy smirks as she thinks about telling her mother about the kisses.

Walking down the hallway, Tara stops outside the door to her class looking intently at Buffy. "You have a very caring and understanding mom. She reminds me of my mom." Tara smiles sadly as she slowly eases her hand out of the slayer's grasp. Reaching up, Tara tucks a stray hair behind Buffy's ear. "I better go in. Looks like the professor is coming down the hall."

Buffy nods. "I'll see you tomorrow." Silently she watches as Tara smiles before heading into the classroom. Taking a deep breath, Buffy grumbles "I guess I should go see what Giles wants me to do, and maybe even get some studying done."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Giles watches Buffy as she sits at the table, actually studying. Shaking his head in disbelief, he finishes re-stocking the shelves. Early Christmas shoppers have already started buying stocking stuffers. He makes a note to buy more scented candles before glancing up as Buffy stands.

"Giles, I just remembered I saw something the other night. I was out patrolling around campus when I was after a vampire and this group of…men, I guess, shot it with stun guns and took it down in the drain system by the dorms. I didn't get any demon vibes off these other guys, but I just thought it was really strange." Buffy admits.

Giles pulls his glasses off and chews on the ear piece. "No vibes at all, so they're human? That is quite strange. Have you seen them since?"

"No, but I'm going to keep a closer eye out. They were wearing night gear, they had ski masks on and were all in black, they all looked identical." Buffy quickly explains walking over to the counter, leaning her hip against it watching Giles quietly.

"Sort of like military personnel, then." Giles glances up as Buffy nods her head. "I'll see if I can find out anything. Keep your eyes open. I don't like the fact that it sounds like they're capturing the demons. There's only so many reasons you would want to do that, and unfortunately I can't think of any good ones." Giles admits.

"No, not of the good. Only good evil demon is a dead evil demon." Buffy mutters quietly. "I'm ready to start training, anything in particular you want me to work on?"

"Just continue with your normal training. I don't think I'll be padding up today." Giles winces slightly thinking about his bruised body.

"Too rough on you?" Buffy looks apologetically at the watcher. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright dear." Giles smiles at the slayer. "I must admit that I'm not really able to challenge you anymore. I'm at a loss as what to do."

Buffy glances around at all the magic books and ingredients. "Too bad you can't do up a spell to make you stronger, quicker and not get hurt as easily." Buffy smirks at Giles.

"Quite right." Giles rolls his eyes. "In all my research I have yet to come across any spells like that. Even though my poor body would greatly appreciate it if I could."

Buffy laughs quietly as she heads towards the training room. "I'm in the training room, if you need me."

Giles smiles as Buffy disappears into the room, surprised at the change the last couple days in the slayer. "You, my dear, must be completely taken with the young witch. And if this is the kind of reaction we get after a couple days, I can't wait to see what you will be like if you two continue being friends." Giles smirks to himself, that if they actually become more than friends he will probably end up in traction at the hospital.

AAAAAAAAA

Buffy quickly dresses, making sure she has multiple stakes tucked away along with a couple knives and a cross. Jogging down the stairs, she stops and smiles at her mother. "I'm going out on patrol, mom."

"Be careful, honey. Are you stopping to see Tara?" Joyce looks up at her daughter, smiling.

"Planning on stopping by her room around 9:00 and taking her to the Espresso Pump." Buffy admits quietly. "We haven't set up a time for her to come over tomorrow."

"Whenever she wants too, dear. I'll be home probably after 5:00." Joyce gives her daughter the information and winks. "I have the wings in the refrigerator and all the ingredients she asked for. I have a feeling you're in for more than you bargained for with this young lady." Joyce chuckles thinking about some of the ingredients.

"Are you talking in a personal way or in a hot food way?" Buffy questions, leaning against the wall, watching her mom laugh.

Looking up Joyce smirks. "Probably both. Even though, I must admit you two seem drawn to each other." Joyce thinks about how Buffy has been acting since she met the young witch.

"I'm happier when I'm with her mom. I don't understand it, but…" Buffy trails off shrugging. "It is what it is. I get a nice tingly sensation when we touch. And when we kissed was like major tinglies. And I really, really hate the fact that I haven't been able to see her today." Buffy admits quietly.

"Well I guess that means you should head out on patrol, because the sooner you do that, the sooner you will see your young lady." Joyce murmurs quietly, feeling happy for her daughter, but feeling sad that it's been so long since she, herself, felt that way.

"Don't wait up." Buffy smiles and quickly heads out of the house, to patrol the streets of Sunnydale and work her way to Tara's dorm.

AAAAAAAAAA

Tara folds the last of her laundry, placing it in the laundry basket. Glancing up at the clock she frowns when she realizes it's almost 9:30. Hoping Buffy hasn't already come and gone, she grabs up the basket walking to the door, opening it and runs straight into Buffy.

Buffy grabs quickly onto Tara to make sure she doesn't fall. "You okay?" She questions and as Tara nods and smiles crookedly at her, Buffy sighs and smiles back. "I kind of started getting worried, so I thought I'd check to make sure nothing decided to make you their late night snack."

"I got a late start on laundry." Tara admits, chuckling quietly. "I got caught talking to another student about one of the classes and time slipped away."

Buffy smiles and looks down at the laundry basket. "Can I lug this upstairs for you?"

Tara shakes her head grinning at Buffy. "Are you going to pout if I don't let you?"

Buffy nods her head and blinks her eyes adorably at the witch. "Yes I will." Tilting her head she thinks about it briefly, grinning. "I might pout anyway. We're not in class anymore!" Buffy wiggles her eyebrows slightly.

Tara blushes looking down at the hands still gently clasping her arms. "I can't believe I said that."

"You're not going to back down on what you said, are you?" Buffy questions jokingly. "I mean, here I was looking forward to being kissed every time I pouted. What will I look forward to if you don't plan on following through?"

Tara laughs, and blushes deeper at the same time. "I don't have any experience…well almost no experience." Tara glances up her eyes twinkling at the slayer. "So I guess you'll have to teach me."

"Oooh. I like that idea." Buffy grins tucking the basket under one arm, while reaching for the witch's hand. "I foresee lots and lots of smoochies in the near future."

Tara smiles while their fingers interlace and the two women walk companionably up the stairs to her dorm room. Gently easing her hand away from Buffy's, Tara unlocks and opens the door letting Buffy proceed her into the room.

"Where would you like me to set this down at?" Buffy questions looking at the obviously freshly made bed and clean room. Inhaling deeply of the vanilla smell, Buffy smiles.

Tara smiles and gently takes the basket from Buffy, setting it on the end of the bed. Pulling the clothes out and placing them in the dresser drawers before placing the basket in the bottom of the closet.

Buffy watches as Tara quickly and efficiently puts her clothes away, noticing as she did that she didn't have that many clothes in the drawers or the closet for that matter. Frowning slightly at the thought the witch obviously doesn't have a lot of money to spend, Buffy makes a mental note to make sure she comes over for dinner as frequently as she can get her too. Buffy shrugs out of her jacket and tosses it over the back of the chair.

"Would you like something to drink, or do you just want to head on over to the Espresso Pump?" Tara questions turning to look at the slayer. "And how was patrol on the way over here?"

"Patrol wasn't bad. Came across a couple vamps looking for dinner. I actually spent a little time cruising around the campus before coming to your room. I saw some guys capturing a vampire the other night when you were studying in the library and I wanted to see if I came across any more." Buffy admits quietly leaning a hip against the desk.

"Wearing all black, masks and had stun guns?" Tara cocks her head and watches as Buffy straightens up and nods her head. "I've seen them a couple times when I've been late getting back from the library. They seem to run in groups of four or five."

"Did they seem…" Buffy thinks for a minute. "Organized and maybe militaristic?"

"Yes. Very organized. I didn't see anything on their clothes that would suggest military, but just the fact that they were all wearing the exact same outfit and moved with precision kind of screams military." Tara nods her head at Buffy. "Is there something wrong?"

"Possibly. Anyone that captures Demons makes me uneasy. It usually isn't of the good, if you know what I mean." Buffy settles her hip back against the desk, smiling. "Enough talking about boys and their games. I kind of missed not seeing you today." Buffy admits quietly, watching Tara intently.

A small smiles crosses Tara's face. "Well in that case, I guess it's okay if I tell you I missed you, too." Watching a huge smile cross the slayer's face, Tara feels her heart beat a little faster.

"Hmm. Then there's the fact I didn't get to see you last night, either." Buffy murmurs as she stands up, slowly easing closer to the witch.

Tara's eyes darken slightly as she watches Buffy quietly come closer. "No, we didn't get to see each other last night." Tara agrees as Buffy comes to stand just a few inches from her. As the slayer obviously pushes her bottom lip out, with her eyes twinkling, Tara can't help but giggle. Reaching up, she taps the bottom lip. "Seems someone is feeling a bit rotten tonight."

Buffy wiggles her eyebrows and pushes her lip out even further.

Tara tilts her head considering the slayer, her lip quirking up slightly as she runs a fingertip over Buffy's bottom lip. Leaning down, Tara shifts her finger away and gently captures the slayer's bottom lip between her two lips pulling gently before releasing the lip. Pulling back she opens her eyes glancing briefly into Buffy's hazel eyes before leaning back down and brushing her lips over the slayer's, moaning quietly as Buffy wraps a hand around her neck, pressing more firmly against her lips. The firm kiss turns to just brief brushes of soft lips against each other.

Pulling back, Tara breathes deeply, then smiles as she feels a warm hand cupping her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she's looks into the dark hazel eyes of the slayer.

"Maybe we should go to the Espresso Pump." Buffy whispers her eyes shifting to the witch's lips. Groaning quietly, Buffy leans in the short distance and presses her lips firmly against Tara's, easing her tongue out to caress softly over the witch's lips.

Tara moans as she feels the slayer's tongue stroking over her lips, tentatively reaching out, Tara slides her tongue against Buffy's. Two tongues slowly wrapping around each other. Running her hand through Buffy's hair, Tara closes the short distance between their two bodies, groaning as her body comes into contact against the slightly shorter slayer.

Buffy growls quietly before sucking Tara's tongue gently into her mouth, flicking her tongue against Tara's, before gently pulling back and placing smaller kisses against Tara's swollen lips. Panting heavily, Buffy lowers her head to Tara's shoulder, smiling as she feels Tara's hands stroking over her back, as they both slowly get their breathing under control. "Wow." Buffy whispers. "If you kiss like that now, I can't wait till you get a few more kisses under your belt."

Tara blushes as she eases slowly back, running a hand around to the slayer's cheek, playing her thumb over a soft cheek. "I have a good teacher." Tara whispers quietly.

Buffy looks up into the dark blue eyes, feeling her legs weaken at the passion so obvious in the blue depths. "I have a feeling the teacher is going to become the student very quickly." Buffy admits quietly. Lowering her eyes back to swollen lips, Buffy unconsciously licks her lips. "God." Buffy growls out quietly before closing the distance and kissing the witch again. Both women quickly go to deepen the kiss, no hesitation this time, tongues stroking more firmly against each other. First battling gently in one mouth before being chased into the other woman's mouth. After long moments, both women back away, breathing heavily.

"Sweet Goddess." Tara breathes out, her eyes closed. Panting heavily she eases back another step to keep from diving back in for another kiss. Finally opening her eyes, she looks into the slightly flushed face of the slayer. Feeling her heart pounding against her chest, Tara shakes her head. "If…" Tara trails off looking into the almost dark brown eyes of the slayer and the obvious desire therein, she changes her wording. "When we take this further, I have a feeling I'm going to spontaneously combust."

Buffy grunts quietly in agreement, knowing her temperature is at an all-time high at this moment. But, God she wants to see how high it will go. Closing her eyes, taking deep calming breaths, Buffy mutters out "Maybe an ice cold water would be good right now."

In lieu of an ice cold shower, Buffy continues in her head.

Tara nods her head and eases past the slayer to grab two waters out of the refrigerator, handing one to Buffy. Watching as the slayer quickly rips the top off the water and downs half of it, Tara smiles. Moving somewhat unsteadily over to the bed, Tara flops down on it before opening her water.

Buffy watches Tara intently, not believing how beautiful the woman is with slightly mussed hair, swollen pouty lips, flushed cheeks and dark blue eyes flashing with desire. "God you're beautiful." Buffy growls out quietly.

Tara looks up making eye contact with Buffy before smiling softly. "And you are absolutely gorgeous."

Buffy grins at the witch before finishing off her water. Going to stand at the door, she waits patiently for Tara to finish her water. "You still wanting to go to the Espresso Pump?" Buffy questions.

"Is it still open?" Tara looks at the clock, surprised to see it's almost 10:30. "Maybe we should forgo coffee tonight." Tara turns apologetic eyes on the slayer.

"Would you like to go for a walk around campus?" Buffy offers quietly, not wanting to leave the witch just yet, but knowing if she stays in the room alone with her that things may get a little heavier quicker than either woman was probably ready for.

Tara searches the slayer's eyes, seeing the hunger there, but the decision to try and take things slow. Not wanting the night to end either, Tara nods her head setting her water on the nightstand. Standing she walks towards her closet and is stopped by a soft hand on her arm.

"I didn't move too fast for you, did I?" Buffy questions worriedly.

Smiling softly, Tara reaches up and runs a thumb down her cheek. "You weren't the only one making the decisions here, you know."

Buffy leans into the caress. Sighing quietly, she closes her eyes. "I think I could stay here like this for the rest of my life and be happy." Buffy whispers.

"You haven't had a very good life, have you?" Tara whispers wrapping her arms gently around the slayer and pulling her into a soft hug.

"I've had a slayer's life." Buffy sighs loosely wrapping her arms around the witch and easing her body in against the fuller body of the witch, silently groaning at the soft flesh. Her body urging her to lose herself in this other woman. "Maybe sometime you would like to tell me a little bit about what your life was like? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want too…" Buffy trails off as Tara hugs her tighter.

"Let's go for the walk and maybe some talking." Tara whispers. Easing her grip on the slayer Tara smiles sadly at the woman. "Get your jacket, I don't want you to get sick."

"Yes, ma'am." Buffy smiles softly before easing completely away from the witch and walking the short distance to the desk, grabbing her jacket from the chair and shrugging it on while watching Tara slide her jacket on. "Do you have a cross to carry with you?" Buffy questions quietly.

"No." Tara shakes her head. "Just my Celtic Cross that I need to put back on my bracelet."

Buffy pulls the wooden cross out of her jacket pocket handing it to the witch. "You really should carry one with you. It helps deter the vampires. It won't stop them, but a few seconds can mean a big difference."

"Thank you." Tara accepts the cross and tucks it away in her jacket pocket. Walking over to her desk, she grins mischievously as she grabs out a hand full of sharpened pencils. "I might want to bring these with me while I'm at it."

Buffy chuckles at the witch. "Maybe I should start carrying a handful around with me, in case of emergency."

Tara's eyes twinkle merrily at the slayer. "Never know when they might come in handy."

Buffy holds her hand out and smiles softly as Tara eagerly accepts and laces their fingers together as they walk out of the dorm room.

"What time would you like to come over tomorrow?" Buffy quietly asks the question as they walk around the quad.

"What time would you like to eat the wings?" Tara grins at the slayer. "They'll need to soak in the sauce for a couple hours to be flavored good before I bake them."

"So if I want to have the wings for lunch, you'll need to be at the house early to make the sauce and get the wings soaking?" Buffy questions a huge grin on her face.

Eyeing the slayer, Tara chuckles quietly. "Yes. Probably need to be there around 9:00 if you want to eat the wings at noon."

"Definitely want to eat at noon." Buffy grins swinging their arms as they walk. "Maybe I can come by early, walk you to the house and we can stop and get breakfast on the way."

Tara slows down and pulls Buffy to a stop. Looking at the slayer with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you planning on my staying at your house all day tomorrow?"

"Yes." Buffy admits grinning. Looking at Tara before tilting her head. "Are you okay with that?"

Tara sighs quietly, shaking her head. "How come I have this feeling you are going to turn my world completely upside down?" She questions quietly.

Buffy closes the distance between them and runs a hand down the witch's neck, smiling softly as her heartbeat picks up the pace. "I think your world needs to be turned upside down." Buffy whispers.

"Maybe it does." Tara agrees, closing her eyes at the slayer's caress. Moaning quietly as soft lips brush ever so lightly across hers before pulling away. Opening her eyes she smiles at Buffy. "Walk?"

"Walk." Buffy nods her head, turning she slides her arm around the witch's waist, squeezing her hip gently.

Smiling softly, Tara wraps her arm around the slayer as they walk around the campus, passing Howell House, they both chuckle at the students running in and out of the house, obviously having a good time. The music blaring and even some of the couples dancing on the grounds. "Looks like the party of the year." Tara grins as they walk by.

Buffy searches the grounds and nods her head. "Yeah, but it's just asking for vampires to come visit. If you don't mind, maybe we should work our way around outside here for a little while, make sure everything stays just a party."

"That's fine." Tara unconsciously squeezes the slayer a little tighter into her body.

Grinning as she snuggles in closer against the witch as they walk, Buffy questions her softly "Would you like to stay for dinner tomorrow night also? Mom will usually pick up pizza or something for Saturday nights. We have a pizza and movie night, then I usually go out on patrol later."

"I-I don't want to overstay my welcome." Tara hesitantly gets out.

"You aren't." Buffy shakes her head. "Honestly, mom doesn't mind. And all the time I spend with you, makes me want more." Buffy admits.

"If you're sure, I would love to stay for dinner." Tara smiles softly as she gently strokes her fingers over the slayer's waist. "Uh, oh. Looks like trouble coming in a group." Tara mutters seeing five vampires heading towards Howell House.

Releasing Tara, Buffy double checks around them before heading to intercept the vampires. "Stay close, but not too close." Buffy growls out to Tara.

Tara silently follows Buffy, keeping an eye open for any other demons while readying a couple spells. Pulling her pencils out, she smiles as she watches Buffy wade into the midst of the vampires, making comments and just generally pissing them off. As one of the vampires goes flying, Tara using her levitating spell to make the pencil fly straight into the heart of the vampire, dusting it quickly. Continuing to watch Buffy dodge and duck punches thrown at her while connecting with various combinations of punches and kicks, Tara marvels at the fluidity of the slayer. The smooth transition from one fighting style to another. When the slayer literally jumps up and tucks into a roll over the vampires converging on her, Tara's eyes widen in surprise. Coming back to herself, she quickly sends another pencil into another vampires heart. Watching as Buffy stakes one quickly in the back before kicking the feet out of one of the two that's left and staking him.

Buffy looks around realizing Tara must have taken the other two vampires out before slowly advancing on the last one. "It isn't nice to try and take advantage of college kids just trying to have a good time." Buffy growls out before snapping of a side kick hard into the vampires ribs, knocking it back several yards before following up with a spinning back kick, knocking it to the ground. Quickly dusting it, she walks over to Tara, "You okay?" Buffy questions, double-checking the witch even though she tried to keep an eye on her while fighting the vampires.

"I'm fine." Tara smiles reaching up to brush some vampire dust from the slayer's cheek. "Should we continue cruising around the college?"

"Yeah." Buffy bounces slightly on the balls of her feet, the adrenalin rush from fighting the vampires at full force. Stretching her senses to the fullest, Buffy doesn't feel any vampires nearby, but keeps an eye out while clasping the witch's hand.

Tara chuckles at Buffy's obvious energy. Sighing quietly, she debates on how to tell the slayer about her life, where to start. Looking down at the ground, thinking about her family, Tara hopes she doesn't scare the slayer away, but knows in her heart that she needs to open up to this wonderful woman. This woman that has already told her so much about herself and will probably tell her more tomorrow.

Buffy glances at the witch, noticing the sad expression on her face. Pulling her to a gentle stop she looks at Tara. "Are you okay? I mean, is something wrong?"

Tara shakes her head smiling softly. "Just trying to decide where to start my life story." Tara finally admits before tugging on the slayer's hand to continue patrolling. "My mom started training me in the Wicca ways when I was a baby. She taught me not to abuse the power. To understand the right and wrong way of using magic. I didn't understand to begin with, but she insisted that I never speak to Father or my brother about what we did in private. We always practiced the spells when they were gone, or when we went out of the house, spending a girls day together. Later on I found out Father didn't abide the use of magic, that it was evil. He caught me practicing levitating one day in my bedroom and whipped me saying that it was the demon in me that allowed me to do such evil things." Tara looks down at her hand where Buffy is squeezing it gently in support. "Mom explained to me it wasn't evil or a demon in me that caused it, just that all the women in her family have the magic in their blood. Growing up, Mom supported me and loved me, but Father must have realized what she was doing, he caught us practicing a couple times and it went downhill from there. He started b-beating both of us." Tara inhales deeply, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes. "He taught D-donnie to b-beat me while he would abuse my mother." Tara swallows hard looking up at the night sky, not realizing that they had stopped walking and Buffy was stroking her arm in a soothing gesture. Glancing at the slayer, Tara shakes her head. "My mom d-died of cancer, but I think she more wanted to die to get away from my father. She insisted I get away, go to school and find someone to love with my whole heart. To never, ever stay in a relationship like she had, to think more of myself than that. She had squirreled away a small nest-egg and put it into a savings account for me. When I turned 18 I gathered up what few belongings I had, along with mom's Book of Shadows and crystals, closed the account and made my way here to school. I put what money was left in the bank and try to make do with the money I get from grants and scholarships."

Buffy wraps her arms around the witch and hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Buffy. You have nothing to be sorry for." Tara whispers quietly. "Some people have good lives some have bad and other ones have okay lives. It's the way the world is. And I honestly believe everything happens for a reason."

Buffy hesitates momentarily before questioning softly "How badly…?"

Tara shivers uncontrollably and whispers "Pretty bad. Hospital worthy quite a few times."

Buffy growls at the thought of this kind, loving woman being beat. "Do they know where you are?"

"No." Tara shakes at the thought of them finding her. "That scares me more than anything. That one day they'll find me."

"They will NOT hurt you again." Buffy growls the words out strongly. "If you have any inkling whatsoever that they are here, you call me or come straight to my house. Understand?" Buffy looks into the witch's blue eyes. "I am being very, very serious. Even if I didn't have a romantic interest in you I wouldn't want you to be hurt."

Tara looks down, her hair covering her face and nods silently. Glancing up as Buffy brushes her hair back behind her ear.

"Don't do that." Buffy whispers. At Tara's confused look Buffy raises her other hand and cups both cheeks. "Don't hide your beautiful eyes. You are beautiful, Tara. You should show the world just how much. And you can't do that by hiding."

Tara blushes looking down, at the ground before looking back up, searching the slayer's hazel eyes, seeing the truth in her gaze. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for speaking the truth." Buffy smiles sadly. "Just believe it." Sighing quietly she strokes her thumbs over the petal soft skin. "I really want to kiss you right now, but I have a feeling it won't be just a brief kiss." Buffy admits.

Tara's lip quirks up. "Are you trying to corrupt me?" Tara's eyes twinkle as she grins lopsidedly at the slayer.

"No…" Buffy trails off thinking for a moment. "Well, maybe." Tara laughs quietly, making Buffy grin. "I just want to make you happy."

"And if corrupting me makes me happy?" Tara chuckles as Buffy's eyes glint up mischievously into hers.

"Then I say the corrupting needs to take placesomeplace besides the middle of the Quad." Buffy growls out jokingly.

"Thanks for listening to me, Buffy." Tara smiles softens and she reaches up brushing a fingertip over the slayer's eyebrow. "I haven't talked to anyone since my mom died, and I miss that so much."

"Didn't you have any friends?" Buffy questions quietly.

"Not really. I couldn't belong to any after school activities. I went to school, came home, worked on the farm, helped mom fix dinner, clean the house, and did my school work. I never was able to go to birthday parties or sleepovers or anything like that." Tara admits.

"So we have a lot of time to make up for." Buffy decides then and there to make sure this woman is shown everything possible. "Let's continue."

Tara watches the slayer out of the corner of her eyes as they make another slow circuit of the college grounds, not coming across any other strange happenings before they slowly walk up to her room. Unlocking and opening the door, Tara turns expecting Buffy to follow her in and looks in surprise at the slayer standing in the doorway. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Buffy looks up and shakes her head. "I think I better stay here. Not that I don't want to come in…" Buffy trails off hoping Tara will understand.

"Afraid things will go further than either of us are ready for?" Tara questions quietly and as Buffy relaxes her tense stance and nods silently in agreement, Tara smiles gently. "What time are you planning on picking me up?"

Buffy smiles and bites her lip looking at the witch. "Now?" She raises her eyebrows hopefully.

Tara chuckles quietly. "I don't think I need to get the wings ready this early."

Buffy pouts and before she realizes she's even doing it, Tara closes the distance between them, capturing the lip caressing it gently with her tongue. Moaning quietly into the caress Buffy gently flicks her tongue over Tara's lips tempting the witch to deepen the kiss. Running her hand up to cup behind the witch's head, Buffy tilts her head as tongues gently caress each other for long moments before she eases away from the witch, smiling as she opens her eyes.

"I better go. Between 7:30 and 8:00?" Buffy whispers stroking her fingers over the soft nape of the witches neck.

Swallowing Tara nods. "That would be perfect." She huskily whispers back to the slayer. "Be careful on the way home."

"I will." Buffy acknowledges the witch as she slowly pulls her hand away. "Tomorrow morning."

Tara smiles as Buffy backs out into the hallway before turning on her heel and striding towards the stairs. Watching the slayer as she walks out of sight, Tara steps back into her room, closing and locking the door. "Goddess, mama. I think I'm falling in love." Tara whispers as she stands at the window looking out at the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**DeLauro - I plan on her family showing up eventually. Unless my muse decides they shouldn't show up. Never can tell with these damn muses!**

**Kim - Damn I'm going to make people go into sugar-shock. Need some angst!**

**Just - I'm going to get very angsty with one of my other story's. People will have to come here to get their sugar fix! LOL I've actually been working on your requested pairing quite a bite - putting off the continuation of DE - it just isn't flowing for me right now. Hopefully in another week or so it'll get going good so I can start posting chapters!**

**The Sacred - glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Alyson - Thank you so much for the great review! I personally think B/T coupledom would be great all the time! They almost do seem made for each other! That's the way Joss should have went with the story - drove Willow insane with jealousy:)**

**Dilvish - I agree that B/T make a better couple. (My GOD! I'm writing a B/T Ship? What is wrong with me - that's not how the show went! I must be MAAAADDDDDD!) Sorry I lost it there for a moment. Oh, they're cute alright. Doesn't mean they won't have disagreements, nothing major (Hopefully). Sex - you're going to have to wait! LOL :)**

**Toniboo - Thanks for the FB! **

**Word - Ain't they just so cute :)**

**Sink - Your brain is fried? Let's NOT even go there! Are you channeling Faith? That was pretty close to Want, Take, Have:-)**

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing up so early?" Joyce questions Buffy, who's dusting and cleaning the living room. "I guess I don't have to ask why you're cleaning, do I?"

Buffy looks up grinning hugely. "I need to leave in a few minutes. I'm taking Tara to breakfast before bringing her here."

Joyce stares in stunned silence at the huge grin on Buffy's face. The last time she remembers her daughter looking that happy was when she was a little girl. "Maybe I shouldn't go to work today." Joyce narrows her eyes on her daughter, keeping a straight face. "I think I should play chaperone."

"MOM!" Buffy whines quietly before noticing her starting to grin. "That's just wrong." Buffy grumbles as she finishes dusting. Stomping into the kitchen she puts the polish away.

"Do I even want to know what happened last night?" Joyce questions as she makes a pot of coffee.

Smirking at her mother, Buffy waggles her eyebrows. "You already told me you didn't want details."

Sighing quietly and wiping away an imaginary tear, Joyce sniffles. "My little girl is growing up."

"Jeeze, Mom." Buffy growls smacking her lightly on the shoulder. "We just kissed a couple times, walked around the campus and staked a few vampires."

"More kissing?" Joyce questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Buffy whispers quietly. "Definitely more kissage." Buffy growls quietly thinking about the witch.

"Buffy, just leave and take her out to breakfast. Do you still want me to pick up dinner and a movie?" Joyce questions, smiling at her daughter.

"Please? She's afraid of overstaying her welcome, but I insisted she stay." Buffy smiles at her mother.

Shaking her head Joyce questions. "What kind of movie do you want me to pick up?"

Buffy's smile falls from her face and her eyes widen. "I haven't any idea what kind of movies she likes. Hell, I don't even know if she's ever gotten to see any movies. I mean, my God, she'd never even been kissed before!"

"Calm down, honey. I'll pick up a couple different movies." Joyce tries to calm Buffy down.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Buffy nods. "Thanks Mom." Looking at the clock, she frowns. "I gotta go. Love you, and thanks for being so understanding."

Joyce smiles as Buffy runs out of the room, hearing the door slam, Joyce pours herself a cup of coffee. "My dear Tara, if you can make Buffy smile like that I'll welcome you with open arms and do everything I can to make life easier on you." Joyce murmurs into her coffee cup.

AAAAAA

Buffy looks at her watch, pacing outside Tara's dorm room, as soon as it hits 7:30 she quickly knocks on the door. Waiting she rocks back and forth while clasping her hands behind her back. Looking up and down the empty hallway, smirking.

Glancing up as the door opens, Buffy grins. "Did I wake you?" Buffy smirks at the disheveled hair and the hazy eyes looking back at her. As her gaze travels further down the nightshirt that ends prematurely mid-thigh, Buffy feels her breath catch at the silky looking legs.

Tara's awake enough to realize it's Buffy and rubs her eyes looking at the slayer. Glancing back at the clock, she groans. "I forgot to set the alarm. Goddess, I am so sorry, Buffy. Let me take a quick shower and get ready." Tara turns leaving the door open for Buffy to come in while grabbing clothes, her shower kit and a couple towels. Yanking the robe on, she looks apologetically at the slayer. "Ten minutes. Make yourself comfortable."

Buffy chuckles as Tara goes running out the door, unable to resist she pokes her head out and watches as she runs down the hallway skidding to a stop as she enters the communal showers.

Coming back into the room, Buffy gently shuts the door and walks over to the bed reaching down to straighten up the sheets and comforter, Buffy hesitates feeling the warmth of the witch still in the sheets. Unable to resist, she picks up the blondes pillow and presses her face in, inhaling deeply of Tara's scent. "Sweet God, she smells good." Buffy mutters before laying the pillow back down and quickly making the bed. Sitting on the edge, she waits patiently for Tara to come back to the room. Smirking as she looks at her watch she hears the door open exactly ten minutes later.

"I am so, so sorry." Tara mutters as she roughly runs the towel over her hair trying to dry it quickly.

"Easy." Buffy murmurs as she stands up, stilling the witch's hands. Pulling the towel from her and throwing it over the chair, Buffy grins. "Good morning." Buffy leans in and gently kisses the witch on the lips before pulling back. Running her hands up and down Tara's arms, Buffy looks into the deep blue eyes and smiles as Tara calms down.

"Good morning." Tara smiles at Buffy. "Goddess, let me brush my hair, it probably looks like a rats nest after my drying it with the towel." Tara turns and grabs her hairbrush and quickly brushes it through her hair.

Buffy chuckles and sits back down on the bed, watching Tara quietly.

"You made my bed." Tara notices frowning, before looking at Buffy.

"Yes, I did." Buffy agrees quietly. Her fingers itching to run through the blondes silky strands that are lying somewhat damply over her shoulders. Noticing for the first time that Tara's wearing a blue blouse tucked into faded blue jeans. Faded blue jeans that happen to hug the blondes curves in an absolutely drool-worthy way. Remembering what those legs looked like bare, Buffy inhales deeply and closes her eyes. "Dry your hair. I don't want you to catch a cold." Buffy hoarsely states before opening her eyes watching the blonde.

Tara notices the darkening eyes of the slayer and swallows deeply. Reaching over for the towel, she quickly rubs it over the ends of her hair. "Have any problems on the way home last night?" Tara questions softly watching the slayer.

"No. Pretty quiet on the way home." Buffy tucks her hands under her thighs to keep from reaching for the witch.

"You should have probably taken off your jacket until I was ready to leave." Tara finishes drying her hair before grabbing the brush and running it through to get out the rest of the knots until it lays smoothly.

"Didn't think about it." Buffy shrugs slowly standing and walking towards the window, looking out over the bright sunny day. "It's actually a beautiful day out." Turning she watches as Tara sits down and pulls her boots on, quickly tying them.

Tara glances up with mischief in her eyes. "I'll have to take your word for it. Until twenty minutes ago I was sawing logs."

"Did you find any good pieces to make stakes out of while you were sawing?" Buffy jokes quietly watching as Tara stands and walks towards her.

"That's what I should have been doing. Whittling stakes instead of sawing logs. I'll have to remember that next time." Tara smiles warmly at the slayer. "Are we the only two college students up this early?"

"I believe so." Buffy whispers closing the short distance between them. Reaching up with a slightly unsteady hand, Buffy slides it through the silky strands of the witch's hair, smiling at the softness.

Not able to resist, Tara leans down the short distance and captures Buffy's lips with her own, gently caressing first the top lip then the bottom lip before tilting her head and running her tongue gently between the slayer's opened lips. Slowly wrapping her tongue repeatedly around the slayer's for a few short moments, Tara pulls back a tiny distance to flick her tongue over the slayer's top lip, smiling before pulling completely away.

Brushing a thumb over the slayer's soft cheek Tara whispers. "Good morning."

"Can I go out the door and come back in?" Buffy whimpers quietly. "I want another good morning kiss like that one."

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. "You don't have to leave and come back in for another kiss."

"Good." Buffy growls quietly before leaning back into the witch, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her lips more firmly against Tara's, groaning as Tara quickly flicks her tongue out over her lips. Opening her mouth and capturing the playful tongue, Buffy sucks gently on the tip before releasing and battling gently against each other for long minutes, before slowly pulling away placing smaller and smaller kisses on the witch's pouty lips before finally stopping.

"Goddess." Tara groans. "Can I have a good morning kiss like that every morning?"

"It can definitely be arranged." Buffy groans leaning her head down against Tara's shoulder. "Maybe mom should have stayed home to play chaperone today." Buffy mutters.

Tara pulls Buffy in tighter against her body, groaning at the pressure before chuckling quietly. "Chaperone?"

"She was picking on me this morning. Joking about staying home and playing chaperone." Buffy smiles as she shifts in snugly against the witch.

Stroking gently over the slayer's back, Tara smiles as Buffy feels like she's almost trying to crawl inside her. "Buffy?" Tara chuckles as she just gets a humm from Buffy. "Are we just going to stand around here all day hugging and kissing?" Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"I don't see anything wrong with that idea." Buffy murmurs rubbing her cheek over the witch's shoulder. Almost purring in contentment at the stroking of the witch's hands.

Tara tries to hold the laughter back, since Buffy sounds so serious, but she can't. First her shoulders start shaking then her chest and stomach start shaking. Watching as Buffy pulls back with narrowed eyes, it finally works it's way out. Laughing loudly Tara pulls back and flops on her bed burying her face in the comforter, her whole body shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?" Buffy pouts watching as Tara laughs. "That just isn't nice." Buffy pounces on the bed beside the witch. "Wicked witch's get tickled. Are you ticklish?" Buffy growls out before running her fingers gingerly over her ribs, making her squirm and laugh even more. "Oooh, witch is ticklish. You are in so much trouble."

Tara gasps out. "Not fair!" Tara laughs harder as Buffy hits an especially ticklish spot on her ribs. Shifting around, Tara turns over onto her back, trying to grasp the slayers quicksilver hands. "Not…faiiirrr!" Tara cries out, giving up on grasping the slayer's hands, she grasps Buffy's jacket, pulling.

Buffy shifts her hands quickly to the bed as Tara pulls her jacket and in turn pulls her down over her. "Careful." Buffy whispers looking down into laughing blue eyes. Watching as the blue eyes become serious, Buffy shifts one hand up and runs it over the witch's cheek.

Tara runs her hands up over the slayer's jacket to clasp behind her neck, tugging her down to brush her lips over the slayers.

Buffy groans and deepens the kiss. Threading her hand in the silky hair, Buffy whimpers into the witch's mouth as she feels hands working down her back, urging her body closer. Easing her body into the witches, but keeping the majority of the weight to the hand supporting her, Buffy finally breaks off the kiss, panting heavily. Opening her eyes, looking into the deep blue eyes of the witch, Buffy growls quietly.

Finally getting her breathing under control, Tara moves both hands to cup the slayer's face. Shifting up and pressing a feather light kiss to the slayers lips, she drops her head back down on the bed. "Breakfast?" She finally whispers before grinning lopsidedly at the slayer.

"Breakfast." Buffy agrees smirking. "Of course, I probably should move if we plan on leaving to go to breakfast."

"Always helpful." Tara admits, blue eyes twinkling.

"You, Miss Tara Maclay are a major temptation." Buffy whispers before leaning down and kissing her quickly before rolling off the witch and standing. Offering her hand out to Tara, she smiles and helps her up.

"And you are irresistible." Tara murmurs quietly. "Let's leave before we get sidetracked again."

"I don't mind getting sidetracked." Buffy admits as she watches Tara grab her purse checking for her keys before opening the door.

"I don't either." Tara smiles as Buffy walks past her out into the hallway. "But if a certain slayer wants to try my hot wings, we should get moving."

"Oh, that's it. Just go straight to the slayer's weakness." Buffy jokes. "That isn't playing fairly."

"Oh, like using slayer speed to tickle me so I couldn't capture your hands was fair." Tara laughs as Buffy grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging her quickly to the stairs.

"I would never take advantage of my abilities that way. So I have no clue what you're talking about." Buffy smirks as she pushes open the door leading to the quad.

"Am I actually supposed to believe you?" Tara quirks an eyebrow watching Buffy.

"Wellll…" Buffy winks before laughing lightly. "Maybe not, in this case." She admits.

Squeezing Buffy's hand, Tara smiles. "So what kind of food does the Espresso Pump have?"

"You've never been there before?" Buffy questions quietly. At Tara's shake of the head, she sighs. "Well, it doesn't have actual food, food. They have things like bagels and muffins. And of course, coffee and tea."

"I like all those things." Tara glances at Buffy. "I'm more of a tea drinker, but occasionally a coffee or mocha tastes pretty good. I usually buy that instant stuff that you can just add water to when I get an urge for one."

"Then you're in for a treat. We'll get you one of those large mocha's fresh made with whipped cream and shaved chocolate. Mmmm Mmmm." Buffy shivers as if in heavenly bliss.

Tara laughs quietly. "That sounds very good. Maybe a chocolate chip muffin to go with it?"

"Whatever the lady desires." Buffy gently bumps their shoulders together. "If you wish multiple mochas and muffins, you will have them."

"Hmmm. Maybe one mocha with the muffin and another mocha for the walk to your house?" Tara questions.

"Then that's what you'll have." Buffy reaches over with her free hand and strokes the witch's hand. "So soft." She whispers quietly. "And I have my callused, weapon roughened hands, sorry."

Tara pulls them to a stop and grasps Buffy's hand placing it on her cheek, holding it there with her hand. Tilting her head into the hand she smiles softly. "You have honest, hard working hands, Buffy. And they're wonderful." Turning her face she places a kiss in the palm of Buffy's hand before gently easing it away and continuing their way to the coffee shop.

Buffy unconsciously looks at the hand Tara had kissed, smiling. "I never thought of them that way. I just thought of them as being rough and ugly. The hands of a killer." She whispers the last.

"The hands of a warrior and savior." Tara counters.

"You are definitely good for the ego." Buffy eyes the witch quietly. Buffy opens the door as they reach the coffee shop. "If you want to go ahead and grab a table, I'll grab the food and drinks."

"Okay." Tara smiles softly looking around the shop and seeing a tall table empty, she works her way towards it.

Buffy smiles watching Tara before walking up to the counter to place and pay for the order. Waiting patiently for the mochas Buffy watches as Tara calmly sits watching her, smiling. Buffy turns and grasps the tray as the employee calls her number. Walking over to the table and placing a mocha gently in front of Tara followed by her chocolate chip muffin, Buffy hops up on the seat and takes a bite out of her bagel with cream cheese.

"Only one bagel?" Tara questions, her eyes twinkling as she gently tears a piece of her muffin and pops it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Don't want to ruin my appetite for wings." Buffy smirks at the witch. "Are you trying to say I eat a lot?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Tara questions giggling quietly.

"Possibly." Buffy smiles. "How's the mocha?"

"Delicious." Tara sips the hot coffee gingerly. "I don't think I'll be happy with the instant stuff anymore."

"Sorry." Buffy watches Tara for a few long moments as the witch finishes her muffin. "I guess that means I'll have to bring you here frequently so you can get your mocha fix."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Tara sips her mocha watching as Buffy pops the last of her bagel in her mouth.

"Did you want another muffin?" Buffy questions before reaching out and clasping Tara's hand gently in her own.

"I'm fine." Tara admits, smiling as she glances down to the strong hand clasping hers. Running her thumb gently over the top of the slayer's hand, Tara glances back up, making contact with beautiful hazel eyes.

"Do you want to get another mocha for the walk to the house?" Buffy smiles softly as Tara gently squeezes her hand.

"I'm afraid if I have a second one I'll be up for a week." Tara admits grinning. Looking down into the cup, she shakes her head. "That's more caffeine than I'm used to drinking in a weeks time. But it was delicious."

"Hmm." Buffy murmurs quietly. "Means witch is going to have extra energy to burn. This could be promising." Buffy looks at Tara, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, great." Tara laughs quietly. "You're probably going to have me clean house, right?"

Buffy shakes her head. "Oh, no, no, no. I can come up with lots better things to do with that energy." Buffy smirks and winks. "You finished?"

"Yes, thank you for breakfast." Tara smiles, blushing lightly.

"Anytime." Buffy gathers their trash placing it on the tray and walks towards the door, placing the trash in the receptacle. Holding her hand out as Tara comes up beside her, Buffy grins happily as she laces their fingers together and they head towards her house.

AAAAAA

Buffy watches quietly as Tara chops up different peppers tossing them into a mixing bowl adding seasonings, vinegar and all sorts of other items before mixing it together. Inhaling deeply, Buffy's eyes widen at the spicy smell. "Am I going to have a stomach lining after we eat these?" She questions jokingly.

Tara looks up with twinkling blue eyes. "It may be questionable." She admits. "But it'll be good to see how hot you like your wings. I have a more potent sauce, but it needs to be simmered for about 10 hours. I usually make a big batch at the beginning of summer and place it in jars, using it the rest of the summer." Chuckling quietly, she grabs down a cup and pours some of the sauce in it, covering and placing it in the fridge. Picking up the huge package of wings, Tara opens and quickly rinses the wings, placing them gently in the mixing bowl. After rinsing all the wings, Tara gingerly tosses them, trying to make sure they all get coated with the sauce. Placing some wrap over the bowl, she opens the refrigerator and shifts items around to make room. Placing the bowl in the fridge and closing it she places the cutting board and utensils in the sink, rinsing them off before washing her hands thoroughly.

Buffy smiles as Tara sits down across from her at the island.

"What do you want to do while the wings are marinating?" Tara questions.

"What I want to do and what we'll probably do are two different things." Buffy looks down at her hands. "I need to finish telling you about the past couple years." Buffy glances up into the warm blue eyes of the witch. "And if you don't go running the other way after I finish, maybe we'll see if what I want to do is possible in the future." Buffy sighs quietly.

"What exactly are you wanting to be possible in the future?" Tara asks huskily, having a gut feeling she knows what it is, but wanting Buffy to admit it.

"A serious relationship. Taking this…" Buffy glances up smiling briefly. "Attraction further when you're ready. Having lots and lots more smoochie action. Walking in an afternoon summer shower, seeing if we can make my mom turn all kinds of funny colors by kissing in front of her, and making all kinds of cute, couple-y remarks. Watch you napping, see if you snore or drool." Buffy chuckles quietly at the narrowing blue eyes. "See if you like to cuddle when you sleep. And thousands of other things."

"Sounds like you want a lot." Tara whispers reaching out and running her hand over the side of Buffy's face.

Buffy rubs her face against the soft hand. "I want everything." Buffy admits. "Let's go get comfortable in the living room and talk, okay?"

Tara nods gently pulling her hand away as they make their way to the living room. As both women sit down on the couch, Tara looks expectantly at the slayer.

"Is it okay if I have another kiss before I tell you the story of the rest of my life?" Buffy hopefully questions. "Just in case?"

"Of course you can have another kiss, but I don't think I'll run…" Tara trails off as Buffy places a finger on her lips.

"Hear the story first." Buffy whispers before replacing her finger with her lips, gently kissing Tara. Pulling back, Buffy looks intently at Tara for a few moments before starting the story of her Junior year. Explaining about coming closer to Angel, how Spike and Drusilla arrived on the scene, Kendra. Going on to slowly explain her 17 birthday, how Angel lost his soul at that moment of perfect happiness. Explaining the gypsy's curse completely, how Miss Calendar was actually of the Kalderash gypsy clan, sent to watch Angel. Smiling briefly as she sidetracks to talk about how Spike and Dru had come to the school during Parent/Teacher night and her mom whacking Spike in the head, saving her. How her mom didn't know at that time that she was the slayer. Taking a deep breath, Buffy finally explains how Angelus killed Jenny Calendar, Drusilla killed Kendra. Angelus put together the Judge, her blowing up part of the mall because The Judge couldn't be destroyed by any weapon forged and how Xander snuck onto a base stealing a rocket launcher to kill the judge, which lead to her backtracking telling about the Halloween when they all became their costumes, chuckling quietly.

Tara watches the slayer intently as she talks about her Junior year, frowning at how Buffy felt she was too blame for everyone that died and Giles being tortured, because she couldn't bring herself to stake Angel…Angelus. And at the end, when the start of the end of the world happened with Acathla being brought to life, she knew he got his soul restored but still killed him to stop the destruction. Sending him to Hell. And as she finally whispers that she ran away to LA when she couldn't handle it, and even there she couldn't get away from the creatures of the night. As she stops talking, Tara reaches out and clasps the slayer's hands within hers.

"It wasn't your fault, Buffy. And, please tell me honestly. At that time, could you have killed Angelus? Were you strong enough to go up against him? From what you told me, he was a very conniving, extremely smart vampire. He took the time to learn his enemies before he went after them, unlike most of the vampires I've come across that just attack." Tara softly places the questions out there for the slayer. "In the end, you did what you had too. And, unfortunately it was your love, not Angelus that you had to send to Hell." Tara leans in and brushes a kiss on the slayer's cheek. "You were barely 17 years old when this happened, Buffy. You were still a kid and he was your first love. You made mistakes, but if you honestly had them to do over, I don't think you would."

"I wouldn't." Buffy admits quietly, smiling briefly. "Do you want something to drink?"

Tara glances at her watch and nods. "I'll go with you, shift the wings around in the sauce while I'm in there."

Buffy pulls the bowl out, setting it on the counter before reaching back in grabbing a water for herself and an apple juice for Tara. Watching as the witch uncovers the bowl and shifts the wings around, she smiles softly enjoying the simple sight.

Tara replaces the wrap and turns towards the refrigerator, chuckling quietly at Buffy who's just watching her with a smile playing about her lips. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you." Buffy admits readily.

Tara places the bowl in the refrigerator before turning. Facing the slayer, Tara leans against the island. "Are you wanting to continue the rest of your life story, or do you want to take a break for a little while?"

Buffy tilts her head considering for a moment. "I really kind of want to finish telling you everything. I mean I'm not telling you all the little things, just hitting on the big stuff." Buffy admits quietly.

"So, there'll be other stories to tell?" Tara questions softly.

"I'm positive." Buffy nods her head smiling. "But other bad things happened my Senior year, mostly to deal with Faith." Buffy admits. "I might as well tell you everything and get it out in the open."

"Living room?" Tara offers as she grabs her juice. Following the slayer out into the living room again, Tara sits down sipping her juice as Buffy tucks her legs under herself, sitting beside Tara.

Quickly Buffy explains what happened after running away, then finally coming back. Her welcome back party, the zombies. She explains how Angel came back from Hell. How she hid him from the rest of the group. Finally starting on the part about Faith, how she was jealous of the younger woman, how everyone thought she was so 'cool'. Kakistos coming after Faith, how they fought and killed the vampire that had murdered Faith's watcher. Gwendolyn Post, Faith's new watcher, that actually had been dismissed and pitted the two slayers against each other. Finally when they realized Post was evil, they defeated the woman. But not before driving an even bigger wedge between them. The new idiot watcher Wyndham-Price, showed up after her 18 birthday surprise and the Watcher's Council fired Giles for caring too much. Explaining how Deputy Mayor Finch died, Faith going to work for the Mayor, poisoning Angel, then her part in stabbing the slayer, planning on feeding Angel her blood. Faith jumping off the roof, ending up in a coma at the hospital. Buffy unconsciously wipes a tear from her face, feeling her heart ache for everything the other slayer had been put through. A good portion of it because she was too involved with Angel or just plain jealous of the other girl. Finally telling about the Mayor's Ascension, how the whole student body helped. They blew the mayor and the school up, and finally Angel leaving to go to LA.

Tara sits there beside Buffy, thinking over everything the slayer has told her. Seeing where everyone, not just Faith and not just Buffy had obviously made mistakes. The poor girl never should have been left on her own, living in rat-trap motels. Something about what Buffy was telling her, hitting a cord deep inside her. "Do you know whether or not Faith was abused when she was younger?" She questions softly.

Buffy looks at the witch questioningly before shaking her head. "No. She never really talked about herself like that. She would tell stories about kicking ass, but she never went into her personal life."

Tara nods frowning slightly. "Just from what you've told me, I have a feeling her home life was probably similar if not worse than mine." Tara explains quietly. "Of course, this is just conjecture on my part since I have never met the woman and don't know her."

Buffy sits there, thinking deeply about the past. How Faith always changed the subject or got defensive when questioned about her life. Seeing that maybe there was something in what Tara is saying.

"How long has she been in a coma?" Tara watches Buffy intently.

"About six months." Buffy admits quietly. "I try to visit every weekend, and if I can during the week occasionally."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go with you sometime." Tara offers softly.

"Of course." Buffy smiles at the witch. "So, you're not going to run away from here? From…me?" Buffy hesitates saying the word softly.

"Goddess no, Buffy." Tara shakes her head turning her body to face the slayer, laying a calming hand on the tense thigh. "I've noticed that you've just hit on most of the bad things that's happened. Surely there were just as many, if not more, good things that have happened. I know you probably did this, thinking you were showing me at your worst, but I see a young courageous woman that was thrown in a fight doing the best she could. Yes, she made mistakes, but that's part of growing up. Everyone makes them, unfortunately the fate of the world doesn't lie on everyone's shoulders. So your mistakes seem huge in comparison."

Buffy listens to the words Tara are speaking, and actually hears what is being said. Looking into warm blue eyes, Buffy smiles. Placing a hand over the one resting on her thigh, Buffy squeezes it gently. "Can I keep you?"

Tara laughs quietly. "What, are you planning on telling your mom that I followed you home? That you'll promise to feed me, water me, take me out on walks?"

Buffy rolls her eyes at the joking witch. "I have a feeling you're already potty trained, so that would be a good selling point." Buffy smirks before shaking her head. "You make me feel better, not so much like everything's my fault."

"Everything isn't your fault, Buffy." Tara opens her arms and smiles as Buffy quickly leans into the embrace. "You're not the world's keeper. Not even with being the slayer." She continues quickly before Buffy can interrupt. "You can't keep people from dying, you can't kill every demon in the world before it commits some kind of atrocity. Goddess Buffy, even if you wiped out all the demons in the world, there's still human kind that commits just as many atrocities and they have souls!" Tara hugs Buffy tightly, running her hands gently up and down the strong back. Smiling as Buffy burrows in tighter against her, Tara runs her hands more firmly over her back. "Are you purring?" Tara questions confused.

"Sorry." Buffy whispers pulling back blushing.

Lifting the slayer's chin, Tara quirks her eyebrow at the slayer. "I didn't think it was possible for humans to purr. Are you part cat?"

Buffy shakes her head smiling. "No, something to do with my being a slayer." Buffy admits quietly. Seeing the question in Tara's eyes Buffy looks down blushing deeply. "Can we hold off on that for a while? I'll explain later." Buffy remembers how when reading one of the Watcher's books during research, it made note of the before unknown phenomena of a slayer purring. Tabling those memories for the moment, Buffy grins at the witch. "Time to put the wings in?"

Looking at the time, Tara nods. "Yes, it is. Are you going to want anything else to go with the wings?"

"We've got makings for salad. I think Mom has some garlic bread in the freezer also." Buffy mentions. "Do you want either or both?"

"Salad might be good. Something green to go along with the wings." Tara smiles as she grabs the bowl out. Turning the oven on, she opens the cabinet she remembered the pans being in, grabbing a couple out. Opening a couple cabinets, she comes across some spray cooking oil and sprays the pans putting it up before quickly and efficiently placing the wings on the two pans. Spooning the left over sauce on top of the wings, Tara slides the pans in the oven, setting the timer before turning and rinsing off the utensils, placing them in the dishwasher.

Turning she watches as Buffy quickly throws the salad together, smiling as she peels and slices the cucumber in record time. Grasping the tomato, Tara rinses it off before placing it in front of Buffy, watching her quickly chop it up into small sections. Covering the bowl, Buffy places it back in the refrigerator. "I may not be able to cook, but I am good at slicing and dicing." Buffy admits grinning as she leans against the refrigerator.

Tara grins lopsidedly at the slayer. "Being good with a knife is probably a perquisite to being a slayer."

"It helps." Buffy smirks. "How long do the wings need?"

"Probably 45 minutes." Tara tilts her head at the slayer. "Some of them were pretty big, so they might need a little longer."

"So maybe an hour." Buffy smiles. "Whatever are we going to do for the next hour?"

"Well, we could play tic-tac-toe." Tara starts, biting her lip. "Maybe checkers?" At a shake of the slayer's head and smirk. Tara taps her chin. "Monopoly? Trivial Pursuit?" Laughing as Buffy shakes her head vehemently, Tara tilts her head. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Making the student the teacher." Buffy grins hugely. "I figure another half hour max of kissing, you'll be teaching me."

Tara blushes deeply. "I somehow doubt that."

"Oh, trust me. You are an excellent kisser. Definitely a natural." Buffy watches her intently. "Or we can behave and maybe turn the television on, see what there is too watch."

Tara considers the slayer for a long moment, closing the short distance between them and kissing her quickly. "Maybe slowing it down and watching TV isn't a bad idea." She whispers quietly.

"Okay." Buffy nods her head easily in agreement. Clasping the witch's hand in hers, she leads her back out into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Buffy releases the hand in hers and unties her shoes setting them by the end of the couch. Looking up at Tara she smiles, "You can make yourself comfortable." Buffy nods down at her boots before reaching for the remote.

Tara smiles sitting down on the end of the couch leaning down and untying and sliding her boots off before situating herself in the corner of the couch, glancing over occasionally at Buffy as she flicks through the channels.

"Here, I don't care what we watch." Buffy hands the remote to Tara, scooting slightly closer to the witch.

Tara glances at the remote now in her hand to Buffy who was trying to scoot closer, but not be obvious about it. Considering the couch for a moment, Tara chuckles quietly. "Scoot forward Buffy."

Buffy scoots up to the edge of the couch without questioning Tara, but does have a confused look on her face. Watching as Tara shifts her legs up behind her on the couch, lying down on her side. Eyes opening wide with understanding, Buffy lays down in front of her and snuggles her back against the front of the witch, smiling as Tara wraps an arm around her waist as Buffy rests her head on Tara's upper arm.

"This okay?" Tara whispers in her ear squeezing her waist gently.

"Oh, yeah." Buffy murmurs running her fingers over the witch's arm. Swallowing as she feels Tara's breasts pressing gently into her back.

Bending her right arm, that Buffy's laying on, up so she can run her fingers through the slayer's hair. Easing her face closer, Tara rests her cheek against Buffy, inhaling the smell of the slayer. Unconsciously her other hand's stroking over the slayer's stomach, shifting the shirt finding warm velvety soft skin.

Feeling extremely content and happy, Buffy starts purring quietly at the soft caresses.

Tara slows her caresses for a moment before continuing as before after hearing Buffy start purring quietly. Making a mental note to look through her books to see what it means. Pressing her lips gently against the slayer's head, Tara relaxes more, shifting her leg so her knee is laying over Buffy's leg.

Sliding her hand down to rest over the witch's leg, Buffy's purring gradually increases. Feeling her eyes getting heavy, Buffy rubs her face against the witch's arm and presses her body more firmly back into the witch as she slowly falls asleep.

Tara inhales deeply at the pressure of the slayer's body pressing back firmly into her body, her breasts aching. Groaning quietly Tara buries her face in the slayer's hair, closing her eyes. As she hears the slayer's breathing deepen, Tara shifts the tiniest bit so she can see the slayer's face and grins as she realizes Buffy's fallen asleep. Laying her head back down, Tara kisses the back of Buffy's head before whispering "You are absolutely precious." Tara quietly lays with the slayer, continuing her stroking as she silently contemplates the woman in her arms. Realizing there was a very real possibility that this woman could die at any time, being the slayer was pretty much a death sentence. Feeling tears come to her eyes at the thought of the slayer dying, Tara takes a steadying breath. 'What am I going to do, Mama?' Remembering her mother telling her to never turn down love that's offered, Tara closes her eyes wondering what her Mom would say to her loving the slayer. Smiling sadly Tara realizes she would tell her to take every day as a precious gift and not leave anything undone that she wanted to do. Finally chuckling quietly, she realizes she'd also probably tell her that she couldn't have met a more perfect person for her.

Flexing her fingers gently into the slayer's firm stomach, Tara smiles as the low timbered purring gets louder. Flexing her fingers again, Tara can't help but chuckle as it gets even louder.

"You laughing at me?" Buffy huskily questions as she slowly wakes up.

"Sort of." Tara admits shifting her arm from underneath Buffy's head and propping herself up to look at the slayer, smiling as she shifts to lay on her back looking up at her.

Resting her hand flat against the skin of the slayer's stomach, Tara looks down, smiling softly.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" Buffy questions blushing slightly. "I didn't drool or snore or anything, did I?"

"No, you didn't drool or snore." Tara strokes her thumb over the warm stomach.

"Sorry." Buffy looks into the darkening blue eyes above her. Arching up slightly into the hand on her stomach.

"Nothing to be sorry over." Tara whispers looking deeply into Buffy's eyes. Inhaling at the depth of emotion looking back at her. Leaning down, she brushes her lips across Buffy's briefly before easing back. "You didn't get a lot of sleep last night, did you?" Tara softly questions.

"Not a lot. But my little cat nap has given me my second wind." Buffy admits tilting her head as Tara laughs quietly.

"If you're not going to get your quota of sleep, I'm going to make you cut back on visiting hours." Tara reaches up and taps her finger against Buffy's nose.

"Can't do that. I'm trying to figure out how to spend more time together, not less." Buffy shakes her head at the witch.

"I won't be the cause of you getting hurt…" Tara hesitates for a moment, closing her eyes. "Or worse."

"You won't be." Buffy murmurs sincerely. Reaching up, she runs her hand through the silky soft strands, "Come here." Buffy urges quietly, moaning as Tara eases her upper body down onto hers, breasts pressing against each other as Tara's lips captures hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Unable to resist, Tara slowly deepens the kiss, her tongue playing for long moments over Buffy's' lips, ignoring the slayer's invitation to enter her mouth. Capturing the slayer's bottom lip between her teeth, she nibbles gently before stroking her tongue more firmly over her lips, finally accepting the unspoken invitation and searches out the warm cavern. Seeking out all the nooks and cranny's before swirling her tongue firmly over and against the slayers.

Buffy moans into the kiss, not realizing her hands have shifted to Tara's waist, moving the woman so she's laying completely over top her. Wrapping her arms around Tara, Buffy arches up into the softer, voluptuous form of the witch.

"Sweet Goddess." Tara mutters hoarsely as she finally breaks off the kiss, panting heavily. Looking at the slayer with desire filled eyes, Tara dives back in firmly battling against the slayer's tongue, her hands threading through the slayer's hair, grasping her strongly. Bringing the kiss to a slow end, Tara shifts her head to the side, groaning as Buffy pushes her breasts firmly against hers. "I weigh too much, Buffy." Tara tries to shift off the slayer, but is stopped by firm hands keeping her in place.

"No way." Buffy growls quietly. "You are not too heavy. As a matter of fact, you feel perfect." Buffy strokes her hands gently down the witches back, stopping at the waist band of her jeans, running along the edge. "Ah, hell." Buffy mutters as the timer goes off on the stove.

Tara can't help but chuckle at the slayer. Easing up slightly, Tara brushes her lips over Buffy's again. "Let me go so I can check on your wings, sweetie."

"Do I have to?" Buffy pouts, gently squeezing the witch. "Personally I kind of like where you're at."

Easing down till her nose is brushing against the slayer's nose, Tara admits in a whisper "I kind of like being here."

"How about a compromise?" Buffy grins looking into the gorgeous blue eyes of the witch.

"What's the compromise?" Tara questions chuckling as the oven beeps again.

"After lunch we pick up where we left off?" Buffy caresses the lower back of the witch watching the adorable half grin come across her face.

"Done." Tara grins at Buffy before brushing her lips once more across the slayer's lips. Easing her body up and off Buffy to stand by the couch, Tara chuckles at the look of loss coming across the slayer's face. Tapping her finger against Buffy's bottom lip, she winks. "After lunch." As Buffy breaks into a grin, Tara shakes her head at the slayer before heading towards the kitchen. Digging around she finds the oven mitts. Opening the stove, Tara pulls the pans out eyeing the wings deciding they need probably another ten more minutes. Resetting the timer, she turns to head towards the living room and stops at the sight of Buffy leaning against the wall watching her. "You could scare someone sneaking up on them like that." Tara smiles softly at the slayer.

"I'll be sure to make some noise next time." Buffy looks apologetically at the witch. "They obviously need a little longer?"

"Probably another ten minutes should do it." Tara admits quietly. Continuing her walk, she works her way over to Buffy. "I've got an idea on how to spend the next ten minutes."

"Really?" Buffy questions watching as Tara slowly draws close to her.

"Really." Tara murmurs placing her hands gingerly on the slayer's waist and leaning in against Buffy brushing her lips repeatedly over the slayers, quickly capturing the slayer's tongue as it invades her mouth. Sucking gently for long moments, Tara finally releases Buffy's tongue, following it back into the slayer's mouth, flicking against the slayer's tongue repeatedly. Groaning as Buffy sucks firmly on her tongue, before nibbling gently on the tip.

As Buffy releases Tara's tongue, she pulls the witch in tightly against her body. Growling quietly, Buffy nibbles down the side of the witch's neck, flicking her tongue out occasionally until she reaches the pulse point, sucking more firmly as Tara tilts her head giving her free reign. Hearing Tara groan loudly, Buffy smiles before licking strongly over the soft skin that had garnered her attention.

"Buffy!" Tara cries out quietly as she pushes harder into the slayers body at the feelings coursing through her body. Sliding both hands under the slayer's shirt and over the slayer's warm back, Tara gently scrapes her nails over Buffy's lower back, groaning at the electric response of the slayer jerking into her body.

"Shit." Buffy hisses out burying her head in the witch's neck, pressing her body in tight against the taller woman. Trying to get control of the arousal shooting through her body, Buffy takes deep breaths, inhaling deeply through her nose before whimpering at the smell of the witch's obvious arousal.

Both women jump slightly as the timer goes off on the stove. Chuckling Tara flexes her fingers briefly before easing back from the slayer.

Buffy let's Tara pull away. Closing her eyes she bangs the back of her head against the wall before getting her body under control.

Tara watches Buffy with concerned eyes momentarily until she sees the woman relaxing. Her own body shaking in response to what happened, Tara works her way over to the stove turning the timer off before pulling the wings out and setting them on the racks to cool. Turning the oven off, Tara moves and leans against the counter, letting her own body calm down for a few long minutes.

Buffy finally opens her eyes and smirks at the dark blue eyes watching her intently. "Maybe Mom should be here to chaperone." Seeing the grin work it's way across the witch's face, makes Buffy chuckle quietly. "And, just to let you know, you are now officially the teacher." Buffy growls out before moving and plopping down on one of the stools at the island. Running a slightly shaking hand over her face, Buffy closes her eyes. 'God a cold shower is definitely in order right now.' Buffy thinks to herself, surprised at how much she wants Tara. Never having wanted Angel to a tenth of this degree.

"Are you okay?" Tara whispers quietly watching the slayer's slightly shaking hands, not feeling to steady herself.

Looking up at Tara with passion filled eyes, Buffy laughs quietly. "Depends on how you look at it." Seeing the questioning look, Buffy sighs looking down at her hands. "I'm going to be blunt, so be prepared. I want you. I want you so much I'm shaking." Buffy growls quietly holding out her hands, showing Tara. Looking up Buffy shakes her head. "I know you're not ready to take this further right now. Hell, I'm probably not ready…Well, yeah I'm ready." Buffy admits clasping her hand and placing them on the counter top. "But we should take this slow. And unless I keep my distance, I might be tempted to push for something you're not ready for." Buffy whispers the last bit in a sad tone.

Tara looks at the slayer thinking heavily. "If I said no, or asked you to stop, would you try to push for more?" At the shocked look coming across the slayer's face and the vehement shaking of her head, Tara quirks her lip up slightly. "Then I can call a stop if I'm not ready."

Buffy nods her head in stunned surprise. "Yes, you can. I won't force you, ever." Buffy looks at the witch intently. "Of course, I may need to call a break occasionally to get my hormones back in check."

Tara grins, biting her lip. "I might need to run and take a cold shower frequently."

Buffy blushes before laughing quietly. "That thought has actually occurred to me more than once in the last couple days. Hell in the last couple hours."

Tara laughs quietly before grabbing down plates. Picking up the wings and placing on the plates, she piles one high for the slayer while only putting a dozen on a plate for herself. Placing the big plate in front of Buffy, she turns and grabs out the sauce she had separated earlier along with a couple waters. Placing them on the island she smirks at Buffy. "Try the wings like they are first, then if you're still wanting to kick it up more, pour some more sauce over them." Turning back she grabs the salad and a couple dressings out of the refrigerator.

Buffy watches Tara as she grabs the extra sauce and gingerly pours it over her wings before setting it back down. "That all the wings you're going to want?" Buffy questions looking at her plate piled high.

"Probably." Tara admits quietly. "A dozen is about the max I can eat, they fill me up." Tara watches Buffy, smirking slightly. "You afraid of them?"

Buffy looks down at her plate and back up to the mischievous blue eyes. "Should I be?"

Buffy watches as Tara grab a couple bowls down and forks out of a drawer for their salads. Scooping some salad into a bowl for each of them, Buffy smiles as she watches Tara put a small amount of French dressing on her salad.

"Don't know. Depends on if you like it hot." Tara picks up a wing and starts eating lunch, watching Buffy.

Buffy gingerly grabs a wing taking a tentative bite. Chewing the meat, she grins. Quickly finishing the wing she grabs another, finishing eating it, her mouth has a good hot tingle. Debating on throwing more sauce on the wings she looks up into laughing blue eyes.

"Dip one in the sauce and eat it, see how you like it." Tara pokes her salad, smirking. Watching as Buffy dips a wing quickly in and out of the cup of extra sauce. Tara slowly chews her salad. Watching as Buffy's eyes widen as she east the wing, Tara chuckles.

"Damn." Buffy mutters at the heat. Loving the flavor of the wings, Buffy debates on whether or not she can handle eating them all with the extra sauce. Deciding what the hell, she grabs the cup and pours it over the wings, grinning maniacally at the thought of her mother having some of these wings. "I have got to keep a couple aside for mom, see if I can shame her into eating one." Buffy mutters before quickly attacking the wings.

Tara laughs at the obvious mischief in the slayer's voice. "Don't you do that to your mother. She'll never want me to come back."

"Sure she will." Buffy grins as she takes a quick sip of her water before digging back into her wings.

Tara finishes her wings, before sliding her plate aside and pulling the rest of her salad in front of her. Slowly eating her salad, Tara shakes her head as Buffy quickly and systematically works her way through the wings. Surprised that Buffy's actually able to eat the wings, Tara wonders if it has something to do with being a slayer.

Buffy groans quietly as she finishes the wings, licking the extra sauce from her fingers. "You said the cooked batch of sauce is hotter?" Buffy looks up at Tara.

"Yes." Tara hoarsely answers, feeling a shot of arousal go through her body at watching Buffy lick her fingers clean.

"These were absolutely delicious." Buffy murmurs. "And extremely spicy. I like." Buffy grins. "We'll have to have you cook up a huge batch of your sauce for me to try."

"I can do that." Tara whispers. Shaking her head at the thoughts running through her mind, Tara grasps her plate and Buffy's, dumping the bones in the trash before rinsing the plates and washing her hands.

Buffy stands picking up the salad bowls reaching around Tara, placing them in the sink. Reaching both arms around the witch's waist, pressing her body lightly into Tara's, Buffy turns the water back on washing her hands, smirking as she hears Tara groan quietly. Pressing in more firmly, Buffy places a kiss on the witch's shoulder while turning the water back off. Holding onto the sink edge with her damp hands, Buffy nuzzles into the witch's neck. Gently scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin before flicking her tongue up and over her neck.

Tara whimpers, reaching down, grasping the slayer's damp hands, pressing them against her stomach, covering them with her own hands. "Goddess, Buffy." Tara whispers out quietly.

Hooking her chin over Tara's shoulder, Buffy closes her eyes. Flexing her fingers into the witch's stomach, Buffy swallows. "Time to back off?" Buffy questions.

Tara pushes back gently before turning in Buffy's arms, wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist. "Did I say it was time to stop?" Tara huskily questions. Shifting her body, Tara urges Buffy in against her. Groaning at the slayer's breasts pressing against hers.

"Oh." Buffy whimpers quietly, rubbing herself against the witch. "It might be best to…" Buffy growls as Tara starts placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

Sucking gently on the slayer's pulse point, Tara works her hands under the slayer's top to caress her back. Groaning at the strength of the muscles twitching under hands, Tara releases the skin she's sucking on and buries her head in the slayer's neck. "Goddess, you smell good." Tara whimpers inhaling deeply of the slayer's aroma.

Buffy groans, grasping the witch's waist, gently digging her fingers in the flesh.

Tara closes her eyes holding the slayer close, biting her lip at the pleasure of their bodies pressing into each other. Rubbing her cheek against the slayer's neck, Tara takes a deep breath.

Buffy chuckles quietly. "You don't have to say it." Buffy runs a hand up the witch's arm, fingers threading gently through the blonde hair. Leaning back she looks into blue eyes. Glancing down to the full lips of the witch, Buffy moans quietly. Closing the gap between them, Buffy brushes her lips briefly over Tara's before pulling away from her. "Let's go snuggle on the couch."

Tara grins lopsidedly at the slayer as she follows her into the living room. Cocking her head to the side as she watches Buffy stretch out on the couch on her side and pat it, Tara chuckles. "Is this a good idea?"

"Just snuggling. I'll behave." Buffy promises grinning up at the witch. Watching as Tara sits down and then shifts up onto the couch, Buffy wraps an arm around her waist, and gets comfortable.

"Are you going to take another nap?" Tara laughs quietly.

"I might." Buffy admits inhaling deeply. "What shampoo do you use? It smells good." Buffy buries her nose in the witch's hair.

Tara chuckles. "Lavender."

"Hmmm. Good." Buffy murmurs brushing her face against the silky soft hair.

"I can buy you a bottle of it, if you like it that much." Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing. Stroking her fingers over Buffy's hands, Tara laces their fingers together.

"Don't think it'll smell this good on me." Buffy squeezes Tara in tighter against her.

Tara smiles as she feels Buffy shifting around, obviously getting more comfortable. Allowing herself to relax, Tara closes her eyes running her other fingers comfortingly over the slayer's arm, enjoying the warmth and security of being wrapped up in the slayer's strong embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**Delauro - Oh, yeah. Buffy purrs - probably find out why in another 4-5 chapters! **

**Toniboo - the rest will be in the story eventually - have patience, my dear!**

**Alyson - Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. Yes, I plan on finishing all my stories - and writing new ones! Someone shoot me (It always irritates me when someone starts a story and it never gets finished - or it's a year between updates - PLEASE update - or wait until you finish the story first - then put it on here! LOL) Sorry Mini-rant over**

**Just - really glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully next weekend - barring any unforseen problems - Shattered Souls will make it's debut here on I will be building on the purring bit - given time.**

**Sink - The family will probably be making an appearance - but not for a while. Yes it will be interesting as to who will blast them - I have it plotted out in my head (the sick place that it is!) I absolutely love B/T ships - to me they would have been a better couple - but that's my opinion! Don't work too hard!**

**Dee - SMACK! The boss can be a bitca, huh? Maybe you should threaten to strike...After all I don't think I could work for a slave driver...:) Kissage is always of the good - Loved Joyce in the show - wanted her to play a more pivotal roll in the story - definitely didn't think they used her character to the max they should have! Evil I am - and hands will eventually start to wander! As will other things - mwaaahaaahaaa**

**Kim - Faith will EVENTUALLY work her way into a serious part in the story - at least I'm planning on it happening - with my Muse - who knows!**

**Silvermist2 - Thank you so much for the kind words! Glad to hear from a new reviewer - hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Arctic - Thanks for the FB!**

**Chapter 7**

Joyce opens the door and closes it gently behind her, as she comes home from work. Walking into the kitchen, she sets the pizza boxes down before frowning, wondering where Tara and Buffy are, as she walks into the living room. Stopping in her tracks at the sight of Buffy and Tara asleep on the couch, with Buffy's arms wrapped around the woman. Taking a moment to look at the adorableness, Joyce eases back out of the room, smirking. Grabbing the disposable camera that she keeps on hand, she tiptoes back into the living room. Taking a couple pictures, she chuckles as she pockets the camera.

Walking over and sitting in the chair, she crosses her legs and clasps her hands in front of her. Raising an eyebrow she coughs loudly, and bites back a laugh, as both women jerk as they wake up.

"Oh, Goddess!" Tara shifts up, pulling her hand out of Buffy's. "I am s-so sorry." Tara mutters standing up.

Buffy groans and rolls over, placing her face in the pillow they had been laying on. "Mom, that just isn't nice."

Joyce laughs and reaches out, as Tara goes to walk by her, placing a comforting hand on the young woman's arm. "It's okay, Tara." Standing up, she smirks at her daughter. "Pizzas are in the kitchen as are the movies." She heads upstairs to change.

Tara blushes deeply looking from Joyce's retreating back, to Buffy.

Buffy watches Tara, standing to quickly walk towards the witch. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman, she hugs her tight. "It's okay. Mom was obviously laughing at our expense. If you didn't see the glint in her eye, trust me, it was there."

"You sure?" Tara whispers quietly, feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"Positive." Buffy presses her lips against Tara's temple. "She might pick on us for a while to come, but she's okay." Buffy smiles, as Tara wraps her arms around her waist. "Want to see what mom rented?" Buffy questions.

"Sure." Tara agrees, releasing Buffy before they head into the kitchen. Tara grabs down plates, as Buffy grabs the movies, looking at them.

"Mom!" Buffy groans out looking at the movies.

"What's wrong?" Tara questions, walking over to Buffy.

"Look at what she rented!" Buffy mutters handing over the movies, shaking her head.

"_Beauty and the Beast_, _Charlie's Angels._" Tara laughs as she looks at the last movie. "_Witches of Eastwick_?"

"I got a variation." Joyce smirks as she walks into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and flipping one of the pizza boxes open.

"Is it too late to ask for a new mother?" Buffy whines.

"Buffy." Tara reaches out and clasps Buffy's forearm, squeezing gently. "It's actually kind of funny." Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

"Great." Buffy growls out quietly. "My mother and my gir…" Buffy coughs and blushes before continuing. "You and my mom are going to gang up on me." Buffy quickly grabs a plate, throwing a few pieces of pizza on it, and almost running into the living room.

Tara stares after Buffy in stunned silence.

Joyce raises an eyebrow at her daughter's quick exit. "Wellll…." Joyce drawls the word out before looking over at the obviously stunned witch. "So, you're my daughter's girlfriend?" Joyce's lip twitches up on one side before she laughs quietly.

Tara turns dazed eyes back at Joyce. "I-I don't know… But it m-may seem that way." Tara whispers quietly.

"Welcome to the family." Joyce grins before glancing towards the doorway. "It seems my daughter embarrassed herself by almost saying that, so you might want to talk to her." Joyce grabs a water before picking her plate up and heading into the living room.

Tara reaches up and runs a shaking hand through her hair. Glancing up, she watches as an embarrassed Buffy slowly walks into the kitchen. "I need to get something to drink and grab the movies."

"Buffy?" Tara questions quietly, watching as hazel eyes look up at her. "Did you…Do you…" Tara blushes deeply and looks down.

Buffy looks questioningly at the witch, as she finally realizes what she's asking. "I would love for you to be my girlfriend, if you want to be?" Buffy whispers.

Tara reaches out and runs a fingertip over Buffy's bottom lip. "Let me think about this for a minute. Be the girlfriend of an incredibly beautiful, sexy, strong, smart, funny, savior of the world? It sounds like a real hardship." Tara's eyes twinkle at the slayer.

Buffy relaxes and rolls her eyes. "You're picking on me."

"Yes." Tara admits grinning before leaning in, placing a quick kiss on Buffy's forehead. "But I think that's something a girlfriend is allowed to do." Tara grins as she turns and picks up her pizza. "Would you mind grabbing me something to drink?" She questions over her shoulder, as she walks out into the living room.

"I, uh, yeah, uh…" Buffy shakes her head in stunned surprise before grinning. "Girlfriend." Buffy does a happy, little dance, before grabbing a couple waters out of the refrigerator and heading into the living room.

Buffy groans at the end of the movie. "Those moves were all fake, I mean, come on now! Wire city, no one can do those kinds of things."

Tara chuckles quietly before looking at Buffy, with mischief filled eyes. "I don't know, when you jumped up, and tucked into a ball over the vampires the other night, I wouldn't have thought that was possible."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. And speaking of vampires, I need to do patrol."

Joyce shakes her head at the two women.

Tara looks at the time, realizing it's after 9:00. "I guess I should head out with you. You're still walking me back to the dorm, right?" Tara questions as she reaches for her boots.

"Of course." Buffy smiles before reaching for her shoes.

"Why don't you just stay the night? I'll fix breakfast in the morning, then maybe drive you to your dorm, and check out your paintings?" Joyce makes the offer, looking at the two women.

"Sleeping on the couch all night, is not a comfortable place." Buffy looks at her mother questioningly. "Taking a nap on it is okay, but not a whole night."

Joyce shakes her head. "If she wants, she can stay upstairs. Just, no funny business." Joyce narrows her gaze on her daughter.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't have anything to wear." Tara murmurs quietly, looking down as she ties her boots.

"Would you want to stay?" Buffy questions quietly watching Tara. "Just snuggles." She tries to entice the blonde witch.

Tara looks up grinning briefly, at the last two words, before looking back down. "I wouldn't mind." Tara admits.

"But do you want to stay?" Buffy questions, reaching out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No pressure, I'll walk you home to the dorm, if you aren't ready to stay. Even though I thought you might want to stay over Thanksgiving and Christmas break." She glances over at her mother, watching as Joyce smiles nodding her head in agreement.

"I was going to make the suggestion. I kind of figured Buffy could bring you to the house Wednesday night, and you could stay through Saturday, before going back to the dorm Sunday, at Thanksgiving. Then I kind of figured, it would be good to have you stay over at Christmas instead of the dormitory." Joyce smiles encouragingly at the young woman.

"You don't mind?" Tara whispers looking up at the older Summers.

"I think I was the one that made the offer." Joyce smiles softly at the young woman. "Buffy, why don't you go ahead and go on patrol. Tara and I can watch the last movie, if she wants. I'm sure I have something she can wear to bed."

"Tara?" Buffy catches the blue eyes, watching the witch.

"I would like to stay." Tara smiles softly at Buffy.

Buffy grins and leans in, kissing Tara quickly. "Then I need to go do a quick patrol, so I can get back here." Standing up, she walks over to her mom, whispering in her ear as she hugs her. "Thank you, so much."

"You owe me." Joyce smirks at her daughter, as she pulls away. "Be careful, honey."

"I will." Buffy looks inquiringly at Tara. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Just be careful." Tara watches, as Buffy runs up the stairs. Frowning, she looks at Joyce.

"She needs to get her gear for patrol." Joyce grins as Buffy pounds back down the stairs.

"I'll try to be back before midnight." Buffy calls as she heads out the door.

Joyce chuckles before turning her gaze on Tara. "Go ahead and get comfortable. Did you want to watch _Witches of Eastwick_?"

"That's fine." Tara grins at the older woman reaching back down and untying her boots, before sliding them off and tucking her legs back up on the couch, getting comfortable.

Joyce stands up and switches out the movies. Sitting back down in the chair, she glances over at Tara, watching her for a few moments. "She likes you a lot."

Tara turns and looks at Joyce. "It's mutual." Tara admits plucking at her jeans. Glancing back up with serious blue eyes, Tara tilts her head, considering the older woman. "I know she mentioned that she doesn't keep anything from you, but I was wondering if she told you…" Tara trails off frowning.

"She did." Joyce stands and sits down beside the younger woman. Gently wrapping her arm around her shoulders, she squeezes her gently. "If you need someone to talk to, I can be there for you."

Tara bites her lip and nods her head. "What is it about you two?" Tara looks up with a quirk of a lip. "I go years not talking to anyone since my mother…" Tara wipes a hand roughly across her eyes, trying to stave off the tears gathering there. "I go from my normal life of studying and going to class, to having a girlfriend with a wonderful mother, taking me under their wings."

"And you're not used to having people care for you anymore?" Joyce questions quietly. At Tara's nod, she squeezes her shoulders more firmly. "Welcome to the family, Tara. Now you're going to have Buffy, me, Rupert, Xander and Willow, be there for you." Joyce laughs quietly. "As soon as she tells Xander and Willow, I don't think she's talked to either one of them, since she met you."

"Will they…be upset?" Tara hesitates, leaning into the older woman.

"I don't think so." Joyce smiles, and runs her hand comfortingly over the girl's hair. "Xander will probably have the normal teenage boy reaction to this type of thing." Joyce chuckles quietly as she sees Tara grin. "Willow I'm not so sure how she will react. She's a great girl and might be surprised to begin with, but I don't foresee her having a problem. I mean we're talking about a young lady that is Jewish, that came over here celebrating Christmas every year. Not to mention she is a budding witch, I'm sure she'll go nuts over being able to talk with you about spells and things."

Tara laughs quietly. "This is weird."

"You're telling me." Joyce smiles. "I mean, here my boy-crazy daughter, all of a sudden goes completely gaga over a beautiful young woman, with the most gorgeous blue eyes ever."

Tara blushes deeply shaking her head. "I'm not beautiful."

"Yes, you are." Joyce hugs Tara firmly. "And we are going to make you realize that fact. Now I have this urge for popcorn, what about you?"

"That sounds good." Tara nods her head before standing up, following Joyce into the kitchen.

Buffy whistles, as she walks up the sidewalk to her house. Unlocking the door, she eases it open, before turning and locking it behind her. Walking into the living room, she pouts when she realizes everything but the light is turned off, and there was no sign of her mom or Tara. Shrugging her jacket off, she hangs it up, before turning the light off and heading up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

Seeing the closed door to her mom's room, she eases open the door to her own room, peeking her head in.

"You just going to peek in here, or come on in?" Tara glances up with laughing blue eyes.

"Making sure you were decent before I came in." Buffy explains, walking into the room. "I do kind of need to take a shower." Buffy eyes the witch sitting cross-legged on her bed, smiling in relief. "I was afraid mom was going to give you one of her floor length nightgowns, and I was going to miss out on your great looking legs."

Tara raises an eyebrow, turning a light pink. "I don't know about that, but she asked what I normally sleep in…" Tara glances down at the t-shirt and shorts Joyce loaned her. "And since she didn't have a large enough t-shirt for me to use, she loaned me a pair of shorts."

Buffy grins before walking over to her dresser, pulling out her pajamas. Setting them down on top of the dresser, she bends over and unties her boots before sliding them off. Glancing at Tara before pulling the two additional stakes she had in her pants out, throwing them in her drawer by the bed. "I thought you might have been asleep when I got home."

"Well it is a little after midnight." Tara grins at the slayer. Becoming serious, she looks over the dirty slayer. "Patrol rough?" Tara questions, standing up when she notices a scuff on Buffy's cheek.

"Yeah, ran across a group of six vamps. They got in a few lucky shots, but not anything bad." Buffy watches as Tara comes to a halt in front of her and reaches up, brushing her hand gently over her cheek.

"It's not bad enough for healing, but I can clean it for you, if you get the First Aid Kit." Tara offers quietly.

"You can heal?" Buffy watches as Tara nods her head and smiles. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Tara looks down. "With your slayer healing you probably don't need it that often, but I can help with anything serious." Tara offers.

"Let me get showered, I'll be back in a few minutes." Buffy smiles, reaching up, ready to brush a loose hair behind Tara's ear, before frowning at her dirty hand. Holding it up in front of Tara's eyes, she shrugs. "Shower time."

"Yes, shower would be of the good." Tara smiles understandingly at the slayer, watching as she grabs her pajamas and walks out of the room, to the bathroom. Sitting down, Tara waits patiently for Buffy to come back into the bedroom.

"Thank you." Buffy watches Tara as she puts the antiseptic in the kit and closes the lid.

"It wasn't anything." Tara shakes her head before sitting down beside Buffy. "So were the six vampires the only ones you came across tonight?"

"Yeah, it was kind of weird. They don't usually run in groups that big. I think a trip to Willy's bar is going to be in order." Buffy distractedly mutters, as long silky legs are just inches from her hands.

"Willy's?" Tara questions watching Buffy.

"Yeah, demon bar." Buffy crosses her arms across her chest. "I get to go in, threaten, and if that doesn't work, beat some demons up. Last resort, I trash the place or thump Willy a couple times."

"Sounds like fun." Tara looks questioningly at the slayer's defensive posture. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Buffy smiles softly. "Just have tempting girlfriend…" Buffy grins hugely at saying the word. "Anyway, hands are wanting to wander, hence, my keeping them to myself."

Tara tilts her head, looking into smiling hazel eyes. "Is this maybe a bad idea?"

Buffy shakes her head. "No, I want you here." Buffy reaches over, turning the lamp on, before standing up, to turn the overhead light off. Coming to stand by the bed, she looks down at Tara, feeling slightly nervous. "What side of the bed would you like to sleep on?"

"It doesn't matter." Tara whispers watching Buffy closely. "What side do you normally sleep on?"

Buffy grins and laughs quietly. "Pretty much in the middle. It doesn't matter."

Tara stands up, walking around the bed and pulls down the covers, climbing in before looking up to watch, as Buffy climbs in on the other side of the bed. Turning on her side, she smiles as Buffy stretches. Propping her head up on her hand, Tara plays with the cover, biting her lip. "Your mom is very understanding and open minded."

Buffy looks at Tara questioningly. "In a you and me way?" Buffy clarifies, and as Tara nods her head, smiling softly, Buffy grins. "My having a girlfriend is probably the absolute most normal thing about me."

Tara chuckles quietly. "She did make the comment that it surprised her, that her 'boy-crazy daughter', likes a woman." Tara blushes, looking down at her hand.

"Was that her exact wording?" Buffy shifts up on her side, mirroring Tara.

"Not exactly." Tara blushes a darker red.

Buffy reaches up and tilts Tara's face ,so she can see Tara's eyes. "What was her exact phrasing?"

Tara shakes her head. "It was kind of embarrassing."

"She didn't do or say anything to upset you, did she?" Buffy questions worriedly, not thinking her mother would do anything like that, but needing to ask.

"Oh, no, not at all. She was absolutely wonderful." Tara reaches out and runs her hand over Buffy's arm. "She just made a comment about my being b-b-beautiful." Tara blushes again.

"You are." Buffy murmurs, scooting a little closer to the witch. "You're probably tired, aren't you?" Buffy questions watching Tara.

"A little." Tara admits running a finger gently over Buffy's cheek. "You have such soft skin."

Buffy's eyes droop at the caress. "Thank you." Buffy tilts her cheek into the hand now cupping her face. "It's late, and you probably should sleep."

"I guess." Tara murmurs not entirely convinced. "But before we do, I need to do this." Tara leans in the short distance separating them and brushes her lips over Buffy's. Pressing her lips more firmly against Buffy's, Tara slowly deepens the kiss, groaning as Buffy's tongue eagerly twines itself with hers. After long moments of battling, Tara pulls away, resting her forehead against Buffy's, realizing her hand is buried in the slayer's hair and Buffy has a warm hand grasping her waist. Swallowing, Tara finally opens her eyes and looks into the passion filled eyes of the slayer. "I'm really starting to think this may not be a good idea."

Buffy groans before shaking her head. "Very good idea. I just have this feeling with all the heavy make out sessions we've had today, the feelings are a little closer to the surface." Growling, Buffy reaches behind her and shifts just the slightest distance, to turn off the lamp. "And that's why there will be no more kissing right now, I don't want to do something you're not ready for." Buffy debates for a moment, before running her hand back down Tara's side, urging her to lay against her side, while she's lying on her back. "Go to sleep, my beautiful witch." Buffy murmurs, wrapping her arm around Tara's back, and stroking her hand through the silky soft hair. Pressing a kiss against the top of Tara's head, she smiles as the woman relaxes after a few minutes and slowly eases her arm across her stomach.

"Thank you, Buffy." Tara shifts down so her head is on Buffy's shoulder. Squeezing Buffy's waist, she rubs her face against the slayer. "You know it probably wouldn't take much."

"I know." Buffy smiles at the thought of being the one to pull back. "I don't want my hormones, to be the deciding factor of when we make love." Running her hand down Tara's back, Buffy squeezes her gently. "If we need to take a step back and not make out…" Buffy growls quietly at the thought. "Not make out as much." Buffy nods, liking that thought better. "Then that's what we'll do."

"You're an absolutely wonderful woman." Tara whispers. "Thank the Goddess for sending you to me." Tara works her fingers between the slayer's pajama top and bottoms, to stroke over the warm soft skin.

Buffy moans and arches into the fingers stroking over her stomach. Breathing deeply, she reaches down with her free hand, stopping the movement. "Not a good idea." Buffy hoarsely gets out, before threading her fingers with Tara's.

"Sorry." Tara closes her eyes, smiling softly.

"No need to be sorry." Buffy murmurs. "And at any other time, I definitely wouldn't complain, but since we're trying to be good…" Buffy trails off chuckling.

"I'll behave." Tara breathes out, feeling her eyes getting heavy. "'Night, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Tara." Buffy whispers feeling the woman's arm get heavier across her waist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

**Gina - B/T goodness is always a great thing to have! **

**Toni - Thanks!**

**Dee - Was the whip a little harsh? Be careful or the Cat-o-Nine's will be coming out next:-) Here's the next one - and yes you have called me a Bitca, among other things!**

**Arctic - Would a fifty page chapter be long enough? LOL Probably not - I would probably get a "MORE MORE MORE" e-mail!**

**Just Me Prime - Joyce, Joyce, Joyce! I love Joyce. She's going to be rotten (as in enjoying picking on Buffy and Tara) in this story! **

**Silver - Buffy's going to get herself in trouble with her slips (Not serious trouble - fun trouble!)**

**Alyson - Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Sink - So glad you're enjoying the story! Joyce and Buffy will definitely be bringing Tara out of her shell quickly. Isn't it always that way - you really enjoy the fic and the stupid writer draaaaggggsssss it out? SNORT - I think I'm spoiling you readers! You're getting updates regularly - I could be like some other author's that only update every 4-6 months and then where would you guys be:)**

**Chapter 8**

Buffy groans quietly as she wakes up, feeling an unusual weight against her body, taking a moment, she finally smiles as she realizes it's Tara laying half across her. Realizing her right hand is buried in the soft strands of the witch's hair and her left is running over the woman's back, Buffy purrs uncontrollably as she feels the strong, yet soft fingers of the witch caressing her skin just below her breast.

Tara smiles when she feels Buffy waking up. As Buffy starts purring loudly, Tara chuckles quietly. Stroking her hand more firmly over the warm skin, Tara rubs her face against Buffy's shoulder.

"Obviously you're awake." Buffy hoarsely makes the statement.

"Yes." Tara admits running her hand over the slayer's side, squeezing gently.

"How long?" Buffy smiles at the soft caresses, surprised at the witch's comfortableness in the sensual caress.

"Hmmm…" Tara raises her eyes, glancing at the clock. "About 45 minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Buffy murmurs, before running both hands down the witch's back.

"You need your rest." Tara smiles. Shifting up, she smiles down into the soft hazel eyes. "I like waking up here." Brushing her lips tenderly across Buffy's, she slowly pulls away. "I should probably get up. I think I heard your mom head downstairs half an hour ago."

Buffy releases the witch, watching as she climbs out of the bed stretching. Groaning at the strip of skin revealed at her stretching, Buffy feels her fingers twitching to run over the soft looking pale skin. Biting her lip at the small belly button, Buffy closes her eyes, trying to get the thoughts running around her brain to go away.

Walking around, Tara reaches for her pile of clothes she had folded up and set on the dresser the night before. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed."

"You know where the towels are?" Buffy questions, opening her eyes.

"Yes, your mom showed me last night." Tara smiles at the Slayer. "Meet you downstairs?"

Buffy nods her head, watching as Tara opens the door before closing it gently behind her. "Oh, boy." Buffy moans, pulling the pillow over her face. "This is not going to be easy." She growls out before rolling out of the bed, quickly making the bed before stripping and putting on clothes.

AAAAA

"Morning, mom." Buffy smiles watching her mother cook breakfast.

"Good morning." Joyce looks over, smiling at her daughter. "How was patrol last night?"

"Came across one group of vamps and that was it." Buffy hops up on the stool. "How were things here?"

"Good. We talked some." Joyce smiles thinking about the young witch. "I think she's a little worried that Xander and Willow might react adversely to her."

"What?" Buffy frowns, realizing she hasn't told either one of her best friends. Of course, she hasn't talked to either one, since she and Tara met. "I haven't talked to either of them. I'd rather tell Willow face to face, instead of over the phone." Buffy taps her fingers on the counter, thinking. "I need to double-check with Xander, to confirm Thanksgiving dinner. I'll tell him then." Buffy nods her head, making the decision.

"You're being very open about this relationship." Joyce makes the observation, as she places more bacon in the skillet.

Buffy listens, making sure the shower is still running, before making the admission to her mom. "I think I'm falling in love with her, mom."

Joyce raises an eyebrow, smirking to herself, as she gently turns the eggs. "Really?"

"Was that a sarcastic note in your voice?" Buffy pouts.

"Yes." Joyce turns her head, grinning at her daughter over her shoulder. "I believe the correct phrasing would be, you HAVE fallen in love with her." Joyce turns back, sliding the eggs onto a plate, before cracking a couple more.

"Yeah." Buffy admits, resting her chin on her hand. "How could it have happened this quickly?"

"Sometimes love's like that." Joyce smiles. "I fell in love with your father five minutes after meeting him."

"Oh no." Buffy groans quietly, dropping her head onto the counter. "Not a good thing to say here, mom."

"Buffy, just because things didn't work out between your father and me, doesn't mean it won't between you two." Joyce shakes her head at her daughter. "Every relationship is different. So, did you behave last night?" Joyce raises an eyebrow, looking over at her daughter.

"Yes." Buffy grumbles. "But I have to say, this is going to drive me completely nuts. So if I start doing really weird things, you'll know why."

Joyce laughs quietly. "Why don't you get the milk and juice out, honey?"

"Okay." Buffy hops off the chair and opens the refrigerator, smiling as she hears Tara coming quickly down the stairs. "Do you want milk, juice or both, with breakfast, Tare?" Buffy questions, pulling them out of the refrigerator.

Tara looks in surprise at Buffy and shakes her head, smiling as she realizes she had heard her. "Juice would be great." Looking over at Joyce, she smiles. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I've got it. Thanks." Joyce smiles at the young woman. "Did you sleep okay?"

Tara smiles, nodding her head. "I slept wonderfully. Thanks again, for letting me stay."

"No thanks necessary." Joyce waves her hand, as she finishes placing the food on the plates, grabbing a couple to place on the island. "Sit down and eat." Turning around, she grabs the plate piled high for Buffy, placing it besides Tara's plate, before sitting down herself to eat.

Tara smirks at Buffy's plate. "I really would hate to see your food bill."

"That's not nice." Buffy pouts, looking up at Tara with twinkling eyes, she pushes her lip out even further.

"Uh, uh." Tara blushes at Buffy. Tapping her finger on the offending lip, before turning back to her plate.

"Spoilsport." Buffy grumbles, going back to eating her breakfast.

Joyce shakes her head at her daughter. "How come I almost want to ask, but when I think about it, I don't?"

"It isn't bad." Buffy mumbles around her bacon. "Tara likes my pouty lip." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at her mom, before sliding her eyes in Tara's direction.

Tara blushes looking down at her plate. "Isn't my fault. She's always teasing me with it." Tara mumbles before taking a bite of her toast.

Joyce laughs quietly. "What are you two going to be like in a months time?"

Buffy's eyes light up and a huge grin crosses her face.

"Oh, God!" Joyce groans, covering her face with her hands.

Tara looks from Joyce to Buffy, seeing the merriment in the slayer's eyes. "What is going through that brain of yours, Buffy?"

"Just thinking about what we're going to be like in a months time." Buffy leans over and nips Tara's ear lobe quickly, before her mother uncovers her face.

Tara blushes at the insinuation in the slayer's voice and action. "Oh, Goddess!" Tara whimpers quietly.

"I do NOT want to know." Joyce mutters before quickly finishing her breakfast and placing her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go take a long, luxurious bath, then we can go look at Tara's paintings." Joyce practically runs out of the kitchen.

"I think we embarrassed her." Buffy murmurs shifting around on the stool so she's facing Tara. Reaching down, she shifts the stool so it's touching hers, smirking at the witch sitting sideways between her legs, Buffy raises an eyebrow, as Tara's eyelids drop to half mast and her eyes darken. Lifting her leg up and placing it across the witch's lap, Buffy leans in and places light nips up Tara's neck. Reaching her ear, Buffy sucks the lobe in gently, flicking her tongue against it before licking repeatedly, up and down the outer shell of the witch's ear, grinning as she hears the deep groan come from the witch, and the strong hands suddenly grasping her thigh and calf.

"Buffy." Tara groans out quietly, kneading the slayer's leg.

"Yes." Buffy starts working down the side of the witch's jaw, before raising her hand to the other side of the woman's face, urging it gently to turn her way, before capturing the full lips in a tender kiss.

Tara moans into the slayer's mouth, at the gentle caress of Buffy's tongue, languorously searching out all the secrets of her mouth. Moving the hand from Buffy's thigh, to clasp the back of her head, Tara tilts her head just the tiniest bit, for firmer contact, flicking her tongue teasingly against Buffy's, while her right hand slowly works it's way from the slayer's calf, over her knee, to the top of her thigh.

As Buffy finally pulls back slightly to pant heavily, she unconsciously shifts her body in closer to the witch, groaning loudly, as her center makes contact with the woman's hip bone. "Ah, Fuck!" Buffy quickly shifts back, though her body is telling her to push in harder against the brief contact. To grind 'til the buildup in her body finds release.

Breathing heavily, feeling like her heart is trying to escape her chest, Tara growls at the brief, hot contact that was taken away, almost before she realized it was there.

Buffy shakes her head. Quickly shifting her leg off the witch, she slides off the stool and keeps backing away until her back comes into contact with the back door. Closing her eyes, she slowly slides down the door to sit on the floor. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. Too much, too fast." Buffy mutters burying her face against her knees.

It takes Tara a moment to realize what Buffy was apologizing for. "Buffy." Tara quickly kneels in front of the slayer. "It's okay, don't beat yourself up over it."

"Slayer brain and body, very bad." Buffy grumbles, feeling the desire flowing like thick molasses through her body. Finally admitting to her self, that her slayer portion would be more than happy to take the witch, right here on the kitchen floor, consequences be damned. But the Buffy portion is trying to reign in those feelings, get control of the desire. "Why the hell do you affect me this way?" Buffy hoarsely questions, looking up with confused hazel eyes. "I've never had a problem controlling myself, my body, before." Buffy admits looking into the dark blue eyes of the witch.

Tara shakes her head at a loss. "I don't know, Buffy." She whispers reaching out a shaking hand, before pulling it back into her body before it reaches the slayer's cheek.

"I think I'm going to go take a nice, long, cold, shower." Buffy mutters, watching as Tara slowly stands, before hopping up, and easing around the other side of the island. "Very long, very cold, shower." Buffy growls running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving a slightly worried, but ultimately laughing witch behind her.

"We're going to have to do something." Tara murmurs quietly to the empty room. "Either, not be left alone together, or no touching." Tara shakes her head before cleaning up the kitchen, feeling the desire in her own body, calling out for the slayer.

AAAAAAAA

Joyce climbs slowly down the stairs, after being kicked out of the bathroom by her daughter. Frowning she looks at Tara, sitting calmly on the couch, with her hands clasped between her knees. "Why did I just get kicked out of the bathroom?"

Tara looks up blushing deeply. "Ummm…" She looks back down, not knowing what to say. "Things got a little heated?" She kind of half states, half questions.

Joyce raises an eyebrow questioningly at the witch.

Tara swallows. "She's taking a cold shower." She tries to say diplomatically.

Joyce rolls her eyes. "What are you two doing to each other?" Joyce grumbles sitting down. Looking back up quickly, she shakes her head. "That was rhetorical, I don't really want to know." Joyce smirks as she sees the relief cross the witch's face.

"I don't know, but do you have extra blankets or something I can borrow, for when I stay here this coming weekend?" Tara questions, biting her lip. "I think it might be best I sleep on the couch, or on the floor."

"We'll figure out something." Joyce glances up to the ceiling, wondering what her daughter had done this time. "You didn't have an argument or anything like that, did you?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Tara quickly replies. "I just think hormones are going crazy right now." Tara admits embarrassedly.

"And with her being the slayer, that probably doesn't help any." Joyce nods her head, admitting the fact.

"Why would that have anything to do with it?" Tara questions, biting her lip.

"Rupert once told me, that the slayer sometimes has a very hard time controlling strong emotions. Something about how they came to be, that their more… primitive side, can come to the fore." Joyce explains as best she can. "It's never been a problem with Buffy before, but you may be calling to that deep, hidden side of her."

Tara blinks, considering what the woman is saying, trying to remember anything in her books that mentioned this. Sighing when she can't remember, she glances at Joyce. "Do you know anything about her…purring?" Tara hesitantly asks.

Joyce raises an eyebrow at the witch. "She purrs?" At Tara's nod, Joyce thinks for a few moments. "Rupert said something about that happening once before, to another slayer, but I don't think he ever told me what caused it. Would you like me to ask?"

"No, I don't think it's anything bad." Tara smiles reassuringly at the woman. "But it's happened a few times. I think Buffy knows, she just isn't saying."

"If you're sure?" Joyce watches as Tara nods her head.

"I'm sure. With everything else she's told me, if it was bad, she'd probably admit it, before running in the opposite direction." Tara chuckles quietly. "I think she tried to tell me everything bad that's happened, and hardly any of the happy times she's had."

"So she's told you all her sordid past?" Joyce questions, somewhat surprised.

"I believe so. I mean, she said she was just hitting on the big stuff. Like Angelus, Faith, the Mayor." Tara rattles off quietly, looking up at the stairs. Still hearing the shower running, she giggles.

"Talking about that makes you giggle?" Joyce confusedly looks at the witch.

"No, no. Sorry. It's the fact the shower's still running that makes me giggle." Tara points towards the ceiling.

"Oh." Joyce smiles softly. "So she told you about Angelus?"

"Yes." Tara nods picking at her jeans. "She's still beating herself up for not staking him when he first went evil. She feels she's to blame for everything that happened. Everyone that was hurt or killed by him." Tara whispers sadly.

Joyce nods her head frowning. "I don't think she'll ever forgive herself completely for what happened."

"She should." Tara quietly states. "She was barely 17 years old, her first love. She made a mistake, she shouldn't pay for it the rest of her life."

Joyce smiles at the understanding woman. "You have a very old soul, don't you?"

Tara looks up confused for a moment, before realizing what Joyce means. "I guess so. Mom always complained I took things too seriously, and thought stuff through too much. That I never had time to be a kid."

Joyce nods, smiling. "Trust me, being around Buffy that will change." Joyce chuckles at the smile crossing Tara's face.

"I'm coming to realize that." Tara's eyes twinkle. "She's really a very wonderful woman." Tara mentions seriously.

"Yes, she is." Joyce considers Tara. "How much do you like her, Tara?"

Tara blushes deeply looking down. "A lot." Tara looks up into Joyce's caring eyes, not seeing any censorship, just a questioning. "I've never had anyone that makes me feel like she does. I don't see myself feeling like this about anyone else. I…I feel complete when she's around." Tara admits softly.

Joyce smiles before whispering. "You're falling in love?"

Tara considers the question, before slowly nodding her head. "If my heart picking up speed whenever she walks into the room, when she touches me, tingles shoot through my body, and when she kisses me…" Tara trails off, getting dreamy eyed at the thought of the slayer's kisses.

Joyce coughs quietly. "I would say that's a yes." Joyce laughs, as Tara's eyes open wide in embarrassment. "Tara, I'm going to make this comment, and actually mean it. Do what feels right. You're both of age, and happiness is so hard to find. So grab on with both hands."

Tara blinks in surprise at the older woman, basically telling her, it was okay for her and Buffy to sleep together. "Uh, thanks?" Tara sort of questions turning pink. "When we're ready, I'll remember that."

Joyce laughs before standing up. "Let me check on Buffy. That's one long shower."

Tara blushes at the comment, watching Joyce quickly walk up the stairs. "I can't believe it." She quietly states to the room. "Thanks, Joyce."

AAAAAAAAA

Joyce knocks on the bathroom door. "Honey, are you okay in there?"

"Mom." Buffy whines before wrapping a towel around her body and opening the door. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Buffy grumbles before walking back to the mirror, brushing her drying hair.

"What do you mean, honey?" Joyce tries to keep a straight face.

"I was ready to jump her!" Buffy growls out. "Hell, I think I still am ready to jump her, even after a 45 minute cold shower!" Buffy turns and throws her hands in the air. "I mean, come on now. Why is my control flying out the window? I've never had this problem before."

Becoming serious, Joyce leans against the wall, watching her daughter. "Maybe you should speak with Rupert about this, Buffy. It might have something to do with your Slayerness."

Buffy stops brushing her hair and looks at her mother. "Do you think that's it? I mean, I can usually turn the slayer part of me on and off at a moments notice, but it was making an appearance earlier." Buffy admits thinking about it.

"Talk to him, Buffy. He might be able to shed some light on the subject." Joyce offers, not knowing what else to say.

"Great. Go talk to my watcher-dude, about the fact I want to jump Tara, and do all kinds of hot and heavy things to her, and with her. That'll make him have a heart attack." Buffy growls out, striding out of the bathroom towards her bedroom.

"Buffy!" Joyce calls out in admonishment to her daughter, as she follows her into her bedroom.

"Can't help it, mom." Buffy grumbles, quickly pulling clothes on. "I was ready to fucking hump her like a dog in heat in the kitchen. Something just ain't right. I never, NEVER, wanted to do that with anyone else." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she pulls her socks and shoes on, tying her boots almost viciously. "And that's something I, and I'm sure, Tara, is not ready for."

Joyce stands there in stunned silence, completely lost as what to say. Watching Buffy's heavy breathing, and obvious irritation with herself. "All I can do is suggest you talk to him, honey. It probably has to do with your being a slayer."

"Probably." Buffy admits, her shoulders slumping. "But if I get like that after just a few make-out sessions with her, what am I going to be like when I actually go further? I mean, there hasn't even been any out of bounds touching, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, honey." Joyce walks slowly over to the bed, sitting beside her daughter. "This may actually just be normal hormones. You found someone that you are completely in love with. And obviously very, very attracted to."

Buffy smirks at her mom. "Oh, yeah. Definitely attracted to. I mean…" Buffy's eyes widen, and her hands start waving in the air, "GOD! I noticed her eyes first, but when the rest of her came into view…." Buffy growls low and deep.

"Too much information, my dear." Joyce pats her on the shoulder. "I suggest you talk to Rupert, the sooner the better." Joyce stands, heading out of the bedroom.

"Okay." Buffy mumbles, pictures of Tara still flitting around in her brain. "Maybe I should take another cold shower." Buffy whimpers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

**Gina - yep, a whole week. :)>**

**Alyson - Joyce is very, very, very understanding. Also very ornery in this story:)**

**Arctic - AARRRGGGHHHH - Could you imagine? 50 page chapters - they're already between 10-15 pages (Before the extra lines get zapped when they're uploaded here - so I guess that'll take a page or two off the count.)**

**Dee - DAMN girlfriend. Do you think I would have her not like the paintings? I'm not completely brain dead! (At least not yet - but give me a little while!)**

**Just Me Prime - Taunting will definitely continue. I honestly wasn't planning on Joyce being in the story as much as she is - but my muse decided she needed to be brought more to the front - so...go figure!**

**Sink - I'm gonna be mean...I'm gonna be mean... I need to put down that I want FB - more and more FB - It's terrible when I have well over 100 people reading a story - but I only get FB from around 10! COME ON PEOPLE! Anyway - Poor Joyce has gotta find herself a man! (Guess Who? Only one that I can think of... :) Purring I'm pretty sure gets answered in Chapter 10 or 11. So hold on - not much longer! Poor Buffy - horny slayer that she is! LOL - Hmmm Conversation with Giles - actually not much with the funny. Interesting - I hope so. **

**FantasyChick - Thank you so much for the kind words! I hope you continue to enjoy the story - glad it touched you!**

**Whiro - BAD BAD - School work should come first! Consider it a treat to read my stories (? Okay - if you consider it a treat - I mean, quite a few people seem to enjoy the stories...) Say you finish your Math homework - you get to read a chapter. :)**

**Silvermist2 - Thanks for the FB - always glad to hear from a new reviewer!**

**Chapter 9**

Tara smiles shyly, as she unlocks the door to her dorm room, letting Joyce precede her in.

Buffy stops in front of Tara, and gives her a fleeting kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, Tara." Buffy grins, as Tara relaxes and smiles more fully. "Want me to help you get any of the paintings out?"

"If you want to get the ones out of the closet, while I get the ones from under the bed?" Tara motions absently towards the closet.

"I can do that." Buffy quickly walks the few steps towards the closet, watching Tara kneel down beside the bed. As the jeans pull taut over the curvaceous blonde, Buffy groans, quickly turning her attention to the paintings.

Tara slides the first small stack of paintings out from under the bed, leaning them against the wall, before reaching back under the bed, and pulling out the other stack. Standing up, she places the small oil paintings on the bed, spread out for Joyce to look at, while separating the bigger paintings to lean against the wall, easier for her to look through.

Joyce stands transfixed in front of the vibrant colors jumping out at her. Knowing of at least four different patrons that would jump at the chance to buy this painting. Turning to take in the beach side painting, Joyce smiles softly at the absolute love and detail that obviously went into the painting. Taking a step closer, Joyce notices what Buffy had seen previously, the more you look at the painting, the more you see, the intricate lines, the details, the way the grass almost seemed to wave in the breeze. Glancing briefly towards Tara, she sees the girl looking down, fidgeting. Turning her gaze to Buffy, she watches as her daughter inches closer to the witch, before reaching down, clasping the fidgeting hands. Walking towards the third painting, Joyce tilts her head, moving in closer for a long moment before shifting back from the painting. As she moves back to a certain distance, she laughs, as the picture finally comes into focus.

"Oh, this is absolutely unbelievable. How many people don't get this?" Joyce turns, smiling at Tara.

Blushing, Tara shakes her head. "I think you're maybe the third person, that's actually realized what it is." Tara admits.

"What?" Buffy questions, releasing the witch's hand to walk over beside her mom. Tilting her head first one way, then another, Buffy moves in closer, before backing up, like she'd seen her mom do. Still not able to see what they're obviously talking about. "Okay, what am I missing? All I see is differing shades of paint, blending into each other."

"It's a portrait, Buffy." Joyce explains. "It isn't something that just anyone will ever be able to make out. The shading, texture, is done in such minute detail, that unless you have a very discerning eye, you won't see it."

Buffy pouts looking at the painting. "I want to see it."

"Who's it a portrait of, my dear?" Joyce turns, looking at the blushing woman.

"It's of my mom." She whispers looking up, smiling. "It isn't something that I would sell. It's something I experimented with, to try something different. My Art teacher couldn't believe how well it turned out. He had me do another one, of a lighthouse, for himself. It drove his wife nuts trying to figure out what it was." Tara chuckles quietly. "He has this thing for lighthouses, and when he hung it up in the middle of a bunch of other paintings, she was absolutely lost." Tara shrugs, grinning lopsidedly.

Buffy grumbles and pulls out the chair to sit on it, staring at the painting, not seeing a portrait.

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Tara whispers, walking towards the slayer. "Most people won't see it. It's just something with the way the brain interprets, what the eyes see."

"It's not fair." Buffy pouts her lip out, still looking at the painting, surprised when she feels warm lips caress gently over her lip, before quickly disappearing. Looking up into smiling blue eyes, Buffy feels her lip lift up into a smile. "Feeling better now." Buffy grins more fully at the witch.

"Good." Tara murmurs, reaching a hand up to brush across the slayer's cheek.

Buffy stands and hugs the witch to her quickly before releasing her. Turning to look at her mom, she smiles as warm arms wrap around her waist, and a chin rests on her shoulder. Placing her hands over Tara's, Buffy sighs enjoying the closeness. Watching as her mom inspects each painting intently, Buffy grins, knowing what the look crossing her mom's face means.

"How many more paintings did you say you have?" Joyce glances up questioning Tara, smiling at the sight before her.

"At least fifty." Tara admits. "They range in size from 8x10 to 26x42."

"Is there any particular time that I can maybe see them?" Joyce picks up an oil painting that called out to the wild, uninhibited side of her. Realizing it makes her feel like a teenager again, or maybe how she was when the band candy incident happened. Blushing at the remembrance, she places the painting back on the bed.

Tara watches Joyce curiously, wondering why that particular painting made the woman blush. Obviously from the smile, it reminded her of some happier time. Making a mental note to set that painting aside, Tara unconsciously strokes her fingers over the shirt covered stomach of the slayer, tilting her head to rest against Buffy's, as Buffy starts purring uncontrollably.

Joyce doesn't realize what she's hearing at first, but as the noise starts getting louder, she looks over at the two women, realizing its Buffy. Watching, as Buffy keeps her eyes closed, and the side of her face brushing absently against the side of Tara's cheek.

"Umm, the teacher will probably let me have the keys this weekend, if I ask him." Tara admits quietly.

"Please do. I would love to see the rest of your paintings." Joyce nods her head, smiling encouragingly at Tara. "And if the rest of your paintings are as good as these, I would love to have a showing for you."

Tara smiles happily, squeezing Buffy's waist tightly, before releasing the slayer.

"Hey." Buffy grumbles as Tara let's her go.

"I'm going to the grocery store before heading back home. Buffy, would you mind walking me out to the vehicle?" Joyce smiles at her daughter as she opens the door, stepping out into the hallway.

"Okay." Buffy looks towards Tara. "Is it okay if I stick around for a little while today? I'll help you put the paintings away when I get back."

"Yes, you can stick around." Tara smiles at the slayer. "You don't have to ask, you're always welcome here, Buffy."

"Thanks." Buffy whispers, leaning in to brush her lips over the witch's soft lips. "Hmm." Buffy licks her lips, as she straightens back up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Joyce shakes her head at her daughter, as they walk out of the dorm. "She's an absolutely remarkable artist, Buffy. Most painters will stick to one style of painting, but she does all different kinds, and does them extremely well. They talk to you, that's why you had to say something to me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiles. "The one with all the colors hanging on her wall, it just jumped out at me."

"Well, I have to admit, if the rest of her paintings are as good as those. Which I'm sure they are." Joyce smiles at her daughter. "I'm going to see how soon I have an opening and get her in. I foresee her making lots of money."

"Really?" Buffy's eyes light up, and she bounces unconsciously on the balls of her feet.

"Really." Joyce smiles at her daughter. "But don't say anything to her, I don't want her to get her hopes up. I have been known to be wrong about an artist before, you know."

"That happened once, and you were just starting!" Buffy picks her mother up hugging her, as she spins her around.

"Put me down!" Joyce laughs out at her daughter. As Buffy sets her back down on the ground, she grabs her wallet out of her purse. Handing $50 to Buffy, Joyce raises an eyebrow. "Take your young lady out for a nice lunch. And try not to jump her, okay?"

Buffy blushes deeply, and nods her head. "Thanks, mom." Buffy tucks the money in her jeans pocket, watching as her mom climbs in the Jeep. "Be careful on the way home."

"I will. Have a good day, I'll see you later." Joyce smirks at her daughter, before pulling out of the parking space. As she pulls away, she glances in her rearview mirror, laughing as she watches Buffy practically run back into the building. "I have so got to call Rupert, and see what the hell is going on." Joyce mutters to herself, before thinking about it, deciding to see him instead.

AAAA

Buffy quickly runs up the steps and slides to a stop in front of Tara's door, knocking lightly, she grins as the blonde opens the door. "I'm back."

"I noticed." Tara smiles at the grinning slayer.

Buffy stops and pouts, as she notices all the paintings have already been put away. "I was going to help you with putting your paintings away."

"It wasn't that hard, Buffy." Tara smirks at the slayer. Watching Buffy prowl around her room. "Got extra energy to burn?" Tara questions, watching the woman.

"Yeah, and if we don't get out of here, I'm afraid something might happen." Buffy admits quietly.

Tara frowns watching Buffy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the cold shower did absolutely no good." Buffy grumbles. "And you and I being alone, in a room, with a bed….so not such a good idea!" Buffy waves her arms around, looking pointedly at said piece of furniture.

"Oh." Tara whispers.

"Yeah, oh." Buffy nods her head, not looking at Tara. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Okay." Tara whispers, reaching for her jacket.

Buffy quickly strides to the door, waiting for Tara.

"Do I get at least one kiss before we walk out the door?" Tara questions quietly, working her way slowly towards the slayer.

Buffy swallows before turning her head towards the witch. Eyeing her, Buffy shakes her head. "I think it might be too dangerous." Buffy admits. "Once I get you in my arms, I might not let go for the rest of the day."

Tara's eyes darken at Buffy's admission, wondering exactly what they could get up to for the next six hours, give or take, before Buffy would need to go out on patrol.

Seeing the look of passion in Tara's eyes, and the scent of arousal coming from her, Buffy groans loudly, and turns to bang her head roughly against the door. "Please, Tara. Let's go outside, where there's people to make me behave. Because I honestly want to try and take things slow, no matter what my body is telling me to do." And my inner slayer, Buffy grumbles to herself. Definitely stopping by Giles' apartment tonight before heading home.

Tara bites her lip nodding. "Let's go."

Buffy breathes out in relief, as she quickly opens the door, stepping out into the hallway, as Tara closes and makes sure the lock is engaged, before they walk down the stairs and out the door.

"Holding hands asking too much?" Tara glances over towards the slayer, who was keeping a good two feet between them.

Buffy chuckles, before easing closer to the woman. Holding her hand out, she smiles as Tara laces their fingers together. "I have got to figure out something to keep my hormones in check." Buffy whispers. "Because I really don't want to go without kissing or hugging you."

"Want me to wear a flour sack?" Tara offers, her lip curling up.

"Wouldn't work." Buffy grunts out at the image. "You wearing a sack with it ending at the very top of your thighs, and showing your arms and legs, uh, uh. Not helping at all."

"A tent?" Tara holds back a laugh.

"Don't think that would work, either. I'd still know what's going on under that tent." Buffy eyes the witch, grinning from ear to ear.

Tara sighs, thinking. "If I gain a hundred pounds?"

"More of you to lo…like." Buffy stumbles over the word.

Tara's eyes widen momentarily at the partial slip, before looking at the blushing slayer. Inhaling deeply, Tara decides to stop with the comments. Squeezing Buffy's hand as they walk, Tara watches as a soft smile crosses the slayer's face. "Where are we walking to? Or are we just walking?"

"Nowhere specific." Buffy admits, looking around at the beautiful day. "Do you have anything in particular, that you would like to eat for lunch?"

"Hmmm. Whatever you want, if that's an invite to eat out." Tara smirks.

"It was." Buffy nods her head. "Okay, I'm going to try wrapping my arm around your waist. If it gets to be too much, and I end up putting distance between us, you'll know why."

Tara giggles and releases the slayer's hand, as they wrap their arms around each other's waist, as they continue walking. Tilting her head, Tara rests it on the slayer's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Buffy quickly answers, squeezing Tara gently.

"How long did it take for you to realize, you were in love with Angel?" Tara whispers.

Buffy opens her mouth and shuts it a couple times. "I guess it was roughly four or so months." Buffy finally admits.

"So it took time, it wasn't a fall in love at first sight thing?" Tara questions.

"No, it wasn't a see vampire, fall in love with vampire thing." Buffy bites her lip. "And honestly, at first I couldn't hardly stand him. He was always showing up, dropping little nuggets of information, before disappearing again. Definitely cryptic guy."

Tara rubs her cheek against the slayer's shoulder, thinking. "So, how long was it, from the time you realized you were in love with him, before you two…" Tara trails off unable to continue the question.

"Before he became Angelus?" Buffy more breathes out the question, than says it.

"Yes." Tara whispers.

"Not quite a year." Buffy admits, tilting her head, so it's resting on top of Tara's.

"Are you afraid of what might happen the next time?"

"The next time I make love?" Buffy queries quietly. At Tara's nod, Buffy smiles. "Maybe just a little."

"I won't lose my soul, Buffy." Tara softly whispers, slowing down, until they're both standing still. Lifting her head, she comes to face Buffy, with mere inches separating them. Looking intently into slightly scared hazel eyes, Tara reaches up with both hands, stroking her thumbs over petal soft cheeks. "And what's happening between us, is obviously very new to both of us, in more ways than one." Tara smiles gently.

Buffy nods her head, watching the woman, her gaze unblinking.

"And yes, I would like to wait before we make love." Tara bites her lip, while running one hand down to cup the slayer's neck. "But I almost feel like I've known you my whole life. Or I've been waiting for you my whole life." Tara admits, leaning in 'til she feels Buffy's warm breath on her lips. "And since you already own my heart and soul, it's just a matter of time, before you own my body." Tara closes the short distance, kissing Buffy slowly. Her lips pressing softly to both of Buffy's, before pressing over the top lip, then the slayer's bottom lip, before pulling away.

Buffy looks at Tara in a daze, after the soft, sensuous kisses. As she starts getting her faculties about her, she blinks, looking into the loving blue eyes staring back at her. "Did you just say, what I think you said?" As Tara smiles shyly, Buffy wraps her arms around the witch, pulling her in firmly against her body. Burying her face in the witch's neck, Buffy mumbles. "God, Tara! No one's ever told me they love me so beautifully." Buffy feels an inner calmness that she hasn't ever felt before, a feeling of rightness.

"I do love you, Buffy." Tara wraps her arms around Buffy's waist, and hooks her chin over the slayer's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Buffy states quietly, but with a sincere note of conviction. Pulling back, so she can look in Tara's eyes, Buffy smiles. "I think I can give you kisses, without making a spectacle of humping you, now."

Tara chuckles at the slayer's mischief filled eyes. "Think so?"

"I think so." Buffy nods, wrapping her arms up and around Tara's neck, pulling her in for a long, thorough kiss. "Oh, wow." Buffy blinks after ending the heart-stopping kiss. Trying to get control of her breathing, she watches Tara's slightly parted lips. As Tara's pink tongue licks across the full pouty bottom lip, Buffy groans, watching it disappear back in the warm cavern she's just dying to explore again. "Ah, hell!" Buffy mutters before closing the distance, quickly diving back into to the witch's warm mouth, her tongue caressing Tara's pink, tantalizing tongue. After many minutes of carnal tongue wrestling, Buffy pulls back, flushed and panting heavily.

"Oh, boy." Tara takes staggered breaths, leaning her head against Buffy's. "I think I need a very serious cold shower right now."

Buffy laughs, running her hands down the surprisingly strong feeling back of the witch. As Tara arches her body hard into hers at the stroking, Buffy smirks. "Sensitive back issues?" Buffy questions in a soft, sexy voice.

Tara groans, as Buffy strokes over her back again. Arching even harder into the slayer's body. "I think so." Tara whimpers.

Stopping her hands motions, Buffy rests them on Tara's hips. "Why don't we go eat lunch?" Buffy murmurs into Tara's ear, before placing a soft kiss on the lobe.

"Might be a good idea." Tara agrees, not loosening her grip on the slayer.

"Umm, unless you want me to pick you up and carry you, you might want to let go." Buffy chuckles.

"I got a choice?" Tara giggles before slowly pulling away from the slayer. "What are we going to eat?"

Buffy shrugs her shoulders. "There's a little Italian restaurant around the corner, if you feel like Italian."

"I can eat Italian any time." Tara admits. "Kind of like Chinese food. Chinese is good all the time."

"Hmmm. Actually Chinese sounds better, now that you bring it up." Buffy smiles at the witch, as she urges them to walk. "Great Chinese place a couple blocks away, if you want?"

"I want." Tara smiles as they pick up the pace, walking arm in arm towards to the Chinese restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

**Dee - Snort - You're worse than me, so don't even! I'm not saying anything else... :)**

**Word - Eventually in most of my stories, Tara will put her foot down. I like Take Charge Tara...Hmmm... Damn, going off again, somebody smack me upside the head, will ya?**

**Just Me Prime - Let me know if what you thought was right! **

**Arctic - Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end... But, this may not be good, so it may never end! SNORT**

**Alyson - Be careful doing the happy dance, don't want you to run into something and hurt yourself!**

**CB - Well? Cool about the purring, or so-so?**

**Sink - Love you being happy! And someone waiting patiently? A definite plus:-)**

**Sunshine - add your .02 whenever you feel like it - sometimes it gives me ideas for other stories, of course by the time you've left feedback on Ch 9 I'm already typing Ch 15-16 or some such nonsense - so... Not usually much good for the story I'm working on. But comments do have a tendency to make me think in different ways occasionally. So, please continue!**

**Whiro - Wonder if you were able to read the updates before you left for the weekend, or if you had to wait until you came back! Hope you had a wonderful time and didn't end up with too many bug bites!**

**Dilvish - Working on the Faith deal right now, as a matter of fact. Not doing the body-switch thing, just to let you know. That just has a really...ick? factor to it, that I don't even want to mess with. I'd rather come up with something else:-)>**

**Magician - glad you're enjoying!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hi, Rupert." Joyce smiles at Buffy's watcher, as he usher's her into his apartment.

"Hello, Joyce." Giles smiles shyly. "What do I owe the honor of your visiting me?"

"It's actually about Buffy." Joyce sits down gently on the couch, looking up at Giles.

"Hmmm. Can I get you some tea or something else to drink?" Giles offers.

"Tea would be lovely." Joyce watches him walk towards the kitchen, smiling softly. "You're still coming to dinner Thursday, right?" Joyce calls out.

"Definitely." Giles answers as he makes the tea. Placing everything on a tray, he walks out into his living room, gently setting the tray down on the coffee table. "What time are you planning on having Dinner?"

"I figured around 2:00 would be a good time." Joyce admits reaching for the tea and dropping a sugar cube in to stir it absentmindedly. "It's going to be you, Xander, Buffy, Tara and myself, this year."

"Ah, yes. The new addition to the group is going to be there." Giles smiles at the thought of the young witch.

"You like her?" Joyce sips on the tea, watching Giles.

"Yes, I do. She's been coming into the store for the last year. I dare say the poor dear has had a rough time of it." Giles admits quietly, as he takes his glasses off and sets them down.

"Very rough." Joyce whispers. "She was abused by her father and brother."

Giles clenches his jaw at the thought of that gentle young woman being abused. "Pillocks!" Giles growls.

Joyce looks up and raises an eyebrow. "You have the same look on your face that Buffy had, when she found out." Joyce smirks. "It would seem Tara has a tendency to make people want to protect her."

"Yes, well…" Giles blushes, looking down.

Joyce laughs and shakes her head. "Actually, I came to talk to you about how Buffy's been acting lately, in regards to Tara."

Giles grabs his glasses putting them back on to look seriously at Joyce. "How is that?"

"You know that she has always been very protective of her friends and family, right?" Joyce starts and at Giles' nod, she looks down. "Well, it's even worse with Tara. They have become…closer recently."

Giles unsteadily sets his cup down on the coffee table while leaning forward. "But they just met."

"No, no. They haven't gone that far." Joyce opens her eyes wide. "However, as Buffy has said, there's major kissage going on. Well, today she uh…" Joyce blushes biting her lip.

"Go ahead and say it, my dear." Giles reaches across the short distance and pats Joyce's hand.

"Her wording - not mine. She said she wanted to practically hump Tara like a dog in heat." Joyce admits, blushing deeply.

"I, uhh." Giles sits back, stunned. Pulling his glasses off, he pinches the top of his nose, thinking heavily. "Anything else you've noticed?" He hoarsely gets out.

"Purring. Very, very loud, purring." Joyce admits looking up at the watcher, seeing the stunned look on his face.

"She's purring?" He questions to confirm, before hopping out of his chair and grabbing a couple books down from the shelves. "There has only been one other case about a Slayer purring. Or, at least, one documented case." Giles mutters as he sits down flipping through one of the books. "I never read much about it, since it was so rare."

Joyce nods her head. "Tara and Buffy had talked about it, somewhat. Tara believes Buffy knows something about what causes the purring, but was shy about telling her."

Giles glances up briefly with a confused look. "Buffy knows something about it? That girl has a deep seeded fear of researching. How did she come across it?"

"Who knows?" Joyce smirks. "Buffy, kind of, marches to the tune of her own drummer."

"Got that right." Giles growls, flipping through the book before coming across the section he was looking for. Quickly reading over the scant information, Giles grabs the other book, searching for additional information. Finally finding the information, he reads the couple pages, blinking in surprise before closing the book. "Bloody hell." He mutters yanking his glasses off and sitting them on top of the books on his lap.

"Is it bad?" Joyce questions quickly, worried at the watchers reaction.

"No. Not really." Giles shakes his head before opening his eyes, looking stunned at Joyce. "You know Buffy keeps a tight reign over her slayer half, correct?" Giles questions and at Joyce's nod, he smiles briefly. "Yes, well, it would seem the Slayer has found her mate and is wanting to mark her territory."

Joyce blinks in confusion looking at the watcher. "What?"

Giles sighs, before sitting back in the chair. "The slayer portion of Buffy is very primal. She finds something that she wants, she goes after it. Buffy's purring is the slayer portion of her. Her feeling contentment, happiness, at finding her mate. Tara makes her complete. The slayer half and the Buffy half, are in complete agreement."

"So what does this mean?" Joyce questions still confused.

"It means that sooner, rather than later, the slayer is going to want to take what's hers." Giles explains quietly. "Whether Buffy and Tara are ready or not, the slayer is going to want to physically mate with Tara."

"Oh, dear." Joyce whispers. "So them wanting to take it slow, is going to be impossible?"

"Quite." Giles nods his head. "There is something else about the slayer mating, that I believe, I should tell you." When Joyce looks at him questiongly, he smiles. "The slayer that it happened to before, she was the longest lived slayer, ever."

Joyce opens her mouth in surprise, before shutting it quickly. "How long did she live?"

"She was almost thirty years old. I never told Buffy about her, since it was unknown for a slayer to ever live even close to that age before." Giles takes his glasses off, tapping them on his chin. "She might have even lived longer, if an unforeseen accident hadn't occurred."

"What accident?" Joyce leans forward, watching Giles intently.

"Her mate was killed. The slayer went completely mad and disappeared. A new slayer was called less than a week later." Giles admits softly.

"I want to ask, just because I'm curious." Joyce smirks briefly. "Was the slayer's mate a woman?"

Giles blushes and nods his head. "Yes, she was."

Joyce laughs quietly before reaching for her tea. "I think Buffy might be stopping by here tonight. You may want to prepare yourself as much as possible."

"Thanks for letting me know." Giles nods his head. "I'll make a few notes. If she got a hold of the first Watcher's book, it just mentioned in it, that the slayer purred at finding someone that she was in complete harmony with, both physically and mentally. In other words, someone they both loved. I'm betting that's the one that she found."

"Does it say anything in there if they try to not consummate their relationship?" Joyce questions worriedly.

"No, it doesn't." Giles looks askance.

"So we don't know if it might have an adverse effect on Buffy, if she tries to hold back. Did it say anything about the mate and how she reacted to the slayer?" Joyce questions.

"She had an almost uncontrollable urge to touch the slayer, when they were within sight of each other. It's mentioned in the book…" Giles trails off opening the book back up and reading the part again. "She couldn't help stroking the slayer?" Giles looks up, blushing.

"I don't think that's as bad as it sounds." Joyce laughs. "Tara had her arms wrapped around Buffy earlier and was stroking her stomach through her clothes. I don't even think she was aware of doing it. That's when I heard Buffy purring for the first time."

"Yes, that is better than it sounded." Giles murmurs, smiling. "Any other worries or concerns?"

"No." Joyce bites her lip for a moment, considering the watcher. "Do you have a problem with Buffy and Tara being together?"

Giles looks up blinking for a moment. "No." He shakes his head. "First off, I believe it is rather normal for young people to be curious." He smiles briefly. "Second of all, even though I never mentioned it to Buffy, most slayers are bi-sexual. They are usually very sexual creatures."

"So Faith is more of the norm that way, than Buffy?" Joyce questions.

Giles blushes and nods his head. "Yes. I don't know how or why, but Buffy has always had more control over the slayer portion of her. Most of the girls don't. That is one of the reasons we try to isolate and train possible slayers. And in the case of Faith, she let that portion have freer reign, than others do." Giles grins.

"From one extreme to the other." Joyce murmurs quietly. "Poor Tara. I wonder if she knows what she's getting into?"

Giles shakes his head, smirking. "I'll make sure Buffy tells her. Or, I guess I could talk to her about it." Giles blushes darkly.

Joyce chuckles while watching Giles. "How about I talk to Tara about it, if Buffy can't?" Joyce stands and pats him on the shoulder. "You talking with Buffy will probably be bad enough."

"I dare say you're right." Giles nods his head in agreement before standing and walking Joyce to the door. "Is there anything I can bring for dinner Thursday?"

"Just yourself." Joyce smiles. "You can come by earlier, if you wish. Hopefully Buffy will get a chance to talk to Xander before Thursday and not just spring it on him."

Giles chuckles. "Yes, giving that young man a heads up, may be for the best. I would hate to have him drooling all over the place, if they can't keep from touching each other."

Joyce groans at the thought. "I guess we're going to need to find someone for him, so he has something else to think about!"

Giles laughs. "You may be right. You have a wonderful day, dear. You know you're more than welcome to come by at any time."

"Thanks, Rupert." Joyce smiles before quickly leaving the watcher. As she climbs in her vehicle, she considers the watcher. "And maybe, I should think about having someone for me, while I'm at it." Joyce smirks before starting the Jeep and heading to the grocery store.

"Oh, that was wonderful." Tara grins as the slayer finishes the rest of her General Tso's Chicken, that she couldn't eat herself. "Are you getting full yet?"

"Maybe." Buffy murmurs, narrowing her gaze on the smirking witch. "You picking on me?"

"Not me." Tara shakes her head, grinning crookedly.

"That didn't sound very convincing." Buffy mutters as she finishes the last of the food. Sipping on her soda, she considers the other woman. "Do you need to study this afternoon?"

Tara nods. "I need to read a couple chapters and work on a paper that's due Wednesday."

Buffy growls quietly. "Speaking of Wednesday, when's your last class?"

"Umm." Tara thinks for a moment. "A couple of my afternoon teachers already cancelled classes. I think my latest class ends around 2:00 Wednesday." Tara smiles at Buffy. "That's as long as none of my other teachers decide to start the Thanksgiving break early."

"Then, if it's okay with you. I'll plan on picking you up around 2:30?" Buffy offers smiling.

"That's fine." Tara smiles as the waiter takes their plates away asking if they need anything else. Tara raises an eyebrow at Buffy in question.

"I'm fine." Buffy shakes her head smiling. "Just the check, thank you."

Tara runs a finger across the top of Buffy's hand, smiling as Buffy captures her fingers in a firm clasp. Looking up at the hazel eyes, Tara sighs. "I guess we won't have any smoochie action when you take me back to the dorm, will we?"

"Probably not a good idea." Buffy admits. "I'll walk you back, make sure you get in your room okay, and then visit Giles. See if he can find out anything for me."

Tara bites her lip, looking intently at the slayer. "Will I get to see you tomorrow?" She questions quietly.

"Yes." Buffy answers quickly and decisively. "Even if it's only for a couple minutes, with me standing in your doorway. I'm going to come by during patrol."

"Good." Tara strokes her thumb over the back of Buffy's hand. Looking up as the waiter places the check on their table.

Buffy smiles apologetically at the witch as she pulls her hand away. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out part of the money her mom had given her and places it with the check after glancing at the total. "Ready?" Buffy questions, standing.

Tara stands pulling on her jacket grasping Buffy's hand as they work their way out of the restaurant. As the two women walk back towards the campus in companionable silence, Tara wonders if it would be such a bad thing for the two of them to make love. Yes, she did just meet Buffy a week ago, but she already feels like she's known the woman for years. Glancing out of the corner of her eye at the caring woman walking beside her, Tara smiles softly. Maybe here soon, they can consummate their relationship.

"Would you mind if I maybe, left some stakes and other items in your dorm room, just in case I need them for future use?" Buffy questions quietly, watching the people they pass on the street, smiling as they don't even seem to notice the two women holding hands. 'Bet they'd notice if I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and kissed Tara silly.' Buffy smirks to herself at the thought.

"Of course you can. Whatever you think is best." Tara eases her hand from Buffy's grasp and wraps her arm around the slayer's waist, so she can close the distance between their bodies and lay her head more easily on her shoulder.

Buffy eases her arm around Tara's waist, cupping her hand around the witch's hip, stroking her fingers over the firm flesh. "If you're sure?" Buffy smiles as she feels Tara nod her head in the affirmative. "I love you." Buffy whispers before placing a kiss on Tara's head.

"Goddess, I love you, too." Tara murmurs, digging her fingers a little more firmly in Buffy's side, before inching them under the layers of clothes to stroke over the warm flesh, sighing in contentment at the skin on skin contact.

Buffy closes her eyes, trying to keep her reaction at bay, but unable to stop the purring creeping up through her chest. Giving in, she let's the noise rumble through her body. Tilting her head so it's against Tara's, the two women continue walking to Tara's dorm room. As they walk up the steps to her floor, they both unconsciously walk slower and slower, not wanting their time together to come to an end. Sighing heavily, Buffy grumbles. "If I could get control of my hormones, I wouldn't have to leave so soon."

Tara smiles before pulling her keys out of her pocket, finally releasing the slayer from her grasp. "Maybe we should just let your hormones take charge." She whispers quietly.

Buffy's whole body goes on alert as the words escape the witch's mouth. Groaning loudly at the arousal coursing through her body, Buffy shakes her head. Trying to get naughty thoughts from playing through her mind, Buffy takes a step back away from the door. "You aren't ready." Buffy mutters, watching as Tara slowly turns towards her with a questioning look.

"Would it be so bad?" Tara watches Buffy, raising an eyebrow at the slayer.

"God, I hope not." Buffy growls deeply. "But I don't think you need a horny…" Buffy glances up and down the hallway, seeing students going in and out of rooms. "Horny girlfriend jumping on you and humping your leg, or whatever body part is handy."

"Would that help, getting some relief?" Tara questions quietly, watching the flare of desire in the Slayer's eyes.

"I honestly don't know." Buffy whimpers, seeing the serious look in Tara's eyes. "You aren't ready to make love."

"I didn't say anything about making love." Tara closes the distance between them, leaving an inch between their bodies, her warm breath caressing Buffy's cheek as she whispers close to her ear. "I asked if you had some help, be it borrowing a leg, a hip, a…hand, would that help?" Tara blushes deeply at her forwardness, but unable to stop. Placing her hands on the slayer's waist, Tara eases backwards into her open doorway, gently urging the slayer to come in.

Buffy unconsciously follows the witch in, no longer thinking logically as her body and the slayer half of her tries to take over. Her body pressing in firmly against the curves of the blonde, Buffy's hands rise of their on volition, threading through the soft tresses as she continues following the witch, not even hearing the door click shut behind her as Tara slowly eases back to the bed. Buffy follows the witch down on the bed, her lower body straddling one of the witch's firm thigh as she leans in, kissing her deeply.

Tara groans as Buffy takes control of her mouth, her tongue seeking and strongly stroking against hers. Shifting the slayer's clothes up, Tara strokes her hands down the muscular back of the slayer, moaning as it flexes under her caresses. As her fingers are interrupted by a bra being in the way, Tara growls into the slayer's mouth, fumbling momentarily as she unhooks the bra to continue her stroking up and down the hot, soft skin.

Buffy presses her body slowly down into the witch's, jerking as her hot center comes into contact with a warm, firm thigh. Working her lips down the witch's jaw, Buffy rotates her hips, a shot of pleasure shooting through her at the contact, making her come to the realization of what she's about to do. "No." Buffy strangles out as she pulls away from the witch. Easing off the bed and backing up until she's against the wall. Buffy reaches up behind her, hooking her bra back before pulling her clothes into some semblance of order, and shoving her hands in her pockets to keep them from reaching out to the witch.

Tara looks at the slayer in confusion for a moment as she watches her back away. Flopping back onto the bed, Tara throws an arm across her eyes, groaning at the thrumming in her body. "This can't be healthy to stop right now." Tara growls between heavy pants.

Buffy snorts, watching the witch as her chest rises and falls rapidly as she tries to get control of her body. "I don't know, but I should probably leave now." Buffy whimpers as she notices how the woman's nipples are straining against her top. Buffy swallows as her mouth starts salivating as thoughts of sucking, licking and nipping at those decadent breasts, works its way through her x-rated brain. Working her way to the door, she whispers. "I'm leaving. I'll make sure the door locks behind me."

"'Kay." Tara mumbles. "Be careful on patrol tonight."

"I will." Buffy nods her head taking in one more heated look at the voluptuous witch spread out on the bed. As she opens the door, ready to slip out, Buffy smiles. "I love you." She whispers before pulling the door closed, making sure it locks, laughing to herself as she hears the moaned, 'I love you', through the door. Resting her forehead for a moment against the door, Buffy takes a couple deep breaths. "Giles, now." She mutters to herself, turning and running down the stairs, out of the building, hoofing it quickly over to the Watcher's apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

**Toni - Good!**

**Just - Cold water may be at a premium before much longer! LOL**

**Gina - no more questions, about the purring - at least!**

**Alyson - Cookie was great ! Thanks!**

**Dee - explode - nah. They'll get their happy's - --- - eventually! Me throw a monkey wrench in the works? Not me!**

**Screamin - thanks!**

**Sink - Look for more (Hopefully) Joyce/Giles goodness in the future. Buffy dumb slayer! Where the hell is her brain at? SNORT Hate to tell you - but once a week is about it check Friday/Sat/Sun - I will normally update one of those days! **

**Kitty - thanks!**

**CB - Glad you enjoy! Almost had you, huh? HEE HEE That particular scene will actually be...different. SNORT CHUCKLE **

**Chapter 11**

"Giles, I have a serious problem!" Buffy growls as she strides into the Watcher's apartment without even knocking.

"Come in, Buffy. Nice to see you." Giles raises an eyebrow at the slayer.

Buffy growls at him, pacing back and forth like a caged panther.

"Ah, yes. Regarding Miss Maclay?" Giles hides his smiling countenance behind the Watcher's book, re-reading over the section about the other slayer.

Buffy stops and turns a glare on the watcher. "How do you know?"

"Your mother paid me a visit this afternoon. She was somewhat worried, so she decided to talk to me about it." Giles admits, watching the slayer.

Buffy growls while striding over to the couch, collapsing on top of it. "Am I going to have to beat it out of you, Giles? Because, honestly. Right now, I feel the need to take my frustrations out on someone." She looks at the watcher with narrowed eyes.

Giles swallows, seeing the fire burning in the slayer's eyes. Without a word, he hands her the book to let her read over all the information he has.

Buffy slowly reads over the pages, frowning before flipping back and re-reading. Snapping the book closed she looks up with angry eyes. "So, you're basically telling me that I'm going to rape Tara if she isn't ready for this? I'll fucking stay away from her if that's the case!"

Giles sits there stunned at the slayer's words, not having realized, that in a nut shell, that's what it would be considered if the other woman wasn't ready. "I--I would suggest you speak to her about this." Giles finally gets out, looking at the slayer.

"I can't go near her right now, Giles!" Buffy yells, jumping up off the couch. "I just came from her room. And yes, she was willing to try and help me out, but she isn't ready! She's not ready to be that physical with me. Kissing, hugging, light touching, yes. But having a slayer ready to pounce on her like dessert? I don't think so!" Buffy growls deeply, pacing from one end of the room to the other.

"Buffy, unfortunately, you aren't going to be able to control this. And I'm afraid the longer you hold it back, the worse it's going to be." Giles explains to the slayer calmly. "You need to speak with your young woman and explain what's going on."

"I can't, Giles." Buffy whimpers. "If I go over there right now, or even later tonight, I won't be able to stop myself." Buffy collapses on the couch, burying her face in her hands. "I don't even know how I stopped myself before."

Giles sighs quietly. "Would you like for me to talk with Tara?" He offers, blushing at the thought of talking about this with the young woman.

Buffy looks up with sad eyes at Giles. "I don't know how she would take discussing something like this with you, Giles. I mean, she seemed okay with you at the shop, but her track record with men hasn't been the best. Her father and brother used to beat her. Beat her bad enough to put her in the hospital." Buffy pulls her legs up, wrapping her arms around them, rocking back and forth.

"Want me to call Joyce?" Giles whispers quietly. "She is more than willing to talk with Tara over this."

Buffy laughs sarcastically. "Isn't that good? Hey, Mom. Would you mind going and telling my girlfriend that she doesn't have a choice, I'm going to be fucking her silly, whether she's ready or not?"

"Buffy, it isn't that bad." Giles sighs, shaking his head. "You already said she was willing to help you out. Once the situation is explained to her, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"But she shouldn't have to be in this situation at all." Buffy grumbles. "Why can't we be two young women that just met and are dating, making out in hidden little nooks and cranny's like other normal couples? Taking it slow, enjoying discovering each other, without my wanting to pounce on her and do all kinds of wicked things to her?" Buffy cries out, roughly rubbing her face with her hands. Buffy quickly stands looking around the apartment. "Where's your weapons at, Giles? I think I'm going to hit the sewers, since its still daylight. See if I can't come across some evil things to kill."

Giles stands, grabbing a couple stakes out of a drawer, tossing them to Buffy before grabbing a knife that was almost long enough to be considered a short sword. "I'll have Joyce visit Tara."

Buffy nods her head as she takes the knife and the holder from the watcher, sliding it through the loops on the inside of her jacket. "Tell mom I'll probably be home late." Buffy growls, leaving the watcher in the apartment alone.

Giles picks up the phone and quickly dials the Summers' residence. "Ah, Joyce. It would seem Buffy is in a bit of a quandary."

"She's upset about what this means to Tara, isn't she?" Joyce sighs.

"Yes. I dare say she pretty much yelled, saying she wasn't about to rape her and would stay away from her. From what she mentioned, Tara is probably close to being ready to be physical with her." Giles explains, blushing.

"Can I borrow the book for Tara to read?" Joyce questions softly.

"Of course." Giles answers.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks, Rupert." Joyce sighs at the thought of the poor girl and what she has unknowingly gotten herself into.

"I'll see you then." Giles smiles before hanging up the phone.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I will not take advantage of that sweet, kind woman." Buffy growls as she lifts the manhole cover, climbing down she moves it back into place, waiting a few moments for her eyesight to adjust. Allowing more of the slayer to come forth, helping her to see in the dark.

Climbing down the ladder, she jumps the last few feet looking first one way then the next, sending her senses out. Finally getting a twinge, she heads down the right side of the tunnel, stealthily working towards where her senses were taking her. Stopping at the end of the tunnel that drops down into a small cavern-like room, Buffy grins at the eight vampires lounging about below her. Crouching down, she listens for a moment as they talk amongst themselves.

"Fred, I don't know. I think it might be best we get the hell out of here and come back some other time. That military group is capturing all us demons and performing experiments on us. I mean, look at what they did to Spike! He's older than all of us put together and they've fucked him up royally. I personally don't wanna be fixed like he is." John rails against the leader of their group.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, John. As long as we stick together, they won't take us on." Fred growls.

Buffy frowns, wondering if this is why she keeps coming across groups of vamps, instead of the usual one or two that hang out together. Waiting for a few more moments, with none of the vampires making any other comments, Buffy slowly eases a stake out of her waistband and the knife from its hiding place. Judging the distance, she smirks as she jumps, landing in the midst of the vampires.

"Looks like you guys are just waiting for a party. Here I am boys, come and get me." Buffy growls, slowly eyeing the vampires.

"Fuck, it's the slayer!" Fred yells. "Get her!"

Buffy smirks as one vampire takes a clumsy swing at her. As he spins around she kicks him in the back, knocking him against another vampire. Feeling one sneaking up behind her, Buffy jumps up into a spinning kick, letting the slayer have full reign of her senses, something she's never done before.

One of the vampires sees the orange glow coming from the slayer's eyes and tries to back away, scared shitless. But before he takes more than half a step, he feels the blade of the knife slice into his neck before he turns to dust.

Yelling out a battle cry, the slayer at full strength decimates the vampires in less than a minute, quick stakes to the heart with the one hand, and the other beheading the vampires so quickly, they don't even have a chance to move. Gazing about her seeing nothing but settling dust, the slayer growls before raising her head sniffing deeply. Feeling a deep buzz telling her to head in a certain direction, she silently works her way towards another vamp nest.

AAAAAAAAAA

Joyce holds the book gingerly in her hand as she knocks on Tara's door. Smiling as she hears Tara.

"Buffy, I thought you were…" Tara's eyes widen and she blushes. "Sorry, I thought it was Buffy."

Joyce laughs quietly. "Obviously."

"Please, come in. Is there something wrong?" Tara questions quickly after Joyce walks into her room. Gathering up her books she has spread out on her bed, she places them on the small desk before turning to Joyce.

"Yes and no." Joyce winces at the witch. "Buffy's fine, but we have found out what's going on with her and needless to say she's very upset in regards to what this means to you."

"Please, sit down." Tara motions to the bed as she pulls out the hard plastic chair, facing Joyce. "What does it mean?" She whispers, finally realizing that Joyce is holding a book in her hand, with a post it marking a page.

"Maybe I should let you read this, first." Joyce offers the book to Tara, watching as she quickly flips it open.

Scanning over the pages, Tara's eyes widen in shock and surprise. Re-reading the section mentioning the slayer was the longest lived slayer, and possibly would have lived for quite a while longer if her mate hadn't been killed, Tara gently closes the book, thinking heavily.

Joyce watches as the different emotions play across the woman's face, first shock and surprise, then wonder and disbelief. Finally as intense blue eyes look up into hers, Joyce inhales, seeing the determination and love coming from the blue depths.

"Where is she?" Tara questions softly.

"She told Giles she had to go kill evil things and not to expect her home early." Joyce answers quietly.

"Why is she upset?" Tara questions, her head tilting, watching Joyce intently.

"Uh, well." Joyce blushes looking at the witch. "She went off on Giles, stating she wasn't going to rape you, and that's what it boils down to if you're not ready. I think she kind of fixated on the part about the slayer wanting to mark what's hers."

Tara closes her eyes and nods her head. "She would. She always goes for what she considers the worst thing. I bet it didn't even sink into her brain that this is a very, very good thing to happen. That she has the possibility of having a relatively normal life. Albeit still killing monsters and evil things, but living past the age of 20."

Joyce smiles and nods her head. "You're probably right. I think that's part of the reason you two are meant to be together. Your seeing the good in things will balance out her always seeing the negative side. Two halves of the same coin."

Tara opens her eyes and smiles. "What classes does she have tomorrow?"

Joyce raises an eyebrow looking at Tara considering the witch. "She has three different classes. Her last one ends around 1:00. I believe…" Joyce digs around in her purse, hoping she still has the piece of paper Buffy gave her of her classes at the beginning of the term. Sighing she pulls it out, handing it to Tara. "Here, this is her schedule for this term."

Tara takes the paper and glances over it, nodding her head. "Thanks, Joyce." Looking back up, she blushes momentarily. "Ummm, this is still embarrassing as hell." Tara admits looking down. "Do you think I can go home with you, maybe pack a change of clothes for Buffy?"

Joyce smirks at the witch and nods her head. "Planning on keeping her here tomorrow night?"

"I think it might be best for all concerned." Tara nods her head watching Joyce. "Don't tell her. I wouldn't put it past her to not come to school tomorrow, if she knows what I'm planning."

"You may be right." Joyce nods. "Come on, let's take you to the house and get 'Operation Horny Slayer' set into motion."

Tara laughs at the older woman's words. "You are probably the most understanding mom in the universe."

"I wouldn't go that far." Joyce mutters as they head towards the Jeep. "I was pretty harsh with Buffy growing up after she was called. Of course, I didn't know what she was for a couple years and that didn't help matters." Joyce unlocks the door before walking around to the driver's side, climbing in before heading towards the house. "And right after I found out, I was even worse. I made things extremely hard on her. I just wouldn't understand that it wasn't something she could not be. I thought after Faith showed up, that Buffy could be a normal girl." Shaking her head at her own foolhardiness, she glances at an understanding Tara.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way." Tara murmurs. "It's what she is. It's a part of her, obviously more of a part than I realized, after reading that section. Her fighting it is only going to make things worse." Tara glances out the window watching as the stores pass by. "From what I read, when the girl actually embraces her slayer side, she becomes more adept, more powerful." Tara leans her head against the window. "She's like an eagle or wolf. They mate for life. I wonder if she even realizes that? She may have loved Angel, but the slayer portion of her could never have accepted him."

Joyce pulls into the driveway, turning to look at the young woman sitting so calmly beside her. "How do you do that?"

Tara blinks, her blue gaze on the slayer's mother. "I guess it's as my mother said. I have a very old soul." Tara smiles briefly. "I know this is bothering Buffy a lot more than it is me. Yes, I'm a virgin. Hell, until Buffy, I had never even entertained kissing another person before." Tara's lip quirks up. "But it feels right. It feels natural. I can't ever remember wanting anything more, than to spend time with her."

"I'm going to ask, even though your words pretty much put everything into perspective. Are you sure this is what you want? Are you positive you're ready to take this relationship to the next level?" Joyce questions softly, placing a caring hand on the woman's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath and searching her inner self, Tara smiles at the calmness she feels inside. Silently she questions her mother. 'Am I doing right? Is this the proper thing to do?' Imagining her mother's answers. 'Sweetie, do you love her? If you do that is your answer.' Looking at Joyce, Tara smiles fully. "I'm positive this is the right thing to do. I honestly don't believe I can be more ready, than I am."

Joyce hugs Tara tightly. "Well, welcome to the family, daughter-in-law." Joyce smirks as Tara giggles. "Let's get Buffy's clothes situated." Joyce releases a huge sigh of relief as she climbs out of the vehicle, the two women walking up to the house.

AAAAAAAA

"Should I maybe take some of her weapons to the room? She asked earlier if she could leave some stakes and stuff there." Tara questions as they walk up the stairs towards Buffy's room.

"I don't see why not. I think she keeps a box of extra weapons in the bottom of the closet, if you want to grab some out." Joyce mentions as she pulls out underwear and sleepwear for her daughter, before chuckling quietly at the thought the sleepwear probably wouldn't get much use. Looking , she watches as Tara kneels down in front of the box.

Tara pulls out a couple stakes, smiling at the large pile in the box. Placing it back, she pulls another box out, with numerous knives with sheaths in it. Seeing a wood box she picks it up and opens it, frowning at the knife on display inside. Hesitantly, she places her hand on the handle and cries out silently, as the images spin behind her closed eyes. Swallowing hard, she pulls her hand away and quickly closes the box putting it back where it belongs. 'Definitely need to visit Faith.' Tara thinks to herself running a shaking hand over her forehead before reaching in and grabbing a couple other knives, placing them with the stakes. Taking a moment to center herself from the fragmented images and feelings that came from touching the knife, Tara slowly stands smiling uncertainly at Joyce. "Do you have a bag or a small box for me to put these items in?"

"I'll grab one of Buffy's extra gym bags and put everything in it." Joyce offers as she watches Tara. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Tara nods, reaching down grasping the items and setting them on the bed beside the clothes Joyce has already gathered.

Joyce watches Tara for a few moments before sighing. Walking to the closet, she grabs down a pair of her daughter's jeans that she doesn't wear too often, along with a shirt, hoping she doesn't realize they're missing. Placing them on the stack of other clothes, Joyce pulls out a gym bag from under the bed, tucking everything away neatly.

Tara smiles as Joyce walks out of the bedroom, coming back with a new toothbrush and other essential bathroom items placing them in the bag. "Do you think we have everything?"

"Everything but money to feed the garbage disposal." Joyce mutters reaching into her pocket, pulling out what cash she has on hand. "Here, hopefully that will keep her from starving." Joyce smirks at Tara.

Tara laughs quietly as she tucks the money away. "I have some Ramen Noodles at the dorm, but she's already more or less given me her thoughts on those."

Joyce chuckles and nods her head. "She likes something she can actually sink her teeth into most of the time. I would say we'd stop at the store and pick up some rolls and lunch meats for you, but I don't know how much room you have in your little refrigerator."

Tara thinks about what she has in the fridge. "I have mostly waters and juices. I can pull most of them out, leaving a couple of each in the refrigerator. That way there's plenty of room for lunchmeat and cheese, so it won't cost so much." Tara offers pulling the money back out of her pocket, handing it to Joyce.

Joyce smiles. "Let's head to the store and buy a couple pounds of lunch meat, along with a pound of cheese. I have some little packets of mayonnaise we can throw in the bag. She likes mayo on her sandwiches."

Tara grabs the bag, following Joyce down the stairs to the kitchen, watching as she digs around in one of the drawers, grabbing a handful of packets.

"I have mustard packets also, if you want them?" Joyce glances over at Tara.

"That's fine." Tara smiles as Joyce grabs down a small bag, dropping the packets in before handing it to her. Tucking it away inside the bag she chuckles. "This is like extremely strange."

Joyce raises an eyebrow questioningly at the witch.

"This whole situation." Tara explains. "I was just planning on finishing my education, buying a small house and getting either a cat or a dog for companionship. Teaching during the week and painting on the weekend. Living out my life alone. Then, this little blonde tornado literally spins into my life, turning everything upside down."

Joyce chuckles quietly. "That's Buffy. She has a tendency to turn everyone's lives upside down." Wrapping an arm around Tara's shoulder, Joyce squeezes gently. "Come on, let's go to the store and do some shopping, that way you can get back to studying."

Tara nods her head, blushing as the two women walk out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews:**

**cruelly - You definitely need help! My darn horns - need to get them removed - but they keep growing back!**

**Goodtwin - Glad you're enjoying the story - I always love a good Buffy/Tara pairing or Tara/Faith pairing!**

**Just Me - Here you go! Warning: taking you to the brink again! Tease, I know I am!**

**Sunshine - I'm glad you're enjoying this story! It's been great to write. Joyce is great - I think after all the original melodrama with Buffy was over, that she settled down in the series and would do anything to make Buffy happy. **

**Wispr - Thanks for the Review - I love to hear from anyone and everyone! Feedback is my payment! Glad you're enjoying, hope I don't disappoint!**

**Word - Tara is our friend... Core of steel under the softness is definitely the right way to phrase it!**

**Toni- Thanks!**

**Raven - trying to get rid of the one I have, don't want another one! **

**CB - Thank you so much! Warm fuzzies, hot sweats, pants... it all happens! LOL**

**Taz - Thank you so much - always happy to hear from new reviewers!**

**momo - I think fast, I type fast - but I only post 1 chapter a week, so everyone has something to look forward too! LOL :) Plus let's not forget I'm working on 4 or 5 stories right now (a couple aren't ready for posting yet!)**

**Sink - THANK YOU! Don't work too hard -hope you enjoy the updates this weekend!**

**Slayergirl - Thanks! Hope you continue to like!**

**Chapter 12**

Buffy groans as she slowly drags herself up the stairs. Her whole body aching, she finally reaches the bathroom, stripping off her filthy clothes before turning the water on. Glancing in the mirror, she shakes her head. Turning, she climbs into the shower, the hot water pounding down on her sore body. Leaning against the side of the tiled wall, she closes her eyes as the water slowly eases some of the soreness. Turning around so it hits her front, she dips her face under the spray, letting it wash away some of the dirt and grime.

Sighing, she reaches back for the shampoo, pouring a good bit into her cupped hand before working up a good lather, scrubbing her head thoroughly. She plays over the events of the night, knowing she'll have to tell Giles about what happened, and let him know that there are definitely government type people capturing the demons. Buffy chuckles quietly. "Pickings are going to be slim for them now." She grunts in pain as she comes across a tender spot on her ribs. Continuing to wash her body meticulously, she looks down as the dirty water swirls down the drain.

"Wonder how things went with mom and Tara." Buffy mutters to herself as she finishes washing, letting the water continue to run over her body. Tilting her head against the side of the shower, she closes her eyes, smiling at the thought of Tara. She had made four different trips by her building while she was out tonight, half tempted to see the witch. Knowing that she wasn't in the best of shape was the only thing that had kept her from running up the stairs and beating the door down. Finally turning off the water, Buffy steps from the shower, grabbing a towel. As she dries her body, she looks up to the steam covered mirror. Stopping for a moment, she reaches out and wipes her hand across it, looking at her reflection. "You are an idiot. You should have probably taken Tara up on her offer. It isn't like you actually had to have sex! You could have kept your clothes on and just…" Buffy trails off shaking her head.

Sighing, Buffy dries her hair and brushes her teeth before crossing the hall into her room. Groaning, she doesn't even bother pulling on her pajamas, she sets the alarm and collapses on top of the bed, as soon as her head hits the pillow, she's asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Joyce glances up from sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. As Buffy struggles into the kitchen half asleep, Joyce raises an eyebrow. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Buffy groans as she pulls down a coffee cup, dumping more sugar than usual into the cup, she fills it up with coffee before stirring briefly. Leaning back against the counter, she quickly sucks the hot beverage down before making another cup.

"Must have been rough if you aren't even adding milk." Joyce looks over her daughter, not seeing any obvious wounds. "Did you get hurt?"

"Just roughed up a bit." Buffy mutters grabbing a bagel, throwing it in the toaster before opening the refrigerator and grabbing out cream cheese. "Did you get to talk with Tara yesterday?"

"Yes, I did." Joyce nods watching Buffy carefully, seeing the stiffness in her movements. "You have a very understanding and lovely girlfriend, Buffy. I think she understands what's happening better than you do. Give her a chance, okay?"

Buffy looks down, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Mom, I don't want to take advantage of her. I want to take her out on dates, flirt with her, hold hands, kiss, without there being all this other heavy stuff." As the bagel pops up, Buffy throws it on a plate and places it across from her mom on the island. Sitting down, she quickly spreads some cream cheese across it.

Joyce watches Buffy, waiting to see if she's going to say anything else. As Buffy proceeds to eat her breakfast, Joyce pushes her coffee cup away from her and looks at her daughter seriously. "As Tara said yesterday, the slayer is part of who you are. You can't change that, and she doesn't want you to change. Follow her lead, honey."

Buffy searches her mom's eyes and finally nods. "But just in case, maybe I should ask Giles for a tranquilizer gun and give it to Tara to shoot me, if I get a little more rambunctious than she's ready for."

Joyce bites her lip, trying to keep the laughter at bay, but is unsuccessful. As she laughs, she sees the hurt look cross Buffy's face. Quickly getting control of her laughter, she reaches out and pats her daughter's hand. "Honey, I don't think that's going to be a problem. I have a feeling your young lady will meet you more than halfway, in regards to this. And no matter what, you won't let things get out of hand. I know you. So, relax and let things progress, okay?"

Buffy sighs quietly. "I'm going to tell her to thump me upside the head if she needs to. But I'll see how things go. I'm planning on stopping by to see her tonight, during patrol."

Joyce grins secretively as she turns her back on her daughter. "You do that, dear. She's worried about you."

"Thanks, Mom." Buffy quickly hugs her mother as she places her dirty dishes in the sink. "I better head to class. Love you." Buffy calls out as she heads into the living room to grab her book bag.

"Love you too, honey. Have a good day." Joyce smirks as she watches her daughter out of the kitchen window. "And a good night." Laughing, Joyce quickly finishes getting ready for work.

AAAA

Tara leans against the wall across from Buffy's last class of the day, waiting patiently for the teacher to dismiss the class. Smiling as she thinks about her conversations with her other teachers and how nice they'd been when she told them she couldn't make today's classes. She'd spent the morning running from one classroom to the other, getting assignments and turning in a paper before running back to her dorm room, spending the rest of the time studying and working on papers.

As the students finally start filing out, Tara straightens, waiting to catch a glimpse of a certain petite blonde. As Buffy finally trudges out of class, Tara frowns at the obviously tired slayer. "Buffy?"

Buffy glances up when she hears her name, her face breaking out in a huge grin at seeing Tara standing there, obviously waiting for her. Unmindful of the other students, Buffy quickly weaves her way through to stand in front of Tara, kissing her firmly on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

Tara smiles reaching for Buffy's arm, pulling her towards the buildings exit. "I'm here for you."

"Kind of figured that. But shouldn't you be in class?" Buffy allows Tara to pull her along behind her.

"Nope." Tara picks up her speed as she gets outside, quickly making her way towards her dorm, with a confused slayer in tow. "Had something more important, to take care of today."

Buffy follows Tara, frowning, wondering what was more important to the woman, than her classes. As Tara unlocks the door and urges her inside her room, Buffy turns to question her, being met by arms and lips instead. Groaning and dropping her book bag, Buffy wraps her arms around Tara's neck, meeting the inquisitive tongue searching out all her hidden secrets.

Tara growls deeply as Buffy returns her kiss, pulling the slayer's body tighter in against hers, breasts and thighs pressing firmly against each other.

Buffy moans as she feels a firm thigh slide between her legs, pressing deliciously against her aching body. Breaking off the kiss, Buffy pants heavily, trying to get control of her breathing as she kisses her way down Tara's neck, sucking gently on the pulse point calling out to her.

Tara arches into the slayer's lips, her fingers digging into the slayer's back lightly. "Bed, sweetie." She mutters, urging the slayer back towards the bed.

"No, no. Not a good idea." Buffy mutters pulling her lips away from the tender skin, licking her tongue firmly over the dark red spot. "I'm gonna be good, even if it kills me." Buffy whimpers as fingers stroke down her back to grasp her ass cheeks firmly. "Oh, God." Buffy groans, arching up into Tara at the sensation.

"You can be good all you want. I'm the one going to be bad." Tara growls into Buffy's ear as she digs her fingers into the slayer's butt cheeks firmly. Moving her hands up to the slayer's shoulders, she pushes gently, so Buffy's sitting on the bed. Placing a knee on either side of the slayer's hips, Tara pushes just that bit more, so Buffy falls back on the bed. Leaning down, Tara nips softly down Buffy's neck and across her collar bone. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." Tara murmurs into the slayer's skin, as she works a little further down, into the skin revealed by the v-necked shirt.

"Ah, hell!" Buffy arches up, as lips push the shirt partly out of the way and caress over the start of a breast. Purring starting deep inside, making her whole body vibrate.

"Not an answer." Tara lifts up to look into the hazy eyes of the slayer.

Buffy shakes her head, getting order to her fuzzy brain. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to make love to you." Tara admits as she balances herself on her knees above the slayer. Grasping the bottom of her shirt, Tara pulls it over her head and throws it across the room. "Now, can I?"

Buffy looks up wide eyed at the delightful sight of satin covered breasts, playing hide and seek through the lace. "Oh, wow!" Buffy slides her hand up the silky soft skin of the witch's stomach and rib cage, to brush tantalizingly over the covered breast. Flinching as she feels the nipple stiffen under her palm, as her own breasts cry out for attention. Looking up into dark blue eyes, Buffy whimpers. "Tara, I wanted to go slow with you. Take my time."

Tara smiles down into Buffy's beautiful hazel eyes. "That's wonderful, sweetie." Tara leans down and brushes a kiss across the slayer's mouth. "But we aren't really talking about me right now." Tara sighs as she sees the confused look come into the slayer's heated gaze. Easing her body from above Buffy to lie beside her, Tara props her head up, looking down at Buffy as she strokes over the skin showing at Buffy's neck. "I'm going to have to explain this to you, aren't I?" Tara questions quietly.

Buffy nods her head, watching as Tara's eyes gradually lighten from the dark blue to her more normal colored blue. Purring more strongly as Tara strokes her skin.

Tara blushes looking down at the hand stroking over the slayer's collar bone. "Do you feel the overwhelming urge to find relief for yourself, or is it to make love to me?"

Buffy closes her eyes thinking heavily. "Both, really."

Tara chuckles quietly. "But the urge is more to find release for yourself, right?"

Buffy shakes her head. "No, it isn't the release I think I'm really looking for. It feels more like I want to mark you as mine." Buffy admits quietly. "Like a dog marking its territory. I want to mark you as my territory."

Tara inhales deeply, trying to work through what the slayer is saying. "Your half wants to make love to me. The slayer half is wanting to mark me as hers, meaning she wants to be able to…say smell me and smell herself on me?" Tara questions softly, wondering if this is what the problem is.

Buffy frowns, biting her lip. "I think so. I mean, I know I want to make love to you. Touch you, kiss you. But the slayer portion is like, pounce on you."

"You seem to be pretty in control of the slayer half right now." Tara makes the observation, actually surprised as she thinks about them having this conversation as they are right now.

"I think she's buried kind of deep right now." Buffy admits quietly. "I went on a major rampage last night and let go completely. I don't think I'll need to do patrol for a few nights now."

Tara searches the slayer's eyes, seeing the truth in her statement. "You gave her total free reign for the first time last night, didn't you?" As Buffy nods her head, Tara smiles. "How did it feel?"

"Weird. Kind of like, I was there in the background, seeing and hearing everything going on, but not being in charge." Buffy explains.

"Did you try to take control back?" Tara strokes a finger down the slayer's cheek.

"No, not until I took out the last vamps nest I found in the sewers. After that, I kind of just stepped forward and she let me." Buffy watches Tara for a few minutes. "So, does this mean we're going to be able to hold off a little while, now?"

"It's entirely up to you." Tara murmurs quietly. "Obviously you letting her have free reign, kind of wore her out, I guess. But one thing you have to remember, she is a part of you. I don't think she'll do anything that you ultimately don't want her to do."

"Do you think so?" Buffy questions hesitantly, and at Tara's nod and grin, Buffy sighs quietly. "Oh, yeah. I'd say it wore her out. Wore me out, too. I got home, and let the shower beat on me for roughly an hour before drying my hair. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow and was gone until the alarm clock went off this morning." Buffy reaches up, running a hand down the arm of the witch.

"You do look tired, sweetie." Tara runs a thumb over the dark circles under the slayer's eyes.

Buffy smiles apologetically at Tara. "I am kind of tired."

"Do you want food or sleep first?" Tara questions watching Buffy's eyes light up at the mention of food. Chuckling, Tara presses a kiss to Buffy's cheek. "I'll make you a couple sandwiches, get comfy."

"'kay." Buffy watches as Tara looks around locating her shirt and pulls it back on. "You didn't have to put your shirt back on. I kind of liked the view."

Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. "If I'm going to go shirtless, you have to, too." Tara's eyes get wide as Buffy quickly strips her shirt off, dropping it beside the bed. "Okay." Tara mutters before slowly pulling her shirt back off, blushing deeply.

"Oooh!" Buffy watches as the blush works its way all the way down the witch's chest. "Braless too?" Buffy unconsciously licks her lips at the thought of seeing the blush completely.

Tara looks askance at the slayer. "What's going through your mind here, Buffy?"

"Wanna watch the blush in its entirety." Buffy admits glancing back up, grinning.

Tara blushes again. Looking down, she notices her chest turning red, groaning she turns her back on the slayer and pulls the meats and cheese out of the refrigerator. Quickly making two huge sandwiches for Buffy, she grabs a bag of chips and carries it over to the bed, setting the items down in front of the slayer. "Eat." She orders quietly before going back and making herself a regular sandwich. Putting the items up, she sits down across from the slayer.

Buffy pouts at missing the blush, but grins when she realizes that in the near future, she'll get to see it as often as she wants. Picking up a sandwich she takes a huge bite. Chewing, she watches as Tara sits down across from her, nibbling on her sandwich. As she quickly finishes the first sandwich, she opens the bag of chips and dumps some on her plate. "Want some?"

"Please." Tara nods her head before realizing she forgot to get drinks for them. Easing off the bed, she quickly kneels by the fridge and pulls out a juice and water. Handing the water to Buffy, she sits back down to finish eating her dinner.

Buffy licks her lips after finishing her sandwiches and chips. Sipping on her water, she watches Tara before speaking. "So, you decided to take time off from classes today to jump my bones?"

Tara glances up, biting her lip and nodding. "Pretty much. I did go to all my teachers and got the assignments. I kind of did some personal researching today, also." Tara admits quietly, blushing again.

Buffy raises an eyebrow as Tara blushes. "Personal research?" Tilting her head, Buffy smirks. "What kind of personal research?"

Biting her lip, Tara quickly gathers the used paper plates, empty chip bag and throws them in the trash. Looking at a couple of the books she checked out of the library, she rolls her eyes. "Personal, personal research." Tara mutters.

Buffy watches as Tara's eyes light on a couple books before her comment. Standing up, curious, Buffy walks slowly over to the books. "Oh." Buffy whispers, shifting to read the titles on the books. "Personal research, huh. I didn't know they had these type books at the library."

"Oh, yes. And quite a few others also." Tara admits shyly.

"Any good information?" Buffy casually flips one of them open, blinking at the titles of the listed chapters. "That might have been a stupid question, Buffy." She mutters to herself.

"I didn't get to read it in depth. I kind of, hit on certain chapters, so I wouldn't be completely at a loss." Tara admits blushing so dark her face is almost a burgundy color.

Buffy glances over at the blushing witch. "You did this so you could make sure I…" As Tara nods Buffy smiles. "It obviously made you a little more comfortable with what you were doing, didn't it?"

"Yes." Tara whispers. "I have more of an idea, of what to do and where to do it." Tara bites her lip before looking up into the understanding eyes of the slayer. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tara smiles.

"Hmmm." Buffy picks the book up, glancing through it. "Maybe I should borrow this and read up on it, myself. I don't want to be embarrassed by doing something wrong."

Tara shakes her head. "That's the main point I read in the book. If it feels right to both parties, then it isn't wrong. There isn't necessarily a right and a wrong way of doing something. Just what feels good." Tara smirks. "Obviously, a lot of things can feel good."

Buffy looks up from her perusing of the book, watching the mischievous look on the witch's face. Closing the book and placing it back with the others, Buffy watches Tara. "And what kind of things, feel good?"

"Anything, everything." Tara shrugs, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around the slayer's waist, leaving a gap between their bodies. "Since you obviously aren't losing control, do we get to do some serious making out?"

Buffy grins and nods her head. "How serious do you want to get? I would dearly love to enjoy certain attributes, that have been calling out to me the last hour, or so." Buffy murmurs her eyes dropping down to Tara's breasts.

"With or without the bras?" Tara whimpers as she watches the desire flood into Buffy's eyes at her words.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Buffy answers before leaning in and kissing Tara softly. "Only what you're comfortable with."

Tara smiles as she leads Buffy back towards the bed, lying down she faces the slayer, urging her to climb in beside her. "Serious making out." Tara breathes into the slayer's ear as she works her way from the slayer's ear, down her jaw, to suck briefly on her chin before flicking her tongue out and over the slayer's lips.

Buffy whimpers as Tara works her way down her neck, sucking lightly at various points along the way. Arching into the witch's mouth as she licks across her pulse point, Buffy clasps her waist in a firm grip, easing herself into the witch. Stroking her hand over the satiny soft skin, Buffy lightly trails her fingers up and over the witch's back, as she feels firm fingers digging gently into her back. Groaning loudly as nails scrape up her back, Buffy jerks her body in tighter against Tara.

"Like that?" Tara questions hotly as her lips caress over the slayer's ear lobe.

"God, yes!" Buffy groans again as the nails make another trip, down her back this time.

"Hmmm. Something seems to be getting in my way." Tara murmurs as she works her hands to unhook Buffy's bra. "May I?" Tara questions as she eases her hands up and over the slayer's shoulders, ready to take the bra off.

"Please." Buffy whimpers looking into the desire filled blue eyes of her love. "May I?" Buffy questions, her hands at the witch's bra clasp.

"Goddess, yes." Tara answers quickly before sliding her hands down the slayer's arms, easing the bra down with them. Swallowing hard, as firm, pert breasts come into view, followed by rosy colored nipples. Inhaling deeply at the sight of the slayer, Tara whimpers quietly.

Buffy quickly unhooks the bra, following Tara's lead by easing the straps down her arms, amazed at the ample cleavage slowly being revealed to her greedy eyes. Watching as pale nipples come into view, Buffy bites her lip. Unable to resist, she tilts her head down and capturesa nipple.

"Oh, Goddess!" Tara cries, arching up, pushing her breast into the hot wet cavern of the slayer's mouth. Clasping her hand to the back of the slayer's head, she holds her in place, moaning.

Running her tongue around the quickly hardening nipple, Buffy moans at the flavor of the witch. Pulling away momentarily, Buffy runs her tongue more fully over the witch's breast before circling the aureole.

"Buffy!" Tara cries out quietly as Buffy sucks her nipple into her mouth, suckling firmly, occasionally flicking her tongue over the hardened nipple. Reaching up, she cups the slayer's breast in her hand, running her thumb over the firm flesh. Scraping her thumb nail gently over the nipple, she smiles as the slayer's body jerks into her. Panting heavily, Tara gently squeezes the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Tara…" Buffy whimpers as she releases the witch's breast, burying her head against Tara's neck. Trying to get control of her breathing, she arches into the witch's hand, as she scrapes her nail across her sensitive nipple again. "My, God, woman!" Buffy growls loudly.

"Too much?" Tara pants.

"Not the scraping, but maybe the togetherness. A step back might be good." Buffy admits in between hard breaths.

"Okay." Tara slowly runs her hand back down and around to Buffy's back. Slowly easing herself onto her back, she pulls Buffy against her. "Relax sweetie." Tara murmurs, kissing the top of Buffy's head.

"Relax she says." Buffy mutters rolling her eyes. "Gets me all hot and bothered then tells me to relax. There's something wrong with this picture."

"You're the one that said step back." Tara reminds the slayer, smiling.

"And you're listening to me? WHY?" Buffy growls roughly.

Tara chuckles running one hand through Buffy's hair, while caressing her back with the other. "Sleep, sweetie. You need the rest."

"Should go home, mom will be worried." Buffy mumbles as she gets more comfortable against Tara, her chest rumbling.

"No she won't. She knows you're here." Tara whispers, stroking softly over the slayer. Smiling as she feels her relaxing.

"Huh?" Buffy sleepily questions.

"Hush. Go to sleep. Everything's just fine, Buffy." Tara murmurs. "Everything's perfect." Tara grins as she feels lips press softly against her breast.

"Love you." Buffy mumbles.

"I love you, too." Tara smiles as Buffy's leg shifts over hers, her arm and head becoming heavier as she falls asleep. Stroking across the slayer's arm and back, Tara sighs. "You're too precious for words, sweetie." Letting her own body relax, she slowly drifts off to sleep, feeling safe and protected in the slayer's grasp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Review:**

**Arctic - went to England without me? Darn, and I was just getting to like you... :)>**

**Dee - Horns are a very, very bad thing! They always mess up my halo!**

**Rebel - Here's an update - not much longer 'til you find out how Xander reacts!**

**The Bad Angel - Update! **

**CB - You know Take Charge Tara is my favorite! Wait until Mistress Tara shows up in one of my stories! YUM**

**Just Me - The teasing isn't done! HEE HEE MWAAAHAAAHAAA**

**Toni - Here's the update!**

**Youarelovely - Yes, I've been called tease by many, many people!**

**Dilvish - Cliffhanger? Me? LOL**

**Word - These poor women are gonna be screaming by the time they get some!**

**Slayergirl - Glad you're enjoying the story - they're definitely one of my favorites!**

**Chapter 13**

Tara smiles softly as she strokes over the slayer's warm skin, having woken up a little while ago and pulled the blanket up to cover them both as she got a little chilled. The slayer just wiggled herself in impossibly tighter against her, purring contentedly as she sleeps. Glancing over at the clock, Tara quietly chuckles realizing they've been asleep for roughly four hours.

Tara lies there looking up at the ceiling by the light of the moon, contemplating her life. Smiling softly as Buffy unconsciously shifts her leg further up and over her thighs pushing her body more firmly against her. Moving the hand stroking over the slayer's arm, she runs it over the slayer's jean covered thigh and knee, frowning at the feel of denim instead of skin. Trailing her hand back up, she strokes the slayer's arm again.

A while later, Tara becomes conscious of a small hand working it's way up her ribs, before it hesitates and traces one place in particular. Sighing as she knows what's coming next, Tara waits for Buffy to ask.

Buffy shifts and lifts heavy eyelids to look at Tara, before reaching over and turning on the light, blinking at the brightness. Searching the blue eyes, she pulls the blanket down and leans over, carefully looking at what her fingers found. Running her fingers over the jagged scar, Buffy looks back up with a questioning look on her face.

"Broken beer bottle." Tara murmurs quietly in answer to the unspoken question. "I zigged when I should have zagged. He nailed me when he was drunk one night."

Buffy growls deeply in her throat, her eyes having the slightest tinge of orange appear around the irises. "If those bastards ever show up here, they better pray to all that's holy that I'm not around. I'll make sure they meet some of the ugly bumpy muggers, and when they wake up, I'll beat the hell out of them repeatedly. Make them beg me to stake them, then beat them some more, before dusting their asses."

"Shhh." Tara wraps her arms around Buffy's back urging her to lay down, groaning as their breasts come into contact. "It's okay, sweetie. I doubt they'll find me here."

"It's the Hellmouth. It attracts demons. As far as I'm concerned, they're worse than the fucking vampires I stake." Buffy growls before tucking her head beside Tara's. "I probably weigh too much for me to be lying across you like this."

"Mmmm. You're perfect." Tara whispers urging Buffy to lay more fully on her, arching her body up at the feel of hard nipples brushing against her aching breasts.

Buffy smiles as she listens to Tara groan quietly. Tilting her head, Buffy licks gently up the witch's neck, circling around the sensitive skin behind her earlobe, making her arch. Leaning in closer, Buffy sucks on the sensitive skin, growling deep in her throat as Tara shifts her body the slightest bit, letting a thigh slide between her legs.

Tara feels her chest getting heavy as she breaths harder, arching her body up into the slayer's firm thigh, moaning at the pressure against her most intimate area. Sliding her hands down, Tara grasps the slayer's waist, holding her tightly as she arches up even harder into the slayer, as Buffy scrapes her teeth gently down her neck. "Oh, Goddess." Tara groans loudly, rotating her hips.

Buffy growls before sucking down firmly on the witch's pulse point. Pulling away to look at the dark red mark, Buffy quietly grunts in pleasure at the mark, that should stay with the witch for at least a week. Panting heavily, Buffy pulls up looking into the almost violet colored eyes. "Maybe we should stop." Buffy growls in a deep voice, much deeper than hers normally is, not really aware that she's sharing more with the slayer portion of her.

Tara notices the more orange hued eyes first, as the deeply growled words come from Buffy, she looks more intently into the slayer's eyes. Letting herself feel the slayer's aura, Tara smiles contentedly as she watches Buffy and the slayer slowly integrating themselves within each other, instead of being two separate entities. "I don't think we need too, Buffy." Tara whispers pulling the slayer down, kissing her passionately, flicking her tongue repeatedly against the slayer's, while running her hands down to cup firm butt cheeks. As they both pull back for oxygen, Tara nibbles gently along the slayer's jaw. "Feel the slayer, Buffy. Let her come to the fore." Tara murmurs quietly licking over an ear lobe.

Buffy feels for the slayer, surprised as she realizes she's there with her, trying to become complete within her. "Tara?" Buffy questions quietly.

"Let it happen. You're meant to be as one. You finally allowed her out of the cage you had her in. If you don't want to make love yet, that's fine, but you may want to let her…" Tara trails off for a moment, slightly embarrassed, before continuing. "Let her mark me with her scent. You mark me. I can share my virginity with you in the future, sweetie. At our own time and pace."

Buffy searches Tara's eyes, seeing the love and understanding there. The slayer half growls 'mate', in her head. Slowly easing back from Tara, Buffy reaches down to the woman's slacks, her hands at the button before looking back up for silent confirmation. Smiling as Tara nods and smiles at her lovingly, Buffy eases the button from the hole and slowly pulls the zipper down. Running her hands around the inside of the waist band, Buffy slides them down the woman's silky soft legs, groaning quietly as she smells the deep arousal coming from Tara's silk covered mound. Pulling the pants the rest of the way off, Buffy stands beside the bed drinking in the sight of Tara's womanly body. Feeling the urge to rub herself slowly over every square inch of skin, Buffy mentally chastises the slayer to take it slowly, feeling acceptance as they take another step closer to becoming one.

Tara watches the obvious pleasure crossing Buffy's face, as she caresses her body with her eyes. Watching the orange hued gaze look over her heatedly, Tara unconsciously shivers with arousal at the obvious look of desire in the slayer's eyes. "Clothes, Buffy." Tara whispers.

Buffy tears her eyes away from the witch's body, looking into the passion filled eyes of her mate. Nodding slowly as the words sink in to her haze filled brain, Buffy quickly unbuttons and unzips her pants, shoving them and her panties down together to kick them across the room. Not embarrassed at all with her body, so intent is she on looking at Tara's.

Tara inhales at the sight of the strip of neatly trimmed brown hair, doing nothing to cover the slayer's glistening sex. Closing her eyes at the shot of lust coursing through her body, Tara takes deep calming breaths, centering herself. Finally gaining some semblance of control, Tara opens her eyes to see the slayer standing right next to the bed, her eyes drinking in Tara's curves. Reaching down, Tara bites her lip and slowly eases her panties down her legs before kicking them off, looking back up as the slayer's gaze follows the movement, eyes slowly inching back up as Tara lays back down. As they come up over the knees to traverse her thighs, they stop and darken at the trimmed golden hairs barely covering the witch's pouty sex.

Buffy growls before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply through her nose, taking the scent of the witch into her very being. Opening her eyes, she makes contact with Tara's eyes. "Are you positive?" Buffy questions hoarsely, the slayer begging within her to please, please do this. Urging her to mark her mate with her scent, her being, so they can completely, become one with each other. Buffy's eyes shoot open, as the slayer slowly opens her mind to the things they can do, if they become one. Just silently begging to allow her to mark her mate, and let her mate mark her.

Tara groans at the different emotions crossing Buffy's face, unconsciously reading her aura as the two, work closer and closer to becoming one. As a brighter flair comes from the slayer's aura and Buffy's eyes shoot open in surprise, Tara watches, wondering what is to come.

"She…we…" Buffy hesitates again. "…I, don't just want to mark you with our, my scent." Buffy murmurs confusedly. "We want your scent over us, also." Buffy admits hesitantly looking into Tara's eyes. "We will be making love, but not…" Buffy/the slayer bites her lip wondering how to explain.

"I understand." Tara whispers lifting her hand to the slayer, urging her to lie beside her. Turning on her side and facing the slayer, Tara eases her body slowly closer. "How do you wish to do this, sweetie?" Tara questions softly brushing her lips over the slayer's cheek.

"She wants full control, of course we're already becoming one, so she won't have complete control, I'm with her, we're…" Buffy stops confused.

"Let it happen." Tara breathes the words into Buffy's ear. "She's wanting to guide you, not take complete control. Let yourself become one."

Buffy nods as she takes a deep breath, releasing the last of the control she had unconsciously been holding onto, smiling as the slayer whispers a thank you, and works her way completely through Buffy's body and mind, while gently easing Tara onto her back. Hovering above her, skin barely brushing against each other as the slayer, becomes one with Buffy. No more fighting against each other, holding back, or trying to keep the other half caged, Buffy whimpers at the power and strength coursing through her, more than she could have ever imagined. As her body shifts to straddle above Tara's waist, she slowly lowers her body down, groaning quietly as her sex comes into contact with her mate's body, closing her eyes, at the pleasure.

Tara feels her own arousal coursing through her to heights heretofore unknown. Admittedly she's only had the last few days to compare, but surprisingly, she'd never thought she would feel something this good, this right, this perfect. Tara smiles beautifully as she watches Buffy and the slayer finally become one. Realizing as they do, that to become one they had to find their mate, the catalyst. The one thing, both halves could agree upon to realize their full potential, hence it only being noted as happening once before. And without the mate, the two halves lose control of themselves, literally tearing each other apart. As the wet heat makes contact with her stomach, Tara arches up, pushing her body more firmly into her lover's.

Buffy's eyes slowly open as she smiles at her mate. "My mate, my love." She whispers before leaning down and placing an almost chaste kiss on the witch's lips. "Marking you, now." Buffy whimpers as she raises her body up, propping herself up with her hands as she slides her lower body down the witch's stomach, leaving a trail of glistening wetness in her wake, grunting as the witch's hips arch up, as her sex drags across Tara's, causing the witch to groan and grind against her. "Soon." Buffy whispers up to the witch as she shifts her body to slowly work down one thigh, grunting quietly at the pleasure shooting through her body. Closing her eyes, Buffy takes a moment before shifting her thigh firmly between Tara's.

Tara moans quietly at the pressure against her sex, her body aching for more. Grasping the slayer by the hips, she pulls her body down firmer against hers, while arching up into the contact.

Buffy buries her face in Tara's neck, rocking her body gently against Tara's, moaning at the wetness gathering on her own thigh from the witch, loving the smell, her own body sliding effortlessly against Tara's leg. Slowing down her rocking motion, she leans up placing a gentle kiss against Tara's panting mouth. "We don't have to actually continue this, Tara. We can wait, if you want."

"Completely one, now?" Tara whispers licking up the slayer's neck, enjoying the light film of perspiration covering the woman's body.

"Yes." Buffy whimpers. "I think I understand why she lived as long as she did now. The power I had is like comparing a new born baby to Arnold Schwarzenegger at the prime of his career."

"So, you're trying to say you're much stronger now?" Tara questions softly as Buffy gently eases over, so Tara's lying on top of her. Tara groans before she works her way down the slayer's body, finally edging her way closer to the breasts she hasn't had a chance to taste.

"You better believe it." Buffy cries out quietly as Tara sucks a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue quickly over the hard nub. "Tara, please mark me." Buffy groans. "Mark me with your mouth."

"Hmmm?" Tara questions around the nipple in her mouth.

"Please." Buffy whimpers as Tara releases her nipple to look at her with slightly confused blue eyes. Pulling a hand away from the witch, Buffy points to her neck, the opposite side from where Angel's bite was. "Suck, suck hard, please."

Understanding dawn's in Tara's eyes as she eases back up the short distance, licking over the area with her tongue, flicking firmly before sucking it gently into her mouth, playing her tongue over it momentarily, before sucking firmly. Groaning as Buffy's hands grasp her hips, pulling her body down to make contact again with her thigh, having her grind into the slayer's firm, muscular body. Releasing the skin, Tara arches up groaning out Buffy's name.

"Feel the pleasure, Tara. I have her memories, they're mine now. So much pleasure to know." Buffy murmurs watching the witch's body flush with desire. "If you're ready, I will willingly give you this. If you want to wait, I understand." Buffy whispers quietly, watching the dark eyes of her love looking deeply into hers.

Tara pants, while grinding her body down harder into the slayer's rock hard thigh. Tara's eyes shoot open with pleasure before making contact and holding the slayer's almost copper gaze. "Goddess, I didn't expect it to feel this good." Tara whimpers, the heat and desire heavy in her body. Dropping her head to Buffy's shoulder, Tara stops moving against the slayer, slowly getting control of her body.

"We can wait. Take all the time you need. We made the slayer happy, she's one with me now, and I'm more than willing to give you what you need." Buffy whispers quietly into Tara's ear. Smiling softly as Tara's body slowly comes to rest on hers.

Closing her eyes, Buffy strokes up and down the witch's back, content and at peace with herself. Purring softly as she tangles their legs together before reaching over with one hand, searching for the blanket that got tossed to the side of the bed, pulling it gently over Tara before turning off the light.

"Sleep, love." Buffy whispers, smiling as she feels soft lips press a kiss into the side of her neck, and arms rise slowly to thread one hand through her hair and tuck the other under the pillow.

"Love you." Tara hoarsely moans into the slayer's ear as she feels her body get heavy with sleep, not even caring that she shouldn't be sleeping on top of the slayer, not having the inclination to move. "Wake me up if I get too heavy."

"I love you, too. You will never be too heavy." Buffy murmurs running one hand down to gently spread over the witch's strong buttocks, while the other one finds itself buried in gold hair. Buffy smiles, as the purring deepens, closing her eyes as she slowly drifts off to dream of her beautiful witch.

AAA

Buffy smirks as she lets herself back into the witch's dorm room. Having found the bag with her items in it, as she left Tara sleeping in the bed to wash up and grab breakfast.

Placing the keys back on the desk, Buffy turns towards the bed.

Easing down on the edge of the bed, Buffy reaches out and brushes the hair away from the beautiful countenance. She had looked on the witch's cork board, at her class schedule for the day. Knowing she should wake her up so she has time to shower and eat before her first class, Buffy hesitates for a moment watching the sleeping beauty. Frowning at the thought she has to wake her up, Buffy leans in placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Wake up, my love." Buffy whispers into Tara's ear before pulling back, watching as Tara's eyelids flutter as she slowly wakes.

Yawning, Tara stretches as she blinks her eyes to full wakefulness. Blushing as she realizes the blanket has slid down and her breasts were uncovered.

"Oh, don't do that." Buffy whispers stopping Tara's hand from pulling the blanket back up. "You're beautiful, Tara. Every single bit of you." Buffy's eyes become mischievous as she wiggles her eyebrows. "Especially these." She murmurs running a hand over one quickly hardening nipple, before leaning down and licking firmly across the other one. "Mmmm Mmmm Good." Buffy whispers as she pulls back. "To hell with soup. I'll take Witchy any day."

Tara blushes and closes her eyes. "How come I feel like I'm going to be in for a very bumpy ride?" Tara questions, her lip curling up into a smirk.

"Depends on what kind of bumpy ride you're talking about." Buffy grins at her lover. "If you mean having a lover that's going to do anything and everything imaginable to bring you pleasure? You are definitely in for the ride of your life."

Tara laughs, opening her eyes looking into the laughing eyes of her lover, the orange hue almost imperceptible. Curious, Tara tilts her head. Deciding to wait and see when the hue becomes more pronounced, she glances over to the clock, groaning. "I have to take a shower and get ready for class."

"Yes, you do. That's why I woke you. I've got you a mocha and a bagel to eat." Buffy reaches over onto the nightstand and waves the bag at the witch, before handing her the mocha. "Not as good as the Espresso Pump, but the cafeteria doesn't do too badly with the mochas."

"Thank you." Tara murmurs as she shifts her body up, reaching for the mocha. Pulling the lid off, she sips the coffee. "You're right, not as good, but still not bad. Worlds better than my instant stuff." Tara grins at Buffy.

Buffy smiles in response as she pulls the bagel out. Unwrapping the foil from around the bagel, she carefully separates the top from the bottom, handing half to the witch. "Sorry, they had them pre-done with toppings."

"That's fine, Buffy." Tara leans in and brushes her lips over Buffy's cheek. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Buffy smiles softly.

"I see you found your bag." Tara comments, looking over the dressed slayer, before taking a bite out of her bagel.

"Yes, I did." Buffy nods, her eyes alight with amusement. "I take it you and mom were in league with each other?"

"Yes. I believe she called it 'Operation Horny Slayer'." Tara admits, smirking before taking another bite of her bagel.

Buffy's eyes widen as she blushes. "I think I need to have a talk with my mother." Buffy mutters quietly as she watches Tara finish off the first half of her bagel. "Here." Buffy hands her the other half.

"Thank you, Buffy." Tara whispers quietly. "You need to be nice to your mother. You realize she considers me her daughter-in-law now, don't you?"

Buffy's eyes widen in surprise and she shakes her head in disbelief. "Unfortunately, it isn't possible against the law and all that."

"Well, in a way, we are, Buffy. In our hearts. What's a mate?"

"You." Buffy answers smirking.

"Not who, what!" Tara taps Buffy on the nose with the bagel, giggling as a small amount of cream cheese takes up residence on the end of the pert nose.

Buffy crosses her eyes looking at the white spot on the end of her nose. "You going to leave it there?" She questions, uncrossing her eyes and looking at Tara.

"No." Tara admits, leaning forward and licking the cream cheese off the slayer, before sitting back to finish eating her breakfast.

"Mate, is my other half. The half that completes me, makes me happy forever and ever." Buffy grins. "You."

"Right. Most people believe their spouse is that. So, when you took me as your mate…" Tara laughs quietly as Buffy sticks her tongue out at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're going to go all girly on me and wonder where your engagement ring is next, huh?" Buffy raises an eyebrow smirking at the witch. Tilting her head she looks at the long delicate fingers, trying to gauge what size ring she might take.

"I don't need that to know you love me." Tara whispers, finishing her mocha. "But, I do need to take a shower and get ready for class."

Buffy frowns. Reaching for the blanket, she leans down rubbing her face on the witch's stomach, smelling deeply of their aroma mixing together. Looking back up to the darkening blue eyes, Buffy smirks. "Don't wash my smell away from your stomach. I kind of want to keep it there."

Tara blushes deeply. "I don't know that I can. I mean…"

"That's fine. I'll check you out when you come back." Buffy grins wickedly. "If I can't smell myself on you, I'll just have to mark you again before you go to class."

Tara's eyes widen in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

Buffy raises an eyebrow over a more orange-hued eye. "Try me."

Tara smirks as the orange hue becomes more pronounced, groaning before quickly climbing out of the bed, grabbing her robe and cinching it tightly around her body before grabbing her shower kit. "I have to shower quickly. Would you mind grabbing me something to wear?" Tara mutters quickly as she looks at the clock, realizing that she was pushing it to get clean and to class in time.

"Go." Buffy waves her out the door as she stands. Grinning as Tara quickly leaves. Walking over to the dresser drawers, Buffy slides them open perusing the panties, frowning at the number of sensible panties. "We are definitely going to go shopping for you." Buffy mutters holding up a pair with disdain. Sighing, she places the panties on the dresser as she slides open another drawer pulling out another sensible white cotton bra. "This is ridiculous. Those breasts call out for Victoria Secrets. Dark maroon bra, breasts spilling out from the..." Buffy gets side tracked for a moment, imagining the witch's pale breasts in contrast with the maroon bra. Licking her lips at the image, Buffy shakes her head.

"Gotta dress the witch." She mutters, pulling a pair of socks out before looking through the drawers, debating on the shirts. Deciding to wait and see what's hanging in the closet, Buffy quickly opens the door, sliding the clothes from one side to the other as she looks at each item. "Hmmm." Buffy frowns only finding one pair of jeans, the rest skirts. "She only owns two pairs of jeans?" She mumbles to herself. Grabbing down a skirt, she eyes the few shirts hanging and grasps one. Placing both items across the bed, Buffy pulls the slip she had seen out of the drawer before putting everything to rights. Quickly making the bed, she grins as she hears the door opening. Watching Tara as she quickly runs the towel over her head, Buffy walks in front of the witch untying the robe, dropping down to her knees burying her face in her stomach, sniffing deeply.

"Buffy!" Tara yells in embarrassment.

"What?" Buffy growls quietly, laughing inside. "I'm having a hard time picking up my scent."

"Buffy." Tara whimpers quietly as Buffy rubs her face over the soft stomach, before placing a firm kiss over her belly button.

Pulling away, Buffy sighs before standing up. "Fine, but remember you're mine." Buffy mumbles walking the few steps to the bed grasping Tara's panties, kneeling down to help dress her.

"Like I can forget with the glaring love bite on my neck." Tara mutters before looking at Buffy quizzically. "Buffy?" Tara questions as she places a hand on Buffy's shoulder for support as she lifts one leg then the other, as Buffy slides her panties up.

"I'm helping you get ready for class." Buffy answers the unspoken question. "Go ahead and brush your hair." Buffy turns grasping the slip and repeating the gesture, before doing the same with the skirt. Grinning at the half dressed witch, Buffy eyes the full breasts. "And the robe is gone." Buffy smirks pulling it off Tara.

"No time, sweetie." Tara huskily whispers seeing the desire cross Buffy's face.

"No fun." Buffy grumbles before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on one nipple. Turning around she grasps the bra, holding it up in front of Tara, smirking as the witch holds both arms out, straight in front of her, so Buffy can slide the bra up and into place, copping a good feel as she situates the breasts in the cups, before easing behind Tara to latch the bra. Rising up on her tiptoes she looks over Tara's shoulder, eyeing the witch before sliding her hands around, adjusting her again, and pinching each nipple briefly before heading over for the shirt.

Tara groans and shakes her head as she finishes brushing her hair. "I think you're enjoying yourself a bit too much."

Buffy grins and wiggles her eyebrows. "I like this. I think I might need to do this every day. Of course, we might want to start an hour or two earlier." Buffy admits quietly before quickly easing the shirt down and over the witch. "Sit down on the bed."

"I'll get my socks and shoes sweetie." Tara murmurs leaning in to kiss Buffy briefly. "I really need to get going."

"I know." Buffy pouts. "I'm having fun and you're wanting to take it away."

"Not take it away." Tara whispers as she quickly pulls on her socks and shoes. "Just delaying for a time."

"I guess I can live with that." Buffy watches as Tara stands and grabs her book bag, double-checking the items in it before walking slowly to the door.

"Walking me to class?" Tara questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Buffy grins happily.

Tara stops for a moment and walks back over to the cork board. Pulling off the spare key to the dorm room, she hands it to Buffy. Seeing the questioning look, Tara smiles. "It's the extra key to my room. That way, you can come and go at any time."

"Thank you." Buffy looks at the key smiling hugely. "Let's get you to class." Buffy opens the door, ushering Tara out. The two women clasp hands as they quickly head to Tara's class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews:**

**FOR THOSE WHO LIKE TO READ MY STORIES - YOU MAY WISH TO BOOKMARK MY WEB-SITE -- If you notice fanficnet has taken off my story A Witch In LA because one person complained about the sex. If this person decides to read the other stories - they will probably quickly follow. (Even with my editing! LOL) So, please sign up for my Yahoo Groups to be e-mailed when I update the web-site or bookmark my web-site from my profile page! Also, I am posting my stories on the adultfanfiction site - most people are probably familiar - and I am listed under kinetic-kid there also! (Give me time to get them posted - have AWILA and Different Endings there now)**

**Midnight - Thank you!**

**Just Me - I'm a tease, I admit it! Enjoy changing gears and getting you guys all ... They're gonna, they're gonna... MEAN AUTHOR! They didn't! LOL :)**

**Slayer - Poor girls - they're both going to be going crazy before the mean author let's them have fun!**

**Sink - Wow! Everybody thinks I'm a tease - go figure:-)> Snort -- You guys are probably going to kill me before these two finally get together for real! HEE HEE - I had a friend that was very light skinned like Tara and when she blushed - her chest and everything turned red also - so for some reason that popped into my head when I was writing that scene! Buffy being upset - I can see her ripping Tara's dad a new one! Drool worthy scene - thank you! Glad you're still enjoying - and hope you like what's to come!**

**Toniboo - here it is!**

**CB - SNORT CHUCKLE MWAAAHAAAAHAAA My Evilness is showing again!**

**Momo- yes I'm continuing - as soon as I'm allowed to post! **

**Chapter 14**

Buffy smirks as an obviously harassed witch works her way down the hallway. "What's wrong?" Buffy questions leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I think my art teacher has lost his mind." Tara mutters rolling her eyes.

Buffy raises an eyebrow in question as she urges the witch into the classroom, quickly taking two seats in the corner, away from the majority of the rest of the class. "What did he do?"

"He wants me to paint a portrait of his wife for Christmas and is willing to pay me $300 for it." She states exasperatedly as she digs out her books.

"That's wonderful!" Buffy exclaims before stopping and thinking. "Isn't it?" She questions.

"Yes it is, especially considering the fact that he's paying for all the supplies on top of the $300. The problem is, I'll have to start it this weekend if I want it to be done in time for Christmas." Tara mutters quietly as Professor Walsh starts class.

"Do it. We can set you up somewhere in the house." Buffy whispers to the witch, as she quickly takes notes on what the professor is saying.

"You sure?" Tara glances briefly at Buffy. "It'll take away from us time."

"You'll just have to make it up to me." Buffy grins wickedly at the witch before nodding towards the front of the class room.

Nodding in understanding, Tara smiles and pays attention to class.

AAAA

Tara grins as Buffy comes out of the cafeteria with the tray piled high. Sitting on their bench, she chuckles as Buffy sits down right against her, leaning in and kissing her firmly on the lips. "Getting a little more demonstrative with the PDA's, aren't you?"

Buffy nods her head handing a sandwich to Tara. "Yep. Dare anyone to say anything. I'll beat them up and then let you turn them into a frog." Buffy smirks at Tara before grabbing a huge submarine sandwich for herself.

Tara shakes her head chuckling. "You're rotten."

Buffy thinks on it for a moment and nods her head in silent agreement. "You could be right."

"What are you going to do this afternoon, sweetie?" Tara questions as she grabs the juice off the tray taking a sip.

"I guess I need to visit Giles and let him know what's happened." Buffy rolls her eyes. "The watcher's book wasn't real clear on the previous slayer's abilities. I wonder if they even know what actually happened."

"I don't know." Tara admits quietly. "It almost seems like they didn't. Either that or they didn't bother putting all the information in the journal."

"That's possible. Just put the basic info down since it supposedly only happened the once. Maybe Giles will check with the Council and see if they have more information. I think he still has a couple people that he can get information from." Buffy murmurs before quickly finishing her sandwich.

"Hmmm. What do you mean, sweetie?" Tara questions softly looking at Buffy. "Shouldn't he be able to get whatever information he needs?"

Buffy's eyes widen briefly. "Oops, I didn't tell you. He kind of got fired from the Watcher's Council. He's still my watcher, just unofficially." Buffy bites her lip grinning apologetically. "Another story that I need to tell you."

Tara shakes her head smiling at Buffy. "What time are you going to stop by tonight?" Tara questions softly.

"Well…" Buffy hesitates and looks embarrassed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tara questions, running a soothing hand over Buffy's arm.

"Can I spend the night? I really don't want to be separated from you any longer than necessary." Buffy admits quietly. "I mean we don't have to... you know. I just want to hold you."

"Of course, Buffy." Tara leans in and brushes her lips against a petal soft cheek. "I kind of figured we would be spending a lot of time together. Even if it is just holding hands while we study." Tara smirks at the slayer.

"Lots of holding hands, frequent breaks for smoochies, and possibly even taking time out to eat occasionally." Buffy laughs quietly. Reaching up, running a finger over the mark on the witch's neck, Buffy smiles softly. "If you won't let me keep my smell on you, I'm having the uncontrollable urge to make sure that stays very prominent."

Tara blushes deeply, before trying to pull her shirt up to cover the mark. "So my choices are either going around smelling like sex or having a hickey the size of a golf ball on my neck?" Tara questions.

"Pretty much." Buffy nods her head, her eyes turning orange. "Would much prefer both." She growls quietly. "Lean in and see if you smell yourself on me, Tara." Buffy whispers.

Tara blinks momentarily. "Didn't you…?" Tara trails off looking at the slayer questioningly.

"I showered, but I wanted to be able to smell you." Buffy smiles briefly. "Smell." Buffy urges.

Tara leans in inhaling deeply, not really able to detect anything.

"People aren't going to be able to tell, love. Just me, and maybe vampires and the like, with extra sensitive sensory abilities." Buffy cups the witch's chin to kiss her firmly. "You need to go to your next class."

"Yes, I do." Tara admits brushing her lips briefly over Buffy's again. "You going to walk me to class?"

"Of course." Buffy quickly gathers their trash dumping it in the receptacle before grasping Tara's book bag along with hers, slinging them over shoulder and clasping Tara's hand in hers. "Hey, why don't you come to dinner tonight? We'll do a cursory patrol of Sunnydale before letting you study and do your homework."

"I can walk to your house after class." Tara offers as they slowly walk towards her class.

"Hmmm. I guess that'll be okay. I need to stop by the gallery and then talk with Giles. What time is your last class today?" Buffy growls quietly when she notices a couple guys watching them a little too intently.

"Four." Tara squeezes Buffy's hand. "It's okay, sweetie." Smiling softly as she reaches her classroom. "Meet you at your house around 4:30?"

Buffy hands Tara her bag and nods her head. "Be careful." Tara nods her head before turning and heading into class.

Buffy watches for a second, grinning before quickly heading out towards the gallery.

AAAAA

Buffy smiles at Janet, one of her mothers employees. "Where's mom at?"

Janet smiles and nods towards the back store room. "In the storage room."

"Thanks." Buffy trots through the gallery, easing the door open to the storage room. "Mom?"

"Hey, honey, over in the corner." Joyce calls as she shifts a couple boxes looking for the Christmas paintings she wants to display, hoping to sell some for Christmas.

"You should invest in buying shelves." Buffy grumbles as she works her way back through the piles.

"Working on it." Joyce answers the non-question. "Of course, we'll have to move all this stuff somewhere else until the shelving units get put up."

"Would it be worth it?" Buffy questions as she comes to stand by her mom.

"Yes." Joyce admits grinning at her daughter. "So… How were things last night?"

Buffy narrows her gaze on her mother. "Operation Horny Slayer?" Buffy growls hoarsely.

Joyce laughs and nods her head. "Did you two get things situated?"

"Hmmm." Buffy hums, not actually answering her mother. "She's coming to dinner tonight, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Joyce tilts her head considering her daughter. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Don't know if I should. It's pretty bad when my mother and my girlfriend are in cahoots with each other." Buffy looks around. "You know, we might be able to pile the majority of this stuff in one area and get the shelving units put up in half the room, place the items on the shelves and get more units put up later."

Joyce looks around the area picturing what Buffy was saying and nods her head. "Then I can get everything organized. That might work."

"I bet if I talked to Xander and Giles, they'd be willing to help." Buffy offers watching her mom momentarily. "What are you looking for?"

"I have some Christmas paintings around here somewhere that I want to display." Joyce grumbles.

Buffy chuckles. "I'll help you look. Where haven't you looked?"

Joyce rolls her eyes and waves her hand around the storage room.

Buffy smirks as she starts over in one corner and starts sorting through the items. Thinking for a few minutes, Buffy softly starts speaking. "Found out something that the Watcher's information didn't mention about the other slayer. I'll explain my personal experience. I always kept the slayer separate, compartmentalized. As Tara mentioned, caged. I only let small parts of her out to help me when I needed it. Sunday when I was all riled up and went out slaying, I allowed the slayer out. I killed over fifty demons that night. When Tara kidnapped me, planning on taking me to her dorm room of love…." Buffy smirks momentarily at her mother. "The slayer half was calm and relaxed. I guess I wore her out, or maybe just made her happy. Needless to say, Tara realized that I was slowly becoming one with the slayer half of me, finally accepting what I am, I guess is what it boils down to. She made me give up the last vestige of my control over that part of me. I marked her, but didn't fully make love with her. We can take it slower now."

Joyce stops searching for the paintings as Buffy starts speaking, listening to her daughter calmly explain what's happening. "Are you trying to say the slayer portion of you, isn't actually a separate entity?"

"Not anymore." Buffy admits. "She's not meant to be separate, mom. And honestly, it's just me now, more or less." Buffy grins briefly. "No more keeping her separate, because she's me, and I'm her. I actually think that may be one of the reasons that slayer lived longer. Instead of fighting against herself, she was finally able to come to terms with both parts of her. Her mate, her love, made her realize what was needed, made her accept herself fully. Just like Tara did for me. Tara balances us." Shrugging her shoulders, Buffy smirks.

Joyce laughs quietly. "I guess that's a good thing, then. That you're in…harmony with yourself."

"Good word." Buffy opens another box, grinning. "These what you're looking for?"

Joyce walks over looking down into the box of paintings Buffy had pulled the cover off of. "That's them." Joyce nods grinning at her daughter. "Have you talked to Rupert yet?"

"Nope, came by here first, heading over there now." Buffy grins. "Let's see how much I shock him."

"Have you had a chance to talk to Xander?" Joyce questions as Buffy gets ready to leave.

"Ah, hell. No, I haven't." Buffy groans quietly. "And I'm not going to get a chance until tomorrow. I'll run by his apartment tomorrow night while I'm out on patrol. God only knows how he's going to react."

"Xander?" Joyce laughs at her daughter. "He'll probably end up drooling all over himself."

"Don't even go there, mom. I've already resigned myself to the fact that he's probably going to have us featured prominently in his dreams. Not that I probably haven't been in them before." Buffy grumbles quietly.

"Normal teenage boy, Buffy." Joyce smirks at her daughter. "Go talk to Rupert and let him know what's going on. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, mom. See you tonight." Buffy waves as she quickly heads to the Magic Box.

AAAAAA

Giles sits stunned at the table, just repeatedly mumbling. "Dear, Lord." Over and over again, after Buffy explained everything to him.

"Okay, Giles. If that's all you gotta say, I'm going to head to the house. Tara will be there in less than an hour." Buffy smirks as she hops down off the counter.

"You killed fifty demons?" Giles mutters.

"At least. I'm going to see if I can find Spike and get more information from him sometime this weekend." Buffy explains quietly. "He may have left town, since I didn't come across him the other night. But I'll visit Willy's tonight and ask around. See you Thursday for Thanksgiving Dinner. I probably won't be by tomorrow." Buffy calls out as she quickly leaves the muttering Watcher.

"Bye, Buffy." Giles whispers to the empty shop. "Bloody hell! Full powered slayer? Surely to God, the Council knew. Why isn't that information in the books?" Giles frowns, thinking heavily about who he can trust to research this information for him.

AAAAA

Buffy trots down the stairs after she hears the light knock on the front door. Opening the door her eyes light up, wrapping her arms around Tara and pulling her in, she kisses her deeply, tongues battling gently against each other. Finally easing away to let the witch breathe. "Good evening." Buffy murmurs before brushing her lips lightly over Tara's.

Tara chuckles quietly, watching the slayer's eyes hint towards orange around the edges. "You know, when you start getting turned on, your eyes take on an orange hue?"

Buffy raises an eyebrow. "Is it my getting turned on, or just you being near me?" Buffy murmurs. "You need to study?" Buffy questions, seeing the book bag that Tara dropped in the doorway. "I guess it would be nice of me to let you actually come in the house, instead of pouncing on you in the doorway." Buffy frowns, leaning down grabbing the bag and ushering Tara into the house.

"If you don't mind, I was going to do the reading assignments for a couple of my classes." Tara admits softly.

"That's fine. Do you want to read down here, or can I entice you to get comfortable on my bed, using me as a pillow as you study?" Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at Tara.

"Will you actually let me read?" Tara questions, noting the mischievous glint in her lover's eyes.

"Maybe." Buffy chuckles. "Come on, let's see." Buffy trots up the stairs, placing Tara's book bag on the end of the bed before climbing up, placing her back against the headboard. Situating a pillow behind her, she wiggles in, giggling as Tara comes in the door. Spreading her legs, she pats the bed between them. "Get your book and situate yourself right here."

Tara laughs shaking her head. "I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea." Reaching down she unties her boots, yanking them off before grabbing her first textbook. Climbing onto the bed she scoots herself back until she's leaning against Buffy, biting her lip as she feels Buffy's firm breasts pressing insistently against her back. Opening the book, she takes a deep breath starting to read the chapters.

Buffy grins as Tara starts reading. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she rests her cheek against the witch, smiling softly as Tara's fingers stroke gently over her arm and hands. Closing her eyes she breathes in the witch's scent, purring contentedly.

Studying, Tara quickly finishes reading the chapters in the one book. Setting it aside she reaches for the other book, quickly flipping to the section she needs to read. Smiling as she feels the feather light press of lips on her shoulder and arms squeezing her gently before Buffy rubs her face over her back. "Should I take a break so you can have smoochies?" Tara questions quietly.

"I wouldn't turn it down." Buffy smirks, working her fingers under the witch's shirt to stroke over her warm stomach. "But if you finish your homework now, we have more time tonight after patrol to play."

"You have a point. So I'll finish reading." Tara moans quietly as the fingers stroke more firmly over her stomach. "Of course, you should stop distracting me."

"Hmmm?" Buffy questions quietly. "Oh, sorry." Pulling her fingers out from under the witch's shirt, Buffy straightens the garment to clasp her hands together around Tara. "There all better now. I love you." Buffy presses another kiss against Tara's shoulder, before resting her cheek against the woman.

"I love you, too." Tara starts gently stroking over Buffy's arm again as she reads.

AAAAAA

Joyce groans quietly as she sets her briefcase and purse by the door. Deciding to go upstairs and change before starting dinner, she quickly walks up the stairs, stopping outside her daughter's bedroom door. The sight of Tara studying quietly with Buffy wrapped around her, purring contentedly, leaves the woman wishing for someone of her own to be with.

Tara glances over to the door, smiling as she sees Joyce. "I'm almost done studying. If you want help fixing dinner, I can probably be down in five or ten minutes."

"Hi, Mom." Buffy says hello between deep purrs.

Joyce raises an eyebrow looking at her daughter who hasn't even bothered to look at her.

"Comfy, Buffy?" Joyce smirks at Tara.

"Yes." Buffy answers. "I'd be happy to stay like this for hours."

"You've already been like this for close to that, sweetie." Tara grins.

"I'm going to change, if you want to help, come on down when you're ready." Joyce winks at Tara before heading to her bedroom.

"Was she picking on me?" Buffy questions quietly. Reaching up, she shifts Tara's hair out of the way to place soft kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Mmmm." Tara moans quietly, quickly finishing the chapter she's reading and tossing the book to the end of the bed. Tilting her head further, Tara bites her lip as Buffy starts nibbling along the soft skin of her neck. "I believe so."

"Oh, okay." Buffy mumbles alternating kisses, nibbles, and licks. "You know you taste absolutely wonderful. Are you finished studying?"

"Yes." Tara groans out. "But, I promised to help your mother with dinner, Buffy."

"I know." Buffy sighs before licking strongly up the side of Tara's neck, before releasing her. "Okay. I can take a hint."

Tara eases off the bed looking down at a pouting slayer. Leaning down she brushes her lips across Buffy's pouty bottom one. "It isn't that bad, sweetie."

"I know." Buffy mumbles. "But I like being wrapped around you."

"And I like you being wrapped around me." Tara admits quietly. "Let's go downstairs and help your mother."

"'Kay." Buffy stands, hugging Tara briefly before leading the way downstairs.

Tara shakes her head at her love before following her to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews:**

**Just Me -- I enjoy abusing my playthings before letting them have fun! SNORT Always happy to hear from you! Whether it be by e-mail or Reviews. You're just now reading Family:) Smut city there!**

**Toni - here's the next chapter since I wasn't able to post last weekend!**

**Youarelovely - Happy to hear from you and glad you're already ahead of the game with being part of aff - My one major complaint about that site is the fact that I can't find hardly any Tara centric stories. My fav character - maybe people will see my writing the stories with her in it and will start adding more!**

**Skye - Thanks for the review - Buffy and Tara are just so yummy together. But then again, I think Tara works with absolutely positively any character on the show.**

**CB - The good they could have done was immeasurable - but the asses were too much into this is right - this is wrong and it doesn't matter if she gets hurt or killed, we get another one. THEY ARE HUMAN BEINGS! Always wanted to throttle Travers! SNORT Just say you like them all - it's easier! LOL**

**Chapter 15**

"Need any help with anything else?" Tara questions as Joyce places the pork chops in the oven to cook.

"Don't think so. You already prepared the salad, the pork chops are baking, and I'm boiling the noodles for macaroni and cheese." Joyce frowns. "You know, rolls would be good with dinner."

"We can run to the store and pick up some." Buffy offers quietly.

"Hmm." Joyce opens the refrigerator, pulling out the Crescent Rolls. "How about stopping tomorrow and picking up some more of these. I bought them for Thanksgiving Dinner."

"We can do that. I need to pick up the ingredients for the casserole." Tara smiles softly at Joyce.

"What are all the ingredients?" Joyce smiles as she places the rolls back in the refrigerator until it's time to bake them.

"Canned Yams, brown sugar, butter, corn flakes and pecans." Tara smirks. "And more butter."

"I have butter, pecans and brown sugar here." Joyce offers before checking her brown sugar and pecans. "I have half a bag of pecans and brown sugar each, is that enough? I also have two full sticks of butter left."

Tara shakes her head. "I'll have to buy more butter. It actually calls for a LOT of butter. I'd prefer to not run you out." Tara smiles apologetically at Joyce. "The pecans and brown sugar will be fine."

"Then just buy what you need, are you sure I can't pay for the ingredients?" Joyce offers again.

"No, I'll get them." Tara smiles softly. "Do you mind if I set my easel and paints up in either your garage or basement this weekend? My Art teacher is wanting me to paint a portrait of his wife."

"Of course you can, dear. The garage will probably be better. We can lift the garage door, the sun shines in beautifully there, for half of the day." Joyce winks at Tara before looking at her unusually quiet daughter. Tilting her head as Buffy just follows Tara with her eyes, sitting quietly.

"I can shift the items from in front of the door, so you have a clear space to work. Do we need to use a drop cloth?" Buffy glances briefly at her mother.

"Doesn't matter, it won't hurt the concrete floor." Joyce sits down across from Buffy, watching Tara sit down beside her.

"I'll get the door." Buffy quickly stands, making Tara and Joyce exchange confused looks. Watching Buffy walk towards the living room, they both hear the knock.

"Okay, was there a knock previously?" Joyce questions frowning.

"No. I think she heard whoever it is, walking up the steps." Tara admits as she thinks about it. "Remember, her senses are a lot stronger now."

"That's right." Joyce nods as she listens to the voices coming from the living room. Grinning she winks at Tara. "Seems Xander decided to come visit. I'm going to need to fix something more than just the pork chops. He can eat as much as Buffy."

Tara's eyes widen in surprise, and trepidation.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey, Xander!" Buffy opens the door, pulling her best friend in, hugging him tightly.

"Wow. A hello before you even know it's me, and a hug. I must have been a good boy this week." Xander grins goofily hugging Buffy back.

"I don't know about that, but I was going to come by your place tomorrow night, to make sure you're still coming for Thanksgiving Dinner, plus to tell you some very important news." Buffy grins at Xander, as she finally releases him from the tight hug.

"Food's involved. Of course I'll be here. Important news? Good or bad?" Xander looks worriedly at the slayer.

"Good. Very, very, very good." Buffy smirks at Xander. "But you might want to sit down, this is going to come as a shock."

Xander raises an eyebrow in question, before quickly walking to the chair and sitting down. "I don't necessarily like the idea of being shocked here, Buff." Tilting his head, he notices how her eyes are sparkling happily, and is there just the slightest hint of orange in her eyes? He wonders to himself, shaking his head at the possibility. "Okay, hit me Buffinator. But, not literally." He mumbles quickly holding his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"I'm not going to hit you." Buffy grumbles quietly before sitting down on the end of the couch closest to him. Taking a deep breath she looks Xander in the eye. "I want to tell you I met someone last week that has turned my life completely upside down." Watching as Xander's eyes open wide in surprise, Buffy smirks. "And to let you know, I am completely and totally in love."

"Wow, I mean wowsa! But just a week, Buff? Isn't this kind of quick for you?" Xander looks at the slayer, stunned. "It isn't Dead boy, is it? He hasn't come back from LA to totally screw up your life, again?"

"No, Xander. It isn't Angel." Buffy sighs out, irritated. "It isn't a vampire. And like I said, I just met her last week."

Xander listens, and then picks up on the one tell tale word. "Her?" He squeaks, his eyes widening perceptibly, mouth opening and shutting, not able to say anything else.

"Yes, her." Buffy plops back into the couch. "A very loving, kind woman, that loves me, despite all my faults." Buffy grins thinking about Tara.

"Maybe it's because of your faults that I love you, have you thought of that?" Tara questions softly from the entry way to the dining room. Smiling at Buffy, before blushing, and looking down, as Xander turns his gaze on her.

Xander blinks repeatedly at the sight of the beautiful blonde. "Shedoinkle!" Xander mutters.

Buffy hops up walking over to Tara, hugging her tightly before taking her hand and bringing her to the couch. As the two women sit down, Buffy rolls her eyes at the glazed look coming over Xander's face, while Tara giggles. "Xander, please." Buffy growls quietly.

Xander shakes his head, getting the very naughty thoughts to hide back in the recesses of his brain, until he's by himself. Glancing from Buffy to her friend, he swallows watching as Buffy wraps her arm around Tara, hugging her to her side.

"Tara, I would like you to meet one of my best friends since Sophomore year, Xander." Buffy smiles at the blush covering Tara's face, knowing how far down it reaches. Licking her lips unconsciously, she growls quietly. "Umm, Xander. This is Tara Maclay, my girlfriend."

Tara glances up into the unfocused gaze of Xander. "It's n-nice to m-meet you, Xander." She stutters quietly, looking back down so her hair covers her blushing countenance.

"What have I told you about that, love?" Buffy quickly reaches up and tucks Tara's hair behind her ear. Placing her finger under her chin, she urges her face up. "You're beautiful, brilliant and absolutely wonderful. I don't like you hiding." Stroking her thumb over the blushing cheek, Buffy smiles softly. "Okay?"

Tara smiles and nods her head. "Okay." Leaning in, she brushes her lips over Buffy's before pulling back. "It'll be hard to stop. I've been doing it for so many years."

"I know. But I'm going to do my best to break you of that horrible, horrible habit. I like looking at your beautiful blue eyes." Buffy admits quietly, smiling lovingly at Tara.

Xander whimpers and closes his eyes, knowing he's probably going to get hit for the thoughts running through his head. "You're doing this to torment me, aren't you?" He mumbles running shaking hands through his hair. "And since when do you like girls, Buff? I mean it's all good, but the last time I checked, you liked the testosterone." Xander opens his eyes looking from Buffy to Tara. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, too, Tara." Xander smiles self-consciously at the woman before reaching out a hand.

Tara smiles crookedly at Xander while easing her hand into his.

"Okay, warmth is good. Definitely not a vampire." Xander grins a little more easily, as he watches her smile at him. "You're not an Incan Mummy, Vengeance Demon, Bitca or Preying Mantis Lady, are you?" Xander questions her inquisitively.

Tara looks confusedly from Xander to Buffy. Seeing Buffy's eyes roll, she giggles. "No, just a plain ordinary witch."

Xander's eyes get wide and he whimpers quietly. "No love spells, no love spells, no love spells."

Buffy reaches over smacking him gently. "Xander, behave." Turning to Tara she winks. "He got Amy Madison, a girl we went to school with, to do a love spell for him. Needless to say, it backfired, and all the women wanted him. Even Drusilla." Buffy smirks at Xander.

"Drusilla? The crazy vampire with …" Tara thinks for a moment. "…Spike, right?"

"That's the one." Buffy notices the sad light in Tara's eyes, realizing she remembers she was also the one that killed Kendra.

"Wait a minute, all the women?" Tara raises an eyebrow at Buffy. When the slayer blushes a dark red and lowers her eyes, Tara elbows her. "This another one of those stories, you're going to have to explain to me?"

"Yes." Buffy whimpers quietly. "I was a bad, bad woman. But I was under a spell, honest! And nothing ended up happening, surprisingly enough, because of Xander." Buffy looks at the blushing Xander. She narrows her eyes on her best friend. "Get those thoughts out of your head, Xander, or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Yes, ma'am." He looks around the living room.

"Yes, and you weren't the only one under a spell." Joyce states crossly as she walks into the living room. Shaking her finger at Xander, Joyce continues. "I was embarrassed for the longest time after that!"

Tara's eyes open wide. "You, too?" At Joyce's nod and smirk, Tara laughs quietly. Eyeing Xander, she chuckles. "I bet you enjoyed the hell out of that, didn't you?"

"At first. But it went to hell, very quickly. The main highlight was Drusilla thumping Dead Boy for me." Xander admits, smirking at the remembrance.

"Okay, who's Dead Boy?" Tara questions confused.

"Angel." Buffy answers quietly. "Xander has issues with him. Of course Hyena Boy, has nothing to complain about!"

"Ah, Buffy. This just isn't fair, bringing up all the stuff I did in high school." Xander mutters blushing.

Joyce laughs, while Tara giggles quietly. "You obviously left a lot of stuff out, Buffy."

"Yeah, yeah. I told you, I only hit on the highlights." Buffy admits.

"I think you only hit on the bad stuff, sweetie." Tara reaches up and runs a hand down Buffy's cheek. "Some of these things sound decidedly more the opposite."

"Are you staying for dinner, Xander? We're having pork chops, salad, macaroni and cheese along with crescent rolls. I also threw in some chicken breasts when I heard your voice." Joyce smiles at the young man.

"You know I will never, ever turn down dinner, Mrs. S." Xander grins goofily at Joyce. "Especially, not with three beautiful women."

"You don't need to suck up, dear. You're already invited to dinner." Joyce grins.

"Doesn't hurt." He looks from Joyce, sitting on the other side of Tara, to Tara and back. "So… How are you with the new revelation?" He questions softly.

"What revelation?" Joyce blinks at him seriously, before looking over to Tara and Buffy, who has her arm wrapped around the witch, rubbing her face against her shoulder, while Tara's playing her fingers over her daughter's knee. Catching the women's eyes, she winks.

"These two." Xander waves his hand towards his best friend and her girlfriend.

"What, Buffy and Tara?" Joyce tilts her head, looking at the young man as he nods. "That's old news. They've been hot and heavy, all over each other for a while now." Joyce smirks.

Tara giggles quietly. "She even helped out with 'Operation Horny Slayer' and everything." Tara gets a dig in.

"Hey! I resemble that remark." Buffy grumbles, pouting. "And it just isn't right, that you two got together behind my back, for Tara to take advantage of me."

Xander turns different shades of red, as many x-rated fantasies start playing behind his eyes. "Wait a minute! You just met her a week ago, stop picking on me!" Xander grumbles brushing a hand across his face.

Tara blushes and laughs quietly. "Sorry, Xander. We are picking on you, but to be honest…" Tara hesitates looking at Buffy.

"Everything they said, was true." Buffy grumbles quietly. "Me Slayer. Me found Mate. Me want Mate." Buffy grunts against Tara's neck. "ME GOT MATE!" She crows loudly before laughing as Tara pinches her.

"Behave, or I'm going back to my dorm room by myself." Tara scolds before laughing quietly.

"You wouldn't be mean to my baby girl, would you?" Joyce questions smirking at Tara. "After everything that happened this past weekend, not counting last night?"

"There's just something wrong here. I know there is. This isn't one of those hidden camera deals, is it?" Xander questions looking around the room.

"No, it isn't." Tara admits quietly. "Explain it to him, sweetie. He's going to think we're not serious."

Buffy sighs quietly. "But, it's fun picking on Xander." Seeing the serious look in her loves eyes, she nods. Leaning in she kisses her briefly. "Okay, it's kind of like this. I met Tara last Monday, saved her from four vampires, even though I'm not so sure I actually saved her now. She's got some kick ass Wicca thing going on. Anyway, she ran off before I got a name, or knew who she was. The next day in one of my classes, guess who I should see? Tara. We've been in the same class all year long and never realized it."

"Don't forget, I've been going to the Magic Box for the last year, also." Tara interrupts quietly.

"Yeah, there's that, also." Buffy nods her head smiling. "Anyway, I took her to lunch, and her blue eyes captured my heart."

"I can attest to that. The whole time she was helping me unpack the shipment I got in, she was off in her own little world. When I finally got her to admit it, she said she'd been thinking about Tara's blue eyes." Joyce smiles softly at Tara as she blushes.

"I went to the Magic Box to train and guess who was there? My Tara. I invited her to dinner and it kind of went from there. Before we knew it, we were doing major kissage by Friday night. Anyway, long story short. My slayer half found her mate, and wanted her. I agreed, and now I'm whole, not just Buffy, or the slayer. I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Tara brought us together into one whole being."

Xander tilts his head, replaying everything Buffy said through his brain. "But, I always thought you were the slayer, what do you mean, the two parts of you?"

"I kept that part of me separate, Xander. Almost like another person. All slayers do it. We access the strength and other powers she has, but we never fully integrate ourselves with her. Because I, and my slayer half, fell in love with Tara, it caused us to become whole. Kind of made me accept that portion of me. Tara made me realize it was what I needed." Buffy shrugs. "Don't know how else to explain it." Buffy smirks and hops off the couch, to kneel beside Xander's chair. Grasping one of the legs with her hand, she lifts him up quickly and easily. Setting the scared man back down, she smirks.

"By the way, once I accepted that part of me, I became even stronger." Buffy sits back down beside Tara, pulling her in close.

"Uh, well, uh. Damn!" Xander whispers. Looking at Buffy in shock. "So you're like Buffy, but on major steroids."

"Major." Buffy nods.

"Damn. I don't see you for roughly two weeks, and everything changes. Have you talked to Willow, yet?" Xander's eyes sparkle with mischief.

"No." Buffy shakes her head. "I'm waiting for her to come home for Christmas. I figured telling her in a letter, or on the phone, just isn't the thing to do." Shaking her finger at the man, she growls quietly. "And don't even think about telling her! I'll pinch you black and blue."

Tara chuckles quietly, looking from Buffy to Xander. "Are they always like this?" Tara questions Joyce.

"Sometimes worse." Joyce admits. "I guess I better check on the food."

"Want some help?" Tara offers as Joyce stands.

"I have it. Thank you." Joyce grins as she ruffles Xander's hair as she walks by the chair.

"Ooh, Ooh. G-man. Have you told him, yet?" Xander questions excitedly.

"Get a grip, Xan. He knows." Buffy smirks as the sad look crosses his face. "Sorry, pretty much everyone knows. And you aren't allowed to say anything to Willow."

"That's not fair." Xander whines quietly.

Tara sighs as the two friends banter back and forth. "I'm going to go get my books together, to be ready for when we leave, okay?" Tara questions softly looking at Buffy.

"Sorry." Buffy looks chagrined at Tara. "I need to get some clothes together, to leave at your dorm room."

"Well, right now, you only need to bring one change of clothes, sweetie. Remember, I'm coming here to stay for Thanksgiving break." Tara reminds Buffy.

"I know. But, it gives me an excuse to go upstairs with you and get smoochies. I thought I behaved myself quite well while you were studying, and deserve a treat." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at the witch.

"I'll help you get your stuff together." Xander eagerly offers.

"You just want to watch us making out." Buffy grumbles, looking at Xander with narrowed eyes.

"Well, duh!" Xander looks at her in surprise. "I'm not as stupid as I look, Buffy."

Tara giggles quietly at the young man, biting her lip. As Buffy turns her gaze to her, Tara shrugs her shoulders. "He's being honest, sweetie."

"Great. Next you're going to tell me, you don't mind making out to his utter enjoyment." Buffy growls quietly.

"I won't go that far." Tara admits smiling briefly. "Personally, I like making out for my utter enjoyment." Tara smirks at Buffy, before blushing looking down.

"Oooh! I got a live one." Buffy hoots quietly. "But, you're not going to help us. Sorry, Xander."

"Damn!" Xander mutters dejectedly. "I guess I'll keep your mom company in the kitchen, while you guys go have fun."

Tara giggles watching the young man walk towards the kitchen. Grasping Buffy's hand, she pulls her gently towards the stairs, quickly trotting up them, with Buffy laughing quietly behind her.

As soon as they hit Buffy's room, Tara wraps her arms around Buffy's waist and presses her lips firmly against Buffy's. Groaning as Buffy's tongue runs tantalizingly between her lips, urging her to allow her entrance. Quickly opening her lips, she tangles her tongue with the slayer's, groaning as the slayer's hands work their way through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Digging her fingers into the slayer's waist, Tara urges her body in closer, grunting in pleasure as Buffy's body makes contact with hers. Sucking gently on Buffy's tongue for long moments, she finally releases it, to tilt her head against Buffy's. Panting heavily, Tara grins. "Is that a good enough treat, for a slayer that behaved her self?"

Buffy smirks before capturing Tara's bottom lip between her two lips, running her tongue over it repeatedly before releasing it. "For starters."

Tara laughs quietly. "Gather a change of clothes, sweetie." Tara releases the slayer to gather her books.

Buffy watches Tara as she tucks her books in her bag. "You are a surprise, Miss Tara Maclay." Buffy softly states.

Tara glances over to the slayer, who hasn't moved. "What am I a surprise about? And you need to get your stuff together, sweetie."

Buffy smiles. "From the blushing, embarrassed witch to a total vixen, to a calm collected woman. It'll be interesting what you'll be like, once we actually make love." Buffy quirks an eyebrow at the witch, smirking.

Tara blushes and shakes her head. "Behave. Do you need help getting your clothes together? Should we go ahead and grab weapons for you, also?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Buffy nods her head before walking to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a UC Sunnydale sweatshirt to wear tomorrow. Grinning as Tara opens her dresser drawers. Watching the woman blush and bite her lip, at the selection of underwear.

Feeling the slayer's eyes on her, Tara looks up with surprise showing in her blue eyes. "You actually wear these?" Tara questions hoarsely, as she hesitantly holds up a pair of red thong underwear.

"Oh, yeah! Red's kind of my favorite color, also." Buffy grins at the witch. "And I can't wait to see you in some sexy red underwear. I bet it will look absolutely delicious, contrasting against your pale skin."

"Buffy." Tara whimpers quietly, turning a bright red.

"Oh, yeah! That's the color I like, right there." Buffy smirks as she walks over to the witch. "I like how when you blush, it goes all the way down across your chest. That is a major turn on, and I really, truly hope I can make you blush for a long time to come."

"I'm going downstairs." Tara whispers, watching the copperish colored gaze of her lover. "Finish gathering everything."

Buffy pouts as Tara practically runs out of the room. "No fun." Buffy grumbles, before grinning at the panties Tara had dropped back into the drawer. "You're coming with me." Grabbing them along with a matching colored bra, Buffy quickly tucks all her clothes into a small bag, before throwing a couple stakes on top of the bag for patrol that night. Laughing quietly as she grabs Tara's book bag, she quickly brings everything downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews:**

**Slayer - glad you found it!**

**Just - had to make up for being off ffnet for the week! BAD BAD ME**

**Toni - poor Xander, he's so in for it! LOL**

**Slayer - Lots of teasing going on for all involved! **

**Sink - Buffy doesn't have anything to do with Tara's magical abilities in this one. Tara's herself, which we don't really know how powerful she is. But I'm sure she's pretty kick-ass. You know I like TUFF TARA! LOL**

**Skye - Horny Buffy, is right! LOL **

**Chapter 16**

Joyce glances up as a blushing Tara comes in and sits down on a chair in the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow at the witch, as she bites her lip looking down. "Was my daughter misbehaving?"

"Not so much. It was more some of the clothes she owns that kind of…embarrassed me." Tara admits quietly.

Xander looks from Joyce to Tara and back again. "What clothes does Buffy have that's embarrassing?"

"Don't you mind, Xander." Joyce smirks at the teen before laughing quietly at the dark red Tara's turning. "You're going to need to get used to it, my dear."

Tara looks up with embarrassment, biting her lip. "I don't know if I will." She admits quietly.

"You will. Because you're going to become very used to those type of items, if I have anything to say about it." Buffy states quietly walking into the room and wrapping her arms around Tara's waist. "And not just seeing me in them, but wearing those type things." Buffy whispers quietly into Tara's ear. "That's what I want for Christmas."

Tara's eyes widen and she covers her face with her hands, whimpering quietly.

"Honey, stop embarrassing the poor woman." Joyce grins at her daughter. "Xander, get your mind out of the gutter and set the table."

"Yes, Mrs. S." Xander hops up tearing his gaze away from Buffy and Tara. Grabbing down plates he opens the silverware drawer grabbing a handful of silverware before trotting out to the dining room.

Buffy places a soft kiss on Tara's cheek, after she finally drops her hands. "What do you want to drink, Tare?"

"Water's fine." Tara takes a deep breath looking up at Buffy. Wondering what she's going to do with the woman. Shaking her head and smiling she stands. "Joyce what do you want?"

Joyce glances up. "Diet Coke, please." Finishing placing the pork chops on a platter with the chicken on another plate, she carries them into the dining room.

Tara grabs down glasses and fills them with ice as Buffy pulls out the drinks, quickly filling them. Tara places a quick kiss on Buffy's check and whispers. "I love you, even if you are spoiled rotten." Before gathering the salad, and the macaroni and cheese to take into the dining room.

Buffy grins happily watching Tara walk into the dining room as Xander comes in. "What do you want to drink, Xan?"

"Coke, if you got any." Xander looks around and grabs the two waters and diet coke that Buffy finished pouring. "She's pretty, Buffy. Kind of makes me jealous."

"Thanks, Xander." Buffy looks up smiling before frowning. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, you have a girlfriend a few days after meeting her and I can't find anyone for me! I feel like such a loser." He pouts with eyes twinkling. "Maybe I should have you look for a girlfriend for me. I can't fault your taste."

"Watch it." Buffy growls quietly at Xander before winking at him. "Get in the dining room, Xan."

"Yes, ma'am." Xander grins at Buffy before heading to the dining room.

"Rotten." Buffy murmurs as she grabs a coke for Xander. Quickly pouring the drink she notices the Crescent rolls in the basket. Grasping the rolls she strides into the dining room, smiling at Xander telling Tara a story about him and Willow when they were 5.

"You know, I still have that Barbie doll at home, but don't you dare tell Willow." Xander narrows his gaze on Buffy. "I've decided to wait till the fifteen year anniversary of my taking it from her to give it back. Don't ask me why, because I haven't a clue." Xander shrugs his shoulders when he gets the questioning look from Buffy.

"You still like her, don't you?" Buffy questions quietly as she sits down by Tara, unconsciously placing her hand on the woman's leg.

Xander looks down nodding his head. "Yeah, but I kinda screwed that up. Nothing unusual for me." Xander smiles sadly as he reaches for a chicken breast placing it on his place before grabbing a pork chop. Plopping a good hunk of macaroni and cheese on his plate he grins at Joyce. "Looks wonderful, Mrs. S."

"Thanks, Xander." Joyce grasps the platter with the pork chops on them and sets one on her plate before handing it to Tara. Scooping out some salad into her bowl she accepts the Macaroni and cheese from Xander placing a small amount on her plate.

"You know her and Oz split, right?" Buffy murmurs after swallowing a bite of salad.

"Yeah. But she's clear across country going to school, Buff. And I'm afraid that ship done sailed." Xander shrugs his shoulders. Looking up at Buffy with pleading eyes, silently begging her to let it go.

Buffy sighs and nods her head. "Mom, I'm going to spend the night tonight with Tara, okay?"

"Like I have a choice in the matter?" Joyce looks up with a smirk.

"Tara can stay here." Buffy looks up grinning. "Then you can drive us to the college tomorrow."

"Not a good idea. I don't have any clothes here." Tara interrupts quietly after swallowing her bite of pork chop.

"Oh, okay. Guess I'm definitely going to the dorm room of love." Buffy smirks, as Tara blushes. "Gotta love that blush."

"Buffy, please." Tara whimpers.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Buffy wraps her hand gently around Tara's forearm. "I'll behave."

"Thank you." Tara breathes out softly.

Xander stares at the two women, his eyes unfocused as he imagines them in the dorm room of love. "Oww!" Xander yells and jumps, looking accusingly at Buffy.

"Get those thoughts out of your head!" Buffy grumbles at her friend.

"I can't help it!" He whines loudly. "And you aren't helping!"

"Buffy, honey. Please behave." Joyce laughs quietly. "You have poor Tara blushing so much, I'm starting to worry all her blood is going to her face instead of the rest of her body. And poor Xander is probably going to be bruised from you kicking him."

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice. I'll sit here quietly eating my dinner." Buffy grumbles, pouting.

"Put that away, sweetie." Tara murmurs quietly in her ear. "I'll make it up to you later."

Buffy's eyes widen and she grins hugely at Tara before straightening in her seat to eat her dinner happily.

Xander tears his gaze away from the two women to look at Joyce. "So, Mrs. S. Is there anything I can bring for Thanksgiving Dinner? I make a mean can of Cranberry Sauce." Xander grins.

"Yes, you may bring a can or two of cranberry sauce." Joyce smiles shaking her head.

"What all do we need to pick up at the store tomorrow, mom?" Buffy questions quietly, reaching over for a notepad and pen. Writing down rolls, canned yams, butter and corn flakes. "I got the ingredients Tara needs plus rolls. Anything else?" She glances at Joyce as she picks up her pork chop with her other hand, taking a healthy bite.

"I don't think so." Joyce looks at Tara. "We'll probably need to drive over to your dorm room to pick up your supplies, won't we?"

Tara nods. "Buffy and I can get the majority of it. But the easel and the canvases might be a little awkward. I have the key to the Art room, so whenever you want to go by there we can."

"Good. You know what, why don't we have a change of plans. I'll come by the college, we'll check out your paintings and load up your stuff, stop at the store on the way home then bake some pies." Joyce suggests as she finishes her dinner.

"I don't mind." Tara looks at Buffy.

"That's fine. Actually it kind of makes more sense. That way Tara has extra time to work on that painting." Buffy tilts her head and looks at Tara for a moment. "It didn't even occur to me to ask, but why the hell is your Art Teacher asking you to do a painting of his wife? Why isn't he doing it himself?"

Joyce chuckles quietly as she picks up her soda and takes a sip.

"Umm. He's not that good." Tara blushes as she makes the admittance.

"How can he not be good and be a teacher?" Buffy questions confused.

"Honey, he may be good at teaching and the mechanics but not at the actual doing." Joyce explains quietly. "If he was a real good artist, he wouldn't be teaching."

"Okay." Buffy shrugs her shoulders. "As long as it's normal and Tara isn't getting shorted."

"I'm not, sweetie. He's really helped my painting since I've been here." Tara admits softly.

Xander waves his hand. "Am I to assume you're an artist?"

"Artist, going for a degree to become an English Teacher and also taking a lot of business classes." Buffy grumbles. "I hook up with an extremely smart, brilliant, kind, loving, sweet, gorgeous woman. And why am I grumbling? That's great." Buffy smirks looking at Tara. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you blush again." Buffy winces.

"That's okay." Tara shakes her head looking down.

"Now, what did I say about that?" Buffy gripes hooking her finger under the witch's chin. "Stop that."

"I'm trying." Tara smiles softly before turning her gaze on Joyce. "So you want to come by my dorm after you close up tomorrow?"

"I think that might be the easiest thing to do. I'll probably close around 3:00, it'll take me a while to actually close and lock up the shop. So it'll probably be closer to 4:00 when I get to the dorm room."

"That's fine." Tara nods smiling.

"I'll be there to help you gather your stuff together, then wait for mom. Are you going to want to pick up Chinese or something for dinner tomorrow night?" Buffy questions her mother.

"It would be easier. There's that new Thai restaurant, if you two want to try it? I've heard a couple of the women at work mention that it was good. We can stop and pick some up to go." Joyce offers.

"That place is great." Xander pipes up as he snags the last chicken breast, sticking his tongue out at Buffy as she growls at him. "I get food from there at least twice a week."

"Did you want to come for dinner tomorrow night?" Joyce grins at Xander.

"Nah. I'm going to be late at work tomorrow night, some last minute stuff to get done before the long weekend." Xander shakes his head as he quickly cuts his chicken and pops a piece in his mouth.

"If you're sure." Joyce stands gathering her dirty dishes.

"You done, sweetie?" Tara questions Buffy, who seems to be debating on something.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm done." Buffy smiles. "Let me get it." Buffy quickly stands gathering her dishes along with Tara's.

Tara watches Buffy head into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. Turning her gaze back on Xander, she chuckles as he grabs the last of the food, dumping it on his plate. "I think Joyce was right. You do eat as much as Buffy."

"Oh, definitely." Xander admits smiling. "I don't cook and the only time I get a home cooked meal is when I come here. So I definitely put it away when it comes to Mrs. S's cooking."

Tara laughs quietly looking back up as Buffy comes into the dining room.

"Xander, with my hooking up with Tara, Mom and I discussed having a family type dinner every Sunday night at 5:00. And since you're family, there's a standing invitation." Buffy offers quietly, smiling at Tara before looking over at Xander.

"I'll be here." Xander smiles.

Buffy stands behind Tara's chair, resting her hands on Tara's shoulders. "Good. Tare, we probably need to head out on patrol and get you back to school." Buffy glances up at Xander. "You drove, right?"

"Sure did." Xander nods his head. "If I think there's the slightest chance I'll be out late, I have the vehicle. Also carry a stake, cross and holy water at all times. You trained me well." Xander smirks at Buffy.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure, or Tara and I would have walked you home." Buffy strokes her fingers over Tara's shoulders. Not realizing her hands were moving Tara's collar, making the mark on her neck visible.

"Holy Schmolly, Buffy! What did you do to the poor woman?" Xander's eyes widen at the huge hickey on Tara's neck.

"Huh?" Buffy looks up confused before realizing where Xander's eyes were looking and leans over to see the mark showing from where she'd shifted Tara's shirt. "Yeah, that's kind of where I marked her." Buffy admits quietly.

Tara laughs quietly before tilting her head back to look up into Buffy's eyes. "Yes, one of the marks anyway."

Buffy's narrows her gaze for a moment. "Yeah, but you kind of did away with that mark."

"Hmmm. But I might let you do it again. Repeatedly." Tara smirks then groans as Buffy tilts her head down and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm holding you to that." Buffy whispers quietly as she pulls back from the witch's lips.

"Ow!" Xander yells out in pain, making the two women look at him confused. "I kicked myself." He mutters. As the two women laugh at him, he frowns. "It isn't that funny." As they both laugh even harder, he thinks about it before smiling. "Okay, so it is funny that I kicked myself. You two are going to make life a living hell for me. I'm just letting you know this right now."

"You should be used to it by now." Buffy smirks.

"Too true." Xander sighs.

"Ready to go? I need to stop at Willy's…" Buffy blinks, frowning. "I guess I'll drop you off at the dorm and go back to Willy's after."

"Sweetie, I can go with you to Willy's bar. It isn't that big a deal." Tara smiles softly as she stands.

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea of you being in that hole." Buffy grumbles.

"And a hole it is." Xander nods his head. "Of course, Buffy redecorating it for them frequently has nothing to do with it." Xander smirks at the slayer.

"Yeah, yeah. But he just asks for it, the idiot." Buffy laughs. "Promise to do what I say?" Buffy questions softly. "I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I know." Tara nods her head, smiling in acceptance. Glancing towards the kitchen, she smiles as she watches Joyce make her way into the dining room. "I guess we're going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." Joyce smiles as Buffy gives her a hug and kiss. Raising an eyebrow and opening her arms at Tara, she laughs as Tara blushes and tentatively wraps her arms around her. "Be careful, you two."

"We will." Tara bites her lip, smiling. "It was really nice meeting you, Xander."

"Same here. You know, if you know anyone that's looking for a boyfriend…" Xander wiggles his eyebrows, making Tara laugh.

"I'll be sure to let you know." Tara grins, really liking the young man.

"Let's go, so I can get you back to your dorm room before it gets too terribly late." Buffy smiles before winking at Xander. "Don't be a stranger, Xan. Remember Sunday night dinners."

"I'll be here." Xander nods his head, smiling as he stands gathering his dirty dishes. He watches as the two women gather their bags and head out of the house. Turning he grins at the smile of love on Joyce's face, as she watches them leave. "Mrs. S. I just have to say, you are probably the absolute best Mom ever."

"And why is that, Xander?" Joyce grins as she heads back into the kitchen to make short work of the dishes, laughing quietly as Xander grabs a towel drying them and putting them away.

"Multiple reasons. But this time, the acceptance of Buffy and Tara." Xander admits smiling.

"How can I not accept it?" Joyce looks out the window, thinking. "I mean, think about it. Can you ever remember Buffy looking that happy or that at peace in the time you've known her?"

Xander cocks his head to the side thinking, before raising his eyebrows in surprise. "You know, now that I think about it, no I don't."

"The last time I remember her possibly being close to that happy, was when she was seven years old. Seeing Buffy like that…" Joyce smiles and shakes her head. "It makes me happy. A person can't argue with that."

"I guess not." Xander smiles. "But do they always kiss and hug that much? I'm afraid I'm going to get the heck beat out of me." Xander groans quietly.

"Might want to be in a different room, then." Joyce smirks at the young man. "This will give you an idea. When I came home tonight I went upstairs. Buffy's door was open and I glanced in. I had to stop at the sight of Tara studying, just stroking her fingers over Buffy's arms that were wrapped around her waist. Buffy was basically a pillow that Tara was leaning back against, while Buffy was wrapped around her." Chuckling quietly Joyce shakes her head. "Buffy was just purring contentedly away at being close to Tara. Completely happy just as she was."

"Purring?" Xander swallows trying to get the idea of Tara using Buffy as a pillow out of his head.

"It's something to do with her being a slayer, and being content and happy. I never heard her purr before Tara." Joyce smiles. "You'll hear it, I'm sure."

"Wow." Xander blinks. "That's kind of cool." Sighing quietly he puts away the last glass. "Thanks for dinner. I need to head to the apartment. I've got to be at the site early tomorrow. Have a good night, Mrs. S." Xander leans in and gives her a peck on the cheek before heading towards the front door.

"Be careful on the way home, dear." Joyce calls out.

"I will." Xander answers as he heads out the front door, waving towards the kitchen window as he gets in his car, smiling, as Joyce waves back.

"Did you get all the demons, sweetie?" Tara questions the fact that they hadn't come across one demon on their way to Willy's.

"I haven't felt a single one. I guess between my rampage and the Military group, we've knocked the majority of them out." Buffy looks around, surprised as they make their way quickly to Willy's. Not feeling any demons in the bar, she shrugs looking at Tara. "I don't feel anything in here, either."

Tara nods, silently following the slayer into the bar.

"Hey, Willy. Where's all your customers at?" Buffy questions the empty bar, looking towards the irritated looking bar tender.

"Like you don't know." He grumbles. "What the damn Initiative hasn't captured, you demolished the other night. The few that were lucky enough to evade you, high tailed it out of town."

"Initiative?" Buffy questions, quickly hopping up on a bar stool looking at the owner.

"Yeah, like it's any big secret. They've been experimenting on demons. They capture them, put chips and shit in their heads. If it works, they let them go. If not, they either get killed or from what I heard, dismembered, to be used for some top secret project. That's all I know. Oh, and the fact that they seem to be centered around the college." Willy bitches as he pulls himself a beer out of the cooler and sits down. "Want anything?"

Buffy raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Being friendly towards me isn't the norm, Willy. What's up?"

"Ain't got nothing else to do. You ain't tearin' the place up for once, and it's dead as a door nail since everybody's gone, dead, or captured." Willy shrugs taking a swig of his beer. "I might just close up the bar for the weekend and get some much needed rest."

"What about Spike? I heard he was one of the vamps that got fixed." Buffy smirks at the thought of Spike not being able to hurt anyone.

"Yeah, he left town not too long ago. He said something about finding someone to get that blasted chip out of his head and he was gone." Willy looks down at his beer bottle before finishing it off. Glancing over for the first time at Tara, Willy eyes her up and down before smirking. Before he knows it he's five feet from the ground and on the other side of the bar. "What the fuck?" He screams in surprise.

"You don't look at her like that, or the next time, I'll take your head off, understood?" Buffy growls shaking Willy. "When you start getting business, you let the clientele know she's off limits. I catch anyone even looking cross-eyed at her, and I'll make sure they die a long painful death, understood?"

Willy nods his head quickly in surprise, as Buffy slowly lowers him to the floor. "I got you, Slayer. Nobody even thinks about the woman."

"Buffy." Tara lays a calm hand on Buffy. "He didn't do anything."

"No, but he sure as hell was eyeing you a lot more than I liked." Buffy growls deeply, making Willy shake in fear as he watches her eyes narrow and spark orange flames.

Backing away slowly, with his hands up, he whimpers. "It won't happen again, promise."

"Better not." Buffy's lip snarls up before she turns looking at Tara. Seeing the concern in the blue eyes, Buffy slowly calms down. "Sorry." She whispers quietly.

"That's okay, sweetie. Obviously very protective." Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. "Just be careful not to hurt anyone, especially if they haven't done anything but look or make a comment, okay?"

"I'll try. I'm not promising anything, understand?" Buffy grins as Tara runs a hand down her cheek and neck. "I guess we can head to the campus. Seems like the town is pretty much dead."

"It appears that way." Tara smiles as Buffy reaches down picking up their bags as they head towards the door.

"Be seeing you, Willy." Buffy growls out before letting the door slam shut behind her. "So, now we know the military group is called the Initiative. I'll get the info to Giles tonight."

"Do we need to stop by his place?" Tara questions as they walk quickly towards the campus.

"No. I'll just call from the dorm's pay phone downstairs. Hey, how come you don't have a phone in your room?" Buffy looks at Tara.

"I didn't have anyone to talk to before. Plus it costs $15 a month additional to have it." Tara shrugs looking up at the night sky occasionally as they walk.

"Hmm. Makes sense." Buffy nods her head. "Plus you always got the payphone downstairs if you need it."

"Very true." Tara leans into Buffy as they walk. "Should I get a phone?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt. That way if Mom needed to call at night for anything, she can get ahold of us." Buffy thinks about it. "I don't have an income, and I hate to ask mom for the money." Perking up, she grins. "I'll get with Giles. Telling him he has to pay for it if he wants to be able to get in touch with me." Buffy chuckles.

"That isn't nice, sweetie. I can probably swing the phone. It isn't that much." Tara offers quietly.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be getting one." Buffy explains her reasoning.

"True. But I've also been spending a lot of time eating at your house, so I'm saving a lot of money on groceries." Tara smiles softly. "And that really isn't very nice of me to be eating all your mom's food."

"Right. Like what you eat is a lot." Buffy rolls her eyes at Tara as they make it to the campus. Buffy let's her senses go, not noticing anything out of the ordinary she shrugs mentally. "I mean one pork chop, a very small helping of macaroni and cheese, one roll and a small salad. Whoo hooo. I would have very easily added that amount to my plate to finish off. Honestly Mom hasn't been making more than usual. Occasionally I'll let there be leftovers, but not often. So it's no biggie."

"You sure? I still don't feel right." Tara looks concernedly at Buffy. "I guess I could always do dishes from now on to help out and other stuff around the house."

Buffy pulls Tara to a stop outside her dorm. Placing both arms around the witch's neck, Buffy pulls her in, looking deep in her eyes. "There's nothing to be concerned about, trust me. Yes, we can help out with dishes. Yes, you can help out with cooking, cause God knows, I can't cook." Buffy smirks at the witch. "But everything's okay, I promise."

"If you promise." Tara smiles softly. Giggling as Buffy pulls her in for a soft light kiss.

"Let's get to your dorm room of love. I feel like some heavy making out." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, making Tara laugh quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews:**

**Toni - Don't know about W/X -- you'll have to wait and see!**

**The Original Bad Girl - Glad you're enjoying the stories! You can also personally e-mail me - the link is on my favorite links/contact me page on my web-site! (If you want!) As for Willow - hard to say!**

**Slayergirl - Poor Xander... He's going to go to fantasy land one day and never come back! **

**Just Me -- LOL Xander - gotta love him!**

**Midnight - thanks for the Positive FB - glad you're enjoying them all - even though this one is your favorite!**

**Skye - Willow will be home for Christmas. Continue to read to see what happens with Faith! LOL**

**Chapter 17**

Tara opens the dorm room, grumbling quietly. Squeaking out in surprise as she's lifted up in strong arms and twirled around the room. Dropping her book bag, she places her hands on Buffy's shoulders. "Buffy!" Tara cries out before laughing.

"I only had one class, today. All of the rest of them were cancelled. So I've been waiting for you to get back here." Buffy slowly eases Tara down her body, till she's standing on her own feet. "But I did get your bag packed while I was waiting and I put your dirty clothes in one of those plastic bags from the grocery store, that way we can wash them at the house." Buffy smiles hugely.

Tara chuckles quietly. "So you've basically been a bored slayer while I was in class?"

"Yes." Buffy nods her head, before jumping back on the bed flopping down on her back and holding her arms out. "Come here and keep me company for a little while since I've been a good girl."

Tara can't help the laugh that works out of her. Tilting her head she considers the slayer for a moment. Glancing over at the clock, she figures they should have a couple hours before Joyce will be here. Raising an eyebrow she leans down and unties her boots before kicking them off. Slowly easing her hip onto the bed, she places a hand on either side of Buffy, laughing at the slayer bouncing on the bed watching her.

"So…How long is a little while?" Tara questions, biting her lip.

Buffy smirks up at the witch, noticing the twinkling blue eyes looking at her. Wrapping her arms around Tara's neck, she gently urges her down. "Until we can't take it anymore, or my mom shows up." Buffy leans in kissing Tara firmly.

Tara eases her body gently over Buffy's, her body sliding easily between the slayer's legs as she spreads them. Propping her upper body up with her elbows, Tara runs a hand through Buffy's soft hair, smiling happily. Taking her hand, she runs a fingertip over Buffy's eyebrow and down the slayer's cheek, to brush lightly across her lips.

Buffy watches Tara intently as she traces her finger over her face. As she comes to brush it repeatedly over her lips, Buffy sneaks her tongue out to flick the digit teasingly. Running her hands down the witch's back, Buffy groans quietly as Tara pushes her body hard into Buffy's as she reaches her butt cheeks, digging her fingers in gently.

"Goddess!" Tara whimpers, closing her eyes at the shot of arousal coursing through her so quickly and easily. Opening her dark blue eyes, Tara closes the short distance and brushes her lips against Buffy's, placing light, tantalizing kisses first against the top lip, then the bottom. Working her way slowly across Buffy's jaw, making her groan as she finally sucks the slayer's earlobe in her mouth.

Buffy arches her body up against Tara's, growling deeply. Wanting to feel skin, Buffy runs her hands up to un-tuck Tara's shirt before hesitating a moment, trying to decide to go north or south with her hands, whimpering, she slides one hand up over the witch's soft back, while wiggling one hand under the waist band of Tara's skirt and panties, to stroke over the flexing muscles of Tara's ass.

Feeling Buffy's hands against her skin, Tara moans loudly, rocking her body gently against Buffy's. Running one hand down Buffy's neck, across her top to cup her breast, Tara runs her thumb firmly over the quickly hardening nipple. Unable to resist, Tara dives in, kissing Buffy thoroughly, searching out all the hidden secrets in the slayer's mouth, battling against her tongue before nipping the tip gently. Working her hand down, Tara shifts Buffy's shirt up running her fingers over the lace covered breast, before whimpering at not being able to touch skin. Easing up Tara looks down into Buffy's copper colored eyes, smiling momentarily before shifting back on her knees, easing Buffy's shirt up and off before smirking at the front closure bra. Quickly unhooking the bra, Tara slowly uncovers Buffy's breasts, moaning at the sight before her, she shifts her body so her heads even with the slayer's breasts. Running one finger around the crinkled aureole, Tara slowly runs her tongue around the other breast.

"God, Tara! Stop teasing." Buffy moans, pushing her breast up towards the witch's mouth.

"Mmmm. Not teasing." Tara murmurs slowly licking up the breast, stopping just shy of the nipple. "I didn't get much of a chance to enjoy these…." another firm lick from the side of the breast, stopping again before making contact. "lovely, firm…" tongue circling around the rock hard nipple, "delectable breasts." Tara whispers before flicking her tongue firmly over the nipple, making Buffy cry out in pleasure. Quickly laving the nipple for long moments, Tara finally sucks it into her warm mouth, rolling her tongue repeatedly around the hard flesh, while pinching the other nipple lightly between her thumb and forefinger.

"God, don't stop." Buffy whimpers, unconsciously wrapping her legs around the witch, rocking her lower body against Tara's abdomen.

"No, not stop." Tara mutters before kissing her way over to the other breast to lave and suck it repeatedly, pushing her body against Buffy's. Running a hand down to Buffy's waist, before sliding down further over a hip and thigh, Tara grasps the slayer's leg, squeezing gently.

Sucking the nipple, and in turn, half the slayer's breast in her mouth, Tara sucks hard, flicking her tongue against the hard flesh.

"Yes!" Buffy hisses out at the strong suction and tongue. As Tara releases her breasts, and scrapes her teeth gently over her nipple, Buffy rocks her body harder against the witch. As she realizes that's she's close to climaxing just from Tara paying attention to her breasts and the rocking motion of her hips, Buffy slows her body down, panting heavily. "Need…..slow….down." Buffy releases her locked legs, letting them slide from around Tara's waist. Realizing her hands are buried in Tara's hair, she slowly untangles her fingers and urges Tara up to hug her tightly.

"Wasn't finished." Tara whimpers before burying her face in Buffy's neck, sucking the hot, sweaty skin into her heated mouth.

Buffy arches into Tara's mouth, growling deeply before easing over to lie on top of the witch. Easing her body up so Tara's mouth can't distract her, Buffy smirks looking down at Tara, before opening her eyes wide as Tara's hands come up to cup Buffy's breasts firmly. "Ah, hell." Buffy mutters grasping the hands and placing them on either side of the witch, looking at her seriously. "Stop that."

Tara growls before closing her eyes and pushing her head hard into the pillow. "I wasn't done acquainting myself with your breasts, Buffy." Tara almost whines.

"No, but the rate I was going, that wouldn't have been the only thing you would be acquainting yourself with." Buffy admits her body still achy and heavy with desire. "And if I don't stop you now, I'm not so sure if I would be able to stop."

Tara's eyes open and she nods her understanding. "I still wasn't done." Tara softly smiles. "I have a feeling the longer we wait, the quicker we'll hit the edge of no return. And you know what that means."

Buffy sighs watching as Tara's eyes slowly go back to their normal blue color as the passion comes under control. "Yeah, I'll go to hold your hand and the next thing we know, we'll want to jump each other just from that."

"Hmmm." Tara smiles as Buffy finally releases her hands and wraps her arms around the slayer, tugging her down to lay on top of her. "I don't think it'll get that bad, before we…" Tara blushes lightly before placing a kiss against Buffy's cheek.

"Before we have hot monkey loving?" Buffy smirks, finally feeling her body starting to relax as the hard edge eases a little.

"I was thinking more along the lines of hot slayer loving, but…" Tara laughs quietly as Buffy growls.

"Okay, hot slayer loving it is." Buffy agrees chuckling. "Lots and lots of hot slayer loving. With hopefully lots and lots, and lots, and lots, and lots…"

Tara smacks Buffy lightly on the ass. "Are you a record and got caught in a groove?"

"Must have…" Buffy leans up and smirks down at the witch. "Lots of witchy loving, also."

"Oh, definitely." Tara smiles lifting her head off the bed, to press her lips against Buffy's. "I love you." Tara whispers as she lowers her head back to the pillow, smiling softly.

"And do I ever love you." Buffy smiles before easing her body down slightly, to tuck her head against Tara's breasts.

Tara runs her fingers gently through Buffy's hair. "What do you want for Christmas, sweetie?"

"You." Buffy answers quickly. "Just you."

"I don't think I'll fit under the tree." Tara chuckles quietly.

"I just want you to be with me. Hug, kiss, tease and pick on me. That'll be a perfect Christmas." Buffy smiles softly, gently rubbing her cheek against Tara's breast.

"But I want to do or get you something." Tara runs her hands up and down Buffy's bare back.

"Buy yourself the sexiest underwear you can find from Victoria's Secrets and model them for me Christmas morning." Buffy grins into Tara's breast. "I think I've changed my mind, I don't want you in red, I want you in a dark blue that match your eyes when you're aroused. Or maybe a very dark violet, when you're close to…" Buffy leans up grinning down at Tara.

"Close to?" Tara questions with a raised eyebrow.

"When you're close to climaxing, orgasming, screaming my name at the top of your lungs." Buffy whispers before capturing the witch's lips with a soft kiss.

Tara blushes shaking her head at her love. "So, for Christmas you want me in sexy underwear?" At Buffy's nod, she chuckles quietly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me silly." Buffy answers as she lays her head back down.

"You are already silly, sweetie." Tara giggles as Buffy pinches her side lightly. "I should get up to gather what art supplies I need to take to your mother's."

"Okay." Buffy sighs before rolling off Tara to stand up beside the bed. Looking down at herself, she smirks before fastening her bra back. Looking around she finally locates her shirt hanging off the lamp. Chuckling she grabs it and pulls it on.

Tara giggles glancing at Buffy as she gathers her supplies together.

"Mom's here." Buffy grumbles looking at Tara. "You all decent?"

"Yes, you didn't take my clothes off." Tara smirks at the slayer.

"That'll be remedied tonight." Buffy grins wickedly before walking to the door and opening it as her mom raises her hand to knock. "Hi, Mom. Tara's finishing gathering her supplies."

Joyce jumps back and places a hand over her heart. "Don't do that!" Taking a deep breath to get control of her racing heart, she shakes a finger at Buffy. "It's not nice giving your mother a heart attack."

"Sorry." Buffy smiles apologetically at her mother. Turning she gathers up Tara's bag that she placed the clothes in, throwing it over her shoulder before walking over to Tara and squatting down beside the witch. "The easel's going, right?"

"Yes." Tara glances up smiling at the slayer. Looking back down, she finishes putting her paints in her carry-all, along with her brushes and other paint paraphernalia. Glancing around she quickly stands, reaching for the picture her teacher gave her of his wife, tucking it away in a side pocket of her bag. Opening the bottom drawer on her dresser, she pulls out her old t-shirt and sweat pants that she paints in, attested to by the fact that they're covered in multi-colored paint splatters, that no amount of washing will ever get out. Tucking them in her bag, she glances around her room as Buffy picks up her easel, balancing it easily over her other shoulder, Tara shrugs and looks at Joyce. "I guess that's all I need."

"If you forget anything, we can always come back." Joyce smiles.

Tara nods, grabbing her purse and keys as they walk out of her room. Making sure the door locks behind her, she follows Joyce down the stairs and out to the Jeep. Placing her items in the back after Joyce unlocks and opens it. She grabs the easel from Buffy and lays it down, smiling as Buffy tosses the other bag in the back. "Did you want to drive over to the parking lot closer to the art building?" Tara questions turning to Joyce.

Joyce looks up at the beautiful day and grins. "I've been cooped up inside all day, if you don't mind we can walk."

"That's fine I'm used to walking everywhere." Tara shakes her head, grinning as Buffy wraps her arm around her waist.

"Want to talk about walking everywhere?" Buffy grumbles good-naturedly, grinning at her mother.

"Yes, well you and vehicles are not known for getting along, dear." Joyce smirks at her daughter.

"I know, I know." Buffy laughs quietly. "Tara, I didn't think to ask. But do you have a driver's license?"

Tara shakes her head looking down. "No, f-father wouldn't allow it." Tara admits quietly. "Of course, I can't afford a car, so it's kind of a moot point, anyway." Tara softly continues.

Buffy silently snarls before hugging Tara tighter to her side. "Maybe we can see if Xander, Mom or Giles will teach you, if you want to learn."

Joyce nods her head in agreement. "I would be willing to teach you."

"Thanks." Tara smiles, glancing at the older woman. As they walk up to the Art Building, Tara digs the keys out of her pocket before unlocking the door. Allowing Buffy and Joyce ahead of her, she turns and makes sure it latches back properly before leading the way to the storage area. Tara smiles as she flips on the light after unlocking and entering the room. Waving her hand towards one corner where there were probably closer to a hundred paintings, she blushes looking down at the ground. "That's them over there."

Joyce raises an eyebrow at the stacks of paintings covered with sheets to protect them. Turning back to Tara, she watches Buffy gently place a finger under her chin, raising it.

"Please." Buffy whispers looking into shy blue eyes, smiling as she watches Tara smile at her.

Turning, Joyce walks over to the paintings gently uncovering them, before kneeling beside them looking through the first stack with a critical eye, she grins, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise like they only do when she's come across a great find. Replacing the sheet she moves to the next stack, inhaling deeply at the riot of colors jumping out at her from the paintings in this stack, shaking her head at the talent of the young woman standing shyly behind her. Not able to resist, Joyce quickly, but reverently works her way through the canvas' looking at all the paintings. Stopping on one that was a beautiful landscape, with the setting sun shooting a myriad of colors through the sky, with the snow-covered mountains in the background majestically rising, almost like they were trying to touch the sun before it disappeared.

"This would look beautiful hanging above the mantle." Joyce whispers, not realizing that Buffy and Tara had walked up directly behind her, so Buffy could see some of the paintings, also.

"Then it's yours." Tara gently reaches around grasping the painting.

"Oh, Tara. I couldn't." Joyce looks up at the woman with shocked eyes.

"It isn't your choice." Tara smiles crookedly at the woman. "If you must, you can consider it an early Christmas present. I can get the supplies and frame it for you, if you want."

"You can do your own framing?" Joyce looks in surprise at Tara.

"It isn't that hard." Tara smiles. "I just don't bother framing the pictures, unless I'm going to hang them." Tara blushes momentarily. "Or, I guess, sell them. But, since I haven't even really thought about selling them…"

Joyce slowly stands, replacing the last sheet before brushing her slacks off with her hands. "Well, I suggest you might want to think about framing your paintings. You can borrow the basement to put the supplies in, and the paintings, for that matter. That way we can discuss what we think would set off each painting the best. Joyce chuckles quietly as shocked blue eyes look at her in disbelief. "Yes, I want to have a showing of your paintings. I would be a fool not to. As you're framing the paintings, we can work out pricing for each one, and I'll number them doing the paperwork as we go."

Buffy smiles hugely before hugging her mother tightly. "I guess that means her paintings are really, really good, huh?"

"Yes, dear, they are." Joyce nods her head, squeezing her daughter back. "And I guess that means I need to give you a finder's fee, for finding this gem."

Buffy smirks as she pulls away. "I'm sure we can figure out something." Buffy giggles at her mother's narrowing eyes.

"Buffy." Tara reprimands softly, smiling at the slayer.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice." Buffy snickers quietly before closing the distance between her and the witch, placing a brief kiss on the full pouty lips. "But, I'm going to insist on lots and lots of kisses in payment."

"Oh, get a room." Joyce grumbles good-naturedly at her daughter. "Come on, let's go to the grocery store, that way I can get home and start baking pies."

"We'll help." Buffy and Tara both speak up at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing softly.

"You two are scary." Joyce winks at the two women.

Buffy holds her hand out for the painting, carrying it lovingly as they walk back to the vehicle to do the grocery shopping.

* * *

"Joyce, I really wish you'd…" Tara's interrupted by Joyce looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Okay." Tara whimpers quietly. 

"I have told you again and again, that the four or five dollars I spent on the ingredients for your casserole is not to be worried about. So, please don't bring it up again." Joyce starts chuckling as Tara pouts her lip and kicks her foot against the kitchen floor. "You look just like a little five year old kid that got her favorite toy taken away from her."

Tara looks up with laughing blue eyes and a huge grin on her face. "Well, in a way, I did get my favorite toy taken away from me." Tara glances out the kitchen window to the dark night beyond.

Joyce laughs as she sips on her tea. The two women having finished baking the pies a little while ago, Tara had even pre-prepared her sweet potato dish, so they were waiting for Buffy to get back from patrol. "I'll have to let Buffy know, she's a toy now."

"That may not be a good idea." Tara giggles for a moment. "She'll want to be play…." Tara blushes deeply and looks down at her cup of tea.

"Played with all the time, yes dear. I know." Joyce smirks at the blushing witch. "You two, still haven't…" Joyce trails off delicately.

"No." Tara shakes her head before lifting her tea and taking a small sip. Biting her lip, she looks up at Joyce. "Can I ask you a really big favor?"

Joyce sets her mug down and nods her head, watching Tara. "Of course you can."

"Would you maybe take me to the mall sometime without Buffy knowing?" Tara blushes again, but keeps eye contact with Joyce.

Joyce raises an eyebrow at Tara's blush, but nods her head. "I don't see any problem with that. Do I want to know why you want to go to the mall without Buffy knowing about it?"

Tara bites down on her lip again, blushing even darker. "She kind of asked for a specific Christmas gift."

Joyce chuckles quietly. "Let me guess, it's something that you wear, but only Buffy will see?" As Tara quickly nods her head and looks down, Joyce laughs quietly. "That's good, I actually need to go to Victoria's Secrets and pick up Buffy's normal Christmas stocking stuffers, also."

Tara buries her face in her hand as she laughs. Finally getting control of her laughter, she looks back up to a grinning Joyce and shakes her head. "Nothing like talking to my girlfriend's mother about buying sexy underwear to wear for her daughter. I think there is something fundamentally wrong about this." Tara's shoulders start to shake again as laughter comes bubbling out.

"There probably is, but I'm not going to look for it." Joyce laughs, shaking her head. "You make her happy, and for that, I would willingly buy out the whole store." Joyce comments sincerely, covering Tara's hand with hers. "I seriously haven't seen her this happy in many, many years. Thank you."

Tara smiles softly and nods her head. "I honestly don't think I've ever been as happy as I am with your daughter, Joyce. She switches from being shy to sexy, to breathtakingly beautiful, to rotten, to the most loving person, in mere seconds. Of course, she's always beautiful, but…" Tara trails off, smiling softly as she thinks about Buffy. "Sometimes there's this glow that seems to come from deep inside her that just bursts from her. Goddess, I love her so much." Tara shakes her head running a finger around the top of her cup. "To think what I might have missed out on, if I hadn't accepted her offer for lunch that day."

"I'm stubborn. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Buffy whispers walking into the kitchen. "Or I would have hounded you until you did accept." Buffy winks at her mom before wrapping her arms around Tara and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Tara tilts her head against Buffy's, pulling one hand down away from her tea to stroke softly over Buffy's arm. "How was patrol, sweetie?"

"Boring. I think I killed all the demons that were here." Buffy admits shrugging her shoulders. Placing a kiss on Tara's neck, Buffy inhales deeply of Tara's scent, feeling content to have her in her arms. "So, what did you two do while I was on patrol?"

"Finished baking pies and talked about you." Joyce grins as she finishes her tea and places the mug in the sink.

"Good things, of course." Buffy raises an eyebrow at her mom.

"But of course." Joyce smirks. "I'm going to watch television for a while, if you two want to join me." Joyce makes the offer as she walks out of the kitchen to sit down in the chair in the living room.

"Want to watch some TV, sweetie?" Tara questions quietly.

"Only if I can snuggle up on the couch in your arms." Buffy murmurs quietly.

"Hmmm. You in my arms sounds like a definite plan." Tara smiles softly, as Buffy rubs her nose against her neck. "Your nose is on the cold side, sweetie."

"Cold and wet means I'm healthy, right?" Buffy questions smiling before replacing her cold nose with warm lips.

Groaning quietly Tara leans more into the kiss. "I think I much prefer warm and wet." Tara admits as Buffy's tongue teasingly licks up her neck.

Buffy grins as Tara groans. Placing one more kiss on her lover's neck, Buffy slides her hands away from Tara. "Let's go watch TV with mom." Buffy smiles before placing a quick, but firm kiss on Tara's lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews:  
**

**Toni - hope you're feeling better! And you enjoy the update! **

**slayergirl - glad you're still enjoying - hope you like the update - more sickening sweet goodness!**

**Just - glad to see you're still sticking around! Hope you enjoy the next section! Won't be much longer before the girls start having more fun!**

**Skye - Nope, not much longer. And Buffy definitely does deserve some kind of reward for being able to hold out this long! SNORT Sorry about the problem computer!**

**Chapter 18**

Tara stretches as she slowly wakes from her slumber. Smiling softly she reaches out, feeling for Buffy, thinking maybe the slayer had shifted from where she was laying half on top of her the previous night while they slept. Not coming into contact with the warm slayer as she expected, she opens her eyes and frowns as Buffy isn't in bed… Glancing around the room, she pouts. "She's not even in the room." She grumbles quietly. Standing, she pulls on her sleep shirt while grabbing clothes to wear for the day. Taking a quick shower and dressing, Tara pads downstairs, not seeing Buffy in the living room, she works her way to the kitchen.

"Where's Buffy?" Tara softly questions Joyce, who's having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Garage." Joyce grins. "Want coffee or tea?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee." Tara waves at Joyce, for her to stay seated while reaching for a mug, quickly filling it with coffee and a teaspoon of sugar. Easing open the door to the garage, Tara stands there in stunned surprise as she watches Buffy finish laying out her paints in a nice orderly fashion on the make-shift table.

Buffy glances up smiling at Tara. "I asked mom for her suggestions on how to set this up." Buffy waves at the open garage, as the sun streams in over the area Buffy had prepared. "If you want me to switch anything around, let me know."

Tara slowly walks over looking at her easel already set up with the canvas waiting. Over to the crate with her paints and brushes laid out, with her palette and other supplies on the side. Setting down her cup of coffee on an empty spot, Tara slowly wraps her arms around Buffy's waist and pulls her in for a soft, loving kiss. "You did wonderfully." She whispers, smiling as she pulls back from the kiss.

Buffy smiles happily before leaning in for another kiss. Hugging Tara tightly, she narrows her eyes on her fading mark, licking her tongue firmly over the mark, she growls quietly. "Gonna have to refresh this later. It's fading quicker than I thought it would."

Tara chuckles quietly. "I heal relatively quickly. Which, I've been extremely grateful for in the past." Tara sighs quietly before hugging Buffy to her tightly, as she feels the slayer stiffen in response to her words. "It's okay. Since you've got everything set up for me, I'm feeling the urge to get started."

"Then do." Buffy relaxes into the soft embrace. "If mom needs any help, I'm here."

"Do you mind?" Tara questions leaning back so she can see Buffy's eyes.

"Not at all. Would you mind if I sneak out here occasionally to watch?" Buffy smiles hopefully.

"You can take up residence out here and watch me, if you want." Tara whispers pressing her lips gently against Buffy's. "I don't mind at all."

Buffy releases Tara as she reaches down for the picture and clips it on the top of the easel, considering the picture and the canvas. Taking a soft leaded pencil, Tara quickly does a pale outline on the canvas of the features of the woman, before stepping back tilting her head, considering what she's done before leaning back in making minute changes. Nodding at the base of what she's done, she grins over at Buffy who's watching her intently. "I need to get my painting clothes on." She looks down at her skirt and top. "These aren't good to wear for this."

Buffy nods her head, still stunned into silence at how quickly Tara did the rough sketch. Watching Tara quickly stride out of the garage, Buffy walks up to the canvas, realizing if it wasn't for her slayer eyesight, she probably wouldn't have even seen the pale marks on the canvas from where she was standing previously. "Well, damn." Buffy shakes her head before calmly walking into the kitchen.

Joyce looks up from pouring another cup of coffee, laughing quietly as Tara practically runs through heading up the stairs. A moment later Buffy comes in kind of off kilter to sit at the island. "You okay, honey?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Buffy mutters shaking her head and grinning. Hearing Tara come running back down the stairs, she grins at the site of Tara in a size too large t-shirt, with a pair of sweat pants cut off around the calves of her legs. Chuckling at the different colors of paint smears and splatters on the clothes, she whimpers as Tara stops and places a firm loving kiss on her lips before heading out to the garage.

"I assume the set-up was okay?" Joyce murmurs into her coffee, her eyes laughing at her daughter.

"Yes, it was." Buffy nods her head, looking longingly at the garage door. "Mom, is it normal for an artist to do a brief outline of a subject on the canvas before painting it?"

"Depends. In the case of Tara doing a painting like this, it would be very normal. Her teacher is obviously wanting an actual painting of his wife, not the artists interpretation." Joyce explains quietly. "Say, if she was to paint you, she probably wouldn't do that."

"Okay, that makes sense. But, she did the outline in like, less than a minute. It was like stroke here, stroke there, boom bang, and it was done." Buffy raises her hands in surprise.

Joyce chuckles and nods her head. "How much do you want to bet she'll probably have that painting done this weekend?"

"What?" Buffy looks at her mother surprised. "But, doesn't it usually take longer to do that kind of painting?"

"Yes, but for that girl to have as many paintings as she does, I can guarantee you she is extremely talented, and when she gets on a roll, she probably doesn't stop." Joyce sips her coffee watching her daughter.

"I think I'm gonna go watch her paint." Buffy grins before grabbing a water to head towards the garage door.

"She doesn't mind being watched?" Joyce questions surprised.

"Nope. She said that if I wanted, I could take up residence and watch her paint." Buffy smirks as she walks out in the garage.

Joyce raises an eyebrow before walking towards the door, sticking her head out she watches the quick strokes of Tara's hand. As Tara glances up at her with a streak of peachish colored paint across her cheek, Joyce laughs quietly.

"You can come out and watch, if you want. It doesn't bother me." Tara smiles briefly.

"You are definitely one very unusual woman." Joyce slowly walks out and sits down on the crate beside Buffy. "You know, most artists are temperamental, and can't stand to have people watching them."

"Yep." Tara turns and grins at the two Summers' women. "But I'm not the normal temperamental artist. My mother always said if I couldn't be comfortable painting or sketching in front of people, that it wasn't meant for me. She honestly believed if you were happy with what you do, that you could do it anywhere with anyone around you."

"I bet she also said if you were completely happy with what you were doing, it would come through in your painting." Joyce comments, watching as Tara nods her head smiling softly before turning back to her painting.

Tara tilts her head before continuing with her painting. "When she was teaching me the ways of Wiccan, the biggest part is finding your self. Unfortunately, after she died, I kind of buried myself, and only interacted with teachers and some of my classmates. And then, only when I had to." Tara looks back smiling lovingly at Buffy. "I have someone, actually more than one." Tara's eyes make contact with Joyce, nodding towards her in acknowledgement. "Reminding me of what my mother actually was trying to teach me. To be at peace and happy with myself. But not to hide away from life, to actually be a part of it. Thank you." Tara bites her lip for a moment before turning back to continue painting.

Joyce wraps an arm around Buffy as she leans against her. The two of them watching quietly as Tara slowly works on getting the first layer of the painting done. Joyce nods her head at the confident firm strokes.

"I'm sorry, if I sound ignorant, but do all artists do a painting the way you do?" Buffy questions quietly as she watches Tara.

"No. Every artist is different. Some start with the background and work their way forward, sometimes they start in the middle working their way out. I start on the focus of the painting, doing the generalities of the subject. Add more details as I go, working my outward slowly. For the real intricate details I wait until the end, like the sparkle in the eye, the shine of the light off lip gloss, a slight shadow on the cheek, highlights in the hair. I kind of start with a base, building up as I go." Tara shrugs as she continues to work, talking at the same time.

"I think I drive my art teacher crazy. He said he wasn't going to mess with the way I did things, because he didn't want to screw me up. He just makes suggestions, comments to maybe make me think about things, so I will try something different." Tara looks over her first pass of the painting, glancing up occasionally to the photograph. Adding a slightly heavier layer of paint around the woman's chin, before turning and dropping the paintbrush in the cleaner. Taking one of her old towels, she methodically cleans the rest of her supplies. "I think this is good for today. Give the paint a chance to semi-dry before I work on it anymore." Tara smiles as she pulls the paintbrushes out of the cleaning solution, making sure to get all the paint off before laying them out to finish drying.

"You're going to need to take another shower." Buffy comments smiling at Tara and the streaks of paint across her face and through her hair. Not even thinking about the paint on the woman's hands, as she had wanted a little different texture in areas and had used a fingertip or knuckle for the desired effect.

"You should see me when I'm doing one of my wilder pieces." Tara grins at Buffy.

"Can't wait." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows smirking.

"Time for me to baste the turkey." Joyce grins, leaving Buffy and Tara alone.

"So, do you need help getting the paint washed away from those hard to reach areas?" Buffy questions quietly as she watches Tara ease closer to her.

Tara shifts her body between Buffy's legs and wraps her arms around her waist, looking intently into the hazel eyes. "Can I paint you?" Tara questions seriously.

"You mean on a canvas or as in, paint me?" Buffy smirks as she wraps her arms around Tara.

"Canvas. Body paints will have to wait till we're a little more, well acquainted." Tara blushes biting her full bottom lip. "Of course, that will definitely have to happen in the future."

"I am so there." Buffy whispers leaning in and kissing Tara softly. Brushing her lips briefly over Tara's she pulls back. "And, if you really want to paint me for real, I'm not going to say no."

"Good, I kind of have an idea for your mother, a Christmas present, but I'll need to do it on the sly, so no painting it here. But, I can make a few sketches with ideas and see if you like." Tara softly runs her thumb down Buffy's cheek. "I need to shower."

"You're planning on giving her a painting of me for Christmas?" Buffy questions, keeping her arms looped around Tara's neck.

"Actually of you, and her." Tara smiles as Buffy leans in kissing her again. "This isn't getting me clean."

"I'll help." Buffy offers again, kissing Tara repeatedly with just gentle brushes of the lips against each other, nothing deeper. "I would dearly love to spend all day just kissing, hugging and exploring you. Making love to your body, but not making love. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, but I don't think it can happen that way." Tara runs a hand through Buffy's hair. "Sooner or later, the desire will build up past the point of no return, and we would either have to make love, or jump into an ice cold lake and freeze our body parts till the desire leaves us." Tara grins lopsidedly at the slayer before leaning in and kissing her firmly, before pulling away to whisper. "But when we do make love, you can definitely spend all day making love to me. You just have to remember, that I'll be returning the favor."

"Oh, please don't say things like that." Buffy whimpers quietly, leaning her head against Tara's shoulder. "It wouldn't take much and I would definitely let you have your way with me." Buffy rubs her cheek gently against the woman's shoulder.

Tara nibbles her lip, quietly contemplating the slayers words. "You're just waiting on me to be ready, aren't you, sweetie? You're more than ready now to make love." Hugging Buffy tightly to her, Tara places a kiss on her head.

"Only when you're ready. Not before." Buffy states running her hands down Tara's back to grasp her waist gently, fingers clenching and unclenching. "Mom's water bill will be hell, but maybe it will be counteracted with the electricity going down, because I'll be using cold water." Buffy chuckles quietly.

"I love you, sweetie." Tara murmurs as she leans back from Buffy and kisses her gently at first, slowly, deepening the kiss. Pressing her hand against the slayer's cheek, as she tilts her head just the slightest bit more for a better fit, Tara flicks her tongue out playfully against Buffy's, the two playing tag, first in one mouth then the other woman's mouth, before Tara sucks on the tip of Buffy's tongue, hearing her groan.

Buffy grunts quietly as Tara finally breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. "Xander, if you keep watching us, I'm going to literally kick your ass to the eastern seaboard." Buffy growls out dropping her forehead on Tara's shoulder.

Tara stiffens and blushes deeply as she turns her head to see a guilty looking Xander blushing and shuffling his feet awkwardly. Chuckling quietly at the obviously busted young man, she relaxes and hugs Buffy a little firmer. "Love you. I need to shower off some of the paint." Tara kisses Buffy briefly as she lifts her head back up.

Buffy smiles softly as Tara walks into the kitchen. Slowly turning her gaze to Xander, she raises an eyebrow at her best friend. "Get your fill of girl on girl kissage for the day?"

"No." Xander looks up smirking. "I think I can watch that all day long and never get enough."

Buffy hops off the crate shaking her head. "Be careful, Xander. You really don't want to piss me off for real." Buffy smirks before hugging him. "Come on in."

"Hey, is that Tara's work?" Xander points at the painting.

"Yeah, she just started it this morning." Buffy smiles proudly. "She's extremely talented. We have a painting inside that she gave to mom yesterday. If you want to come in, you can check it out. She's going to frame it for mom."

"You gonna close up the garage or leave the door open for now?" Xander questions as they start to walk towards the door to the kitchen.

Buffy stops confused for a moment, wondering if she should shut the door. "Can you stay here for a moment?" At Xander's nod she quickly runs in the house and up the stairs. Knocking on the bathroom door, she calls out. "Tara?"

"Wait a second." Tara calls back, wrapping the towel around her as she opens the door. "What is it, sweetie?"

Buffy stops and grins at the sight of Tara in a very short towel. Tongue easing out to lick her lips at Tara's silky legs.

Tara chuckles and snaps her fingers in front of her girlfriend's eyes. "You wanted something?"

"Oh, I'd say that is a resounding yes." Buffy growls easing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Reaching up she wraps her hand in Tara's hair and kisses her deeply, running her other hand down to stroke Tara's thigh.

Tara moans quietly into the slayer's mouth, stroking a hand down the slayer's strong neck. As Buffy's hand inches up and around to cup her ass, Tara growls and breaks the kiss. "Goddess, Buffy!" Tara pants heavily, easing her body away from the slayer. "If we keep this up, we're going to end up going at it on the bathroom floor." Tara growls and pushes back into the slayer, so her backs against the door attacking her lips almost roughly.

Buffy grunts out in pleasure, sliding both hands around Tara, dislodging her towel. Running her hands up and down the witch's side, Buffy kisses Tara back, battling against her strongly. Reaching up, she strokes her thumbs against the side of Tara's breasts, making the witch arch into her strongly. "Fuck!" Buffy exclaims quietly as Tara releases her mouth. Nipping down the woman's neck, she licks down across the top of her chest before finally capturing one nipple between her lips and sucking firmly.

"Buffy…" Tara whimpers out, pulling Buffy's head in even closer to her body, as Buffy strokes firmly over her other breast. Realizing she's been rocking her body against Buffy's, Tara pushes in even harder against the thigh that's wedged between her legs.

Buffy finally releases the nipple she has been lovingly torturing, to kiss back up and suck strongly on the mark she had previously placed on Tara's pulse point. Finally releasing the soft skin, Buffy wraps both arms around Tara to pull her in tight against her body, effectively stopping the witch's rocking motion. "Not like this." Buffy whispers out, trying to get control of her rampaging hormones.

"Not like this." Tara whimpers, biting her lip as she feels the desire coursing through her veins. "But not much longer. I promise."

"Take all the time you need. I won't push, no matter what." Buffy places a soft kiss on the skin she'd re-marked.

"Did you come up here for this, or was there a reason?" Tara murmurs as she slowly eases back from Buffy, blushing at her nakedness. Looking down, she grasps the towel to quickly wrap it around her body.

"You didn't have to do that." Buffy frowns as Tara covers her delicious body. "Of course, looking at all that soft, pale, warm skin, it does kind of distract me." Buffy admits.

Tara giggles and shakes her head. "Concentrate, sweetie. Reason for coming up here?"

"Oh, yeah. There was one." Buffy nods her head looking down at the firm legs. "You realize you have surprisingly strong legs. I think I might spend some time tonight getting better acquainted with them." Buffy quietly murmurs.

"Buffy." Tara growls out quietly. "Reason?"

"Oh, ummm." Buffy shakes her head, looking up into laughing blue eyes. "You distract me, what can I say?" Buffy grumbles before smiling. "Do you want me to close the garage door, or leave it open?"

"You can close it. It'll be fine." Tara smiles softly.

"Okay. I guess I'll go down there and let Xander out of the garage now." Buffy reaches behind her fumbling for the door handle.

"You left him out in the garage?" Tara laughs quietly. "That's mean, sweetie."

"Well, I was planning on just asking you the question and running back downstairs, but I kind of got waylaid." Buffy waves a hand towards Tara's scantily clad body. "But, I better head down. It serves him right, anyway." Buffy grins before easing out of the bathroom.

Tara laughs as Buffy shuts the door. Dropping the towel she turns on the water, easing into the shower shaking her head at Buffy.

"Sorry, Xander." Buffy grins as she enters the garage.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't look real sorry." Xander grumps looking over Buffy's slightly rumpled clothes and messed up hair. "You actually look like you've been making out instead." Xander starts laughing as Buffy looks down at her clothes and blushes. "Might want to straighten your clothes and run a brush through your hair."

"Yeah, I'll take the suggestion under advisement." Buffy grumbles walking over to the garage door, pulling it down and locking it. "Let's head in before I decide to smack you around a little, out of general purposes."

Xander's eyes widen and he quickly runs into the kitchen, hoping Joyce can run interference for him.

Buffy chuckles as Xander runs away before stopping and looking at Tara's painting. "Definitely would be a good Christmas present for Mom." Buffy nods as she thinks about Tara painting herself and her mother, before following Xander into the house.

"My dear, that was an absolutely wonderful dinner." Giles smiles at Joyce as he places his napkin on his plate.

"Thank you, Rupert." Joyce smiles before looking at Buffy, who is sitting as close as possible to Tara without being in the woman's lap. Shaking her head she glances over at Xander who, in his defense, was trying not to stare at the two girls, but not having much luck. Chuckling quietly, she looks at what foods left. "Does anyone want a piece of pie or would you rather wait?"

"I think I'll have a little bit more turkey and this casserole thing here." Xander eyes the sweet potato casserole. "Whatever that is, it's great."

Buffy narrows her gaze on the little bit of casserole that's left, snatching it away from Xander before he gets a chance to grab it. "Mine." She growls quietly.

"I would say your casserole was a hit." Joyce chuckles at the giggling witch.

"It appears so." Tara smiles softly at her girlfriend. "Sweetie, I can make more tomorrow after we go to the store and get more yams."

"Come on, Buffy." Xander whines. "You can have a whole batch to yourself tomorrow. Can't I have what's left? Oh, by the way, wonderful casserole Tara, I didn't know you made it." Xander smiles at Tara.

"Thank you." Tara bites her lip, feeling self conscious.

Buffy grudgingly gives the rest of the casserole to Xander. "More tomorrow, right?" Buffy double-checks with Tara, and as Tara nods, she smiles.

Giles smirks and glances at Joyce. "I think I might wait a while, let the food settle."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Joyce offers instead.

"That would be lovely." Giles nods.

"I'll clean up the table and put the water on." Buffy stands, gathering up the empty containers and dirty dishes.

"I'll help. We'll do the dishes, Joyce." Tara gathers the left over dishes that Buffy wasn't able to grab and follows her into the kitchen.

Giles' eyes follow the two women into the kitchen. Glancing back at Joyce, he raises an eyebrow. "How are those two doing?"

Joyce rolls her eyes before smirking. "They're getting along great, even if they do have a tendency to take three times longer to do stuff than necessary."

"I heard that, mother." Buffy growls out from the kitchen.

"I know you did, dear. Would you rather have me say you're always making out with Tara, instead?" Joyce grins and winks at Giles, laughing quietly as he blushes and looks down. "At least someone's making out around here."

"Mom!" Buffy whines quietly, and the rest of the group snickers as they here Tara laughing at Buffy.

"Mister Giles, what tea would you like?" Tara comes to the doorway smiling at the watcher.

"The water ready?" He questions standing. At her nod, he follows her into the kitchen.

Xander quietly finishes his dinner, watching the interaction between Joyce and Giles with a wondering look. Shrugging his shoulder at the possibility, he smirks at the thought Buffy would probably freak, especially after the band candy incident. Chuckling quietly to himself, he grabs up his dirty dishes to take to the kitchen as Giles comes back.

"You two need another pair of hands?" Xander questions as Tara washes the dishes and Buffy's dries.

Buffy glances at the young man with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a for real offer, or were you hoping to catch us making out?"

Xander stops and thinks for a moment. "Maybe a little bit of both?" He grins at the two women, backing up slightly at Buffy's narrowed gaze, but laughing at Tara's huge grin. "Buffy, lighten up. Tara seems to be okay with it."

Buffy looks over at her grinning girlfriend and shakes her head. "I wonder about you sometimes."

"Good." Tara's lip quirks up and her eyes twinkle mischievously. Leaning in she presses a quick kiss against Buffy's lips. "You can put away the dishes if you want to, Xander."

"Okay." Xander grins gathering the dishes and quickly putting them away. "You want company on patrol tonight?" Xander questions looking at Buffy.

"Probably not going to bother." Buffy shrugs her shoulder. "I need to talk it over with Giles, but considering the lack of killable demons…" Buffy trails off smirking.

"Well, if you hadn't been all horny slayer and went out killing all of them Sunday night." Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"TARA!" Buffy yells out, blushing. "I can't believe you're picking on me like this."

Tara laughs and leans in to whisper quietly in Buffy's ear. "I'll make it up to you later, sweetie. Promise."

"Really?' Buffy whispers back. "Exactly how are you planning on making it up to me?"

Tara leans back, grinning wickedly, before finishing washing the dishes.

Buffy considers her grinning mate. "I don't know if I like that grin, or not." Buffy mutters quietly.

Xander shakes his head at the two women as he finishes putting away the dried dishes. "I guess I'll go out and see what the older crowd is doing, if there isn't going to be any more smoochie action." Xander whines before leaving the kitchen.

Tara giggles as she rinses the last pan, placing it in the drainer. Leaning back against the counter, she watches Buffy dry the pan and put it away. As Buffy drapes the towel over the counter, Tara hooks a finger in the slayer's front jeans pocket and tugs her over in front of her. Placing her hands on Buffy's waist, she tilts her head, silently considering the slayer.

Buffy moves in front of Tara as urged and hooks her arms up over her shoulders, looking up the short distance into serious blue eyes. "What is it?" Buffy questions softly.

"Just thinking." Tara reaches up running her hand through Buffy's hair. Cupping the side of Buffy's face, Tara closes the distance separating them and kisses Buffy softly. "I love you." Tara whispers pulling Buffy in to hug her gently, tilting her head against Buffy's.

"I love you, too." Buffy smiles before tucking her face into the crook of Tara's neck, placing a soft kiss on the warm skin. "What are we going to get up to tomorrow while mom is at work?" Buffy questions in between delicate kisses.

"I don't know if you want to…" Tara trails off sighing quietly. "Have you gone by the hospital lately?" Tara questions softly.

"No." Buffy feels a streak of guilt course through her at not having visited Faith. "Would you, maybe, want to go tomorrow?" Buffy hesitantly questions.

"I think I would like that." Tara nods her head. "Maybe I can get up early, paint some more first thing in the morning. Then get cleaned up to visit Faith. We can stop on the way back here to get more ingredients for another casserole, if you really want it. I mean, I doubt you were just doing it to irritate Xander, or anything." Tara smirks.

Buffy giggles rubbing her cheek against Tara's shoulder. "I would NEVER do anything like that. But it was definitely very good. Can you maybe make it occasionally for Sunday dinners?"

"Whenever you want, sweetie." Tara smiles. "Let's go see what the rest of the group is up to. I'm surprised Xander hasn't tried to sneak in here to catch us making out."

"We haven't been making out…at least, not much." Buffy pouts as she pulls back, looking at her girlfriend's lovely blue eyes. "I'm actually feeling a bit deprived."

Tara smiles and runs her finger over the slayer's pouty lip. "Want to make out?" Tara questions laughing quietly as she gets a definitive nod from Buffy. "In the kitchen?"

Buffy furrows her brows, thinking about it for long moments while capturing the finger playing over her lip and sucking gently. Flicking her tongue over the tip, she finally releases the digit and nods her head. "In the kitchen, the garage, the living room, the bathroom, the bedroom…Wait a minute! We've already made out in all those places." Buffy chuckles as Tara blushes lightly. "We can always sneak down to the basement and make out down there?" Buffy wiggles her eyebrows.

"We've also got closets to make out in." Tara suggests, laughing quietly as the calculating look comes into Buffy's eyes.

"Attic, too." Buffy raises an eyebrow and nods her head knowingly. "I'm sure we can come up with all kinds of new places. We haven't even discussed visiting the Magic Box yet. All kinds of nooks and crannies to hide away in."

Tara nods her head biting her lip, her blue eyes twinkling merrily. "And that's not even starting to consider the fact that we can make out on tables, counters, dressers…"

Buffy continues. "Washing machine, dryer, coffee table." Buffy tilts her head considering the possibilities. "Then, if we want to consider the dorm - the whole dorm…"

Tara busts out laughing at Buffy. "Can you see it? People coming in and out and we're making out in the common room?"

"I'm up for it." Buffy grins at her laughing girlfriend. "Come on, let's see what the rest of the crew are up to."

Tara leans in and kisses Buffy firmly before pulling back smiling. "Let's go make Xander nuts."

"Now we're talking." Buffy smirks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews:**

**CB - I have missed you from the reviews! I need to get caught up on your story here sometime! I'm a BAD BAD girl! And if you haven't, read the updates at the site - NOOKIE TIME! LOL**

**Just Me - Hmmm With Miss Tara Maclay, there is absolutely no telling what kinda fun they'll get up to!**

**Toni - glad you're feeling better! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Last-Days-Of-Pern - Hmmm Maybe in the next few chapters they'll get it on... Maybe! LOL **

**Skye - Still aging quickly:) Here's your update!**

**Slayergirlkal - Glad you're still enjoying - hope you like this one, also!**

**Megan - glad to hear from someone that looks like new voice/fingers(?) LOL **

**Midnight - Glad you're enjoying!**

**Chapter 19**

"Want to go with me when I walk Xander home?" Buffy questions Tara softly, looking up into the blue eyes smiling down at her.

"Of course." Tara runs her finger gently over the slayer's eyebrow. Giles had left earlier and Xander was sitting at the other end of the couch while Buffy was lying down with her head in Tara's lap.

"What are you two going to do tomorrow?" Joyce questions from the chair, smiling at the two women.

"I'm going to paint some more in the morning." Tara starts, smiling gently at Joyce.

"Then we're going to go to the hospital." Buffy continues glancing over at her mother. "Visit for a while."

Joyce nods her head in understanding, glancing over at Xander, who looks uncomfortable. "Have you visited Faith lately?" Joyce questions softly.

"I went last Sunday." Xander admits. "There's been no change."

"No, there hasn't." Buffy frowns hard at the thought of Faith possibly being in a coma for the rest of her life.

"I'll see if I can help, sweetie." Tara murmurs, running a finger soothingly over the slayer's furrowed brow. "There's probably something else causing the coma. Something spiritual. I didn't tell you about the feelings and clips from the past I got when I touched her knife." Tara admits quietly, watching as Buffy's eyes widen as she shifts up and around to face Tara.

"What?" Buffy questions hoarsely.

"Sunday night when I came back here with your mom getting a bag together for you, I was getting your weapons when I came across Faith's knife. I opened the box and touched it." Tara shivers uncontrollably. "I saw what happened on the rooftop, I saw glimpses into her soul. Her spirit's shattered from what I could tell. She didn't know if she was coming or going, literally. One moment she cared and loved you like a sister, the next minute she hated your guts. It shifted back and forth so much." Tara frowns in remembrance. "She's literally a lost soul. I don't know how much I can do, but I'll do what I can." Tara offers quietly.

"Will you need to do any actual spells?" Buffy questions, watching the turmoil on Tara's face.

"Cleansing spells could help." Tara nods her head, finally smiling. "I was planning on doing a meditation to try and search out the cause of the fracture."

"Excuse me for sounding stupid, but what kind of meditation?" Xander questions watching the witch intently.

"Yeah. I don't want you doing anything that might hurt you." Buffy clasps Tara's hand in hers. "If there's any danger to you, whatsoever, you're not doing it." Buffy states adamantly.

"I should be okay." Tara soothes Buffy.

"No, no should." Buffy growls quietly. "Either you will be, or you're not doing it. Simple as that."

"Buffy, sweetie." Tara sighs quietly watching Buffy's face. Finally giving in, she shakes her head. "I can use someone to anchor me, someone that Faith wouldn't feel antagonistic towards." Tara continues as she sees Buffy about ready to offer her own services.

"That leaves me out." Buffy shakes her head. "Xander, what do you think?" Buffy shifts to look at the young man.

"I don't know, Buff." Xander shakes his head. "I mean, I'll do it in a heartbeat. But I'm not so sure there isn't bad blood between us, too. You know, the whole trying to kill me thing."

"That wasn't because of you, Xander." Buffy shakes her head. "You know that."

"I should be able to tell if there's a problem when we get there." Tara softly speaks up, looking from Buffy to Xander. "And, I guess there's another story that I will need to be told?"

Xander blushes a deep red looking down at the couch. "Faith and I kind of have a little bit of a past."

"She used you and threw you out of the room, Xander. She tried to strangle you." Buffy winces at saying this out loud.

"Yeah, and she was totally fucked up with everything that happened, and I never should have slept with her." Xander bitches. "I let my hormones take over. I was a stupid idiot." Xander realizes what he said and he looks apologetically at Joyce. "I'm sorry, Mrs. S."

Joyce shakes her head. "Xander, I've heard worse from Buffy when she gets on one of her rants. And I may not know everything that went on, but from my understanding, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And hindsight is twenty twenty." Tara smiles encouragingly at the young man. "From what I can deduce from what Buffy's told me and the bit you've just said, there were mistakes on both sides. And there's a very good possibility that Faith's problems started long before she came to Sunnydale."

Joyce smiles and shakes her head at the young woman. "If you can tell there's a problem with Xander anchoring you, let me know. I'll come to the hospital."

Buffy blinks in surprise at her mother. "That's probably not a bad idea, mom. I think out of all of us, she liked you the most. And you never did anything to piss her off." Buffy whispers the last.

Tara looks at Joyce, nodding her head. "You may be the best choice. I honestly would have to say your concentration would be better than Xander's." Tara looks apologetically at Xander.

"That's okay, Tara. You're right. My concentration is for shit most of the time." Xander admits, frowning.

"What would anchoring you consist of?" Joyce questions quietly.

"Well, you'd have to hold my hand." Tara starts and then laughs at Xander's pout. "I would tether my essence to yours. You would need to keep your concentration on me while I kind of immerse myself in Faith's being." Tara shrugs her shoulder "It's kind of hard to explain. You'll just basically need to mentally hold onto the thread that will be me."

"You were going to do this without being anchored?" Buffy questions, a note of anger in her voice as she looks at Tara. "You were planning on going into Faith's head without a way out?" Buffy's jaw clenches.

Tara's eyes widen perceptibly. "Ummm. I need to get something to drink, will you help me, Buffy?" Tara stands, quickly walking towards the kitchen, with Buffy following right on her heels.

"Uh, oh." Xander whispers as he watches the two women quickly exit the living room before turning his gaze on Joyce. "That don't look to good."

"They'll work it out." Joyce hopefully states, frowning. "I hope."

Xander nods his head, sighing quietly.

Tara doesn't stop in the kitchen, she continues on out the back door, stopping on the back porch as Buffy shuts the door behind her. Turning to face the slayer, Tara tilts her head looking into her angry eyes.

"You don't ever take a chance with your life. Not on something you have a choice on. On this I will not be flexible." Buffy states firmly, with a hint of the anger she's feeling in her tones.

"There honestly isn't that much of a likelihood that something would go wrong, Buffy." Tara calmly starts, watching Buffy. "She doesn't know me. Since she doesn't know me, she shouldn't bear me any ill will. That would be the only way I could be in any danger, whatsoever, of not being able to come back to myself. Being tethered to someone is just an extra precaution. Depending on how cognizant Faith is, she'll be able to follow the line back to whoever is holding me. I would actually be in more danger of something happening if someone was on the other end that she didn't like, or was angry at." Tara explains quietly. "In that case she could take it out on me. But I'm kind of hoping if I'm in there with her, I can get her to…talk to me. For lack of better wording. Let me in to possibly help her mend what's broken."

Buffy frowns, walking down the steps to the back yard, pacing back and forth in front of Tara as she finishes speaking. "So you're telling me you'll actually be in more danger with someone anchoring you than you would be just doing it yourself?" She glances up at Tara and as her girlfriend nods, Buffy growls out. "Is there anything else we can do? Can we make some kind of fail-safe that we can call you back to yourself? Or maybe after a certain amount of time you'll come back to your body no matter what?" Buffy looks up pleadingly at the witch. "I can understand there possibly being a problem with someone anchoring you, and I see why you didn't mention it at first. I still don't like it." Buffy narrows her gaze on Tara, before sighing, walking up the steps to lean in against the witch. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Tara wraps her arms comfortingly around the slayer. "I love you. I could make a fail-safe to where I would come back to my body after a certain amount of time. The only problem with that is if I'm making serious headway and get called back to my body, there's a chance it may do more harm than good." Tara softly explains, running her hands up and down the slayer's tense back.

"Can you do it so that I could call you back?" Buffy slowly feels herself relaxing against Tara.

"We can stop by the Magic Box and pick up a couple ingredients. But I want you to promise me to wait before calling me back, okay? I may need three or more hours in there just to get her to trust me." Tara sighs quietly. "This will probably take multiple trips."

"I don't like this." Buffy admits.

"Do you want the chance of getting her back and helping her?" Tara pulls back, looking into Buffy's upset eyes.

"Yes, but not at the possibility of losing you." Buffy sighs quietly.

"You won't lose me, I promise." Tara bites her lip. "I love you and trust me, I don't want you to lose me either." Tara giggles, watching Buffy roll her eyes. "Are you okay now?" Tara becomes serious, running a hand through Buffy's hair.

"Not completely." Buffy smiles briefly at Tara. "But I'm getting there."

"Anything I can do to help you get there a little quicker?" Tara whispers, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Buffy's cheek, slowly working her way down to Buffy's jaw.

Buffy groans, closing her eyes to the soft kisses Tara's placing down her jaw, finally reaching her neck. "This is good." Buffy whimpers.

Tara smiles as she works her way to Buffy's pulse point, nipping it lightly. As Buffy pushes her neck more into her lips, Tara sucks down firmly on the skin for long minutes, to the obvious pleasure of the slayer. Finally releasing the soft, hot flesh, Tara eases back so she can see Buffy's eyes. "I wouldn't do anything that I honestly didn't believe would be safe, Buffy. Believe me."

Buffy sighs quietly, before nodding her head. "If you got a glimpse into Faith's mind from touching that knife, I guess you got a good idea what it's going to be like, right?"

Tara frowns, biting her lip. "She's so confused. With just the little bit I saw, she's so lost and hurt." Tara's sad blue eyes look into the slayer's hazel eyes. "She needs help, Buffy. She needs someone that she can trust and come to no matter what. If you're okay with it, I want to offer myself as that person."

Buffy grumbles under her breath before looking back up at Tara. "So you're basically going to be, what? A sister, confidante, best friend?" She questions quietly.

"Yes." Tara answers grinning crookedly. "Pretty much all three, if she'll have me as such. There's no guarantee that she'll talk to me, or open up. But I'm hoping, given time, we can bring her back and help her in the real world."

"I'll have to talk to Giles. The Watcher's Council will send their goon squad after her again if she wakes up." Buffy rubs a hand over her forehead, thinking. "Then there's the police. I don't know if they're still looking for her or not."

"I hate to say it, but if either the Council or the police come after her, it would only make things worse." Tara admits softly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Especially after Wesley fucked up when we were almost able to help her." Buffy growls out at the thought of how things might have been different if it hadn't been for the Watcher's Council. "Make a fail-safe. We'll discuss this more before we get there tomorrow. I want a time limit set to where if you're not back I can call you back."

"Thank you." Tara runs her hand gently down Buffy's cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I don't know why you're thanking me. You're doing this to help out Faith for me." Buffy finally smiles easier at the witch. "I guess we should go back in. Mom and Xander are probably worried we're out here ready to come to magical and slayer blows or something." Buffy chuckles quietly.

"Had me worried for a minute." Tara quirks her lip up, joking with the slayer.

"Never happen. I'll never hurt you." Buffy shakes her head before pulling Tara in for a gentle hug.

"Accidents happen, Buffy." Tara whispers hugging Buffy back. "Say I'm coming out of the laundry room carrying a basket full of laundry and you bounce into me knocking me on my butt." Tara pulls back, her eyes full of mischief.

"Hey! You didn't fall." Buffy grumbles before smiling. "I get what you're saying. I'll never intentionally hurt you, or raise a hand to you in anger. Is that better?"

"Much." Tara smiles softly. "Come on, let's set their worried minds to rest."

"Ah, they're probably thinking we're out here making out." Buffy smirks as they walk back through the kitchen into the living room.

Joyce breathes a sigh of relief as the two women come back smiling and holding hands. "That's a relief." She mutters glancing over at Xander who nods his head quickly in agreement.

"So…what's the what?" Xander questions looking from one woman to the other.

"Tara's going to do the thing by herself, but I'm going to have the capability of bringing her back if I get worried." Buffy looks towards Tara. "She kind of explained that Faith might get angry at whoever's holding her and take it out on her instead. So we talked about it and decided this way might be best."

"If you're sure?" Joyce nods her head looking towards Tara, who smiles softly in reply.

"I honestly believe it would be for the best." Tara admits looking towards Buffy. "I'll have a come back to me button for Buffy to press." Tara smirks at the slayer.

Buffy's eyes glint mischievously at Tara. "Could be interesting." Buffy whispers after leaning in close to the witch. "Where would this…button, be located?"

Tara blushes, before chuckling quietly. "Wait and see." Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, laughing silently.

"Could be fun." Buffy nods her head. "Xander, you want to stick around a while longer, or head home?"

Xander watches the two women, grinning. "I don't know. I'm kinda enjoying watching you two."

"Xander, don't make me hurt you." Buffy grumbles narrowing her eyes on the young man.

"And on that note, I think I should go home." Xander jumps up walking over to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way.

"Be nice, sweetie." Tara chuckles at her girlfriend. "Let's walk him home and do a patrol to make Mr. Giles happy."

"Rather make us happy." Buffy mutters, quietly following Tara out of the house. When Tara stops turning around, looking at her, Buffy raises her eyebrows. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Exactly how were you wanting to make us happy?" Tara questions softly, easing her body till there's just a short distance between them.

"DO NOT do this to me, you two!" Xander whimpers out loud. "I really don't want my ass kicked!"

Tara backs away from Buffy, blushing. "S-sorry, Xander." Tara looks down embarrassed.

"Tara!" Buffy gripes, tilting Tara's chin up. "Stop, stop, stop! Don't stop the blushing…." Buffy grins as Tara's eyes fill with mischief. "But stop hiding those beautiful eyes."

"Sorry." Tara smiles. "Come on, let's stop getting Xander in trouble. I don't want him to not like me because I'm the reason he's always got bruised shins." Tara giggles glancing towards Xander.

"Occasionally bruised shins, I can deal with." Xander jokes. "I expect I'll have them frequently. I just don't want major mojo'd slayer there to literally kick my ass across Sunnydale."

"Okay, okay." Buffy grumbles wrapping her arm around Tara's waist while threading her other arm through Xander's. "Walk the poor, bruised man home."

"The sooner we get done with taking Xander home and patrol, the quicker you get more smoochies…." Tara entices, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Can you up the smoochies to…" Buffy starts, before realizing she's about to say something very, very naughty in front of Xander. Blushing a deep red, Buffy snaps her mouth shut.

Tara blushes, before laughing quietly. "At least I'm not the only one that blushes." Tara wiggles her eyebrows before leaning around like she's trying to see how far the blush goes. Giggling quietly as Buffy gently squeezes her waist.

"And you didn't even make her blush, she did it all on her own." Xander puts in, watching Buffy curiously. "I'm kinda curious as to what was floating through her head to make her blush like that."

"If she told you, I might have to turn you into a frog." Tara narrows her gaze on Xander and wiggles her fingers, laughing as he jumps back.

Buffy groans quietly, pulling the two with her. "Let's get you home. I am **not **telling you what went through my head."

"What about me?" Tara questions softly. "Are you going to tell me what you almost said?"

"Play your cards right, and I'll show you." Buffy chuckles, before squealing. "That wasn't nice!" Buffy grumps rubbing her butt.

Tara leans in till her lips are right against Buffy's ear. "I could offer to kiss it and make it better?"

"GUYS!" Xander yells looking at the two women. "Walk, home, now!"

"I'm going to shift around." Tara blushes deeply, before shifting to Xander's other side.

Buffy pouts, before muttering quietly. "Didn't have to do that."

"Come on, Xander. Let's walk you home." Tara bites her lip.

Xander breaths a heavy sigh of relief. "Maybe I'll make it home in one piece, now." He grumbles before offering both his arms to the women on either side of him. As they thread their arms with his, he chuckles. "A dream come true. A beautiful woman on each arm, unfortunately they're with each other and not with me. Damn!"

The two women laugh with Xander.

"Want to go to the Bronze tomorrow night?" Xander questions, grinning. "It's been a while since we went to the old haunt for you to dance, and for me to make a fool of myself."

Buffy chuckles. "We'll have to talk Tara into going. She's been a little on the apprehensive side about going."

"Why?" Xander glances at a lightly blushing Tara. "She can't be any worse than me at dancing."

"I don't know how to dance." Tara murmurs quietly.

"Neither do I. Doesn't stop me." Xander laughs.

"See, Tara? It isn't that big of a deal. I promise I'll show you how to dance." Buffy states softly looking around Xander towards Tara as they walk Xander home.

"Uh, oh." Xander mumbles before whimpering.

"What now?" Buffy grumbles looking at Xander.

"You…her…Bronze…dancing!" Xander whimpers. "Lots and lots of bruises, smacks and hits coming my way. Not a good idea. Nope, not at all. You two go, I'll stay home. Yes, that will help me keep my sanity along with all my body parts my own."

"You'll be okay, Xander." Tara giggles. "I don't think we'll do anything naughty at the Bronze."

"Speak for yourself." Buffy whispers a little louder than she meant to. As Tara and Xander both stop, looking at her, she looks from one to the other. "Ummm, did I say that out loud?"

Tara shakes her head at Buffy before heading up the walkway to the front of the apartment building with a slightly dazed Xander stumbling along with Buffy. "I'm assuming this is Xander's apartment building?"

"Yes, it is." Buffy chuckles quietly, lightly smacking Xander on the shoulder. "You're home Xander."

"Finally." Xander shakes his head getting thoughts of the two women doing some very serious, naughty dancing out of his head. "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Tara smiles softly before glancing and chuckling at Buffy shaking her head vehemently. "I guess we're going to go finish patrol. You have a wonderful night, Xander."

"Yeah, Xander. I'll call you tomorrow, see if I can talk my girlfriend here into going to the Bronze." Buffy smirks at the young man as he quickly nods his head before running into the apartment building.

"Are you trying to get him in trouble?" Tara questions Buffy softly, wrapping her arms gently around Buffy's waist.

"Would I do something like that?" Buffy questions, grinning as she eases her body into Tara's. Groaning quietly at the pressure, Buffy places a soft kiss on Tara's neck.

"Don't try and distract me." Tara chuckles quietly as Buffy continues to place butterfly kisses up her neck. "And yes, you would do something like that."

"Hmmm. You taste wonderful." Buffy murmurs licking softly over the witch's pulse point.

"Sweetie?" Tara questions softly, moaning quietly as Buffy starts sucking on the skin she had been licking. "This isn't the place to do this."

"You trying to stop me?" Buffy pouts as she pulls away, before whimpering as Tara leans in capturing her lip, stroking it softly with her tongue. As Tara pulls away, Buffy groans. "That was a tease."

Tara laughs quietly. "Come on, sweetie. Let's walk around Sunnydale." Tara threads her fingers through Buffy's urging the slayer along.

"There aren't any demons around here to kill." Buffy gently squeezes Tara's hand. "I don't feel anything for at least a…" Buffy sends out her senses, tilting her head. "Huh."

"What is it, sweetie?" Tara questions.

"I feel a high concentration of demons close to the campus. I bet that's the Initiatives hide out." Buffy frowns heavily. "Going to have to figure out what to do about that group."

"You can't take them on yourself, sweetie." Tara looks around as they walk slowly through Sunnydale. "Plus, until you know exactly what they're up to, and who **they **are…"

"Yeah, yeah. Not a lot I can do. I just don't like them capturing the demons and performing experiments on them. God only knows what they're doing." Buffy sighs quietly.

"I guess this means we'll be patrolling around the campus a little heavier now?" Tara leans into Buffy, smiling as Buffy eases her hand away and wraps her arm around her waist.

"Yes, we will." Buffy admits. "Or, at least, I will. Not so sure about you."

"Now, that isn't going to work for me." Tara murmurs quietly. "See, if I can be with you, I want to patrol. Want to help you out whenever possible."

"Is this going to cause a problem?" Buffy questions, frowning.

"Not if you don't argue with me." Tara's lip quirks up.

"I don't want you to be in the line of fire." Buffy bitches, pulling to a stop.

Tara turns to look at Buffy. "Like I wasn't in the line of fire before? If it wasn't for you, I'd either be pushing up daisies or deciding which tasty co-ed I want to have for dinner." Tara cups Buffy's cheek, smiling softly as the slayer leans into her hand. "Sweetie, I want to help. Plus you're all big with the slayer powers, so you'll be there to protect me. And if you need help, I'm there for you."

"You aren't going to be talked out of this, are you? No matter what I say or do, you're going to insist on going with me." Buffy looks into the loving blue eyes.

"When I can, sweetie. Like I said, whenever possible. It won't be an every night thing, I have to study, paint and do my papers for school. But when I can swing going out with you on patrol, I want to be there for you." Tara explains softly.

Buffy sighs heavily, before smiling at her girlfriend. "That I can deal with." Buffy closes the short distance, kissing Tara softly. Smiling as Tara quickly deepens the kiss, invading her mouth, rolling her tongue strongly against hers.

Pulling back, Tara smiles. "So no demons for you to hunt out and demolish?"

"No, no demons." Buffy strokes her hands down the witch's arms.

"Home?" Tara offers up, smirking.

"Definitely." Buffy nods her head, grinning hugely. "More smoochie action."

"Play your cards right, there'll be lots more than smoochies when we get there." Tara giggles as she backs down the street watching Buffy slowly prowl after her.

Buffy smirks as she starts to stalk after Tara. "How much more than smoochies?"

Tara's eyes sparkle with laughter as she picks up her pace a little, occasionally glancing behind her to make sure she doesn't run into anything. "Well, for starters, I kind of thought I could enjoy your charms, since you have a tendency to stop me when I'm just getting started."

"As long as what's good for the goose, is good for the gander." Buffy offers, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Okay." Tara chuckles. "Which of us is which?" Tara questions, biting her lip.

Buffy looks knowingly up and down the witch. "You are definitely **not **the gander. Though I do enjoy taking a gander at your charms."

"So that makes you the gander?" Tara quirks an eyebrow up. "I guess you do buy the meals."

"Be careful, or I'll cook your goose." Buffy picks up her pace, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Sounds kinky." Tara smirks at Buffy, before squealing as she turns to run towards Revello Drive.

"Kinky?" Buffy murmurs to herself as she chases after the witch. "Be careful what you say around me!" Buffy yells out, letting Tara stay ahead of her, chuckling at the witch.

"You trying to say you're kinky?" Tara yells back as she runs up the steps to the house, laughing as she tries to catch her breath.

"Don't really know. But I'm willing to find out, if you are?" Buffy chuckles, hopping up the steps to land right in front of Tara. "In a year or two." Buffy finishes, before pushing Tara back against the door gently.

"That long?" Tara murmurs, grinning as Buffy's body presses softly into hers. "I guess it depends on your version of kinky, huh?" Capturing Buffy's lips with hers, they battle gently against each other for long moments. Finally breaking off the kiss, Tara pants heavily, burying her forehead against Buffy's strong shoulder. Clenching the slayer's waist with her hands, Tara shifts to place gentle kisses against Buffy's neck.

"Maybe we should move this inside. I would rather not give the neighbors a free show." Buffy murmurs as she runs her hands up and down Tara's sides, thumbs brushing ever so gently against the starting swell of her breasts.

"Inside." Tara agrees, unconsciously pressing into the soft caresses, before reaching behind her to open the door, both women walking into the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews:**

**CB - Glad you're enjoying the stories. Thought you'd like TRS. Also glad you enjoyed AWILA - too bad they booted it off here! LOL -- Sure it won't be long before my other stories get the boot along with me! SNORT**

**Just Me - Oh, lots of good things to come in the future! (Or at least I think so - not to toot my own horn or anythin'!)**

**drumfreak - thanks for the praise! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Skye - hopefully this might help reverse the aging process some:)**

**slayergirl - You just read last weeks update and here's another one! Go Figure!**

**Chapter 20**

"Goodnight, Joyce." Tara murmurs quietly, watching as Joyce heads up the stairs.

"'Night, mom." Buffy waves at her mom, grinning as her mother waves at both of them before walking out of sight. Shifting onto her side, Buffy buries her face in Tara's stomach while wrapping her arms around the witch.

"Buffy!" Tara giggles as Buffy rubs her face against her stomach. "That tickles!"

"Think that tickles?" Buffy mumbles into the warm stomach, running her hands under the shirt, pushing it up out of the way before she starts nipping playfully across soft skin.

Giggling and twitching from side to side, trying to escape the slayer's playful mouth, Tara tries to gently push Buffy away, to no avail. "Buffy!" Tara hisses in between laughs. "We're going to keep your mom up!"

"Then you need to be quiet." Buffy suggests, her fingers starting to thrum up and down Tara's sides. "Don't want to keep mom up, now do we?" Buffy shifts her body slightly, continuing with her nipping caresses up Tara's torso, before the playful nips turn to hot, serious kisses.

"Oh, sweet Goddess!" Tara pushes her body into Buffy's hot mouth as it caresses across a cotton covered nipple. "Not… good… idea…"

"I think it's a very good idea." Buffy mutters before diving back in, growling quietly at the cloth in her way.

"Continuing this, is good…" Tara whimpers as Buffy literally bites through the center of her bra shoving it out of the way to get to her aroused nipple, quickly sucking it into her eager mouth. "Just not here!" Tara cries out quietly. Threading her fingers through Buffy's hair, urging her away from her body.

"Upstairs?" Buffy questions hoarsely looking up with desire filled eyes, inhaling deeply of the combined scents of their arousals.

"Upstairs." Tara squeaks as Buffy, in seconds, rolls off her to stand in front of her.

Grasping Tara up in her arms, gentling cradling her love into her body. Buffy literally leaps up the stairs, before striding into her bedroom. Setting Tara down on her feet, Buffy turns and locks the door. Taking a moment, Buffy leans her forehead against the door, taking a couple deep breaths to calm down.

Tara eases off her top, watching Buffy intently. Looking down at her ruined bra, Tara quickly slides it off, tossing it in the trash can. "You owe me a new bra." Tara whispers, fingers working their way to her skirt, unbuttoning and sliding down the zipper. Stepping out of the skirt, she walks over to Buffy, wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist. "Come to bed, sweetie."

Buffy moans as Tara's hands start stroking over her stomach, shifting her shirt up.

"You were very, very naughty tonight." Tara murmurs, nibbling on Buffy's neck. "Running up here to change after we walked Xander home? I mean, teasing me isn't very nice." Tara reaches up to nip on Buffy's earlobe while caressing her hands over Buffy's bare breasts, pinching then gently.

Whimpering, Buffy pushes into the witch's caress. "Anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Oh, yes. I've already figured out what will make a proper payment." Tara grins wickedly. "Now, bedtime." Tara whispers, stroking over Buffy's breasts one more time before backing away from the slayer.

Buffy turns around, her eyes glowing with desire. "You going to leave those on?" Buffy looks pointedly at Tara's panties before she quickly lifts her shirt off, throwing it in the hamper while working her way slowly towards Tara.

Tara's eyes darken as Buffy strips while walking closer towards her. As Buffy slides the sweatpants down her muscular legs, Tara whimpers at the sight of the slayer standing before her in all her naked glory. Reaching down, Tara unconsciously pushes down her panties, stepping out of them. Closing the few feet that separate them, Tara clasps Buffy's waist with her hands, groaning deeply as their breasts brush together. "Payment time." Tara hoarsely comments, urging Buffy onto the bed.

"What is payment going to consist of?" Buffy questions, her eyes watching Tara intently for a few moments as she eases onto the bed, lying on her side watching as Tara climbs in beside her, pushing the covers down to the end of the bed.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tara grins wickedly at the slayer. "Lay back, sweetie."

Buffy narrows her gaze on Tara before doing as asked. "Am I going to regret this?"

"I certainly hope not." Tara murmurs quietly, before pressing her body into Buffy's side. Running her hand over Buffy's cheek, Tara leans in kissing Buffy firmly, stroking her tongue teasingly over Buffy's lips.

Buffy pouts as Tara shifts away without deepening the kiss. "That's not nice."

"Sorry." Tara murmurs as she shifts her body down, running her hand firmly over Buffy's shoulder, to caress her breast softly at first before alternating firm pinches with a gentle scraping of her thumbnail over the hardened nipple. As Buffy groans deeply, Tara glances up watching the emotions crossing Buffy's face, as she continues teasing the slayer's breast.

Buffy watches Tara curiously, before arching up into the caresses. Starting to reach across, planning on stroking a hand through the witch's hair, Buffy grunts out in displeasure as Tara intercepts the hand placing it back on the bed.

Tara looks searchingly into Buffy's eyes for a few moments before shifting her body. Moving over the slayer, Tara straddles the slayer's waist, reaching down to grasp both of the woman's hands, shifting them up to the headboard. "Please?" Tara softly begs, wrapping the slayer's fingers around the slats.

"What are you…" Buffy moans as Tara leans down, capturing one breast in her mouth, sucking firmly. "Ohhhh." Buffy whimpers as teeth start nibbling around the hard nipple. Opening her eyes, that she'd unconsciously closed, she looks up into the passion filled eyes above her. As Tara shifts her body, so it's making contact with her lower abdomen, Buffy pushes her body up into the wet heat pressing into her.

Tara smiles softly at the slayer, before groaning as she grinds her body into Buffy's muscular stomach. Swallowing deeply, Tara shakes her head. "This isn't what I have planned." Tara mutters, lifting her body so it isn't pressing into the slayer, chuckling as Buffy whines at the loss. Taking a couple deep breaths, Tara shifts her body so it's lying half on top of Buffy, one leg sliding between Buffy's thighs.

Buffy arches up, pressing herself against the firm thigh between her legs, groaning deeply.

"Easy, sweetie." Tara murmurs, shifting her leg so it's not pressing so firmly against Buffy's apex.

"Shit!" Buffy cries out, the desire a hot pool centered in her lower abdomen. "Tara, need a break." Buffy whimpers out between pants, trying not to shift her body down onto the leg that's barely brushing against her.

"Do you trust me?" Tara questions looking up to the lust-filled copper gaze.

"Yes. But…FUCK!" Buffy loudly exclaims as a hand that had previously been caressing her thigh, slides to firmly cup her sex, pressing gently against her.

"Shhhh, sweetie." Tara shifts up the short distance to place a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. "Need to be quiet." Becoming uncertain for a moment, she searches Buffy's eyes. "Can I?" Tara questions, pressing in more firmly against Buffy. "Can I try this?"

Buffy whimpers, her body breaking out in a thin sheet of perspiration as she tries to keep her body from shoving down into the warm hand. Nodding her head, afraid to say anything, Buffy bites her lip as a finger slides between her lower lips.

"Sweet, Goddess!" Tara whimpers at the flood of fluid that escapes from the slayer as she runs a finger over the silken lips. Her body shaking with desire, Tara forces herself to keep her eyes open, watching the emotions crossing Buffy's face. As her finger slides over a firmer area of flesh, Buffy's eyes shoot open as her body jerks up in response. Seeing the pleasure in Buffy's eyes, Tara concentrates on that area of flesh, alternating barely there brushes of a fingertip to firm circular motions.

"Tara!" Buffy cries out quietly, her hips jerking in response to the finger bringing her quickly to the edge.

Tara bites her lip, her body unconsciously rocking in rhythm with Buffy's. Watching the pleasure build on Buffy's face, Tara presses more firmly over the swollen area, bringing another finger into play, gently easing it between the slayer's lips, seeking through the wetness to the opening, pressing in a short distance.

"Yesss!" Buffy hisses as she feels the finger pressing in, whimpering as the other finger stops its circular motion.

"Wait one second…" Tara starts, shifting her thumb up to take the place of the finger, pressing gently, smiling as Buffy presses down, her hips doing a circular grind. Easing the finger further into the slayer, whimpering at the wet, velvety cavern of the slayer's body. Burying her head in the slayer's neck, Tara pants quietly, her own desire at a fever pitch. Slowly pressing in until her finger's buried as far as it will go. Experimentally pulling the finger out a short distance, Tara slides it back in the slayer's needy center.

"More…please?" Buffy whimpers, her hips urging Tara into a steady rhythm stroking in and out.

Tara licks up the slayer's sweat, moaning at the flavor as she eases a second finger into her lover's body, picking up the pace of her stroking, her thumb continuing to press and rub against the hard muscle. As she feels the slayer's body tensing, the muscles inside her clenching and unclenching at an almost fevered pace, and the muscle under her thumb twitching almost frantically, Tara shifts her face away to watch Buffy. As the pleasure intensifies on the slayer's face and Buffy arches up, as the orgasm shoots through her body, Tara claims the slayer's mouth in a deep kiss, swallowing the slayer's cry. Moaning into the kiss herself, as she feels the flood of hot fluid come from the slayer, covering her hand.

Slowing down the stroking, Tara finally stops her hands movements, leaving her fingers inside the slayer, not wanting to give up the feeling of the heated cavern. Moving her lips to caress over the slayer's neck, Tara arches into a small warm hand caressing over her back.

Buffy whimpers for a few long moments, her body still shaking from her release. Clenching her inner muscles on the fingers still inside her, Buffy strokes a hand down the witch's back for a few minutes as she slowly regains use of her faculties. "Why?" Buffy questions softly, moaning as the fingers inside her shift, almost as if trying to learn the feel of her body. "Tara, please!" Buffy cries out, her body shifting as the fingers hit a sensitive spot, making her arch up into the caress. "Oh, fuck!" Buffy whimpers as the fingers stroke repeatedly over the area. "Don't stop." Buffy's body becomes tenser, as she feels an intense orgasm working through her.

"Don't plan on stopping." Tara mutters, biting gently on Buffy's shoulder, continuing the caress. "Want to learn you, everything, inside and out." Tara nips her way up to Buffy's lips, running her tongue over the slayer's panting mouth, groaning as Buffy captures her lips in a strong kiss as Buffy clenches down firmly on her fingers, saturating her fingers and hand with her essence. Continuing her stroking over the slayer's sweet spot, Tara extends the slayer's orgasm. As Buffy finally breaks the kiss, Tara stops her stroking, tilting her head against Buffy's cheek, panting heavily herself in response to Buffy's reaction.

Finally easing her fingers out of her lover, Tara shifts her aching body down, resting her head on Buffy's breast, bringing her hand up ready to caress over the slayer's velvety skin, instead bringing it curiously to her face, her eyes looking at the glistening wetness covering it. Wonderingly, Tara brings a finger to her mouth, licking up the liquid, groaning at the musky/sweet flavor of the slayer.

"Damn, Tara!" Buffy growls, watching as Tara laps up the liquid on her hand. Her body clenching in response to the erotic sight before her.

"Taste good." Tara murmurs, quickly devouring all of the slayer's juices from her hand. Groaning as she finishes the last of the liquid, Tara shifts, her eyes traveling down the slayer's body. "Hmmmm…." Tara's eyes become impossibly darker as she considers her options. Nibbling on her lip, she starts to slide down Buffy's body.

"Oh, no." Buffy captures Tara, wrapping both arms around her, Buffy whimpers at the obvious want and desire in Tara's dark violet eyes. Rolling, she stops as she presses Tara's body into the bed. "My turn." Buffy growls quietly.

"Buffy?" Tara hesitantly starts, her brows furrowing. Trying to figure out how to phrase what she wants to say.

Buffy whimpers, burying her face in Tara's neck. "No! You're not going to tell me that you want to wait! God! Don't you know how much I want to taste you? Touch you? Run my fingers, lips and tongue all over your body?"

"Goddess!" Tara whimpers loudly, stroking her hands down Buffy's strong back, smiling softly at the muscles flexing under her fingers. "I want that too, Buffy." Tara scrapes her nails up Buffy's back as she thinks. "I swear, it won't be much longer before I'm ready. Goddess, if you wanted to it wouldn't take much before I'd allow you to take me."

Buffy shakes her head, groaning into Tara's neck as the nails scrape strongly back down her back. "If you aren't ready, I won't push you. But damn it! I want a taste so damn bad!"

Tara grasps Buffy's hand. Sliding both their hands down her body, Tara closes her eyes as the pleasure shoots through her body as she gently presses Buffy's fingers through her desire.

Buffy's eyes widen in surprise, before narrowing with desire at Tara's urging. Traversing the witch's swollen sex, carefully keeping from coming into contact with her clit, Buffy gather's as much of the woman's juices as she can, cupping her fingers before slowly bringing her hand up to her lips. Inhaling deeply of the witch's arousal, Buffy growls before quickly licking up a stray line of juice running down her palm. Grinning hugely, Buffy laps up the liquid, uncontrollably purring loudly.

Tara doesn't know whether to whimper, giggle or laugh as she watches the slayer, deciding to chuckle quietly at the purring, Tara watches as Buffy's tongue takes long strong strokes up her palm, over a finger before doing it all over again. Feeling the desire coil even more strongly within her body at the sight, Tara's body arches up, wanting to feel that tongue stroking over her like that. Throwing her arm over her eyes, to block out the sight, Tara whimpers loudly.

Buffy's eyes glance up curiously at the witch, before she notices the increased scent of arousal. Smiling in realization, Buffy continues to clean her hand, purring loudly. Grunting as she finishes the last, she eyes her mate. "Sure I can't slide down to clean up any left over juices?" Buffy questions, purring even louder as she leans down to lick over the witch's breast, wrapping her tongue around a quickly hardening nipple before sucking strongly.

"Buffy!" Tara calls out quietly, arching up into the slayer's mouth, threading her hands through Buffy's hair, holding her in place. Her body shaking with desire, Tara's eyes widen in realization as the orgasm works through her body in reaction to Buffy's sucking.

Pulling away from the witch's body, Buffy looks in surprise at Tara's arching body, inhaling deeply of the woman's climax, Buffy can't stop her hand from easing down to gather up as much of the liquid as she can. Savoring every drop, Buffy watches Tara intently, while cleaning her hand. If possible, purring even louder than before, the sound literally rumbling through her chest.

"Are you okay?" Buffy questions softly in between purrs. As Tara's eyes open and she nods her head, obviously still dazed, Buffy smiles. Easing up her lover's body, Buffy kisses her lips softly before leaning over to turn off the lamp, coming to rest beside Tara on the bed. "Come here." Buffy urges Tara to lay half over her, smiling softly.

Tara moans quietly, before rubbing her face repeatedly over Buffy's breast, while easing her lower body against Buffy's leg, throwing her own leg over the slayer's strong thighs. "I love you." Tara places a kiss on Buffy's breast, smiling as the nipple quickly hardens at the soft caress. "Was it…" Tara hesitates before continuing. "Did I do okay?"

Buffy reaches down, urging Tara's face to look up at her. As she makes eye contact with her lover, she smiles lovingly. "You did so much better than okay. And if that's what you did the first time, I have some very serious lovings in store for me." Buffy strokes a hand down Tara's face, watching as the beautiful smile crosses her face. "That was absolutely wonderful." Buffy closes her eyes at the shot of arousal that courses through her body thinking about the witch. "I never actually expected to feel anything that wonderful in my life." Buffy admits. "Just thinking about it, makes my body quiver again in desire. Is that what you want to know?" Buffy softly questions opening her eyes to look at her lover.

"Thank you." Tara whispers leaning up to kiss Buffy softly.

Buffy chuckles, urging Tara to lay back down. "Sleep, my love."

Tara nods her head, reaching down she grabs the covers pulling them up over her and Buffy's body, allowing the heavy feeling of sleep to work it's way through her body, smiling contentedly as the slayer's deep purring lulls her to sleep.

Leaning down, Buffy kisses the top of Tara's head. "I love you." Buffy murmurs to the sleeping witch, running her hand gently up and down Tara's back in a soothing gesture. "And you just wait. When you let me have my way with you, you won't be sleeping at all." Buffy smirks, closing her eyes. Buffy falls asleep with the purrs rumbling through her body.


	21. Chapter 21

Tara smiles softly as she watches Buffy sleep. Placing a gentle kiss on her lover's cheek, Tara shifts her body out of the bed.

"No…" Buffy frowns in her sleep, reaching for the witch.

"Shhh. Sleep, sweetie. I'm just going to paint. You rest." Tara murmurs quietly, stroking a hand over her lover's cheek, smiling as Buffy whimpers quietly in her sleep, shifting to her side. As the soft snores start up, Tara walks over to the dresser, quickly pulling on her underwear before sliding the paint splattered clothes on. Glancing once more at her lover, Tara smiles before easing out the bedroom door, gently shutting it behind her. Quickly taking care of her necessities, she quietly sneaks down the stairs, walking into the kitchen.

Joyce glances up, chuckling as Tara blushes as she walks into the kitchen. "I could ask if you had a good night, but…"

"Oh, Goddess!" Tara mutters, turning an even darker shade of red. "I'm g-going to paint." Tara hurries to the garage door, opening it and slipping out of the kitchen.

Joyce laughs quietly. Quickly making a second cup of coffee, she walks out to the garage, watching as Tara quickly opens the garage door. "Here." Joyce hands Tara the coffee. "So where is my daughter?"

"Sleeping." Tara murmurs into her coffee cup, still blushing. Kicking herself mentally for putting her hair back into a ponytail.

"Wore her out, huh?" Joyce smirks as the young woman blushes more. "I'm taking it the dry spell is over?"

"Ummm." Tara whimpers shaking her head. "Not completely."

Joyce raises an eyebrow looking at Tara. Watching her for a few minutes trying to decipher what Tara's not saying.

Tara glances up, seeing the confused look on the woman's face, she giggles. "Ummm, no sheets to hang from the window, just yet?" Tara ingeniously states, laughing quietly as the dawning comprehension comes across Joyce's face.

"And on that note, I think it's time for a subject change." Joyce laughs, watching as Tara sets her coffee cup down, gathering her paint supplies, mixing and preparing her paints on her palette. "Do you want some more coffee?"

Tara glances up shaking her head. "It'll just get cold. Once I start painting, I have a tendency to forget about drinking, eating or much of anything else." Tara quirks her lip.

Joyce glances down at her watch, sighing quietly. "I would love to stay here, watching you paint. But I need to head into work. I got a small shipment in Wednesday that I need to display today."

"Do you need any help?" Tara questions, tilting her head.

"No, thank you." Joyce smiles at the kind-hearted woman. "I just need to take my cup in, grab my things and head out. There's bagels in the kitchen, if you don't feel like cooking later." Joyce offers as she heads back into the house.

"Thank you, Joyce." Tara smiles after the woman before turning back to the painting, grasping a paint brush, quickly stroking across the canvas, becoming engrossed in her painting.

* * *

Buffy rubs her face against her pillow, smiling as she slowly regains consciousness. Reaching out with a hand, she pats around the bed. As it dawns on her that she's in bed alone, she pouts. Rolling over onto her back, she stretches, moaning quietly as she inhales. The lingering scent of sex, invading her senses. "Where are you?" Buffy questions the empty room, opening her senses, grinning hugely as she figures out from the sounds that Tara's obviously painting down in the garage.

Hopping out of the bed, Buffy yanks on her shirt and pants from the previous night, making a quick detour to the bathroom before flying down the stairs and out to the garage, skidding to a halt at the sight of Tara painting quickly, streaks of color on her cheek, forehead and chin.

Tara finishes painting the section she's on, before glancing up, making eye contact with Buffy. "Sleep well, sweetie?"

Buffy swallows hard as Tara's voice seems to wrap itself through her whole body. "Slept very well." Buffy admits, slowly walking towards Tara. "But my morning was a little…lacking?" Buffy smiles as she reaches Tara, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Lacking?" Tara questions after Buffy pulls away from the kiss.

"Lacking, as in lacking a very sexy, voluptuous witch beside me." Buffy explains, reaching up to tuck a loose hair behind Tara's ear. "Good morning." Buffy murmurs before leaning back in for a deeper, longer kiss.

Tara groans quietly, wanting to wrap her arms around Buffy, the paint brush and palette keeping her from what she wants. Softly battling Buffy's tongue for a few short moments, Tara whimpers as Buffy pulls back, grinning.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want something?" Buffy offers, slowly backing towards the door separating the kitchen and garage.

"Please." Tara nods her head smiling. "Oh, wait a minute." Tara turns getting ready to set down her supplies, when Buffy quickly walks over, grasping her coffee cup. Glancing up, Tara smiles in thanks at her lover. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome." Buffy's eyes twinkle happily as she quickly walks back to the kitchen, pouring the coffee into two mugs, heating them up in the microwave before adding sugar and cream. Quietly walking back out the garage, she sets the coffee down a short distance from Tara before hopping up on the crate she had sat on the day before, silently watching Tara as she sips her coffee, surprised at how much her lover has already done this morning on the painting.

"What are you thinking?" Tara questions softly as she switches paint brushes, choosing a smaller, more delicate brush.

It takes a moment for Buffy to realize Tara asked her a question. "Actually, I'm not thinking too terribly much. Just enjoying the view." Buffy grins before a completely wicked smirks takes its place. "Of course, I was enjoying the fragrance even more." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at Tara.

Tara rolls her eyes. "I didn't think there was much use in taking a shower when I would just need another one after painting." Taking a sip of her coffee, before turning back to the painting.

"Are you going to finish it this weekend?" Buffy looks from the painting to Tara.

"Most of it, probably." Tara admits, working on the shading. "I have the delicate shading to finish, along with small details."

"Like eyes?" Buffy smirks, finishing her coffee.

"Yes, smarty." Tara chuckles. "What time is it?" Tara questions working on the cheekbones.

"It was around 10:00 when I came out here." Buffy admits looking down at her empty coffee cup.

"Let me finish this, then I'll get cleaned up." Tara smiles as she continues with her delicate brush strokes.

"What do you want to eat?" Buffy questions, hopping off the crate.

"Whatever you do. Your mom said something about having bagels." Tara's eyes slowly caress over Buffy's body. "You aren't wearing underwear again, are you?" Tara questions hoarsely as her eyes make contact with Buffy's eyes.

Buffy raises an eyebrow as a knowing grin crosses her face. "Want to come inside to find out?" Buffy eases open the door, standing in the doorway.

Tara's eyes darken with desire, as she silently contemplates the slayer. Dropping her paintbrush in the cleaning solution while grasping a rag to wipe off the excess paint on her palette, cleaning it quickly without even watching what she's doing, Tara sets it down. Slowly walking towards Buffy, a sly smile crosses her face.

Buffy's eyes widen as she watches Tara smile. As Tara invades her personal space, Buffy whimpers as a warm hand works it's way under her shirt, fingers walking up her stomach to softly stroke over her breast.

"No bra." Tara murmurs, urging Buffy back into the kitchen. Sliding her hand around the slayer's body, caressing firmly over her back, Tara presses her body strongly into Buffy's. Stroking downwards, Tara slides her hand under her lover's waist band, groaning as she runs her fingers over a warm, muscular butt cheek. Lightly digging her fingers into the slayer's flesh, Tara feels her desire flowing strongly through her body. "No panties." Tara takes a deep breath, getting control of her emotions, before slowly stepping back.

Buffy fights the urge to grab Tara, pulling her back into her body. "You're teasing again."

"Not teasing." Tara shakes her head. "Putting on hold for a little while." Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer. "Let me finish cleaning my supplies and shut the garage door. I'll be in, in a few minutes."

"Want help?" Buffy questions softly, watching Tara quickly walk towards her supplies.

"No, thank you. I have it under control." Tara smiles at Buffy before she glances down to properly clean her brushes and palette.

"Butter, cream cheese, jelly, jam?" Buffy questions watching Tara.

"Strawberry jam if you have it." Tara glances up smiling.

"We do." Buffy considers Tara for a few minutes before slowly walking towards the woman. Wrapping a hand gently in the blonde locks, Buffy kisses Tara, starting off with teasing nips on the full, pouty lips to strong flicks of her tongue over those full lips before taking advantage of the invitation of delving further, battling strongly with Tara's tongue, before having to break the kiss to breathe.

"Buffy!" Tara cries out as Buffy's other hand strokes strongly up her side, cupping her breast firmly. Panting heavily, Tara buries her head in Buffy's neck.

Easing her body in close to Tara's, Buffy wraps both arms around her waist. "Just so you know, I love you completely. I also want to make love to you. I won't push for this. I just seriously hope it won't be much longer, because I really, really want to love all of you."

Tara whimpers quietly, before nibbling on the skin by her mouth. "What if I were to say take me upstairs…" Tara starts to question, before yelling Buffy's name as she's scooped up in strong arms.

"Yes!" Buffy yells running into the house, carrying Tara tucked firmly against her.

Tara laughs before tapping Buffy on the shoulder. "Sweetie?"

"Don't you dare say no!" Buffy growls, quickly running up the stairs, heading towards the bedroom.

"No, not saying no. However, I need to get the paint off my body." Tara squeals as Buffy plops her down in the middle of the bed before quickly stripping her own clothes off.

"After. You'll just need another shower when I'm done with you." Buffy growls, her eyes glowing a bright orange as she climbs up on the bed, straddling the witch. Quickly reaching down, Buffy urges Tara up so she can pull her shirt off. Reaching around, Buffy quickly undoes Tara's bra, groaning deeply as the full breasts come into view.

"Goddess, Buffy!" Tara calls out, as Buffy leans down strongly sucking on her breast. Clasping Buffy's head in her hands, Tara pulls her in even tighter against her.

Nipping gently around the nipple, Buffy takes a moment to glance up into deep violet hued eyes. "I need a clear, concise answer to this question, okay?" As Tara nods her head, swallowing hard, Buffy smiles softly. "May I make love to you?"

Tara smiles, before answering Buffy. "Yes."

As a huge grins crosses Buffy's face, she quickly captures the witch's lips in a passionate, loving kiss. "God, it seems like I've been waiting for this for forever." Buffy admits, starting to shake as she runs tender hands over Tara's face.

"You don't have to wait any longer." Tara whispers, stroking her hands over Buffy's strong back. "Make me yours, my slayer."

Buffy closes her eyes, whimpering quietly. "Say it again, please."

"Which part?" Tara questions quietly, running her hands around to the front of the slayer, cupping both breasts in her hands.

"Call me yours." Buffy reaches up, pushing Tara's hands more firmly into her breasts.

"You're my slayer." Tara watches the love cross Buffy's face. "Please, sweetie."

"Yes, I'm yours." Buffy shifts her body, gently easing the witch's pants and panties down her silky legs. "And I am SO going to make you mine." Buffy growls before shifting to balance her body over Tara's, letting it brush softly against her lover's.

Arching up, forcing more contact between their bodies, Tara reaches around Buffy, urging her to bring her body down against hers.

"You sure?" Buffy questions, watching as Tara nods her head in answer. Slowly pressing her body down into Tara's, Buffy moans as their bodies come into firmer contact.

Tara eases her legs apart, arching up into the slayer's body. "Buffy, make love to me."

"Your wish, is my command." Buffy whispers, kissing Tara lovingly, before placing firm, kisses down the witch's neck, spending a long moment sucking on her pulse point, smiling as the witch cries out in pleasure. Slowly working her way down Tara's body, she pushes her stomach into the witch's apex while alternating loving kisses to teasing nips all over Tara's breasts, her hands brushing against Tara's sides as she works her way down Tara's ribs and abdomen.

Tara arches up as Buffy flicks her tongue playfully around her belly button. Pushing her body against Buffy, Tara whimpers as she feels a hand easing over her lower abdomen.

Buffy bites her lip as she shifts further down Tara's body, her hand finally reaching Tara's apex, brushing softly over the neatly trimmed mound. "My turn." Buffy starts making contact with desire-filled violet eyes. "Am I allowed to try this?" Buffy questions softly, blowing a warm breath of air over her lover's flushed nether regions.

"Please." Tara whimpers out, arching her body as the warm air blows across her.

"You are so beautiful." Buffy murmurs, stroking a shaking hand down her lover's swollen lips. Leaning in, Buffy tentatively places kisses over Tara's mound, slowly working her way over the swollen lips. Smiling softly as Tara moans, her body squirming under her loving touches, Buffy slowly reaches up with both hands, separating Tara's lips before leaning in, her lips and tongue learning her lover's body, this most intimate area. Purring rumbling through her body, she starts with soft, short strokes over her lover.

"BUFFY!" Tara cries out as she feels a strong tongue stroke teasingly over her body.

Smiling, Buffy nuzzles in, finally narrowing in around her lover's clit, stroking softly around the swelling muscle, not coming into contact with it yet. Stroking back down with her tongue, she purrs louder as she feels Tara's leg hooking around her body, a heel burying itself in her lower back. Feeling her lover starting to shake with desire, Buffy gives up on teasing her. Slowly, yet strongly, Buffy strokes her tongue from the bottom of her lover's slit, delving quickly inside her lover as she traverses her way up to drag the length of her tongue over Tara's swollen clit before capturing it between her lips to suck softly, purring strongly into her lover's body.

Tara arches up, her eyes opening wide while she grasps Buffy's head, her body quivering, the pleasure coursing through her strongly, Tara whimpers at the strong purring sensation vibrating into her, as a tongue flicks once, twice… "BUFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tara screams loudly, shoving her body into Buffy's mouth as she climaxes.

Buffy's whole body rumbles in pleasure as Tara explodes. Quickly swallowing all the juices she can capture, Buffy laps at her lover, while she feels Tara's body shaking uncontrollably. Placing one more gentle kiss over the hard, quivering flesh, Buffy slides two of her fingers to her lover's entrance, as she eases her body up, placing gentle kisses along the way before she leans down, looking into her lover's dazed eyes. "I love you." Buffy whispers before kissing Tara softly, sliding her fingers gently into her. Stopping at the barrier inside her lover's body, Buffy breaks the kiss to lean her forehead against Tara's. "Don't want to hurt you." Buffy whimpers.

"Goddess, Buffy!" Tara pants out, shifting her body a short distance away from Buffy's hesitant fingers. Wrapping her arms strongly around her lover, Tara shifts her face so she can bite gently on Buffy's shoulder as she rocks her body strongly into Buffy's fingers.

Buffy whimpers as Tara forces herself onto her fingers. Feeling her lover's hymen give way, Buffy's body shakes in commiseration. Being careful not to move her fingers, Buffy presses her body gently into Tara's, keeping her from rocking so that her body can become used to this new intrusion.

Placing gentle kisses along Tara's cheek, Buffy waits for a few long moments, smiling as Tara's unconscious clenching from the pain, finally starts to ease. "Love you." Buffy murmurs into Tara's ear as she eases her fingers back a short distance before sliding gently back in. Sighing in relief, Buffy eases her fingers completely out of her lover. "I'll give you time to get over the soreness." Buffy whispers, running her hand up Tara's body, caressing her lover softly. Shifting her body to lay beside Tara's still slightly shaking body, Buffy places gentle kisses along her cheek before working her way down the pale column of her throat, sucking strongly on her mark. Finally breaking away, Buffy smiles into her lover's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Buffy questions, searching her lover's eyes.

"Oh, yes." Tara nods her head, smiling softly.

"Let me run you a bath." Buffy quickly rolls off the bed running out of the room before Tara can say anything.

Shaking her head, while giggling quietly, Tara rolls on her side, watching for Buffy. As Buffy comes striding back in the room, Tara's eyelids droop to half mast as she looks at her lover. "Sweetie?" Tara sing songs Buffy's name, desire heavily lacing the tones.

Buffy's eyes light up at the look on Tara's face. Quickly striding to the side of the bed, Buffy drops to her knees, her head even with Tara's. "What thoughts are floating around that brilliant mind of yours?" Buffy questions hoarsely.

"Want you." Tara murmurs before leaning in, capturing Buffy's mouth in a strong battle for dominance.

Finally easing away from Tara's dominant kiss, Buffy growls deeply. "Want to stay in bed all day?" Buffy grins wickedly, before the grin slowly disappears from her face. "We can't." Buffy finally whispers, looking sadly at Tara. "Need to go by the Magic Box and visit Faith." Buffy admits, watching as the desire in Tara's eyes slowly disperses. Buffy smiles apologetically at the witch as she stands, gathering the witch up in her arms, Buffy nuzzles her face in her lover's neck, nipping playfully.

Tara giggles, wrapping her arms around Buffy's neck. "You know this is very, very strange."

"What is?" Buffy questions before licking strongly over Tara's neck as she carries the witch into the bathroom.

"You picking me up like I weigh nothing, carrying me around. Just looking at you, people would think you're a 98 pound weakling." Tara chuckles as she feels fingers pinching her butt gently.

"Sorry, but try a 105 pound weakling." Buffy grumbles good naturedly as she sets Tara on her feet. "Check the water, make sure I didn't make it too hot." Buffy smiles as she walks out to get towels and wash cloths.

Tara shakes her head, smiling at Buffy before groaning at the slight twinge of pain coming from between her legs. Sighing quietly, she trails her fingers through the water. "It's perfect, sweetie." Tara smiles as Buffy hands her a wash cloth.

"Then climb in. I'm going to go downstairs and close up the garage." Buffy rolls her eyes, before chuckling. "Should have probably done that before attacking you."

"I'm not complaining." Tara's eyes glint with humor. "As a matter of fact, you can do that to me anytime you want."

Buffy laughs watching as Tara slowly eases down into the hot water. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time, sweetie." Tara groans quietly as she submerges her body in the hot water, reaching out to turn the water off. Watching as Buffy grins before leaving the bathroom. "I hope you're going to put some clothes on first!"

"I am!" Buffy yells in answer to the non-question, chuckling loudly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy questions worriedly, watching as Tara finishes the cleansing spell.

The two women had quickly gotten cleaned up before walking to the Magic Box, gathering the items Tara needed before working their way to the hospital. Buffy explained Tara away as being a cousin of Faith's, having just found out what happened to the girl. Tara quietly explained to the nurses that her religious beliefs required quiet for the next 4-5 hours, as she prayed over Faith. Buffy had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling at the explanation that was, in a round about way, exactly the truth.

Tara glances over at Buffy, smiling gently. "It's okay, sweetie." Glancing back down at the dark-haired slayer, Tara sighs. "So much pain and anger inside her."

Buffy watches as Tara pulls a chair right up against the bed, biting her lip, she accepts the small braided cloth Tara prepared right before she did the cleansing spell. "I just need to catch the end on fire, then wave the smoke around you?"

"You don't even have to do it around me, just wave it in front of my face, when I inhale it, it'll trigger me to come back to my body." Tara explains softly. "Please remember, wait at least until 6:00 before doing it." Tara looks over at the clock, seeing it's already almost 2:00. "Give me all the time you can. That would only give me four hours, but I don't want to push it with the nurses."

"I'll make sure they leave you alone." Buffy tucks the cloth in her front pocket watching as Tara places a spare pillow on the chair before climbing on top of it, crossing her legs in a lotus position.

"Come here, sweetie." Tara looks at her nervous lover, smiling. Watching as Buffy walks towards her, she reaches up to grasp Buffy's jacket, pulling her down to kiss her firmly. "I love you." Tara smiles reassuringly at Buffy. "I'll be okay."

Buffy smiles back, before walking to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall by the door, watching as Tara reaches up, placing a soft hand on Faith's temple while placing the other over her stomach. Listening as Tara calmly starts chanting in some foreign tongue, Buffy crosses her arms over her chest, getting comfortable to wait for her lover.

As Tara works herself deeper, searching for a thread of Faith's essence, she wonders what could have happened in the woman's life to have caused her the amount of pain she sees flaring from the woman. Seeing a weak light, realizing this is what's left of Faith, Tara reaches for it.

Tara projects her body within Faith, hoping the woman 'seeing' another person might be better for her than just the invasive light that is her essence. Tara takes a mental deep breath, while gently caressing over the dark slayer's essence, sending her calming influence and strength into the fading woman. "Faith, please. If you realize I'm here, I want you to know I'm here to help you. Concentrate on me, let my strength help you. When you feel stronger, if you can imagine yourself here in front of me, I would like to…talk to you, for lack of better words." Tara smiles softly, reaching deep within herself, tapping the deep store of energy that she has only tapped twice before in her life. Sending her strength and healing energy into the light, Tara sends a thin, but steady stream into Faith. Being careful not to overload the woman, Tara waits patiently.

Faith's psyche feels the intruder within her. Feeling the strength and calmness, Faith frowns, not knowing what to think of what the person is doing. Cautiously flowing towards the bright light, that's trying to strengthen her, She tilts her head as she 'hears' the woman stating she wants to help her. Feeling only goodness and caring coming from the source, Faith calls out. "Why?" While trying to do as the woman said, trying to picture herself in front of the woman.

Tara sighs in relief as she feels Faith reaching for her, calling to her. "Why do I want to talk with you?"

"Yeah. And why would you wanna help me?" Faith gradually follows the strong light, growing closer.

"Because there are people that care about you. That want to help you, whether you believe it or not. I'm hoping to earn your friendship and possibly trust." Tara calls softly, watching as Faith's essence slowly strengthens.

Faith feels the urge to fight and argue against what the woman's saying, but another part of her, her heart, is telling her the woman is wanting to help her. "Why should I believe ya'?"

"You shouldn't." Tara admits quietly, surprised as Faith materializes in front of her. "You don't know me, you don't know who or what I am. I would suggest you wait and see if I'm someone you can trust."

Faith narrows her gaze on the woman in front of her, tilting her head, she considers the woman. "There's something about you that almost seems familiar."

Tara nods her head in realization that Faith is a lot smarter and more observant than what Buffy had explained. Not to fault her lover, Tara has a feeling Faith prefers people to believe that. "I'm only here for a short period of time. What you feel, that's familiar, is probably Buffy's mark." Tara explains softly, watching Faith for a reaction.

Faith backs away from the woman, snarling her nose in disgust. "Buffy? What do you mean, her mark?"

Tara wonders how to explain it, before just blurting it out. "I'm just going to say it. If you can't get past this, I won't ever be able to help you. I'm Buffy's mate. Buffy and her slayer half both decided they love me. If you tap into the slayer portion of you, you'll know I speak the truth." Tara explains softly. "She's the reason I'm here, Faith."

Faith turns her back on the woman, shaking uncontrollably at the thought of Buffy. "What, she sent you here to finish me off?" Faith clenches her hands in anger.

"No." Tara sends her calming influence to the angry slayer. "She wants you to get well, Faith."

"Yeah, so she can send me to jail, or let the fuckin' council finish the job." Faith snarls.

Tara feels a deep sadness well up inside her, at the dark slayer's words. "No, Faith. That isn't it. She wants you well, she wants to give you a second chance at life. You two really need to talk." Tara admits. "It isn't something that I can make right, or really explain. I can tell you that she feels guilty for the way she treated you, and wishes she could do everything over."

Faith hears the truth in the woman's words. "Who are you?" Faith turns to look at Tara, deciding to think about Buffy later.

"I'm sorry." Tara smiles apologetically at Faith. "My names Tara, Tara Maclay." Concentrating, Tara makes herself more solid within Faith's psyche, gently reaching out with her hand. "If you concentrate, you can almost take flesh." Tara offers quietly watching Faith, while still holding her hand out expectantly.

Faith looks from the warm blue eyes down to the hand stretched towards her. Clenching her jaw, not knowing what to do, Faith shakes her head. "No. I don't think so." Faith steps back away from the offered touch.

Nodding her head in acceptance, Tara drops her hand back to her side.

Faith watches the sad, hurt expression cross the woman's face before the look disappears. "Why are YOU here to help me?"

"Because I'm the only one that can do this, plus I know the deep heartache Buffy has in regards to you." Tara explains. "Faith, I don't know what's happened to you in the past, but you need a friend." Tara closes her eyes, thinking heavily before whispering. "In a way, I see a kindred spirit in you, Faith." Tara admits opening her eyes to look in the dark angry eyes of the dark slayer. "I see a spirit that was abused. My father and brother beat me for as long as I can remember. I've had multiple broken bones, been put in the hospital, even misjudged a broken beer bottle and got my ribs cut and punctured by it." Tara doesn't explain that it had punctured her lung.

Faith listens as Tara calmly explains about her past, unconsciously flinching when she mentions the beer bottle. "Yeah, well, shit happens." Faith mutters.

Tara nods her head, not smiling as she sees the slight softening of the slayer's angry essence. "Yes it does." Tara admits. "But, if you're willing, I would like to visit with you again."

"You wanna visit me?" Faith looks up, surprise evident on her face.

"Yes, Faith. I do." Tara keeps eye contact with the dark slayer. "And if you want, I would be willing to talk with you about anything you want. I never had a friend before, and given the chance I think you would make a wonderful friend." Tara softly whispers.

Faith crosses her arms across her chest, not knowing what to say.

"Would you like me to come and visit you again?" Tara questions quietly. "It will be hard for me to come here during the week because of school, but I can come on the weekends."

Faith's arms drop down in surprise. "You would spend your weekends coming to see me?"

"Yes." Tara doesn't push, realizing that things are going good and not wanting to chance screwing things up.

Faith glances around. Finally making contact with the calm blue eyes watching her, she shrugs. "Do what you want. Can't stop you no-how."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Tara watches as Faith slowly starts to fade as she stops concentrating on making herself be a form.

"Tomorrow." Faith let's a small grin come across her face, before heading back to her center.

Gently easing off on the flow of energy she has continuously been sending into Faith, Tara finally turns it off before releasing her grip on the slayer's essence, watching as it pulses and is a lot stronger than it was before. Starting the chant to send her back to herself, Tara allows a smile to cross her face as she fades away.

Buffy unconsciously chews on the side of her thumb nail as she stands there watching her lover and Faith intently. Looking towards the door as she catches a movement out of the corner of her eye, she smiles, waving Xander in.

"How's it going?" Xander questions quietly looking towards Faith and Tara.

"Good, I guess." Buffy shrugs her shoulders as she jams her hands in her jeans pockets. Looking up at the clock in the room, Buffy sighs. "She's been there for three hours."

Xander nods his head looking from Faith to Tara and back again, before tilting his head. "Buffy?" Xander questions a worried note in his voice.

Buffy unconsciously stiffens at the note in Xander's voice. "What?" She hisses, pulling the cloth from her pocket.

"Is that a smile on Faith's face?" Xander glances towards Buffy, surprise evident in his look.

Buffy swallows as she looks towards Faith, seeing the small quirk of the slayer's lips. Glancing up to the feedback on Faith's monitor, she notices more activity than normal. Quickly striding over to the machine, she picks up the tape looking back over the readings, noticing that it had picked up. Turning to look back towards Faith, Buffy comes to stand beside Tara, looking at Faith.

"I think it is." Buffy admits, smiling up at Xander. Turning back to look at Tara, she sighs in relief as she sees her lover's fingers twitch before Tara slowly opens her eyes. "Everything okay?" Buffy questions quietly, grinning hugely as she sees her lover's blue eyes looking towards her with love shining in their depths.

"I'm fine." Tara stretches her body, moaning as the muscles that haven't been shifted for over three hours groan in protest. Easing her legs down onto the floor, she stands, hugging the slayer to her tightly. "I got a start. She hasn't really opened up to me yet, but given time…" Tara trails off smiling as she notices Xander. "Hi, Xander!"

"She didn't try to hurt you, obviously, so that's a good thing." Buffy keeps Tara against her, burying her face in the witch's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Tara closes her eyes, breathing a huge sigh of relief. "I did tell her I'd come to visit her on the weekends, if she was okay with it."

"And?" Xander questions slowly walking towards the dark haired slayer.

"She basically told me she couldn't stop me." Tara smirks to herself, running her hands up and down Buffy's back. "It's going to take time. Hopefully she'll come to trust me the more I come to visit."

Buffy nods her head in agreement, before gently pulling back a short distance to look at her lover. "This is going to cut into our weekend lovings, isn't it?" Buffy jokes, her lip quirking up. "I guess I can't complain if it helps her." Buffy admits turning to look at Faith. "She smiled right before you came back."

Tara turns to look at Faith, seeing the slight difference in her facial expression. Smiling softly, Tara sends her senses out, reading Faith's aura, noticing just the slightest bit of calmness working through it. Feeling a little better seeing that, she wraps her arms around Buffy's waist, pressing into the slayer's strong back while hooking her chin over her lover's shoulder.

"Xander, can you maybe talk to her, or hold her hand? Whatever it is that you usually do when you come here?" Tara questions the young man softly.

Xander looks down embarrassed, before nodding. "You aren't allowed to make fun of me." He mutters glancing back up at Buffy and Tara. "Okay?"

"I won't." Tara admits readily, smiling encouragingly at him.

"I guess I won't either." Buffy sighs exaggeratedly before smiling softly at Xander.

Xander eases down, resting his hip beside the slayer on the bed, grasping one hand in his larger hand, stroking his thumb gently over the slayer's hand. Reaching up with his other hand, he strokes through the dark brown locks of the slayer.

Tara watches the young man curiously for a few moments, before glancing back towards Faith, watching her aura. Noticing as Xander starts talking, the conflicting colors almost literally battling against each other. Seeing that part of Faith cares for the young man, while another part, the angry, hating part, battles against the caring section, trying to beat it back. Realizing this is Faith in a nutshell, Tara sighs quietly.

"What do you see?" Buffy whispers, tilting her head back so she whispers in her lover's ear.

"About what I expected." Tara admits. "Faith is literally fighting against herself. Part of her cares, while the other part is angry and hateful."

Buffy accepts the witch's words, while leaning her body against her lover's more firmly, purring quietly as she relaxes into her lover's arms.

"Do you want to stay, Xander?" Tara questions softly as the young man stops speaking, just calmly stroking the slayer's hair.

"Yeah, for a little while." Xander doesn't glance towards Tara or Buffy, but continues to softly caress the slayer's hair, while clasping her hand gently in his other hand.

Tara slowly releases the slayer, before turning to leave Xander and Faith alone, stumbling briefly.

"Whoa!" Buffy calls out, grasping Tara. "What's wrong?" Buffy questions holding Tara to her.

Xander turns worried eyes to Tara at Buffy's words.

"Sorry, just dug a little deeper into my stores of energy to help Faith, than I realized." Tara smiles at Buffy. "It just kind of tired me out." Tara admits, stroking a hand over Buffy's cheek as she sees the worried look in her lover's eyes. "I'm okay. Nothing a good meal, a nap and a little meditation won't cure."

"If you're sure." Buffy searches Tara's eyes, finally relaxing as she watches Tara nod her head smiling gently at her.

"That's all it is, sweetie. Kind of like doing an all-night cram session for a test." Tara chuckles at her lover. "Take me home, and put me to bed." Tara wiggles her eyebrows grinning at Buffy.

"Oh, that I can definitely do." Buffy grins back at Tara.

"Will you two please go?" Xander whimpers before turning to look back at Faith. "Faith, come back to me, you hear what I have to put up with? I could use your sarcastic remarks to take my mind off those two!"

"Xander!" Buffy hisses at the young man. "I don't know if Tara's told her…"

"Shhh." Tara places a gentle finger over Buffy's lips, watching Faith's aura curiously as the caring comes through stronger, beating back the anger and pain. "Yes, Faith. You need to come and help keep Xander from getting quite so many bruised shins. Of course, the poor guy can't help it. We're always making comments that gets him in trouble." Tara chuckles watching a little of the hate and anger recede from the slayer's aura. Nodding her head, she grins at Xander. "She knows about us, Xander. Her slayer half felt Buffy's mark."

Buffy stiffens before turning her gaze on her lover. "Felt my mark? How could she feel it? I mean, yeah you got the spot on your neck, but…?"

Tara smiles softly at Buffy. "Sweetie, you marked my soul with your love. We're a part of each other, no matter how you look at it."

Buffy frowns deeply. "Did you know she would be able to feel it?"

"Not really." Tara shakes her head. "While I was in there, she made the comment that there was something about me that seemed familiar. I took a chance and told her the truth." As Buffy growls deeply, a hint of anger coming into her eyes, Tara looks deeply into her lover's eyes. "Nothing happened, sweetie. She's angry at the world in general and you guys, I'm sure for differing reasons. She isn't angry at me in particular. She didn't lash out at me in any way. She needs a friend, and she saw the truth in my eyes."

"You're going to continue to do things to tick me off, aren't you?" Buffy grumbles loudly, looking into her lover's blue eyes.

"Probably." Tara admits. Sighing quietly, Tara glances from her lover towards Faith, unaware she still had her senses open to the dark slayer. Frowning at the strong sense of worry coming from the woman, Tara grasps Buffy arm gently. "Wait before you say anything else." Tara softly murmurs into Buffy's ear, before walking towards Faith.

Leaning against the bed, Tara reaches out to stroke a finger over Faith's forehead, easing the small frown creasing it. "It's okay, Faith. She can't help but worry for me. She loves me. She isn't really angry at me per se, but at what she perceives as my possibly being hurt."

Buffy watches Tara before glancing at Faith, noticing for the first time the tense look to Faith's features, watching as they slowly relax at Tara's words and her soft caresses. Taking a chance, Buffy eases up beside Tara, wrapping her arm around her waist. "I will never hurt her, Faith. Yes, we'll argue and probably get angry with one another. But we'll talk about it until we come to an understanding." Buffy smiles as she feels the encouraging squeeze from Tara's arm. "That's what friends and loved ones do, talk about things. Given time, we all can forgive anything, especially if we're willing to change. I hope you give me a chance to put right some of the wrongs I've done. We'll come back and visit you again tomorrow." Buffy smiles softly.

Tara hugs Buffy to her side tightly. "Faith, take her words to heart. You have a place here, if you wish it. You have a lot of people that care for you and want you to get well. I know you have a lot to think over, so we're going to leave. I'll…see you tomorrow." Tara smiles at the wording.

"Bye, Faith." Buffy whispers, allowing Tara to urge her slowly out of the hospital room.

"Definitely see you Sunday?" Buffy calls to Xander.

"Yeah. I'll be there for dinner. I guess this means no Bronze tonight, huh?" Xander grins at the two women.

"No. I need to get Tara home, take care of my love." Buffy admits, glancing worriedly at Tara. "We haven't had much to eat today, and she definitely needs her strength. I don't want her to pass out on me."

"Go." Xander smiles at the two women. "I'll see you Sunday." Xander watches as the two women smile before walking away. Turning back to Faith, Xander chuckles. "Those two are definitely a trip, Faith. You really do need to come back to us and see those two together. What Buffy said was true. We've all done bad things, hurt each other, but we eventually forgive each other and go on. Please come back to us. I'm sure there are a ton of stories you haven't told us. I still think about the one you told us where you were naked and fought the vampires that were attacking the church bus? I still crack up laughing when I think about it. So, please Faith. Please come back and be a friend to us. I think Tara can really use one. From what I've gathered she never had anyone except her mother growing up." Xander sighs, watching the woman. "Friends are hard to come by."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Sit down." Buffy eases Tara down on the chair, before walking to the bank of telephones. Buffy digs in her pocket for change, shaking her head at her lover. "Damn pain in the ass doesn't have the strength to walk home and she was going to try." Buffy punches the buttons firmly. Waiting for the phone to be picked up, Buffy turns around to watch Tara.

Tara frowns, watching Buffy. Whispering, knowing Buffy will hear her. "I'm fine. I could have made it home." As Buffy narrows her gaze on her, Tara sighs and rolls her eyes. "Pain." Tara mutters.

"Mom, are you about done for the night?" Buffy questions as her mom picks up the phone.

"I was just getting ready to close up, why? Did everything go okay? Is Tara okay?" Joyce questions worriedly.

"Everything went fine. Tara's just very tired and doesn't really have the strength to walk home. It doesn't help that all she's had is a bagel to eat today." Buffy admits quietly. "If you could come by the hospital when you're done closing down, I'd appreciate it." Buffy smiles softly as she watches Tara lean her head back, closing her eyes.

"I should be there in fifteen minutes." Joyce sighs in relief. "Bye, dear."

"Thanks, mom." Buffy hangs up the phone before walking around the corner shoving more change into the soda machine. Walking back to Tara, she kneels in front of the witch, opening the soda. "Here, you can probably use the sugar." Buffy offers quietly.

Tara quirks her lip as she accepts the soda. Reaching out with an unsteady hand, she runs her fingers over Buffy's cheek. "I'm really okay, sweetie. I just used a lot more of my power than I was planning on. I kind of projected myself inside Faith, then sent a lot of healing and calming energy into her while I was there. I need to make sure I eat good and do a couple meditations myself before I do it again. I just wasn't prepared to expend that much power."

Buffy urges Tara to drink the soda. "So if you prepare, it won't be such a drain?" Buffy questions, stroking a hand over Tara's thigh.

"No, it won't. It basically needs a dusting off and some usage." Tara smiles in between sips of the soda, feeling the sugar hit her system.

Buffy sighs in relief, leaning her head to rest against Tara's knee. "Good. If that's all it is, I won't argue about you doing this again. I really wasn't looking forward to the bitch session we were going to have if I had to explain to you that you couldn't help her."

Tara chuckles quietly, running her hand through Buffy's hair. "We would have had to do it somewhere other than your house. I'm afraid you mom might freak if we get into another argument this quickly."

Buffy laughs, rubbing her face against Tara's leg, as she unconsciously moves her body in closer to Tara. Wrapping her arms around Tara's lower legs, Buffy whimpers quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie." Tara smiles as she feels, more than hears, Buffy start purring. Finishing her soda, Tara sets it down on the table to stroke both her hands down Buffy's back.

Joyce rolls her eyes as she comes in the hospital. "You two do realize you're in a public place, right?"

Tara blushes before laughing quietly as Buffy just snuggles in closer. "Well, if we make anybody sick, they're in the right place." Tara jokes looking up at Joyce.

"Won't make them sick. Turn them on, I can see." Buffy mutters. "But not make them sick."

Tara rolls her eyes before tapping Buffy on the shoulder. "Come on, sweetie. I need to get some food in me."

Buffy quickly shifts back before helping Tara up, keeping a strong arm around Tara's waist.

Joyce shakes her head. "That didn't take much. God forbid you actually get hurt or sick."

"Not allowed." Buffy grumbles, keeping Tara tight against her as she walks her out to the Jeep.

"I can get in the Jeep by myself." Tara smacks Buffy's hands as she starts to pick her up to put her in the front seat.

"I wanna help." Buffy pouts, trying not to grin as she shifts her hands around, trying to grasp Tara's waist to help her into the Jeep.

Joyce bangs her head against the steering wheel as the two women joke around.

Tara keeps swinging at Buffy's hands, starting to giggle. "Behave, or no more smoochies for you!"

Buffy's hands stop, and she looks up into Tara's twinkling blue eyes. "You wouldn't?" Pouting, Buffy moans as Tara leans in kissing her firmly.

Pulling back, Tara smirks as she hops up into the Jeep. "Try me."

"Finally." Joyce starts the car as Buffy climbs in the back seat.

"What's for dinner?" Buffy questions, reaching up to stroke a hand through Tara's hair.

"A couple buckets of chicken." Joyce answers as she pulls into the fast food restaurant. "Potatoes and rolls?" Joyce offers looking from Tara to Buffy.

"Please." Tara smiles at Joyce. "Thank you."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Joyce shakes her head, laughing quietly.

Buffy watches as her mom walks into the restaurant before easing her upper body between the two seats, looking into Tara's laughing blue eyes. "Want a kiss." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at Tara while puckering her lips.

"You need help." Tara shakes her head at her lover, smiling before closing the short distance, kissing her. Groaning as Buffy's tongue eagerly seeks entrance, Tara eases her mouth open, battling softly with Buffy's searching tongue.

Buffy shifts herself in as close as she can against Tara from the angle she's in. Running a hand up Tara's side, she gently runs her fingertips over the soft swell of Tara's breast as she sucks Tara's tongue in her mouth.

Whimpering as Buffy releases her tongue, Tara tilts her head back against the seat, reaching up to press Buffy's hand firmly against her breast. "Sweetie." Tara murmurs.

"I know." Buffy grumps before nipping playfully at Tara's neck as she pulls away from the witch. "I'll behave." Buffy moves, sitting in the back seat, wrapping her arms around her chest to keep from reaching for Tara.

"Do you think your mom is going to need help carrying the food out?" Tara shifts to look at Buffy, laughing quietly at the puppy dog eyes looking back at her. "I can help her." Tara offers shifting her body to open the door.

"NO!" Buffy almost yells, reaching out to stop Tara. "I'll help her." Buffy shakes her head. "You need to rest." Buffy quickly opens the door, jogging over to the restaurant doors, glancing back as she hears Tara laughing. "Yeah, yeah. You think it's funny. Just wait, I'll get mine." Buffy mutters to herself, before smirking.

"Want to take a nap on the couch, or in bed?" Buffy questions as she tears a hunk of meat from her piece of chicken breast, munching on it while watching Tara nibble on her wing.

"I'll go up to your room. That way if you guys want to watch television, I won't be in the way." Tara smiles softly at Joyce before scooping up some mashed potatoes with gravy.

"You wouldn't be in the way." Joyce smirks towards her daughter. "Buffy'll probably insist on curling up with you, anyway. Not sleeping, you understand…"

"MOM!" Buffy yells, blushing deeply. "You're not supposed to talk about your daughter like that." Buffy grabs a roll, tearing a piece off before shoving it in her mouth.

Tara bites her lip before sliding her eyes towards Joyce, grinning. "You're probably right, Joyce. Not much sleeping would probably get done if she decides to lay me…I mean lay down with me." Tara hesitates just long enough, for both women to know she meant what she said, that it wasn't a mistake, before giggling as her lover's mouth drops open.

Joyce laughs appreciatively before turning wide eyes on Tara. "Sheets?" Joyce questions. As Tara blushes, and nods her head briefly, Joyce looks up beseechingly at the heavens. "God, please help me. I'll need you to make sure I get a few hours sleep each night!"

Buffy whimpers, burying her face down on the table, her face hot enough to start a fire.

Tara laughs quietly, watching Buffy. "Don't worry, Joyce. I'm sure we'll spend the week in my dorm room." Tara jumps up and runs upstairs as Buffy looks at her with an extremely wicked look in her eyes.

Joyce watches Tara's quick escape before turning her gaze on her daughter, laughing quietly at the calculating look on her face. "Payback?"

"You'll get yours, too." Buffy admits, narrowing her gaze on her mother. "You started this whole conversation, you know." Buffy reaches down grabbing her chicken breast, taking a bite out of it, thinking about possible paybacks.

"Do you think she ate enough?" Joyce questions looking at Tara's plate.

Buffy sighs looking at her lover's plate. "She doesn't eat enough." Buffy quickly places another piece of chicken on the plate along with a roll and some more vegetables. "I'll be back down in a little while." Buffy stands, clasping the plate in her hand while reaching for Tara's glass, quickly walking up the stairs.

Joyce watches as Buffy quickly leaves. "It's definitely going to be interesting around here." Joyce whispers to the empty room, sighing. "I'm going to have to find something to do on the weekends, or those two are going to drive me crazy." Joyce shakes her head before going back to finish eating her dinner.

Buffy stands in the doorway watching as Tara slides between the covers as she climbs in the bed. "I would prefer you eat a little more before sleeping." Buffy quietly states walking into the room, sitting beside Tara on the bed.

"I'm full, sweetie." Tara smiles softly at Buffy.

"You didn't eat enough." Buffy looks down at the plate and glass before setting them on the nightstand. Turning back, she runs a hand down Tara's cheek, smiling as Tara sighs quietly, pressing her cheek into the caress.

"I'm more tired than hungry right now." Tara admits looking into Buffy's worried gaze. "I didn't sleep a lot last night, then the power expenditure kind of wore me out." Tara watches Buffy for a few long moments. "Sweetie?" Tara questions.

"Yes." Buffy brushes her thumb over Tara's cheek.

"I sleep better when I have my purring slayer here with me." Tara smiles as Buffy's eyes light up.

"Then you'll have her." Buffy stands up walking over to the door, gently closing it before turning around, stripping her clothes off before climbing in bed beside Tara. "Not fair, you have clothes on." Buffy points out as she wraps Tara up in her arms, burying her face in the witch's hair, curving her body into Tara's back. Inhaling the witch's scent, Buffy shifts the hair out of the way so she can place soft kisses on the back of Tara's neck.

Tara smiles softly, before giggling as Buffy's fingers play gently over her stomach. Placing one hand behind her, on Buffy's thigh, Tara caresses the strong leg. "Want my purrs, let me shift around."

Buffy grumbles into the witch's hair, not wanting to give up her position.

"Please?" Tara softly begs, smiling as Buffy releases her. Shifting around to face the slayer, Tara grins. Kissing her quickly, Tara shifts her body down, resting her head on Buffy's breast while throwing her leg over Buffy's thighs. Stroking her hand over Buffy's stomach, Tara sighs deeply, closing her eyes as the rumbles start working their way through Buffy's body. "Love you." Tara murmurs, gently digging her fingertips into Buffy's stomach, making the slayer purr louder, before slowly falling asleep.

"Love you, too." Buffy murmurs, wrapping her arms loosely around Tara, stroking her fingers softly over the witch. "Would still like skin." Buffy grumbles in between purrs, before smiling, relaxing deeper into the bed.

"REPORT!" Maggie Walsh's icy blue eyes land on Riley Finn.

"Ma'am! There has been no NHT activity this week." Finn stands at attention, wincing internally as he prepares to be blasted.

"What do you mean, no activity?" Walsh narrows her gaze on the young soldier.

"Ma'am, there has been no hostiles anywhere in Sunnydale. It's…It's like they either all left town or were killed." Riley waits to see what else his superior has to say.

"I suggest you find out exactly what has happened to them!" Walsh snarls her nose at the soldier. "We are nowhere near being finished with the testing." Walsh turns back to her computer screen, punching new information into the program she's running. "Dismissed."

Riley snaps off a text-book salute before spinning on his heel, heading to the elevator. Clenching his jaw in anger, he punches the button waiting for the elevator to open, before striding out, walking towards his room. Slamming into his room, he strips yanking on sweatpants and a tank top. Working his way down to the workout room, he attacks the heavy weight bag, working out his pent-up frustrations.

Giles taps his pen on the desk as he waits for Jeffries to come back to the phone. Sighing as he hears the man pick up.

"I'm sorry, Rupert old chap. That's the only information I have here in my diaries. Why are you so interested in that particular slayer?" Jeffries questions as he flips through the Watcher's diaries again.

"Just call me curious. You would think there was more information on this particular slayer than what is in the books." Giles hedges around the truth, not wanting to give anything away. "I was re-reading the books, and was curious, is all it is."

"Well, I must say, you've peaked my interest also. I might have a couple people that are at the Council look into this a bit, shall I?" Jeffries offers closing the book.

"Yes, if you want." Giles tries not to sound to eager. "Just be sure you don't mention my name. That'll close the doors quicker than anything." Giles chuckles quietly.

"Yeah, well, Travers, that bloody ponce, needs his ass kicked." Jeffries shakes his head. "I never agreed with what he did to you."

Giles smiles at the note of anger in Jeffries voice. "Thanks, Jeffries. If you happen to find out anything, I would appreciate you giving me a ring."

"As soon as I have any information, consider it yours." Jeffries chuckles. "How's your slayer doing?"

"She's doing quite well, actually." Giles smirks, thinking about Buffy and Tara. "I just spent Thanksgiving with her and her mother."

Jeffries chuckles at the note in Giles' voice. "Still got a thing for your charge's mother?"

Giles blushes deeply, thankful that Jeffries can't see him. "Of course not! We were under a spell, nothing to be done about it." Giles swallow's as he feels the surge of feelings whenever thoughts of the 'Band Candy Incident' cross his mind. Shaking his head, he tries to get his mind off thoughts of Joyce.

"Riiight!" Jeffries drawls out, laughing. "Keep telling yourself that, old man. Maybe eventually you'll believe it. Well, it was great to hear from you again. Don't be such a stranger."

"I won't. Thanks again Jeffries." Giles smiles as he hangs up the phone, before tapping his chin, thinking heavily.

"Why is there basically no information in any of the Watcher's books?" Giles questions out loud, to the empty room. "The longest lived slayer ever, and they give basic information, don't really explain how her mate died, don't mention the strength and power that she has, or the total integration of the slayer with the woman." Giles frowns hard, trying to figure out what the Council is hiding.

Buffy chuckles quietly as she hears her mom knock so quietly on the door, she wouldn't have heard it normally, even with regular slayer hearing. Her enhanced hearing was all that let her hear it. Making sure the sheets cover her, she calls out just loud enough for her mom to hear her. "Come in, mom."

Joyce eases open the door, poking her head in. "I don't really want to come in, I was just checking to make sure she's okay." Joyce's lip quirks up in a smile at the sight of Tara snuggled up, asleep almost on top of Buffy, while her daughter's just calmly stroking her hand down the woman's back.

"She's asleep." Buffy glances down at Tara, smiling softly. "Obviously." Buffy glances back up, rolling her eyes. "I didn't get her to eat any more, but when she wakes up, I'll insist she eats again." Buffy's gaze moves to the plate of food before glancing back at her mom. Feeling Tara's fingers flex and stroke over her stomach, purrs rumble deeply through her body. Looking at her mother, she smiles apologetically. "I can't seem to help it."

Joyce chuckles quietly. "Doesn't bother me. I'll take these downstairs." Joyce walks on in the room, gathering the dishes. Turning to glance at Buffy, she questions her softly. "Do you two need anything?"

"Nah, I think we're good. We'll eat whenever sleepy-head here wakes up." Buffy murmurs, running a hand through the witch's soft hair, smiling as Tara buries her face even harder into her breast. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome." Joyce smiles as she quietly leaves the room, shutting the door gently behind her. Working her way down the stairs, Joyce laughs quietly. "Maybe Rupert will let me spend some time over at his place on the weekends. I'll have to think of an excuse…" Joyce grins wickedly as she throws away the food, placing the dirty dishes in the sink for later.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Buffy smiles as she feels Tara waking up. As Tara rubs her face gently against her breast before placing a kiss on the hardening nipple, Buffy groans quietly. When Tara starts to suck on the nipple, Buffy whimpers, gently pushing the witch away.

Tara looks up with confused eyes after Buffy pushes her away.

"You need food." Buffy explains as she runs a gentle finger down Tara's cheek. "You need to meditate and then we'll curl up on the couch, watch some television then come back upstairs so you can get a good nights rest."

Tara wakes up completely, frowning. "I didn't hear anything in there about snuggles." Tara narrows her gaze on her lover.

"Hugs, some kisses, but that's going to be it." Buffy runs a hand through the witch's soft hair, smiling. "I want to make sure you're strong for tomorrow. Because if you get wore out like that again, I'm going to put my foot down." Buffy turns her serious gaze on Tara. "Plus, I kinda thought tomorrow, if you were up for it, after dinner we could head to your dorm room of love and break it in properly." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, grinning.

"I wonder how thick the walls are." Tara's eyes glint with mischief. Shifting up, Tara leans in to kiss Buffy firmly. Running her hand from Buffy's stomach up to cup a firm breast, Tara grins down at Buffy. "Snuggles?" Tara questions hopefully, running a thumb over the hardening nipple.

Buffy growls capturing the hand teasing her breast. "Stop that!" Buffy grumbles, her eyes glowing. "Did you wake up horny? And I really, really can't believe I'm telling you to stop!" Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm serious, baby. I want you to eat and rest properly, okay?"

"Eat and snuggles?" Tara bites her lip, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Eat, meditate, television and sleep!" Buffy narrows her gaze on Tara, before laughing quietly. "Come on, let's get you fed."

Tara shifts and flops down on her back. "I can't believe you're turning down lovings!"

"Me, either." Buffy admits, shifting up and over Tara, leaning down and kissing her quickly before flipping off the bed. Gathering Tara's clothes, she places them beside the witch, before pulling her own clothes on.

Tara sighs before slowly getting dressed. Sitting back down on the bed, she watches Buffy as she finishes dressing. "I love you." Tara whispers as Buffy finishes.

Buffy looks towards Tara, grinning hugely. "I love you, too. But that doesn't mean I've changed my mind."

Tara pouts. "Not fair. Want to spend hours and hours learning your body."

"And you will." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. "Just not tonight."

"Meanie." Tara grumbles standing up. Closing the distance between them, Tara wraps her arms around Buffy's waist. "I'm not going anywhere until I get a toe-curling kiss from you!"

"Hope I don't disappoint." Buffy murmurs before capturing Tara's lips with hers, running her hands up to clasp Tara's cheeks between her hands. Kissing her lover passionately, Buffy starts off slowly running a tongue tantalizing over the witch's pouty lips before gaining entrance, flicking her tongue against Tara's before curling her tongue up, tickling it over the roof of her lover's mouth. Shifting her body in tight against Tara's, Buffy wraps her tongue repeatedly over Tara's, before enticing it to come play in her mouth, capturing the eager muscle, Buffy sucks firmly. Hearing Tara groan into the kiss, Buffy releases the muscle but nips it lightly as it slowly leaves her mouth. Finally having to pull away to breathe, Buffy makes eye contact with Tara, seeing the dark eyes gazing back at her. "Toe curls?" Buffy pants.

Tara nods her head, her eyes dropping back down to Buffy's lips. Leaving one hand around Buffy's waist, she shifts her other hand up, clasping Buffy behind the head as she dives in for another heated kiss. Battling strongly against her lover's tongue, Tara groans deeply before running her hand from Buffy's waist down to cup a firm cheek, digging her fingers in gently, smiling into the kiss as Buffy whimpers. Finally releasing the slayer, placing firm kisses along her jaw line, Tara rests her head against the slayer's strong shoulder.

"You realize you have turned a shy, innocent, stuttering witch into an extremely sexually charged, horny witch?" Tara questions, trying not to laugh. "I planned on living my life out with maybe a cat or dog for company. Teaching children and, I guess, dying a spinster witch."

"Does spinster mean virgin? Because you definitely can't say you're that!" Buffy jokes. "And I so look forward to continuing the education of a certain witch. She's already shown me more than I thought possible." Becoming serious, Buffy runs a hand down Tara's back. "I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you, loving you, and just being with you."

"Goddess, I want that, too." Tara murmurs, wrapping her arms around Buffy, hugging her tightly.

"Of course, there's going to be arguments and fights in there, also." Buffy sighs, knowing that Tara was too strong willed and stubborn for them not to butt heads.

"Probably." Tara admits, grinning as she places a soft kiss on the strong neck. "But I bet there'll be some terrific make up lovings to go along with those arguments and fights."

"As long as the loving lasts longer than the fights, I guess I won't complain too much." Buffy giggles as Tara nips playfully along her neck. "Need to get some food in you, before you decide I'll make a better dinner."

"Oh, I know you would make a better dinner." Tara mutters between nips. "But you would make an absolutely scrumptious dessert."

Buffy moans quietly as she hears the desire in Tara's voice. "Food, please?" Buffy whimpers quietly. "Obviously you're feeling better, but I want your strength to be at full capacity, okay?"

Tara finally nods her head, before frowning. Backing away she looks at Buffy for a moment. "You didn't finish eating dinner before you came up here, did you?" Tara questions, her eyes narrowed.

"I ate enough." Buffy shrugs her shoulders looking at Tara. "Come on, let's get some food in you."

"Yeah, we'll do that." Tara shakes her head at her lover as they walk out of the room. "And we're going to get more food in you!"

Buffy starts to say something when her stomach grumbles loudly. Blushing deeply at the tell-tale sign, she looks down at the floor when blue eyes turn to look at her knowingly.

"Uh, huh." Tara raises an eyebrow at Buffy before she heads downstairs.

"I am so busted." Buffy mutters to herself as she follows Tara downstairs.

Joyce glances up as Tara walks into the living room. "Feel better?"

"Much." Tara nods her head, smiling softly.

"You seemed to be sleeping…comfortably, when I checked on you two." Joyce bites the inside of her cheek before glancing back at the television.

Tara squeaks, blushing deeply before turning her gaze to an innocent looking Buffy.

"She came in to check on you." Buffy grins before heading quickly into the kitchen.

"I am definitely embarrassed now." Tara grumbles quietly.

"That's okay, Buffy put fresh sheets on the bed, but the…uh dirty sheets weren't in the hamper. Maybe you should find out what she did with them. I didn't look outside to see if they were hanging from the window." Joyce quickly states, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

Whimpering quietly, Tara blushes even darker. "I think you're worse than Buffy." Tara mutters before quickly following Buffy into the kitchen, Joyce's laughter following her.

Buffy chuckles quietly as she hears her mother picking on Tara. Quickly pulling the chicken out of the refrigerator, along with the mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Okay, what did you do with the sheets?" Tara questions from the doorway, watching Buffy scooping food onto the plates.

"Do you want your chicken heated up, or do you prefer it cold?" Buffy questions, ignoring the question for the time being.

"Cold. Where are they?" Tara leans against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Me too. It always loses something when it gets re-heated. It's much better cold." Buffy explains as she puts one of the plates in the microwave to heat the potatoes and gravy. "Now what's really good cold, is meatloaf sandwiches. Of course it's hard to have leftover meatloaf with me around." Buffy admits as she pulls out the plate before sliding her plate in. Starting the microwave, Buffy turns, grabbing a couple wings and a leg, setting them on Tara's plate before placing it on the island grabbing the rolls.

Tara growls deep in her throat, her eyes narrowed on her lover as she ignores her question. Easing towards the refrigerator, Tara pulls out a couple sodas. Placing them on the island, she blocks the microwave as Buffy goes to pull out her food. Raising an eyebrow, Tara watches Buffy.

"What?" Buffy questions, her lip quirking up in a smile, her eyes twinkling merrily at Tara.

Growling, Tara grasps Buffy by the waist, pulling her in tight to her body. "What… Did… You… Do… With… The… Sheets?" Tara looks at her laughing lover, as she questions her clearly and succinctly.

"Hung them from the window." Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, grinning hugely at Tara.

"YOU DIDN'T?" Tara almost yells as she runs out of the kitchen, Buffy's laughter following her.

Slowly walking towards the front door, Buffy grins at her mother.

"What did you do?" Joyce questions watching her laughing daughter.

"Told her the sheets were hanging from the window." Buffy laughs harder as Tara comes in, her eyes narrowed on her.

"Where are they?" Tara stops, her body right against Buffy's.

"I put them up. Thought maybe I could get somebody to frame them for me. Maybe hang them up in my room." Buffy smirks at Tara. "Could call it The Virgin Witch - NOT!" Buffy yells the last word as Tara reaches out pinching her side roughly. "MOM!" Buffy cries running away from Tara, laughing.

"Don't you dare get me in the middle of this." Joyce raises her hands, shaking her head. Chuckling quietly she watches as Buffy keeps her and the chair between her and a circling Tara.

"Is this payback for something?" Tara questions, trying to keep from laughing.

"I do owe you." Buffy nods her head, grinning madly. "I'm sure I owe you multiples."

Tara raises an eyebrow at Buffy's wording. "Multiples?" She whispers knowingly, so that only Buffy can hear her.

Buffy's eyes widen in surprise, before she blushes lightly. "Okay, now that we've picked on each other for a little while, why don't you go eat?" Buffy tries to distract the witch.

Tara shakes her head. "Don't think you'll distract me that easily. You will pay for this!" Tara grins wickedly at the slayer before turning, heading into the kitchen.

Buffy chuckles watching Tara stride into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." Joyce mutters. "I'll fix a good breakfast in the morning." Joyce chuckles before quickly heading up the stairs.

"'Night, mom. Hey, you working tomorrow?" Buffy questions, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. I let some of the girls have off for a long weekend." Joyce nods her head smiling. "Goodnight, dear."

"'Night." Buffy calls out before slowly walking into the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, she watches as Tara delicately nibbles on her chicken leg. Seeing that she has already eaten one of the wings and her potatoes, Buffy walks into the kitchen, stopping beside her to run a hand down her cheek. "Want some more potatoes?"

"You eat, sweetie. I reheated your plate." Tara points towards the microwave smiling at Buffy.

"We have makings for salad, do you want a salad to go with this?" Buffy questions softly.

"No, I want you to sit down and eat." Tara states firmly looking at her lover. "We can worry about more items later."

"Okay." Buffy agrees softly before leaning in and kissing her softly. "I placed them in a box. I do want to keep them." Buffy admits quietly. "Kind of weird, I know. But I want them exactly the way they are."

Tara smiles softly, reaching up to stroke softly over the slayer's jaw. "Eat, sweetie. I don't think it's weird. Sweet, adorable and maybe just a tad eccentric, but not weird. Now sit down and have dinner."

"Okay." Buffy murmurs brushing her lips once more over Tara's before walking to the microwave, pulling her food out before grabbing the bucket of chicken, placing it on the island.

Tara smiles as Buffy starts eating dinner. Finishing her chicken leg, Tara picks up her fork, twirling it between her fingers.

Buffy eats her dinner quickly, watching Tara before reaching into the bucket, placing another piece of chicken on her lover's plate.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Tara admits looking down at the thigh.

"Are you actually full, or are you just saying that?" Buffy questions after she finishes her bite of chicken.

"I'm really almost full." Tara looks apologetically at Buffy. "I can maybe eat a little more, but not this much." Tara's eyes turn to look at the large thigh.

"Eat what you can, don't stuff yourself. I'll finish the rest." Buffy smiles at Tara as she grabs another piece of chicken out of the bucket for herself.

Tara chuckles quietly before nibbling on the thigh, watching Buffy work her way quickly through the rest of the bucket of chicken.

"Do you need to do the meditation anywhere in particular?" Buffy questions in-between bites.

"It would be better for me to do it outside." Tara admits, before placing the rest of her thigh on Buffy's plate before wiping her hands clean.

"Communing with nature, type deal?" Buffy grabs the thigh, tearing a piece of meat from the bone and eating it.

Tara grins at Buffy before nodding. "Yes. The communing with nature, under the full moon, sky clad deal." Tara's eyes twinkle as Buffy drops the piece of chicken she'd picked up, her eyes becoming unfocused. "Of course, you know that sex is very potent magic, right? Done in the right way, it'd re-charge my batteries and give me plenty left over for whatever I need to do."

Buffy's eyes narrow on her lover. "You're just saying that so you can get snuggles, aren't you?"

Tara giggles, watching Buffy. Raising an eyebrow she doesn't answer the slayer, but continues to watch her.

"Tara?" Buffy considers her lover, wondering how much what she said was the truth and how much was her wanting to make love.

"Praying to the Goddess, and giving her the offering of our love would also be considered a blessing." Tara bites the inside of her cheek, to keep from laughing at Buffy.

Buffy growls watching Tara intently, seeing the twinkle in her lover's eyes, Buffy crosses her arms across her chest. "You're just saying that."

Tara's lip quirks up, before she laughs quietly. "I'm saying it, yes. But it's true. To a certain degree. I would need to use the extra built-up energy right away, I wouldn't be able to keep the overage to use later." Tara admits the truth of the matter.

"You mean, if you and I…" Buffy's eyes widen as she waves her hand between them. "It would give you a power boost?"

Tara laughs, nodding her head. "More or less. It's more like a quick re-charge. Just imagine me being a re-chargeable battery, and you're my charger." Tara wiggles her eyebrows.

"So, I just need to plug you in?" Buffy's eyes start to hint towards orange. "But, I have to tell you…" Buffy hesitates, her eyes slowly caressing over Tara's face and neck, before dipping lower. "It won't be a quick re-charge."

"That would be even better." Tara's voice is low and husky.

Buffy whimpers as she feels the arousal building in her body. "Outside?"

"Start the meditation outside. We will need to start with a spiritual cleansing for both of us." Tara explains softly. "But you may not want to do this."

"Why wouldn't I?" Buffy questions, confused.

"Because, for me to use the energy to re-charge, we'll need to let it build up to an almost unbearable level without release." Tara finally gives the catch of the matter to Buffy.

"No climax?" Buffy whimpers, a sad look crossing her face.

"No climax. Major frustration, knowing you, the desire will ride below the surface all day tomorrow, flaring up at the most inopportune times. Probably making you extremely bitchy. It really isn't worth it to put you through that." Tara admits before smirking. "But if I ever need to use a lot of magic, that would be the way to go. We get all hot and sweaty then put the magic build-up to a particular use? I bet the two of us together would have a blast that would be absolutely unbelievable."

"Why would I have anything to do with the blast?" Buffy questions, a confused look on her face. "It would be your magic, just my body."

Tara chuckles at her lover's naiveté. "No sweetie. You would be feeding my magic with your strength, your power, your love." Tara closes her eyes thinking for a moment. "Okay, for comparison purposes only. If Xander…" Tara chuckles at the wide-eyed look of her lover. "Was my partner in the build-up, he is a very kind, understanding man. But he doesn't have your strength or power and he definitely does not have your love for me. So imagine a firecracker. You and Xander are both firecrackers. If I place the firecracker on my open palm, when it went off, what would happen?"

"It would burn you." Buffy narrows her eyes trying to figure where her lovers going with this.

"Now, that would be Xander. What would happen if I placed the other firecracker, you, in my palm and closed my hand around it?" Tara raises an eyebrow watching her lover.

"It would probably blow your hand off." Buffy whimpers as she shakes at the image.

"Exactly." Tara nods her head, smiling at her lover. "It was just to give you an idea, sweetie. I don't plan on blowing my hand off, I promise."

Buffy nods her head, but still feels her heart aching at the thought. Taking a deep breath, she shakes the thought out of her head. Pushing her plate away, Buffy decides she's had enough. "Would it be best for you to meditate outside?" She questions seriously.

"I don't have to, but it puts me in direct contact with the Goddess, so it would make things easier, as long as the Hellmouth signature isn't too strong here, which I doubt it is with you living here." Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. "You've pretty much put your stamp on the house, I'm sure it's seeped out to the yard, also."

"What?" Buffy questions, rubbing her face with her hands. "Are you trying to confuse me tonight on purpose?" Buffy mutters.

"Sorry, sweetie. Spend enough time somewhere, your essence will seep into it, changing it. Your natural goodness has turned a negative area into a very positive area." Tara tries to explain, frowning. "Am I making any sense whatsoever?"

"You're saying that because I'm good, I've made this area good?" Buffy tilts her head thinking about it. "But I've screwed up so much, wouldn't that just counteract the goodness?"

"Oh, sweetie." Tara murmurs as Buffy's insecurities show themselves. Quickly walking around the island she wraps her arms around her lover, squeezing her tight from behind. "You made mistakes. You didn't screw up, you weren't bad. You did everything with love in your heart. Your intent was pure, but no matter what, sometimes things happen beyond our control." Burying her head in Buffy's neck, Tara places a firm, loving kiss on the skin under her lips. "We all make mistakes, sweetie. None of us are perfect."

"You are." Buffy whimpers as Tara nibbles on her neck.

"Oh, no. I'm not perfect." Tara shakes her head. "I did everything I could to keep my mother with me. Even after she told me to let her go. I dragged out her suffering for my own selfish reasons." Tara admits, a hard sob escaping her chest, tears flowing from her eyes.

Buffy's eyes open wide as she turns around quickly to lift Tara up into her lap, wrapping both arms around the witch as she cries. "Tara, baby…" Buffy rocks the witch gently, stroking one hand gently through the blonde hair while holding her tight with her other arm.

"She forgave me, even a-after my dragging out her life for months." Tara whimpers quietly, curling up into a tight ball against her lover.

"Oh, baby." Buffy murmurs, placing soft gentle kisses against Tara's head. "She understood why you did it, you just said she forgave you. I'm sure she loved you completely, how could she not? You're an extremely lovable woman." Buffy smiles softly, placing another gentle kiss on Tara's head. "You just wanted to keep the one person you loved completely, with you. The one person that understood you and wanted to help you in any way she could. I'm sure she understood why you tried to heal her, tried to keep her with you. She knew you did it out of love, Tara. And I'm sure that if there was any way she could have stayed with you, she would. Please, sweetie, don't let this eat away at you. Come on, your words are coming back at you, babe. You made a mistake, it happens." Buffy whimpers, tears rolling down her face, as she continues to rock her lover while placing kisses anywhere she can reach.

Tara uncurls her body enough to wrap her arms around Buffy's neck and bury her head against her neck, her body shaking with the sobs still working through her. "I-I know." Tara stutters. "B-but it's so h-hard."

"Let me get you upstairs. You can meditate tomorrow, can't you?" Buffy questions softly and as Tara nods her head, Buffy gathers her tightly in her arms. Glancing at the dirty dishes, Buffy holds Tara tightly in one arm while she gather's the dirty dishes, dumping the bones in the empty chicken bucket before placing the dishes in the sink and carrying the bucket and Tara to the trash can, dropping the bucket in before wrapping both arms back around the witch, heading upstairs, turning the lights off as she goes.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Buffy hesitates looking from her bedroom door to the bathroom door. Glancing down at the still slightly shaking witch, with the occasional sob working it's way out, Buffy frowns. Deciding a nice long, soothing soak in the tub might be for the best, Buffy stops, grabbing towels out of the closet as she carries Tara into the bathroom. Placing the towels on the sink, Buffy turns the water on, flipping up the stopper. Easing Tara down her body, Buffy places a finger under her chin lifting it to look in the sad, red eyes of her lover. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, Buffy smiles while running a thumb over her cheek.

"Take a bath, relax." Buffy explains watching Tara. Placing another gentle kiss on her lips, Buffy proceeds to slowly and gently disrobe the witch. Checking the water in the tub, Buffy turns the water off before easing Tara towards the tub.

"Uh, uh." Tara murmurs, her hands shaking, pulling Buffy's shirt up. "You're coming with me."

Buffy looks from Tara to the tub and back. "Together?" Buffy questions quietly.

"Please." Tara nods looking beseechingly into the slayer's eyes.

"Go ahead and get in, babe. I'll climb in after you." Buffy watches as Tara wipes a hand across her face before nodding, slowly easing down into the tub. Buffy sighs as she watches Tara close her eyes, relaxing. Quickly stripping her clothes off, Buffy eases in behind Tara, wrapping her up in her arms, urging her to lean back against her chest.

Tara whimpers quietly, before shifting to her side, resting her cheek against Buffy's shoulder. "I know she f-forgave me, but I s-still feel so guilty for d-doing that to her."

"From what you've told me about your mother, she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Buffy soothes the witch, running her hands gently over her back and side. "Let it all out, babe. I know you've been holding this in for a long time, let it out, don't hold it in anymore."

Tara finally lets the heart wrenching sobs out, curling as tight as she can into Buffy's strong, loving arms.

Feeling her heart break, Buffy holds Tara as tightly as she dares against her. "I love you." Buffy murmurs quietly, stroking her leg up and down against Tara's legs, trying to soothe her.

"L-love you, too." Tara murmurs in between sobs, brushing her face against Buffy's shoulder. Taking deep breathes, slowly gaining control, Tara bites her lip as she feels a weight being lifted from around her heart. Closing her eyes, she smiles softly. 'Sorry, momma. I know you forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself until now. I love you, and I miss you.' Tara thinks, sending her thoughts to the heavens, hoping her mother knows what's in her heart. Taking a couple more shaky inhales, feeling her heartbeat calm down, Tara sighs quietly. "Thank you." Tara murmurs, placing a sweet kiss on Buffy's cheek.

"Feeling better?" Buffy questions, continuing her loving caresses. Feeling Tara nod her head, Buffy smiles, finally letting out long breath of air. "Do you want me to add some more hot water and actually bathe you?"

"You don't have to bathe me." Tara shakes her head, placing a soft kiss on Buffy's neck, sucking gently on the velvety skin.

"I know I don't have to, but do you want me to? Or would you rather just climb out and let me dry you off so we can go to bed?" Buffy tries not to laugh at the witch's tickling nips. "None of that now. You're probably going to be up early tomorrow, and I want to make sure you do everything you possibly can to be prepared for tomorrow." Buffy growls while rolling her eyes at her next thought. "Because I know damn good and well you won't put it off 'til Sunday to visit Faith."

Tara grins before nipping on the slayer's pulse point, before sucking on it strongly. As Buffy groans and shifts under her, Tara sucks stronger. Finally releasing the hot skin, Tara shifts back, looking at the dark red spot. "How long will that stay before your slayer healing makes it go away?" Tara questions huskily.

"Don't know." Buffy whimpers. "But you have to stop, please. I don't think you really want a horny slayer taking advantage of you right now."

"Actually, I think that would be perfect." Tara admits before shifting her body so she's straddling the slayer.

"I'm going to say no, Tara." Buffy states seriously, running a hand down her cheek. "I want you to be strong for tomorrow. Plenty of sleep tonight, and whatever meditations you need to do tomorrow, okay?"

Tara sighs as she strokes her hands over Buffy's shoulders. "You're going to turn me down no matter what, aren't you?"

"Sorry." Buffy furrows her brow at Tara. "I just want you to be prepared for tomorrow. I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Tara admits looking into her lover's eyes before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "Now, dry off and bed." Tara frowns looking down at Buffy's body, before smirking as she pinches a nipple before quickly climbing out of the bath tub.

Buffy grumbles quietly under her breath before grinning as Tara bends over to run the towel over her legs. Hopping out of the tub, Buffy sneaks up behind Tara.

"Unless you plan on letting me do what I want, you better not finish what's going through your mind." Tara finishes drying her body before tucking the towel around her body turning to look at a disappointed slayer.

"I can't argue with that." Buffy admits, frowning at her now covered lover. Accepting the towel Tara hands her, Buffy quickly dries her body off. Wrapping the towel around her, Buffy grins at Tara. "Let's go curl up in bed, maybe some hugs and kisses before sleep."

"I guess I'll have to make do." Tara blinks her eyes at the slayer, before giggling. "Come on, sweetie." Tara tugs on Buffy's hand, urging her out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

Buffy chuckles, as she follow's the witch.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will not be updatinghereanymore. I believe most people are going to my web-site to read the stories now, and the lack of reviews here have made the decision for me. This will be the last chapter... So, if you haven't already, click on my name up above and visit my homepage and bookmark for your future usage! Thank you!**

* * *

As Buffy stretches she looks at the bed, growling. "This is getting old." Buffy bitches to the empty room. Listening intently, she doesn't hear anything. Frowning, she hops out of bed, quickly dressing before running down the stairs eyeing the empty living room before walking to the kitchen, as the kitchen is empty, Buffy feels her heart start to beat quicker in fear as she pulls open the door leading to the garage. The garage door's still down and no Tara.

Turning back, Buffy whimpers. Trying to think of where Tara might be, the light finally goes off and she runs to the back door. Closing her eyes in relief, Buffy tilts her head against the door, calming her pounding heart. "Nothing like getting my blood flowing good, first thing in the morning." Buffy mutters before easing the door open, walking out to sit on the steps, silently watching Tara.

Tara inhales deep cleansing breaths, feeling a hundred percent better. Opening her awareness, she starts to smile as she feels Buffy's unique essence. Slowly opening one eye she looks towards her lover, grinning at Buffy silently bouncing on the seat, tapping her fingers on her leg. "You okay, sweetie?" Tara questions opening her other eye.

"Now I am." Buffy mumbles, frowning. "You leaving me in bed alone, is starting to get old. I just want you to know that!" Buffy hops up, striding across the yard to kneel in front of Tara. "Plus I kind of got worried when I couldn't hear you when I woke up." Buffy admits.

Tara leans in to place a gentle kiss on Buffy's cheek. "I was just doing the meditations, sweetie."

Buffy sighs in relief, hugging Tara to her tightly. "I'm going to run upstairs and take care of my morning rituals." Buffy pulls back, grinning. "I was worried about you and didn't take care of things."

Tara chuckles quietly. "Go use the bathroom sweetie. I'm going to work some more on the painting before I get cleaned up so we can visit with Faith."

"'Kay." Buffy hops up, offering her hand to Tara. "Do you want anything to eat or some coffee?"

"Maybe a little bit of something. Juice would be good." Tara smiles, leaning in to give Buffy a kiss, frowning as Buffy pulls back. "Hey!" Tara frowns.

"Didn't hit the bathroom this morning, remember? Teeth haven't been brushed." Buffy admits, blushing. "I'll be back down in a few minutes to give you a proper good morning. Promise."

Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy run back into the house. Following behind, Tara detours to the garage, turning on the lights before lifting up the garage door. Quickly preparing her supplies, she looks at the painting, tilting her head considering what she's done. Deciding there was a good chance she might be able to finish the painting this morning, she glances up as she catches Buffy coming into the garage out of the corner of her eye.

Buffy carries a glass of orange juice outside for Tara, placing it on the crate before wrapping her arms around the witch, giving her a proper good morning kiss.

"Mmmm. Much better." Tara murmurs, placing a couple soft kisses on the slayer's lips as she brings the kiss to a close. "I wanted to get an early start, so that I could possibly spend more time with Faith, if I need to."

"That's fine." Buffy smiles, hugging Tara to her tightly. "I'm going to run in and do a load of laundry. Do you want me to come and get you at a particular time?"

"What time is it, sweetie?" Tara questions, running a hand through Buffy's hair, tucking her chin over Buffy's shoulder.

"I think it was a little before 9:00 when I just came out." Buffy strokes her hands down Tara's back. "How are you feeling today?" Buffy questions softly.

Tara tilts her head, rubbing her cheek over Buffy's shoulder. "Better. I'd been holding that in for so long…" Tara sighs, hugging Buffy tighter. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Buffy shakes her head, kneading Tara's back gently. "I'm just glad you feel better. I know there are things that we haven't told each other. It's hard to tell each other everything with just the short time we've known each other, but I want you to come to me for anything. Mom will definitely be there for you also." Buffy admits.

"I know." Tara smiles before tucking her head in Buffy's neck, placing a gentle kiss on the skin, before glancing down at where her mark should be. "Now that just isn't fair." Tara grumbles.

"What isn't?" Buffy frowns, wondering at her lover's tone.

"My mark is already gone from your neck." Tara gripes before chuckling. "Slayer healing is a good thing, but at this moment in time, it's irritating me."

Buffy laughs, shaking her head. "You are one strange witch. But you're my love." Buffy giggles as Tara starts placing little nips along her neck.

"Yes, I am. But it isn't right that you can place your mark on me, but mine won't stay for 12 hours!" Tara mutters against the slayer's neck as she nips along the strong column before sucking on her ear lobe. "Maybe I shouldn't paint at all this morning." Tara murmurs suggestively in Buffy's ear before licking over the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Buffy whimpers quietly, then groans as Tara shifts her body in even closer to her. As their breasts press strongly against each other, Buffy's hands shift down, clasping Tara's butt, urging her in even tighter against her body, smiling as Tara grinds her body into her. "Oh, God, that feels good." Buffy groans hoarsely as Tara's thigh settles in perfectly between her legs.

"Upstairs?" Tara questions hopefully. Shifting her hands to caress down Buffy's sides, Tara's fingers stroking teasingly over the side of Buffy's breasts.

"You don't make things easy." Buffy whispers, unconsciously, pushing herself down on the strong thigh. "Thought you wanted to finish your painting? Then visit Faith, come back home for dinner. Then sneak off to your dorm to give mom some quiet time before seeing Faith tomorrow."

"So are you trying to say you would rather wait till later to have some one on one time?" Tara questions quietly, nibbling on the sensitive skin of the slayer's shoulder.

Moaning at the caresses, Buffy starts to whimper quietly. "I want you, no denying that. But I was just thinking we could have a longer time together, if you finished everything here first."

"Hmmm. So you have an ulterior motive with your thoughts." Tara smirks. "Longer period of one on one time, huh?" Tara sighs quietly. "Promise me that tonight you'll let me spend all the time I want learning your body?"

Buffy feels her body jerk slightly at the thought of Tara spending hours touching, kissing, nibbling her body.

"It's only fair. You said that you have the memories of the slayer, that you know about what pleasures are to be had…" Tara trails off smirking before nipping a little firmer on the skin at Buffy's pulse point. "I only have a brief encounter with a book to give me ideas, so I want to see what you don't like, like, and really like." Tara chuckles.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me not liking something." Buffy murmurs, groaning loudly as Tara sucks strongly on her neck. "Tara?" Buffy whimpers, pushing her neck into the witch's mouth.

Sucking strongly for a few moments longer, Tara releases the skin she'd attacked. "Better go, before I decide to take advantage or you." Tara takes a deep breath, before releasing the slayer from her clasp.

"As someone very wise said, is it taking advantage if you want it?" Buffy murmurs, before chuckling quietly at the flair of desire crossing Tara's eyes. "I'm gone. I'll be back in a couple hours, okay?" Buffy softly runs a hand down Tara's cheek, smiling as she presses into her hand.

"Go, sweetie." Tara murmurs placing a kiss in Buffy's palm. Sighing quietly, she watches Buffy quickly stride out of the garage. Glancing back at the painting Tara rolls her eyes. "You are NOT what I want to do right now, but since what I want to do is gone…" Tara quickly works on mixing her paints together, to get the right shade before working quickly and efficiently on the painting, immersing herself completely in what she's doing.

Buffy quickly gather's all the clothes from the different hampers taking them downstairs. Sorting them, she smiles looking at Tara's skirts. "Why do you wear these when you look so delicious in jeans?" Buffy questions quietly. Sighing, she finishes sorting the clothes before deciding to do the jeans first. Loading the washer, Buffy trots back up the stairs, deciding to get some cleaning done around the house for her mom, since she has energy to burn.

As Buffy finishes placing the laundry in her drawers she looks around the cleaned bedroom, smiling. "Who knew that channeling pent up frustration into cleaning would actually make me feel better?" Buffy smirks. "Would rather have put the energy to something else."

Tara grins from the doorway. "What would you like to put it to?"

Buffy jumps, having been so engrossed in what she'd been doing, she didn't hear Tara come upstairs. "You know what I want to be doing." Buffy rolls her eyes, before laughing quietly at the paint smears over Tara's face, arms, hands and in her hair.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Tara glances down at her paint splattered body. "I get into what I do. What can I say?" Tara looks back up, wiggling her eyebrows. Tara looks over Buffy's room. "So your extra energy went into cleaning the house, I take it?"

Buffy blushes and nods her head. "Yeah. Kind of had to do something." Buffy closes the distance between them, running a finger down the blue streak of paint on Tara's cheek. "Why don't you shower and I'll try to figure out something for us to eat." Buffy offers softly, looking over Tara for a moment. "Did you finish your painting?"

"Yes. Or at least pretty much. I'll wait 'til next weekend and look it over again to see if there's anything I want to work on more." Tara smiles at Buffy. "You already took a shower, didn't you?" Tara runs a hand over the damp ends of Buffy's hair.

"Yeah, a little while ago." Buffy nods towards the bathroom. "Go shower. I'll go find something for you to eat."

"Yes, ma'am." Tara murmurs before leaning in for a soft kiss. "Bagels would be fine for breakfast."

"Okay." Buffy's eyes follow Tara out of the bedroom, her body moving to watch as Tara slides into the bathroom. Standing there for a moment, Buffy smiles. "Love you." Buffy calls out quietly before jogging down the stairs, pulling out butter, cream cheese and jams out of the refrigerator. Buffy walks over to the bread box. Listening to the shower running upstairs, Buffy sets the bagels on the counter before curiously walking out to the garage. Flipping the light on, she walks over to the painting, raising an eyebrow at the likeness of the woman compared to the picture. "Damn." Buffy murmurs before leaving the garage.

Hearing the shower shut off, Buffy slices one of the bagels in two before placing it in the toaster. Surprised to hear Tara already coming down the stairs, Buffy turns to watch her walk into the kitchen.

"Hah!" Tara snorts in laughter at the surprise on Buffy's face. "Leaving the shower running fooled you, didn't it?" Tara chuckles before walking towards the slayer.

"No tricking the slayer, that's mean!" Buffy mumbles before groaning as Tara kisses her thoroughly.

"Have to stay ahead of you." Tara murmurs quietly before kissing Buffy again. Cupping Buffy's cheek, Tara smiles. "I love you."

"I love you." Buffy smiles back placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Here, let's get the bagels done so you can eat."

Tara looks at the island chuckling. "Did you get out every kind of topping you could?"

"Yeah. Didn't know what you were in the mood for." Buffy admits as she places another bagel in the toaster, handing Tara the plate.

"Thanks, sweetie." Tara sits down looking over the toppings. Spreading cream cheese on one half, she slowly nibbles on the bagel while watching as Buffy throws a third bagel in the toaster before sitting down across from her. Finishing the first half, Tara spreads some jam on the second half watching as Buffy hops up grabbing the other bagel out of the toaster and placing half on each of their plates. "You eat it, sweetie."

"I had a couple earlier in between cleaning." Buffy watches Tara intently. "Eat. I want you to have your strength built up."

"I'm starting to think you're wanting to fatten me up, too." Tara mumbles before taking another bite of her bagel.

"I wouldn't complain." Buffy eyes the witch. "Even though you look absolutely gorgeous as it is." Tilting her head, Buffy considers the witch. "Can I ask you something?"

Tara looks up making eye contact with Buffy. "Of course, sweetie."

Buffy quirks her lip at the witch. "Why do you almost always wear skirts when you look so good in jeans?"

Tara blushes looking down for a few minutes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Tara, you have a body to die for." Buffy explains softly. "You hide it behind those long skirts. Hell, even the jeans don't do your body justice." Buffy grins, making Tara blush even deeper. "You have a gorgeous body, Tara. If I thought you would, I'd love for you to run around naked all the time. Of course, I wouldn't ever get anything done because I'd always be watching you."

Tara bites her lip before chuckling quietly. "So all you'd be doing is watching me?"

Buffy rolls her eyes. "I'm sure I'd be touching, kissing and other things, too." Buffy grins, her eyes twinkling.

"Buffy, my body's nothing. Yours is the one that's perfect." Tara states sincerely. "You're sleek, powerful, and beautiful." Tara whispers, looking deep into Buffy's eyes. "You're like a panther." Slowly a smirk crosses Tara's face. "My sleek, powerful, beautiful, purring panther."

"Be careful or this panther is going to pounce." Buffy's eyes narrow on Tara.

"Okay." Tara wiggles her eyebrows before laughing. Shaking her head, Tara finishes her food. "Let's get ready to go, sweetie."

"I'm giving you a heads up now, I am going to pounce on you here very, very soon." Buffy growls as they clear the table, putting away the items.

"Good." Tara smirks, before running a soft hand over Buffy's shoulder. "Because I plan on doing some pouncing of my own."

"Ooooh. Promises, promises!" Buffy grins. "Come on, beautiful. Let's go to the hospital."

Tara shakes her head at her lover. "Let's go."

Tara smirks at Buffy as she paces back and forth in Faith's hospital room. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't have them seeing you do your mojo to try and figure out why all of a sudden they're getting major activity going on with Faith's brain functions." Buffy looks over as Tara prepares herself. "And you already laid the groundwork yesterday with the religious belief thing."

"I may have laid the groundwork, but it didn't really occur to me to threaten them with a lawsuit if they tried to interfere." Tara's lip quirks up. Glancing back at Faith, she runs a gentle hand over the woman's forehead. "I'm almost ready." Looking back over at Buffy, Tara smiles softly. "You have the cloth?" At Buffy's nod, Tara looks over her lover, noticing that she's a lot calmer than she was yesterday. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too." Buffy watches as Tara calmly places one hand over Faith's temple and another over her stomach like she'd done yesterday. As she starts the chant, Buffy relaxes back against the wall by the door to wait patiently.

As soon as Tara immerses herself in Faith, Faith's aware of the woman. Faith feels surprise shoot through her at the thought the woman was willing to come back to visit her again. Being honest with herself, Faith knows that she probably wouldn't come back to visit her. Taking her time, Faith listens as Tara calls to let her know she's there. 'Like I couldn't tell.' Faith chuckles to herself.

Slowly working her way towards the woman, Faith notices how she's feeling stronger, better. Frowning, Faith concentrates on her psyche, seeing the thread of her essence to the pure light feeding it. Thinking about it for a long time, Faith finally realizes that Tara's giving her own strength to help her. Frowning even deeper, Faith wonders why she would do that for someone she didn't even know. Someone that has killed, and tried to kill her lover and the rest of the Scooby gang.

"I know you're close by, Faith. If you don't want me here, I'll leave." Tara calls out softly. "I don't want to force myself on you."

Faith sighs before coalescing in front of the witch. Looking at the blonde woman, with the sapphire eyes, Faith tilts her head. "Is that what you look like in real life?" Faith questions hoarsely.

Tara glances down at her form before looking back up at Faith. "Yes. Would you prefer I look different?"

"Nah. I was just curious." Faith prowls around, glancing over at Tara occasionally. "You're strengthening me. Trying to heal me." Faith comments.

"Yes." Tara answers quietly, trying to figure out where Faith is going with this.

"Do you have any idea what I've done in the past?" Faith stops, staring at the witch with cold brown eyes.

"I was told Buffy's point of view." Tara watches the dark-haired slayer.

Faith nods, glancing away. "Told you what a cold-hearted bitch I was, did she?"

Tara sees the flash of pain coming from the slayer. Sighing mentally, Tara shakes her head. "No. She told me about a confused, scared, young woman that came here to Sunnydale looking for help. And what you found was a slayer, whose accomplishments were probably thrown in your face, hiding her vampire lover from everyone." Tara thinks for a moment. "She blames herself for being so self absorbed, that she ignored you. Used you for her own selfish reasons. Never allowed you to have the support and caring that you should have had."

Faith stands there in shock looking at the witch. B, worried about her? Blaming herself for the stupid fuck-ups she'd done? "Why would she think she's to blame for my own fuck-ups?" Faith growls.

"She feels that if she'd been there for you, actually been a friend to you, that things would have been different." Tara explains softly. "Faith…" Tara starts to take a step towards the woman, but stops, realizing that she may not want her to be closer to the woman. "Faith, I would suggest you actually discuss this with Buffy. I can tell you what we discussed, but I can't tell you everything that is in her heart. Only she can explain to you what she feels."

Faith clenches her jaw as she thinks about talking with Buffy. "I ain't ready for that." Faith admits.

"That's fine." Tara watches the woman. "Do you want me here, Faith?"

Faith's eyes slowly come to gaze on the witch. "Tell me something…" Faith starts hesitantly.

Tara waits, and as Faith doesn't continue, she tilts her head. "Go ahead, Faith."

Faith sighs quietly before looking around, almost afraid of what the answer is going to be. "Yesterday, after you left me?" Faith glances quickly at the witch and as Tara nods, Faith continues quickly. "Was Buffy angry at you yesterday?"

Tara blinks for a minute before slowly nodding her head. "Sort of. She's worried that something is going to happen to me." Tara admits quietly. "How much do you remember?"

Faith starts pacing back and forth agitatedly in front of the witch. "I-I was thinking I was dreaming all this time. Buffy and Xander both have been to visit me before, haven't they? Even Joyce has come by a few times." Faith looks up almost scared at the witch.

"Yes." Tara states softly, not knowing how Faith is going to react after finally realizing whatever had been said before is the truth, not dreams.

"I-I got to think." Faith shakes her head, her projected self paling considerably.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" Tara offers quietly.

"I…I don't know." Faith looks around like a trapped animal.

"I'll come back, if you decide you don't want to talk, I'll leave." Tara tries that, as Faith nods her head before she quickly disappears, Tara sighs quietly. "See you tomorrow." Tara calls out quietly, as she slowly stops the flow of power to the slayer, before coming back to her own body.


End file.
